Sin colas
by azufre
Summary: Sasuke ha muerto, y Naruto ya no es el mismo. Sin embargo, la historia debe continuar. Con un futuro distinto. Con un equipo distinto. Con unos recuerdos distintos.
1. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1: EL VALLE DEL FIN

Yo lo maté. Le hundí la mano en el pecho; los dedos en el corazón, en el alma; lo convertí en huesos, en carne, en una pira, en ascuas, en nada.

"¡Naruto!"

"¡Sasuke!"

Estaba él sobre la cabeza de Madara, traidor; yo sobre la Hashirama, Hokage; y como ellos nos odiábamos, y también nos amábamos, quizá en menor medida, no lo sé; sólo estaba claro el odio, que antes significó rabia, y antes de eso, rencor, y antes de eso, rivalidad, y antes de eso, lo significó todo.

"¡Naruto!"

"¡Sasuke!"

La cascada rompía su sangre contra el lago y el sonido resonaba por todo el valle, lo llenaba entero, te saturaba los oídos y te retumbaba en los huesos, te hacía sentir pequeño, insignificante, un chiste, una puta mierda, y aunque gritaras con todas tus fuerzas, al final daba igual: las aguas lo harían más.

"¡Naruto! ¡Te voy a matar!"

"¡Sasuke! ¡Maldito imbécil!"

Y con las gargantas partidas en dos saltamos el uno contra el otro, y el suelo se partió, también, bajo nuestros pies; y el aire silbó, de tan rápido que nos movimos, y la carne fue un destello, una mancha de pintura, y el chakra púrpura chocó contra el chakra carmesí, y a esas alturas, no había nada que hacer con esos dos chicos enloquecidos.

"¡Chidori!"

Y su técnica no era azul, sino negra, y blanca, y los pájaros sonaban como mil cuervos, como una nana, como una maldición, como un lamento.

"¡Rasengan!"

Y mi herencia no era azul, sino roja, como la sangre, y el Zorro gritaba dentro de mi estómago, como un amigo, como un enemigo, como una condena, como un regalo.

Entonces, chocamos.

Entonces, el tiempo se detuvo.

La cascada dejó de vomitarnos su agua,

el lago dejó de dividirse en ondas perfectas,

su chakra dejó de ser relámpagos,

el mío congeló sus burbujas

y ya no había gritos, ni voces, sólo el latido de mi corazón

y el suyo

llenándolo todo (el Valle, Konoha, el Continente, la Galaxia)

Y justo cuando lo miré a los ojos y pensé que en ellos había algo que aún merecía salvarse, el Zorro carcajeó como lo hacen las hienas, como lo hacen las Nornas, y con voz dulce me susurró al oído:

"¿De veras merece tu perdón?"

* * *

La conexión se quedó en nada.

Ambos presionamos con todas las fuerzas que quedaban, y luego con algunas más, y su ojo izquierdo se dividió en tres marcas, como el derecho antes de él, y de sus labios ahora oscuros brotaba sangre ligera como el té, y en esos momentos pensé que iba a morir en aquel valle, a morir como un perro, como un criminal, lejos de todo lo que me importaba, muerto por alguien que me había importado, que quizá aún lo hacía, y me dije, joder, me dije que eso no estaba nada bien.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Zorro! ¡Dame más poder!"

Noté su satisfacción, pero no su respuesta.

"¡Zorro! ¡Kyubi! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Necesito poder!"

Y el zorro reía, por lo demás mudo.

"¡Zorro! ¡Zorro! ¡Por favor! ¡Dame más poder! ¡No me dejes morir aquí!"

"¿Quieres poder?", dijo al fin.

"¡Sí! ¡Quiero tu poder!"

"Si te lo doy, quedarás en deuda conmigo."

Pensé que aquello era un mal plan, que sin duda me quería atrapar, engañarme, pero, ¿qué era una deuda comparada con la muerte? ¿Qué es el miedo a lo incierto comparado con la mayor certeza de todas?

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Pero dame poder, dámelo, te lo ordeno, te lo ruego, dame tu maldito poder!"

"Tus deseos son órdenes, señor", se burló el Zorro. "Este es el trato: a cambio de mi fuerza, tu cuerpo."

"¡Sí!"

"A cambio de mi experiencia, tu conciencia."

"¡Sí!"

"A cambio de la victoria, su vida."

Dudas.

Pero entonces:

"...Sí."

Y ocurrió.

* * *

Los que se juntan con las Bestias obtienen sus armaduras, y sus garras, y sus colas, para que todos sepan que ahora ya no son humanos, sino algo menor, algo peor, otra bestia, humano-bestia, bestia-humano, un error, una blasfemia.

"¡SA-SU-KE!"

Mis manos, las de un zorro. Mis colmillos, afilados. En mis mejillas, seis cicatrices anchas. Luego, las orejas del zorro. Las burbujas del zorro. La cola del zorro. Primero, una; ahora, eran dos.

Mi cola se dividió, y fue como si me inyectaran el poder en las venas, con una aguja, o más bien con una manguera: lo notaba llenarme los brazos, las piernas, el cuerpo entero; mi corazón se hinchó, y latió con furia, y cada latido me dolía como un tiro en el pecho; mis pulmones respiraban fuego; mis ojos veían carmesí; mi conciencia se disipó, y se fue a otra parte.

El Zorro de Nueve Colas abrió los ojos.

Detrás de sus barrotes, una sonrisa.

* * *

Yo lo veía todo desde alguna parte, flotando en el vacío; lo veía todo como un espectador, como alguien ajeno a la batalla, y en cierto modo, era mejor así.

Mi cuerpo se movía bajo los hilos del Kyubi.

Sasuke debió de notarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta parecer dos grandes canicas, y siguieron la división de mi cola con espanto; luego se estrecharon, se cerraron, y volvieron a abrirse con un grito que no era más que desesperación.

En mi estómago, el Zorro se reía por lo bajo.

Me inyectó más fuerza.

Mi Rasengan dobló su tamaño

atravesó su Chidori,

lo disipó,

apartó su brazo a un lado,

partió todos los huesos en él,

e impactó contra el pecho de mi mejor amigo, abriéndolo como si fuera un muñeco de peluche, sólo que de él no salía algodón, sino sangre a borbotones, y montones de carne íntima en la que prefiero no pensar.

Su cuerpo se estrelló contra la superficie del lago, y ya no tenía alas, ni la piel teñida de ese color enfermo, sino que era Sasuke Uchiha de nuevo, con su cabello negro y sus ojos negros también, y por un momento, me invadió algo que parecía nostalgia.

En su esfuerzo por no hundirse, debió de proyectar gran cantidad de chakra en su espalda, y también debió de fallar a la hora de hacerlo, pues su impacto contra el lago sonó como un suicidio desde un sexto piso, así: ¡plof! Un golpe seco, con algo líquido debajo.

En mi estómago, el Zorro reía, satisfecho.

* * *

Los gritos de Naruto (pues en aquel momento, él no era yo; sino algo distinto) inundaron el Valle. Entonces, hasta la cascada calló.

Aterrizó en el lago. Su chakra despedía ondas que sacudían el agua, y la ropa de Sasuke; el pelo de Sasuke; los órganos de Sasuke. No sé si existe un infierno, pero aquella visión debe pertenecer a él.

Él (yo) le cogió del tobillo y, con un placer que me duele admitir, lo lanzó hasta la orilla del lago. El cuerpo (casi cadáver) de Sasuke rodó varias veces hasta detenerse, lleno de sangre, de tierra, y de miseria en general.

La bestia que era yo, y al mismo tiempo no lo era, caminó rabiosa hacia el cuerpo del perdedor, que ahora no era humano, que ahora era una cosa, objeto de mi frustración, de nuestra frustración; un muñeco que se derramaba desde dentro; una caricatura que se merecía todo lo que le hiciera; hacia eso caminamos el Zorro y yo, y a esa misma cosa pateamos como se patea a una lata, a un ratón, a un mendigo; le pateábamos con infinito odio, con inefable desprecio, mientras decíamos, a dos voces, la mía y la del Zorro:

"¡Te lo merecías!", y: "¡Sufre, niñato!"

"¿Por qué tuviste que hacer esto?", y: "¡Crío estúpido! ¡Sucio Uchiha!"

"¡Esto es por hacer daño a Sakura! ¡Por mentirnos! ¡Por abandonarnos!", y: "¡Esto es por controlarme! ¡Por manipularme! ¡Por tenerme aquí encerrado!"

Luego, las dos voces, a coro, como si fueran sólo una:

"¡Muere, maldita sea!"

* * *

Una mano sujetó la mía desde atrás. No sentí su presencia hasta entonces. ¿Fue la rabia, o la diferencia de habilidad?

Me di la vuelta. Un rostro conocido. El pelo blanco apuntando al cielo; la máscara negra, tapándole hasta la nariz. Un ojo oscuro y el otro rojo, dando vueltas. Kakashi.

"Ya está bien, Naruto. Ya está bien."

Supongo que en otro momento, Kakashi se habría creído su compasión. Habría esperado a ver mi reacción, a ver si me calmaba, si volvía en mí, si comprendía lo que había hecho. Creo que si aquella conversación hubiera sucedido un poco atrás, mi profesor me habría dado un voto de confianza, y por lo tanto, su vida habría estado en peligro: Dentro de mí, el Zorro se preparó para hacerle pedazos.

Claro, que después de todo lo que había pasado, sería ridículo mostrar consideración hacia alguien como yo.

Los ojos de Kakashi buscaron los míos, y de pronto yo me hundía en la inabarcable profundidad del lago, me hundía despacio en su abrazo, y de algunos lugares en mi cuerpo —mi mejilla, mi esternón, mi estómago, mis costados— brotaban hermosas burbujas de color turquesa. Eran preciosas. Quise tocarlas con los dedos, pero no me podía mover...

Para cuando el Zorro me despertó del genjutsu, dos o tres segundos después, yo ya estaba en el suelo, y en los lugares desde donde habían salido aquellas burbujas ahora sólo notaba el resultado de los puñetazos de Kakashi.

"¡Joder!", grité, dispuesto a levantarme, a levantarme y a matar, pero mi voz quedó muda en medio de una prisión de agua.

Era la misma técnica que había utilizado Zabuza. La reconocí al instante, y por eso sabía como contrarrestarla: con la ayuda del Zorro concentré una gran cantidad de chakra, y a punto estaba de hacerlo estallar cuando Kakashi hundió la mano en la esfera azul y, con una voz desnuda de toda emoción, murmuró: "Chidori."

Y los crueles relámpagos, amplificados por el agua que me oprimía, me enviaron a dormir.

* * *

Abrí los ojos, y ya no era un zorro.

Kakashi estaba acuclillado junto a Sasuke. Le murmuraba algo, no sé el qué, no podía oír nada. Apenas estaba consciente.

Sí que pude ver el destello de odio en los ojos de mi mejor amigo mientras nuestro profesor, su mentor, se levantaba, abandonándole, dejándole ahí, sangriento y por sorpresa aún vivo. El Sharingan de Sasuke destelló contra la espalda del jonin, y éste me miró, y su propia pupila giratoria destellaba también, sólo que de otra manera, con una forma distinta, una que nunca antes había visto. Un aire extraño envolvía a Kakashi. ¿De verdad era él?

"Sensei", dije, y mi voz sonaba seca como las arenas del desierto. "Sálvale. Salva a Sasuke."

Para entonces, mi rabia se había disipado casi por completo, y un inmenso sentimiento de culpa me invadía, como las tropas de un ejército, desde todas direcciones.

La mirada de Kakashi no fue de pena, ni de compasión, sino de la más absoluta indiferencia.

"Naruto, te estás muriendo", me dijo, y cuando miré hacia abajo, confuso, supe que era verdad. "El Chidori de Sasuke te ha volado el costado."

Nada más fui consciente de mi herida, el dolor se hizo insoportable. ¿Cómo podía haberlo ignorado hasta entonces? ¿Fue la rabia? ¿Fue cosa del Zorro? ¿Cómo era que seguía despierto, cómo era que seguía vivo? Eso no era normal, no era cosa de lógica, así que pensé que lo coherente, lo que haría una persona normal y con la cabeza bien puesta, sería desmayarme ahí mismo. Y así hice.

Dejé que todo se desvaneciera en la negrura:

El Valle del Fin

La cascada

El lago bajo ella

Sasuke, el traidor

Sasuke, mi amigo

Kakashi,

y su nueva mirada

ese extraño sello

que jamás había visto

¿qué sería?


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2: LA MUERTE DE NARUTO UZUMAKI

"¿TEMES AL DEMONIO DENTRO DE TI?"

De la oscuridad, nació una jaula. De la jaula, venía una voz; era la voz de un monstruo, de un animal, de una criatura inmunda. De mi demonio. No había nada en el mundo más que nosotros: el resto, era sólo negrura, el vacío, el abismo. El material del que están hechas las pesadillas. El peor lugar en el Universo.

"¿TEMES EL VENENO EN SUS COLMILLOS?"

De la jaula, nació una boca. De la boca, venía una luz; era roja como un eclipse de luna, y asquerosa como la enfermedad, y parpadeaba como una bombilla en mal estado. Tenía la larga lengua de una bestia, y colmillos tan largos como espadas.

Cuando la boca soltaba su aliento, la oscuridad encogía, y podía verme las heridas, y el cuerpo desnudo, y el reflejo de mi rostro en el suelo encharcado.

Cuando la boca inspiraba, lo devoraba todo. También la luz. La oscuridad volvía en toda su extensión, y mi corazón se llenaba de miedo. En el vacío, yo también dejaba de existir. Me reducía a un pensamiento.

"¿TEMES EL CALOR EN SUS GARRAS?"

Me miré las manos, y no eran mías. ¿De quién eran? Era imposible saberlo. En aquel lugar, no existían los nombres, porque nadie era real. Tampoco existían los recuerdos, porque el tiempo carecía de importancia. ¿Dónde estaba? En el hogar del demonio, esa era la única respuesta. ¿Estaba vivo, o estaba muerto? Ni lo uno ni lo otro, pensé. Ojalá cualquiera de esas opciones. Ojalá haber muerto. Ojalá seguir viviendo. No había diferencia: ambas eran mejores que estar ahí. Que existir sin existir. Que pensar sin pensar. Que respirar sin respirar.

"¿TEMES EL PLACER EN SU CARNE?"

El demonio inspiró. Oscuridad.

El demonio espiró. Luz.

El demonio inspiró. Oscuridad.

El demonio espiró. Luz.

Llegó el momento en el que los latidos de mi corazón se acompasaron al ritmo de su respiración. Sístole, inspirar, oscuridad. Diástole, espirar, luz. Era una coreografía espantosa. También era lo único que tenía. Me miraba en el charco a mis pies: el reflejo, ese chico rubio y pálido, cambiaba con cada ciclo. Aparecía, y había algo distinto en sus ojos. Desaparecía, y dejaba de ser. Aparecía, y no reconocía sus labios. Me olvidaba de sus piezas. Desaparecía...

El ritmo se volvía cada vez más rápido. Su respiración pronto fue un jadeo, y mi corazón me daba martillazos en el pecho; la luz y la oscuridad se sucedían tan deprisa que me mareaba, y llegó el momento en el que me pareció estar viendo una serie de diapositivas en el charco. Diapositivas de un chico que era el mismo, pero no lo era. Que cambiaba de expresión a cada turno. Que poco a poco se parecía más y más a un demonio. A un monstruoso zorro.

"¡No!", grité, "¡Ese no es mi reflejo!"

Mi puño se estrelló contra él. Primero una vez, y luego otra, y luego otra, hasta que el charco ya no pudo reflejar nada. Las nubecillas rojas se movían en su interior como gotas de pintura. Me había desollado la piel contra el suelo de piedra, pero no me importaba; eso era mejor que verme de aquella manera. No: ese no era mi reflejo. Ese no era yo. Yo era otra cosa. Otra persona. Yo no era el Zorro. Yo no era un demonio. Yo no era un asesino. Yo no era Naruto.

Entonces, sucedió algo. El charco se agitó, y tembló su superficie, y la sangre que había bajo ella se arremolinó; aumentó su densidad; tomó la forma de una silueta. Una silueta humana, no roja, sino negra como la tinta. La observé con el asco y la curiosidad que uno dedicaría a una araña demasiado grande. Vi cómo temblaba, cómo se acercaba, subiendo y bajando como si diera pasos hacia mí. La silueta tembló, y dos brazos se separaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo deforme. Los alzó hacia mí: dedos largos y finos como fideos.

Las manos de la sombra partieron el charco y me abrazaron la garganta.

Apretaron.

"¿TEMES AL DEMONIO DENTRO DE TI?"

No podía respirar.

"¿TEMES LO QUE PUEDA HACERTE?"

Me estaba asfixiando.

"¿ACASO ERES MEJOR QUE ÉL?"

Me estaba muriendo.

"¿ACASO NO ERES TÚ EL MONSTRUO?"

Iba a morir. IBA A MORIR. IBA A MORIR.

"¿CUÁL ES TU RESPUESTA, NIÑO? ¿TEMES AL DEMONIO DENTRO DE TI?"

Tuve la elección justo delante de mí. Morir, o no hacerlo. Abrazar mi maldición, o rechazarla por completo. Pude haber elegido cualquiera de las dos cosas; podría haberme dejado llevar por cualquiera de mis tentaciones. Podría haber hecho tantas cosas. Podría haber elegido. Pero decidí no hacerlo.

No decidí nada. No elegí nada. Ese fue mi error.

Sólo me dejé asfixiar un poco más. Hasta que fue suficiente.

* * *

Los ojos que no eran mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Las manos que no eran mis manos aferraron los brazos de la silueta, y los dedos que no eran mis dedos cortaron a través de su carne como si fuera suave grasa. La silueta se encogió de dolor, pero el charco enmudecía sus gritos.

El cuerpo que no era mi cuerpo se puso en pie. Se tambaleó, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a esas piernas, pero enseguida encontró el equilibrio. Hizo crujir su cuello. Se miró las palmas de las manos. Sonrió. No reconocí su expresión.

Le vi andar hacia la jaula. "¡No lo hagas!", quise advertirle, pero mis labios ya no eran mis labios, y no se movieron. Seguían sonriendo de aquella manera tan particular. Sonreían como si la boca les quedase pequeña. Enseñando todos los dientes.

Le vi pisar el charco como si no fuera nada. Caminar como si no le importara nada. Esa persona que ya no era una persona apoyó las manos en los barrotes de la jaula, y se coló entre ellos. "¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso!", quise recriminarle, pero mi voluntad ya no era mi voluntad, y no sirvió para nada. El chico que ya no era Naruto, sin mirar atrás, sin dudar siquiera, se adentró en la gran boca del demonio. Las mandíbulas se cerraron con un terrible chasquido. Y entonces, todo volvió a la oscuridad.


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPITULO 3: RENACER

Me despertaron sus gritos. Gritaba como un animal. Como una sirena arponeada. Gritaba de dolor, justo así:

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡OH, DIOS MÍO!"

Estaba arrodillado al otro lado de la habitación. Era una habitación muy blanca: paredes blancas, techo blanco, suelo blanco, muebles blancos. Una ventana sin cortinas, de marco blanco; una puerta de madera fina, blanca; una mesita junto a la pared, dos sillas, una televisión que sólo reproducía estática. Ya os imagináis el color de cada una de esas cosas. También había dos camillas, una para mí, y otra para una mujer. Joven, cabellos rojos. Largas pestañas. Bastante guapa. Me resultaba familiar.

"¡OH DIOS MÍO, QUÉ ME HAS HECHO!"

El tipo se miraba los brazos, o lo que quedaba de ellos: era como si se los hubieran metido en una batidora. Una cosa asquerosa, paso de describirla al detalle. En fin, que la sangre le salía a chorros de la carne; la carne le colgaba como tela deshilachada; lloraba y moqueaba, y gemía, y se lamentaba, y francamente tenía un aspecto de lo más ridículo. La bata de doctor, que antes fue blanquísima, ahora estaba empapada de rojo. Alguien tendría que lavarla. Le deseé suerte, y me arranqué la vía que tenía hundida en la cara interior del brazo. Me puse de pie, y con mucha autoridad caminé hacia aquel médico con cara de mapache. De inmediato me fallaron las piernas, tropecé, y me di de morros contra la camilla de la chica. No se despertó. Debía de estar inconsciente.

"Hijo de...", me iba quejando, en lo que me ponía en pie. Me apoyé en la camilla, y en las piernas de la chica. Ella seguía en su profundo sueño de paciente, y no me prestó la menor atención. Estaba claro que yo había despertado de un sueño similar. La pregunta era: ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ingresado?

¿Y desde cuándo, exactamente? Es decir, no recordaba una mierda. ¿Cómo había acabado allí? ¿Dónde estaba ese hospital? ¿Por qué estaba cubierto de vendas, y por qué me dolía todo con tanta fuerza? ¿Quién coño era? ¿Por qué son mudas las jirafas? No tenía ni idea de nada. Lo mejor, pensé, sería empezar por el principio. Así que planté las plantas de mis pies con toda la firmeza que pude y me tambaleé hacia aquel hombre. Mis pies desnudos pisaron la sangre que mojaba el suelo. Estaba pegajosa, y muy caliente.

"Disculpe, doctor", le dije con mucho respeto.

"¡NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ! ¡OH DIOS! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!"

"Oiga, que sólo quiero hacerle unas preguntas."

El tipo se cayó de culo, y empezó a mover las piernas frenéticamente, como lo haría una pescadilla asustada, si las pescadillas tuvieran piernas y no aletas. Era un movimiento bastante gracioso, la verdad, así que se me escapó una risita:

"¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pero no huya de mí, hombre, que no le haré nada!"

"¡SEGURIDAD! ¡SEGURIDAD! ¡ALGUIEN!"

Mientras gritaba iba retrocediendo muy despacio, y detrás de él quedaba el reguero de sangre de sus brazos, una cosa dantesca, muy húmeda, como si a alguien se le hubiera caído una jarra de zumo de tomate. Me sorprendió que alguien pudiera sangrar tanto, y encima seguir vivo. De hecho, empecé a preocuparme por el bienestar de aquel tipejo, así que intenté inclinarme hacia a él, para mirarle el pulso, o algo. Estaba terriblemente pálido, y su rostro tenía un aspecto enfermizo que recordaba a la leche cortada. Lo que por otro lado era normal, claro.

"¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO ME TOQUES!"

Fruncí el ceño. "Mire, me está empezando a tocar las narices", dije, pero aún así me acuclillé a su lado. Él ya no podía retroceder mucho más, tenía la puerta detrás, y la cara desencajada de pánico. No dejaba de chillar pidiendo ayuda, y sus alaridos me perforaban los tímpanos como taladradoras, así que le cubrí la boca con la palma de la mano, y le aconsejé: "Por su propio bien, será mejor que deje de gritar."

Entonces pegó el mayor grito que se hubiera escuchado en este lado de la Galaxia.

La puerta se abrió de golpe contra la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

El médico quedó fuera de combate. Lo atrapé antes de que cayera al suelo.

Entró otro médico. Alto, delgado, gafas rectangulares. Ojos rasgados. Cara de sabelotodo. Tenía un cúter en la mano derecha, con media hoja fuera, que apuntaba hacia nosotros con bastante inseguridad.

"¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!", chilló, y tenía la voz aguda y nasal, como de payaso; a mí me hizo gracia, pero me aguanté. Sólo dejé escapar una media sonrisa:

"Pft."

El Doctor Payaso me miró con espanto. De repente fui consciente de mi situación. Estaba yo acuclillado en un charco de sangre, sujetando al otro médico por los hombros, y éste estaba tan destrozado que bien podría estar desmayado, o muerto, a saber, cualquiera de las dos opciones valía. Y encima me estaba riendo como un gilipollas. No me sorprende que se asustase. La verdad es que al pobre se le cayeron los cojones al suelo. "¡DIOS MÍO!", gritó a pleno pulmón, "¡UN ASESINO! ¡HA HABIDO UN ASESINATO!"

"No, hombre, no sea usted así", le dije. Dejé al médico herido en el suelo, con cuidado, y me puse de pie. "Se lo puedo explicar todo", añadí, en tono conciliador. Di un paso hacia él, y le tendí las manos en son de paz.

Él miró la sangre que había en ellas, luego miró a su compañero de gremio, que apenas respiraba, luego me miró a mí, miró su cúter, volvió a mirarme, y procedió a perder los papeles por completo.

"¡A mí no me vas a matar, monstruo!", gritó, y la hoja de su cúter cortó el aire a un par de centímetros de mi nariz. Me había pillado desprevenido: si no fuera porque aquel tío era un absoluto inútil, me habría cortado la cara.

"Eso sí que no", dije, bastante cabreado, y atrapé su siguiente cuchillada. Apreté su muñeca. Su mano se abrió, y cogí el cúter con la que yo tenía libre. Ajusté la hoja, y la apunté hacia su cuello. "Ahora le voy a hacer un par de preguntas, y quiero que las responda con sinceridad."

Un asentimiento. Coño, menos mal. Por fin iba a obtener alguna respuesta en medio de toda esa confusión.

"A ver, primero dígame dónde estoy."

"En...en el Hospital General de Konoha."

Apreté los labios. Konoha era una de las aldeas ocultas de los shinobis. Una de las más importantes, de hecho. No sabía por qué lo sabía, pero lo sabía. Por lo visto, recordaba algunas cosas, pero era difícil definir cuáles.

"Muy bien", dije. "Ahora dígame cuánto tiempo llevo aquí."

"Dos días. Desde el martes por la noche."

"¿Motivo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que por qué me ingresaron, joder."

Él abrió la boca para responderme, luego la cerró, y volvió a abrirla cuando apreté la punta del cúter contra su cuello. Cuanto más le acercaba aquella cosa, más retrocedía él, y yo le seguía con la hoja, de modo que acabamos en el pasillo. Y en el pasillo ya no estábamos solos.

Eran tres tíos, todos vestidos con chalecos militares. "Chūnin", pensé, aunque no tenía muy claro qué significaba esa palabra. Supuse que serían parte de la seguridad por la que tanto rogaba el primer médico. Había otro doctor con ellos, un señor muy bajito y muy arrugado que podría tener cualquier edad entre los setenta y los ochocientos años. Estaba jadeando tanto que pensé que se moriría ahí mismo.

"Suelta ese arma", dijo uno de los chūnin. Lo miré con curiosidad: parecía bastante joven. No podía ser mucho mayor que yo. Espera, ¿cuántos años tenía yo? Me miré la mano libre, y el brazo, y comparé mi altura con el médico al que apuntaba con el cúter. Parecía el cuerpo de un adolescente. Pero yo no me sentía un adolescente por dentro.

"Mire", empecé a decirle. En los momentos complicados, lo que mejor resuelve las cosas es la sinceridad. "No sé qué está pasando aquí. Hasta hace un momento, ni sabía dónde estaba. Estoy muy confuso, y me vendrían bien algunas respuestas."

"Tú suelta ese cúter, niñato", gruñó otro de ellos. Este era mayor, que el otro, probablemente en todos los sentidos, y tenía la complexión de un gorila. Y la expresión. También la expresión. "O te lo meto por el culo."

Yo lo bajé de golpe. "¿Cómo?", dije, apuntándolo hacia él. "¿Qué me has dicho tú, gordo de los cojones?"

Cuando me enfadaba se me olvidaba el sentido de la educación.

"¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO GORDO?", bramó el hombre gorila. "¡SOY DE HUESOS ANCHOS!" Y, quitándose de encima a los compañeros que lo agarraban, aquella montaña de carne se lanzó contra mí.

"¿Déjà vu?", murmuré yo, mientras esquivaba su puñetazo por unos centímetros. Y menos mal que lo hice: tenía la sensación de que si uno de esos golpes me alcanzaba, me abriría la cabeza como si fuera una sandía. Por suerte, su tamaño lo hacía lento, y sus golpes no conectaban; pero algunos golpearon las paredes, y arrancaron grandes surcos en la piedra, y uno de ellos destrozó mi cúter, y empecé a pensar que si eso seguía así, iba a acabar como carne a la boloñesa. Así que esquivé un nuevo puñetazo, y le solté uno de los míos, y luego otro, y antes de que reaccionara le había dado tres. El ninja gorila sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"VAYA MIERDA DE GOLPES, NIÑATO", y me mandó a volar de un empujón. Por el camino casi me llevo por delante al doctor de las gafitas, que se refugió en la habitación de donde habíamos salido. Aterricé cinco o seis metros más allá, con una torpe voltereta que me permitió desviar una patada frontal. Aquello me dolió tanto que no sentía los brazos.

"¡Ryosuke, cálmate!", le gritó el tercer chūnin. Era tan alto como él, pero lo que le faltaba de grasa lo tenía de músculo. Lo único que llevaba debajo del chaleco eran unos brazos gigantescos y unos pectorales como tambores. Menudo elemento. "Déjame hablar a mí."

El aludido se detuvo. Ya tenía un puño en el aire, y yo ya estaba preparado para meterle los dedos en los ojos. Se produjo un silencio incomodísimo. El gordito miró a su compañero, luego a mí; luego resopló, tomó aire lentamente, y bajó la mano.

"Está bien, Shota", dijo. "Tienes razón." Y se apartó, mientras aquel cúmulo de músculos caminaba hacia nosotros.

"¿Y tú quién eres, esteroides?", le dije yo. "¿Tienes algún complejo?"

No pareció impresionado. "Escucha, chico. Somos tres contra uno, y tú sólo eres un niño. Dinos lo que ha pasado, y luego te llevaremos con el Hokage. Te prometo que no se te hará ningún daño."

"Anda y que te den", le dije, dándole una patada en los huevos. Shota se encogió sobre sí mismo, se dobló como una bisagra, y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Cuanto más grandes...

"¡Shota!", gritó el gordo. "¡Serás cabrón...!

Esta vez no le iba a dar ninguna oportunidad. Yo no recordaba gran cosa; de hecho, ignoraba qué talla de calzoncillos llevaba, pero al parecer, sí que recordaba cómo pelear. Sabía cosas, ¿lo entiendes? Las sabía sin entender exactamente por qué. Supongo que por instinto, o por memoria muscular, o por gracia de Dios, elige lo que quieras. El caso es que junté los dedos índice y corazón de cada mano, hice una cruz con ellos, y dije: "¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", y de pronto ya no estaba solo en aquella pelea. Ahora tenía aliados. Ocho de ellos, para ser precisos.

Sonreí con el mismo placer con el que uno se traga un helado de vainilla. "Escuchad, chicos", le imité. "Somos tres para cada uno, y vosotros sois gilipollas. Responded a mis preguntas, u os meto la cabeza en el culo del otro, hasta que parezcáis un ciempiés."

"ME VAS A COMER LA..."

Pero yo no me iba a comer nada. Estrellé la planta de mi pie contra la cara de Shota, partiéndole la nariz y algunos dientes, y en lo que aquel tío tan enorme caía de espaldas, hay que ver lo débil que era para estar tan cuadrado, le seguí con mi pierna, de modo que cuando chocó con el suelo, yo todavía le pisaba el rostro. Apoyé mi brazo derecho en esa misma rodilla, y con la otra mano señalé adelante, como un capitán de barco: "¡ADELANTE, CHICOS! ¡HACEDLES PURÉ!"

Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

Todos mis clones desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.

Las nubecillas de humo llenaron todo el pasillo, y pronto se dispersaron en el aire cargado.

Una tremenda sacudida, más fría que cualquier invierno, me recorrió el cuerpo entero.

¿Qué era aquello?

¿Quién podía tener un chakra tan inmenso, y tan...malvado?

* * *

Eran tres personas las que habían llegado. Una a mis espaldas, y dos en frente. De inmediato supe que estaba en grave peligro: lo supe a un nivel instintivo, a un nivel animal. Se me erizó el vello de los brazos, y se me puso la piel de gallina. Los huevos se me encogieron como en medio de un ventisca. ¿Quién era esa gente? Me estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Sólo uno de ellos habría bastado para que cualquiera se mease encima; los tres a la vez eran demasiado.

"¿Pero qué...?"

Mis oponentes notaron su presencia un poco después de que yo lo hiciera. El gordo que se llamaba Ryosuke puso cara de haberse tragado el hueso de una cereza, y una gota de sudor se le resbaló por la sien. ¿Les había reconocido? Estaba claro que sí. A su lado, el tal Shota se puso en pie como si no le hubiera aplastado las pelotas momentos antes. Hay que ver lo que tiene el miedo, que te hace olvidar tus heridas.

Los tres chūnin se pusieron firmes. "¡Hokage-sama!", dijeron al unísono, e hicieron una honda reverencia.

Luego llegó la voz del viejo doctor, que no había hablado en todo aquel rato. "Sarutobi-dono", dijo. Le crujía tanto la voz que parecía la cubierta de un barco fantasma. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, pero no demasiado. "Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-hime. Bienvenidos."

Entonces una bombillita se encendió en mi cabeza. Hokage. _Ese es el título que se da al shinobi más poderoso de la aldea_, dijo una voz que no había oído nunca. Hablaba como si estuviera muy cansada. _Está muy por encima de lo que puedes manejar._

El Hokage, ¿eh?

Miré hacia adelante. Las personas que se acercaban —un hombre y una mujer— despedían una cantidad sobrehumana de chakra. Hasta un idiota se daría cuenta, a primera vista, de que eran fuertes, mucho más que los chūnin de antes.

A la izquierda estaba él. Alto, robusto, mirada de guerrero. El cabello larguísimo, y tan blanco como la nieve. Una verruga en la nariz, ropa tradicional, sandalias de madera. Llevaba un protector en la cabeza con la palabra "aceite" escrita en él. Su chakra era al menos diez veces superior al de los tipos de antes...si los ponías a los tres juntos. ¿Sería él el Hokage?

Nada más mirarle, un tremendo pinchazo me asaltó las sienes. Mi visión se dividió en dos, y una serie de imágenes aparecieron delante de mí, demasiado rápido como para que tuvieran sentido. El dolor me hizo taparme la cara con las manos, pero cesó enseguida. Me quedé ahí de pie, resoplando y confuso, durante un buen rato.

Ya estaban a mi lado. A la izquierda, él. A la derecha, ella: alta, delgada, y sinuosa: piel clara, ojos claros, cabello claro, unas tetas enormes. Aparentaba unos veintipico años; tenía un rombo pintado en la frente, y vestía un kimono gris sobre el que llevaba una bata de doctora. También tenía un chakra gigantesco, pero algo inferior al del hombre de antes.

La mujer separó los labios pintados de rojo, y pronunció una palabra: "Naruto."

¿Ese era mi nombre?

Otro pinchazo. Más imágenes. Ninguna de ellas tenía sentido. La mujer puso sus manos sobre mis hombros. Intenté quitármela de encima, pero no se movió un centímetro. Intenté empujarla. Era como tratar de mover una montaña. No tenía sentido.

"Tranquilo", dijo. "Todo irá bien." ¿Aquella mujer me conocía? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no me acordaba de ella? ¿Por qué demonios tenía tanta fuerza?

"Informad de la situación", dijo el hombre con el pelo blanco. Parecía acostumbrado a dar órdenes.

"Sí, señor", dijo Shota. Si se estaba aguantando el dolor, lo ocultaba muy bien. "Hace unos minutos, escuchamos unos gritos en este pasillo, así que vinimos a investigar. Encontramos a este chico amenazando al doctor Nagasaki con un objeto afilado."

"Asumo que ese es el doctor Nagasaki", dijo el otro, caminando hacia la habitación de antes. Echó un vistazo dentro. "Y eso de ahí...parece el doctor Hiroshima. Vaya. Qué destrozo."

"¿Qué has hecho, Naruto?", dijo la mujer, muy secamente. "¿Has sido tú?"

"Naruto no es así, Tsunade", comentó una voz detrás de mí. Era el último de los recién llegados, y sonaba como lo haría un anciano. Sin embargo, había algo en su voz que...

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo bien, pero aquella mujer me tenía bien agarrado, así que sólo pude girar la cabeza. Efectivamente, era un viejo. Sesenta años, o quizá setenta; arrugas, verrugas, y ojeras. Bajito, complexión delgada, barbita de una semana, blanca; kimono negro, más vendas que una momia. ¡Estaba reventado! Daba la impresión de que le hubieran dado una buena paliza. De inmediato, concluí que ese tipo no podía ser el Hokage. Pero entonces su mano se apoyó en mi espalda, y lo sentí. Sentí su chakra.

Aquello no era el chakra de un ser humano.

"Estoy seguro de que todo esto tiene una buena explicación", dijo el viejo calmadamente. "¿Verdad, joven Naruto?"

"Con todo el respeto, señor Hokage", dijo uno de los chūnin. Era el primero que se había dirigido a mí. "Este chico también nos atacó a nosotros cuando le pedimos explicaciones. Mire cómo está cubierto de sangre. Es imposible que no haya sido él."

¿Ese viejo era el Hokage? Arrugué el ceño. Estaba claro que su apariencia no daba el pego, pero, eso que había sentido antes...

"¡Eso es!", se quejó Ryosuke. "No escuchaba nada de lo que le decíamos, e incluso intentó atacarnos."

"¡Pero serás gilipollas! ¡Si me atacaste tú!", le grité, intentando soltarme de las manos de acero de Tsunade.

"¡Señor Hokage, este niño miente! ¡Está claro que no tiene la cabeza bien puesta!"

"Sarutobi-dono", dijo el otro anciano. "El joven Ryosuke dice la verdad. El comportamiento de este...paciente no es el de una persona cuerda. Más bien lo contrario: ha demostrado una actitud errática, agresiva, e infantil."

"Y tu cara parece una bolsa de basura", le solté.

"¡Naruto!", protestó Tsunade. El tipo del pelo blanco se rió por lo bajo.

"A eso me refiero", dijo el doctor. "Es evidente que los eventos que causaron su ingreso en mi hospital han tenido un grave impacto en su psique."

"¿Hablas así para sentirte mejor?", le dije, pero me ignoró. A esas alturas yo necesitaba sacar una reacción de aquel viejo. Necesitaba cabrearle. Si Tsunade no me estuviera sujetando en el sitio, le habría partido la nariz.

"Naruto, ya está bien", dijo el hombre que, por descarte, debía de llamarse Jiraiya. "Tampoco te pases." Y se metió en la habitación donde estaban los doctores Nagasaki e Hiroshima.

"¡Yo sólo quiero que alguien me explique todo esto! ¡Joder!"

"Joven Naruto." El viejo cubierto de vendas se acercó más a mí, y yo podía oler su aliento de muerte, su leve aroma a desinfectante, aquel hombre olía a hospital, debía de haber pasado allí mucho tiempo, y arrugué la nariz y pensé: qué asco de olor. Tsunade me soltó los hombros, y me di la vuelta para encarar al Hokage de la Villa Oculta de Konoha. Según me decía mi intuición, aquella persona era tremendamente peligrosa. Y no se debía sólo a su título.

Le miré a la cara. Él me devolvió la mirada. No tenía brillo alguno en los ojos.

"¿Qué?", le dije, con más cautela de la que había empleado con los demás. Aún así, soné antipático.

Él sonrió. Aunque sólo un poquito.

"¿Serías tan amable de explicármelo todo, por favor?", dijo. Me hablaba como si me conociera de toda la vida. Quizá lo hiciera. En cualquier caso, su tono me tranquilizó, aunque no bajé del todo la guardia. Por muy agradable que fuera, seguía dándome una sensación horripilante.

"Está bien", acepté. Cogí aire, y lo solté. "Hace un rato, desperté en una camilla de aquella habitación. Nada más abrir los ojos, vi a ese doctor...al doctor Hiroshima, decís que se llama, sangrando en el suelo. Tenía los brazos destrozados. Creo que me despertaron sus gritos. También me di cuenta de que...no recordaba nada. De que no recuerdo nada." Miré a los ojos a aquel viejo, le miré bien, le perforé con las pupilas, y no logré ninguna reacción. "No recuerdo mi nombre", continué. "No recuerdo qué hago aquí, ni mi pasado. No sé quiénes son ustedes, aunque parecen conocerme. Bueno, sé que usted es el Hokage, sé qué es un Kage, pero no le recuerdo a usted como individuo." Mientras hablaba, me iba calmando. Recuperé mi educación. Es muy importante ser educados. Se llega más lejos así. "Al poco tiempo llegó el doctor...Nagasaki, e intenté explicarle lo sucedido, pero me amenazó con un cúter. Yo se lo quité, y le amenacé a él; estaba muy nervioso, y quería saber lo que estaba pasando. Pero no le dio tiempo a responderme. Llegaron ellos" Señalé a los chūnin y al anciano doctor. "Y como no me escuchaban, acabamos peleándonos. Eso es todo. Yo sólo quiero saber qué está pasando. Nada más."

"Comprendo", dijo el Hokage. "Entonces, asumo que todo esto no ha sido más que un terrible malentendido."

"¿No irá a creerle, señor Hokage?", dijo Shota, cruzando los brazos. La nariz todavía le sangraba, y al hablar, se veían que le faltaban algunos dientes. "Este niño no dejaba de provocarnos, y parecía disfrutar con ello. Como dijeron mis compañeros, no está bien de la cabeza."

Sarutobi levantó la mano, haciéndole callar.

"Si no me equivoco, vosotros sois..." Les miró uno a uno. "Ryosuke Akimichi, Shota Fukui, e Ichigo Kita." Los tres asintieron. "Cómo habéis crecido. Recuerdo cuando érais unos niños de la altura de un bonsái." Sonrió. Luego dejó de hacerlo. "Tengo entendido que los tres poseéis el rango de chūnin." Volvieron a asentir. "Entonces, a raíz de ese conocimiento, y de esta situación, se me genera una pregunta: ¿Cómo es que tres chūnin, y un antiguo jōnin, no han podido detener a un genin hospitalizado?"

Su tono había cambiado por completo.

"¿Cómo es que cuatro shinobi cualificados —y no me creo que tu edad sea problema alguno para ti, Kentaro— han sido incapaces de reducir a un niño que hasta hace menos de un día estaba en peligro de muerte? Es una pregunta interesante, a mi parecer. ¿Y cómo es que, si se me permite la pregunta, en lugar de aceptar su fracaso, estos shinobi deciden ocultarlo con excusas? Tengo curiosidad, así que responded."

"Señor, yo...", empezó a decir el tal Ichigo.

"Sarutobi-dono", dijo Kentaro. Su rostro tenía más arrugas a cada segundo que pasaba. "La pelea sólo duró unos instantes, y es evidente que el joven Uzumaki ha hecho uso de sus...habilidades especiales."

"Eso no es posible", intervino Jiraiya, saliendo de la habitación. Nagasaki iba detrás. "Por cierto, ha muerto. Llamad a un par de enfermeros, y sacadlo de aquí. Todavía hay otro paciente dentro."

Los otros le miraron, pero no hubo respuesta.

"Ya lo hago yo", dijo el doctor Nagasaki, que parecía encantado por poder librarse de aquello, y desapareció por el pasillo.

"Gracias. En fin, que como os decía, es imposible que Naruto utilizara sus habilidades como jinchuriki."

"¿Me dirías por qué, Jiraiya-san?", preguntó Kentaro.

"Muy fácil. Porque le he aplicado un sello nuevo. Si se rompiese, te aseguro que lo notaría mientras estuviera a menos de un kilómetro a la redonda."

"Ya veo."

El viejo parecía bastante contrariado.

"Jiraiya, Sarutobi-sensei", dijo la mujer. "Creo que deberíamos trasladar esta conversación a otro lugar. Si os parece bien, mi despacho está en el piso de arriba."

Los otros dos asintieron.

"Muy bien", dijo el Hokage. "Será mejor así. En cuanto a vosotros", añadió, dirigiéndose a los otros cuatro. "Os quiero en mi despacho, esta tarde, a las seis y media."

"Por supuesto, señor", dijeron los chūnin.

"Sí, Sarutobi-dono", dijo el viejo.

"Vamos, Naruto", me dijo Tsunade. Parecía muy preocupada, y se dirigía a mí con una curiosa mezcla de dulzura y precaución. ¿No es así como se trata a los locos? Preferí no darle mucha importancia. Ella me tomó de los hombros, y me guió hacia unas escaleras que daban hacia el piso de arriba. El tipo que se llamaba Jiraiya y el viejo Hokage nos siguieron en silencio. De esa manera, caminamos hacia una puerta de madera. En ella había una placa que rezaba:

TSUNADE SENJU, CIRUJANO JEFE

La mujer abrió la puerta. Entramos. Qué desasatre de despacho. Aquel lugar apestaba a alcohol y a perfume, y habían papeles tirados por todas partes; folios en blanco, documentos escritos, libros; y también plumas y bolas de papel arrugados y tinteros y algunas botellas de sake. Todo aquello me provocó una malísima impresión, pero decidí no comentar nada. Necesitaba respuestas, y parecía que ellos las tenían. También tenían la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerme en aquel lugar si me resistía. No tenía sentido armar jaleo: por ahora, tenía que seguirles la corriente.

Jiraiya entró el último, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

En esos momentos no lo sabía, pero cuando saliera de aquel despacho, mi vida habría comenzado de nuevo.


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4: PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS (PARTE I)

"Disculpad el desorden", dijo Tsunade. Sus pies envueltos de plataformas navegaban por aquel caos con sorprendente agilidad. "He tenido mucho trabajo, y poco tiempo para limpiar."

"Tú y todos. No te preocupes." Detrás de mí, Jiraiya pasó el pestillo. Luego tiró del pomo, para ver si había quedado bien cerrada. Pareció satisfecho. Estaba claro que por aquella puerta no entraría nadie, ni siquiera Dios.

Los labios de carmín se curvaron en una sonrisita. "Ve abriendo la puerta, que tengo que buscar el informe."

"Claro."

Pero allí no había ninguna otra puerta; sólo estanterías, y cajas, y botellas, y un escritorio con tres sillas de dudosa calidad. Mucho trasto, y ninguna puerta. Iba yo a señalar este hecho cuando Jiraiya se acercó a la estantería que teníamos a la izquierda, y extendió una mano hacia ella. Sus dedos buscaron entre los interminables tomos que allí había, todos con títulos largos y complicadísimos; al cabo de unos momentos, encontró lo que buscaba, y tiró de un libro en particular.

"Joder, ¿todavía tienes esto? Es una traducción malísima. Hazte un favor, y tírala a la basura."

"Cierra el pico y abre la puerta."

"Claro, señorita", rió él. Entonces dejó el libro en su sitio, no sin una mirada de clara sorna, y se sacudió las manos dando dos fuertes palmadas; y con una de ellas arrastró la estantería a un lado, hasta que su esquina llegó a la altura de la entrada. Todo el mueble tembló en el proceso, haciendo un ruido terrible, como el gemido de un fantasma, y hasta se cayeron unos libros al suelo.

"Podrías haber tenido más cuidado", se quejó Tsunade, mientras abría la puerta que apareció donde había estado la estantería. La cruzó. Nosotros le pisamos los talones.

* * *

"Sigo diciendo que deberías poner un guardia, o algo", dijo Jiraiya. "Esto de estar con la estantería de un lado para otro es muy molesto." Entonces cerró la puerta; pasó el pestillo; tiró del pomo. Todo igual que la vez anterior. Aquel hombre parecía un poco paranoico.

Tsunade se ajustó la bata de médico, y sacó unas gafas sin montura de su bolsillo. Se las puso, y tras una breve pausa, se volvió hacia nosotros.

"Jiraiya, déjame en paz. Sarutobi-sensei, Naruto: bienvenidos a mi laboratorio."

Aquel lugar no tenía nada que ver con su despacho. Para empezar, era muy amplio, y estaba iluminado por grandes y claras ventanas; el suelo estaba tan limpio que reflejaba nuestras figuras, y las seis camillas que había a la izquierda tenían las sábanas más blancas que pudieran existir en este planeta. Las extrañas máquinas que había alrededor de ellas, de todos los tamaños y formas, parecían aparatos de tortura.

"Menuda pasada", dije. "¿Aquí es donde traes a tus víctimas?"

"Aquí es donde salvo vidas. Sarutobi-sensei, puedes tomar asiento junto a las ventanas. Necesito echarle un vistazo." Se refería a mí, por supuesto.

"¿Y qué hay de mí?", preguntó Jiraiya.

Ella le tendió la carpeta que había cogido en el despacho. Era una cosa gruesa y negra, con un montón de papeles dentro. "Esta es la carpeta con los datos de Naruto. Hazme el favor de sacar de ahí los documentos más importantes."

Me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, y como no lo hice, me tomó de la muñeca y me guió hasta una de las camillas. Lo hacía con cuidado, pero también con una firmeza que no permitía cuestionamientos. Aquella era una mujer de carácter fuerte. Por alguna razón, eso me gustaba, al mismo tiempo que me molestaba un poco.

"Túmbate aquí."

"¿Qué me vas a hacer?"

"No te hagas ilusiones. Sólo voy a ver qué tal estás. Recuerda que hasta hace poco, estabas prácticamente muerto."

"La verdad es que eso de recordar cosas se me atraganta un poco últimamente."

"Al menos sigues siendo el mismo graciosillo. Qué alivio. Venga, túmbate."

"Vale, señora."

"Eso es. Con cuidado. Ahora espera un segundo ahí quieto, ¿de acuerdo?" Tsunade se acercó a una pequeña mesita, donde había un montón de esas herramientas tan horripilantes que usan los médicos. Para mi alivio, sólo cogió dos guantes desechables; se los puso. Eran azules, y le quedaban muy pegados. "Y no me vuelvas a llamar señora", añadió, mientras volvía a mi lado. "Me pone de los nervios."

"Sí, señora."

Tsunade me golpeó la frente con el dedo índice (¡ay!) y empezó a toquetearme todo el cuerpo. Creo que fue entonces cuando descubrí lo mucho que odiaba que me tocasen. Con cada manoseo, con cada roce, deseaba más y más que todo aquello se acabase; que dejase de arrastrar sus manos de plástico por mi piel, por mi carne, por mis heridas. ¡Lo que hubiera dado por largarme de allí en ese mismo momento! Pero necesitaba ayuda, y respuestas, y muchas otra cosas que no sabía describir pero que necesitaba de igual manera. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que aguantarme.

En realidad, terminó bastante rápido. No debió de llevarle más de un minuto. Era una profesional. Estaba yo a punto de sonreír de alivio cuando llegó la peor parte del asunto:

"Muy bien. Ahora, desnúdate."

"¿Qué?"

"Que te quites la bata."

"No quiero."

"Es necesario."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí."

"¿Delante de ellos?"

"Si te sirve de consuelo", intervino Jiraiya, dejando la carpeta sobre una de las sillas, "todos los presentes ya te hemos visto en pelotas."

"¿QUÉ?"

"En mi caso, fue poco después de que nacieras. La tenías así." Juntó el dedo índice y el pulgar, dejando muy poco espacio entre ellos. "Era muy mona."

A su lado, el viejo Hokage se cruzó de brazos, y asintió despacio. "Ah, qué recuerdos..."

Yo abrí y cerré la boca, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al final opté por no hacerles caso. Me incorporé, y me quité la bata con la ayuda de Tsunade. Fue un poco desagradable porque se me pegaba al sudor, y a la sangre que se escapaba de las vendas en mi costado.

Tsunade apartó la bata. Luego me quitó las tiritas de la cara, y las vendas del cuerpo, y quedé desnudo en aquella camilla tan blanca. Bajé la barbilla para mirarme bien. Era delgado, y huesudo, y elástico; parecía uno de esos gatos sin pelo que se ven de vez en cuando en las tiendas de animales. Mi cuerpo era el de un niño, y en mi piel no había marcas, ni lunares, ni cicatrices; sólo alguna herida, un dibujo en mi vientre, y en mi costado...

"¿Qué es eso?", pregunté, sorprendido. "¿Quién me ha hecho algo así?"

"¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?"

Me miré la carne roja. La carne molida como en una carnicería. Observé la sangre que manaba de ella. Sentí el intenso dolor que me producía. Era un dolor horrible, punzante, como si alguien, o algo, me estuviera comiendo vivo. Pero aquel sufrimiento no me producía ningún horror, sólo confusión. El dolor sólo era dolor. Los recuerdos, sin embargo, se me clavaban en su ausencia.

"No recuerdo nada. Ya lo dije antes."

Ella formó unos sellos con las manos. Sus palmas brillaron de un hermoso color turquesa; las puso contra mi herida, y enseguida me sentí mejor. "Muy bien", dijo. "Entonces, habrá que refrescarte la memoria. Jiraiya, ¿ya están los papeles?"

"Dame un segundo."

Por el rabillo del ojo le vi coger una de las sillas que había junto a la ventana, y traerla hasta donde estábamos nosotros; detrás de él quedó el Hokage, quien nos miraba en silencio. Sus pupilas se clavaban en ninguna parte con la intensidad de dos lanzas de fuego.

Jiraiya se sentó en la silla, cruzó las piernas, y echó un vistazo a sus documentos. "Por mí, cuando quieras."

"¿Qué es todo eso?", pregunté.

"Tu vida", dijo él. "Aquí está todo lo que eres; todo lo que has hecho; todo lo que te ha pasado. Al menos, todo lo que es relevante para la aldea, claro."

"Eso es perturbador."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Así son las cosas aquí. No nos gusta olvidar."

"Pues mal vamos."

"Incorpórate", dijo Tsunade. "Bien, así. Voy a vendarte otra vez."

Las vendas nuevas estaban suaves, y muy tensas. Me apretaban la tripa como unos pantalones demasiado pequeños.

"Hecho. Muy bien, Naruto; te he vuelto a cerrar la herida. Te estás recuperando rápidamente, así que en un par de días, deberías de estar bien."

"¿Días?", pregunté. "¿Para esa clase de herida?"

"Te curas rápido", dijo ella. "Más rápido que casi cualquier persona que haya conocido."

"Es un fastidio no saber nada de mí mismo."

"Me lo imagino."

"¿Por qué crees que he perdido la memoria?", le pregunté. Llevaba un rato dándole vueltas al asunto, sin resultado. La verdad es que me precupaba, pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema. Al final, opté por ser directo. "¿Ha sido esta herida?"

"Puede haber sido algún tipo de shock", dijo ella, guardándose las gafas en la bata. "Pero también algo distinto. Es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones; por ahora, vamos a ver qué cosas recuerdas, y qué cosas no."

"¿Y si no recuerdo ninguna?", pregunté, inquieto.

"Dijiste que recordabas algunas de ellas. No estás completamente en blanco."

"¿Eso es bueno?"

"Simplemente, es." Tsunade se sentó a los pies de mi camilla; Jiraiya le tendió el primer documento. Era un folio impreso con una fotografía y una serie de casillas rellenas a mano. Debía de ser mi ficha.

Ella me la puso en el regazo, y señaló la foto con el dedo índice. "Muy bien, empecemos. Este eres tú. Dime, ¿te reconoces en esta imagen?"

El chico de la imagen sonreía de oreja a oreja. Tenía el cabello rubio y alborotado; los ojos azules como el cielo durante el verano. Tres líneas a cada lado de la mejilla. Una bandana con el símbolo de Konoha en la frente.

"Sí", dije yo. "Es igual a mis clones. Antes hice unos cuantos, y pude verles la cara."

"Más bien, ellos son iguales a ti. Pero, si no los hubieras visto, ¿crees que te habrías reconocido?"

"Seguramente, no. Aún ahora, es extraño. Como si mirase la fotografía de un desconocido."

"De acuerdo. Ahora, tu nombre. ¿Puedes leerlo para mí?"

"No me he olvidado de cómo leer, Tsunade-san", dije yo. "Aquí pone Naruto Uzumaki."

"_Tsunade-san_", murmuró Jiraiya. "Me dan escalofríos."

"¿He hecho algo mal?", pregunté, confuso.

"Nada, nada. Solías llamarla de otra manera."

"¿Cómo?"

"Sigamos con la ficha", le interrumpió Tsunade, golpeando la palabra Uzumaki con el dedo. "¿Recuerdas algo sobre esta palabra?"

"¿Es mi clan, no?"

"Sí."

"Pues no, la verdad."

"La Historia nunca fue su fuerte, Tsunade", dijo Jiraiya. Estaba cómodamente despatarrado en la silla. "El Naruto de antes tampoco te habría dicho mucho al respecto."

"Parece que me conocías bien, Jiraiya-san."

"_Jiraiya-san_", murmuró Tsunade, como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia o algo.

"No me lo digas: le llamaba de otra manera."

"Tutéame, por el amor del Dios. Y sí, me llamabas de otra forma. Creo que me decías de todo, menos mi nombre."

"¿Y cómo te llamaba?"

"Jiraiya-sensei", sonrió él. "Querido Jiraiya-sensei."

"No sé por qué, pero no me lo creo."

Parecía decepcionado. "Jiraiya a secas también me vale", dijo finalmente. "Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí que te conozco bien. Después de todo, soy tu padrino."

"¿Somos familia?"

"Se puede decir que sí."

La verdad es que se me escapó una carcajada.

"¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?"

"Es sólo que no nos parecemos en nada."

"No te creas", comentó Tsunade. "Alguna cosa hay."

"Oye", dije yo. "¿Y el resto de mi familia? ¿Qué hay de mis padres?"

Silencio.

Le miré a él. Una mirada seria.

Le miré a ella. Otra mirada, igual de seria.

"Tus padres, Naruto...", empezó Jiraiya. Parecía dudar a la hora de escoger sus palabras. Parecía como si...

"Murieron", adiviné. Pero no sentí nada.

Más silencio. Una atmósfera pesada. Luego, la respuesta.

"Bueno, sí. Tus padres fallecieron cuando naciste."

"¿Por qué?"

Se miraron entre ellos.

"El día que naciste, la aldea fue atacada. Tus padres murieron en el ataque."

"¿Y el resto de mi familia?"

Jiraiya suspiró. "El clan Uzumaki, al que pertenecía tu madre, fue destruido hace mucho tiempo. Todavía quedan algunos miembros, pero estan dispersos por el mundo, y difícilmente mantienen algún lazo familiar."

"¿Y el clan de mi padre?"

"Tu padre era huérfano. Su clan es uno civil, así que son numerosos, y están dispersos por muchas aldeas. La rama familiar de tu padre nos es desconocida."

"¿Cómo se llamaba ese clan?"

"Namikaze."

"Namikaze", repetí yo.

"¿Te suena?", preguntó Tsunade, posando su mano en mi hombro.

"Jamás lo había oído."

"Ya."

"Naruto", dijo Jiraiya, suavemente. "Sé que son muchas cosas que tragar al mismo tiempo. Si necesitas un respiro..."

"No, estoy bien", respondí. "De todos modos...no lo sé. Diría que no les conocí nunca, pero creo que esa no es la razón. Lo que pasa es..." Me devané los sesos buscando las palabras adecuadas. Al final encontré unas que se acercaban a lo que sentía. "Lo que pasa es que siento que me habláis de la familia de otra persona."

"No te sientes tú mismo", dijo Tsunade. "¿Es eso?"

"No me siento Naruto Uzumaki", le corregí. "Yo soy yo. Es otra cosa."

Ella me acarició el pelo por detrás, despacito, de una manera muy maternal. ¿De verdad teníamos ese tipo de confianza? Ojalá saberlo. No me gustaba mucho que me tocase así; no me gustaba que me tocase en general. Pero entendía que lo hacía con buena intención, así que le dejé hacerlo.

"Deberíamos seguir", comentó Jiraiya.

Tsunade asintió, y volvió a señalar la ficha, pero yo le detuve diciendo: "Un momento", y me dieron ese momento. "Antes, háblenme un poco sobre ustedes."

"Vosotros", objetó Jiraiya. "Te dije que me trataras de tú. Y me parece bien. Supongo que debe ser raro hablar de estas cosas con desconocidos, ¿no?"

"Al menos, os siento como tales", dije yo.

"Lo entiendo. Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber?"

"Todo."

"Eso no puede ser."

"Entonces, casi todo."

"Eso puede arreglarse."

Al otro lado de la habitación, el viejo al que llamaban Hokage se puso en pie. Estaba tan machacado que me pareció que se rompería si andase demasiado fuerte. No tenía sentido que un anciano en ese estado de salud tuviese un chakra tan increíble. Era como si alguien lograse contener todo el poder de un tsunami en una vasija de barro. Simplemente, no parecía posible.

"Si debemos presentarnos, creo que debería empezar yo", dijo, con aquella voz de haber fumado demasiado, de haber vivido demasiado. Se acercó a nosotros con la velocidad de un caracol de carreras. "Mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi, tengo sesenta y nueve años, y soy el Tercer Hokage de la Villa Oculta entre las Hojas. Te conozco desde que naciste, y conocí a tu padre, y a tu madre, desde que fueron niños."

Le miré de arriba a abajo. Tenía muchas arrugas. "¿Cómo era nuestra relación?", le pregunté. "¿Cómo debería llamarle?"

"La verdad, nuestra relación tuvo sus altibajos", sonrió el viejo. "Y solías llamarme _abuelo_. Jamás me trataste de usted. Creo que nunca trataste a nadie de usted."

"¿Es eso cierto?"

"Hasta donde yo sé, sí."

"¿Y qué le ha pasado?"

"¿Te refieres a mis heridas?"

"Eso es."

El Tercer Hokage cerró los ojos un momento, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, su expresión se tornó muy seria.

"Hace muy poco, la aldea celebró los exámenes de acceso al rango de chūnin. ¿Sabes lo que es?"

"Sí, shinobi de rango medio."

"Cierto. Tú también eres un shinobi, y participaste en esos exámenes."

"¿Yo?"

"Sí, tú, Naruto. Eres un genin de la Hoja."

"Genin..."

Una voz sonó dentro de mí. Era la misma que me había hablado en el pasillo. "_Ninja de rango básico. Está por debajo de chūnin._"

Ninja de rango básico. Entonces...

"¿Eso significa que no aprobé?", dije.

"No lo hiciste."

Vaya mierda.

"No debo ser un muy buen ninja, entonces."

"En eso no estamos de acuerdo, Naruto. Que hayas suspendido no significa que seas incapaz, sólo que te quedan cosas por aprender."

"Oh. Gracias..."

"Puedes llamarme Hiruzen", dijo el viejo.

"Sarutobi-san."

Una sonrisa. "Te has vuelto muy educado."

"No lo sé. Creo que siempre he sido así."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"En cualquier caso, me habló de una invasión..."

No podía tratar de tú a aquel hombre. Era ilógico. Imposible.

"Sí, eso dije", respondió Hiruzen. "Nuestra aldea fue atacada por las fuerzas de la Arena y el Sonido, ambas lideradas por un shinobi que responde al nombre de Orochimaru."

Los tres me miraron durante un rato. Con tantos ojos encima, me sentía como subido a un escenario.

"No sé quién es", admití finalmente. Y como no respondían, añadí: "¿Debería hacerlo?"

"Orochimaru es una figura muy importante para todos los que estamos aquí, Naruto", dijo Jiraiya. Era la primera vez que le veía utilizar un tono tan serio. "Tú incluído."

"¿Por qué?"

"Fue mi alumno", dijo Hiruzen.

"Fue nuestro compañero de equipo", dijo Tsunade.

"Fue mi rival", terminó Jiraiya. "Y te hizo mucho daño."

El Hokage unió las manos tras su espalda. "Orochimaru fue un shinobi de nuestra aldea. Uno muy poderoso. Tanto, que podría haber sido el Cuarto Hokage después de mí, si no hubiera sido por..."

"Porque es un monstruo", murmuró Tsunade. "Un tumor en forma de persona."

Era obvio que en su voz habia mucho dolor.

Jiraiya le miró, consternado.

"Tsunade..."

"Sea como sea", siguió Hiruzen, "Orochimaru tomó parte de muchas de las grandes victorias de nuestra aldea... y también de sus grandes derrotas. La reciente invasión sólo fue la última de ellas, y casi significó la destrucción de nuestra aldea."

"Pero no lo consiguió, ¿no?"

"Aquí estamos, después de todo", dijo Jiraiya. "Su intención era destruirnos, pero Sarutobi-sensei lo impidió."

"Y casi pierde la vida en el proceso", añadió Tsunade.

Jiraiya sonrió, pero sólo un poquito. "Es un anciano muy persistente."

"No habría sobrevivido sin vuestra ayuda", admitió Hiruzen.

"Sin la de Tsunade, querrás decir. Ella hizo todo el trabajo."

"Tú la trajiste a mí, Jiraiya. No tiene sentido quitarse el mérito."

"Debería haber hecho más, viejo."

"Ya hemos hablado de esto."

"Nos estamos desviando demasiado." Tsunade se puso de pie, y paseó un poco por la sala. Parecía inquieta. Y muy cansada. "Soy la única que no se ha presentado. Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju, y soy una de los Sannin de Konoha."

"¿De los qué?"

"_Sannin_", dijo la voz dentro de mí. "_Son..._"

"_¿Qué son?_", pensé.

"_Ninjas poderosos._"

"_¿Y ya está?_"

Pero no hubo respuesta.

"El rango Sannin es uno especial, y sólo lo tenemos Jiraiya, y yo. Orochimaru también lo poseía antes de convertirse en un criminal. Algunos todavía le llaman de esa manera, pero ya no se lo merece."

"Entiendo. Entonces sois discípulos del Tercer Hokage..."

"Sí."

"¿Y de quién aprendió usted?"

"Del Segundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju."

"¿Senju?"

"Mi tío abuelo", dijo Tsunade. "Mi abuelo, Hashirama, fue el Primer Hokage."

Parpadeé. Luego volví a hacerlo.

"Estoy rodeado de gente importante."

Con una risita, Hiruzen asintió. "Se puede decir que sí."

"¿Y tú?", dije, mirando a Jiraiya. "¿Cuál es tu apellido?"

"Jiraiya, el Sabio."

"¿Eso es tu apellido?"

"No."

"¿Me lo vas a decir?"

"Es un secreto."

"¿Por qué?"

Me guiñó un ojo.

"Es un secreto."

"Pues vaya."

Tsunade dio una palmada. "Ya sabes quiénes somos. Vamos a seguir con tu ficha, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sólo una cosa más." Volví a dirigirme a Jiraiya. "¿Por qué eres mi padrino?"

"Fui el maestro de tu padre, Naruto. Teníamos una relación muy cercana."

"¿Su maestro? Entonces, ¿él también era un shinobi?"

"Uno de los mejores, a decir verdad. Incluso fue candidato a Hokage."

"¿Como Orochimaru?"

Jiraiya chasqueó la lengua. "No me pongas a esos dos en la misma frase. Pero sí, ambos fueron ninjas excepcionales, y por ello fueron considerados candidatos a Hokage."

"Y, ¿por qué no lo consiguieron?"

"Porque había otros candidatos mejores."

"¿Como tú?"

A Hiruzen se le escapó una sonrisa. "Jiraiya fue uno de mis candidatos, pero nunca le interesó demasiado el puesto."

Miré a Jiraiya. Él me miró, y se encogió de hombros.

"Demasiado papeleo", dijo.

"Entonces, ¿quién será el Cuarto Hokage?" Entonces pensé que quizá había sido maleducado, y añadí: "Sin ofender. Sólo pregunto."

"No me ofende", respondió Hiruzen. "Lo cierto es que ya hubo un Cuarto Hokage."

"Pero murió poco después de que lo hicieran tus padres", dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Cómo se llamaba?", pregunté.

"Fugaku Uchiha."

"No me suena."

"Lo imaginaba."

"¿Y mi padre? ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Minato. Minato Namikaze. Tu madre se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki."

"Ku-shi-na."

"¿Te dice algo el nombre?"

Me sorprendí a mí mismo diciendo: "Sí. La verdad es que sí."

Tsunade se acercó a mí, y me tomó las manos entre las suyas. "¿De verdad? Dime qué recuerdas."

"Kushina, Kushina...", murmuré. Entonces, mi visión se tiñó de rojo, de un rojo vivo como el de los campos de tulipanes; era el color de un cabello, y ese cabello pertenecía a una mujer. Y esa mujer, yo la... "¡La recuerdo!", exclamé. "Pelo rojo. Piel blanca. Ojos grandes, oscuros...¡No, rojos! Y un acento muy rudo, masculino. Cadenas. También recuerdo cadenas..."

"Es ella", dijo Jiraiya, más bien para sí mismo. "Tsunade, no lo entiendo."

"Yo tampoco."

"¿A qué se refieren?", pregunté yo. "Pensaba que os alegraría que..."

"Naruto", me cortó Jiraiya. Sus pupilas subieron hasta mí, y se clavaron en las mías. Las hicieron polvo. "Tú nunca conociste a tu madre."

"¿Cómo?"

"Tu madre murió el mismo día que naciste."

"Quizá es eso lo que recuerdo."

Tsunade negó con la cabeza. "Improbable. Además, nunca habías recordado nada sobre ella."

"¡Os estoy diciendo la verdad!", me quejé, irritado.

Las manos de Tsunade apretaron las mías. "Y te creo, Naruto. Te creo."

A nuestro lado, Jiraiya se puso de pie. Levantado era ancho y alto como una viga de construcción. Pero visto así, tan preocupado, por primera vez transparente, daba un poquito de ternura. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que aquel hombre se preocupaba genuinamente por mí. Yo lo...sentía. Sentía que no era malvado, sino todo lo contrario.

¿Sentía que me quería?

"Se está haciendo tarde", dijo. "Es mejor que sigamos con la ficha. Tenemos mucho por hacer, y Naruto debería volver a su habitación. Después de todo, sigue herido."

"Yo me siento bien."

"Hace un día, tenías un boquete en el torso."

"Ya no lo tengo."

"Pero lo tenías."

"Todavía no me habéis dicho quién me lo hizo."

"Por eso deberíamos seguir cuanto antes."

Suspiré.

"Está bien. Vamos a ello."

Él se sentó a mi derecha. Tsunade lo hizo a mi izquierda. El Tercer Hokage se sentó en la silla que hasta entonces ocupaba Jiraiya, y nos observaba, muy quieto y serio, como si fuera una escultura de mármol. Estábamos preparados para seguir.

Jiraiya y Tsunade se repartieron los papeles, de manera que cada uno de ellos tenía más o menos la mitad. Empezaron por la ficha que ya me habían enseñado, y de ella aprendí un par de cosas. Luego me enseñaron otros documentos de los que aprendí unas cosas más. Algunas de ellas ya las intuía; otras, se sentían completamente nuevas. ¿De quién era aquella vida de la que me estaban hablando? No se sentía mía en absoluto. ¿Quiénes eran todas esas personas que debía recordar? No lograba ponerles cara, ni asignarles ningún recuerdo. ¿Por qué debía amarles, u odiarles? No eran nada para mí. Cuanto más leían, más me hundía en la camilla de aquel laboratorio secreto. Me cubrían vendas que olían a desinfectante; poco después, me dieron una nueva bata que me quedaba grande. Les dije que podrían habérmela dado antes. Me dijeron que lo sentían, y nada más. Simplemente, nada más. Simplemente siguieron hablando. Y aquello se reducía únicamente a sus palabras. Palabras y nada más. Sólo eran recuerdos reducidos a historias. Nombres sin sentido. Frases sin sentido. A cada minuto que pasaba, yo estaba más seguro de que no era, ni nunca había sido, esa persona a la que llamaban Naruto Uzumaki.


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5: PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS (PARTE II)

Los documentos contaban la historia de un chico. Aprendía sobre él con cada página. Ellos me decían: ese chico eres tú, aunque no lo recuerdes. Yo respondía que no había nada en él que yo sintiese como mío. Me decían: en algún momento acabarás recordándolo. Pero yo no estaba tan seguro. ¿Acaso había algo que recordar?

Pensé:_ no somos el yo de ahora contra el yo del pasado. Somos tú, y luego yo. Entidades diferentes_. Su nombre no me decía nada; simplemente, lo usaban para dirigirse a mí. Su menudo rostro no me evocaba ningún sentimiento; era sólo que lo llevaba puesto. Lo mismo con su historia, y sus logros, y sus fracasos, y sus amigos, y sus traiciones... Ninguna de esas cosas significaba algo para mí: todo lo que conformaba su identidad me era ajeno. No podíamos ser la misma persona. Era algo absurdo. Cuanto más aprendía de él más distintos parecíamos, de manera que, al cabo de un rato, dejé de asociarlo conmigo. Ni siquiera me parecía una versión pasada de mí mismo, sino algo así como el anterior habitante de este cuerpo. De todos modos, creo que merece la pena apuntar aquí su historia.

El chico se llamaba Naruto, como la pasta de pescado que lleva el ramen. El ramen era, además, su comida favorita; quizá había una relación entre estos dos hechos, pero no lo tengo claro. Sobre su apellido, éste debió haber sido Namikaze, como el de su padre, Minato; pero como sus orígenes eran humildes, y él lo era aún más, prefirió que Naruto llevase el apellido de su madre. Esto se debió a que los Uzumaki, un clan noble y antiguo, se disolvían lentamente con el paso de las generaciones. Desde que su aldea fue destruida, me dijo Jiraiya, el clan no levantó cabeza. Naruto fue un Uzumaki, y no un Namikaze, en honor a esa destrucción, y a ese olvido.

Cuando nació, sus padres todavía eran shinobis en activo. Durante la charla, pude ver una fotocopia de sus fichas:

Minato Namikaze era un hombre atractivo con un expediente impecable. Lo leí con mucho interés. Graduado con honores en la Academia Ninja; actuación perfecta en los Exámenes; uno de los jōnin más jóvenes de la historia de la Aldea. 847 misiones completadas, 39 de ellas de rango S. Numerosas condecoraciones por su papel en la guerra. Rango S en el libro de bingo. Tercer ninja en la Historia de Konoha en tener una orden de "_huir nada más hacer contacto_" por parte de las tropas enemigas. Las cifras eran tremendas; después de verlas, entendí por qué fue candidato a Hokage. ¿Era acaso posible tener un mejor historial? Su increíble actuación como shinobi tuvo un poderoso efecto en mí. Grabé las palabras de aquellos folios en mi memoria.

"Lo llamaban El Destello Amarillo de la Hoja", dijo Jiraiya, cuando terminé de leer. Su voz sonaba triste. "Fue un gran shinobi, un gran alumno, un gran amigo, y habría sido un gran padre de haber tenido la oportunidad."

"¿Cómo murió? Es decir, me dijiste que fue durante un ataque a la aldea. Eso lo sé. Pero, alguien así...Alguien así no puede morir fácilmente."

Por toda respuesta, Jiraiya me tendió otra ficha. La fotografía mostraba a una mujer pelirroja.

Kushina Uzumaki. Nacida en Uzushiogakure, criada en la guerra, y enviada a Konoha aún una niña. El suyo era un caso ejemplar de infancia complicada: no mucho después de entrar en la Academia, sería elegida como la nueva jinchūriki del Nueve Colas.

"_¿Nueve Colas?_", pensé. "¿_Jinchūriki_?"

La voz dentro de mí se mantuvo en silencio, así que seguí leyendo. El expediente de Kushina era bueno, pero estaba muy lejos del de Minato. Ella también se acabaría convirtiendo en una jōnin, y completaría 228 misiones, 8 de ellas de rango S. Dos condecoraciones, una de ellas por valentía; en la ficha, como su marido, figuraba como un shinobi de rango S. Al lado de esa letra, alguien había escrito: _Objetivo prioritario:_ _jinchūriki_. De nuevo aquella palabra. Me sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de qué, así que pregunté a Jiraiya. En su lugar, respondió Hiruzen:

"Un jinchūriki es una persona que actúa como vasija para un bijū." Me miró, y yo le miré, todavía más confuso que antes. "Un bijū es una bestia con colas, o lo que es lo mismo, grandes acumulaciones de chakra que toman la forma de animales con distinto número de colas. Son nueve, desde el Ichibi, el más débil, al Kyubi, el más poderoso."

"¿Y por qué les encerramos en seres humanos?"

"Para protegernos de ellas", dijo Tsunade.

"Para utilizarlas", dijo Jiraiya.

"Ambas son ciertas", asintió Hiruzen. "A lo largo de la Historia, los seres humanos y las bestias con colas han tenido que compartir un mundo que se les quedaba pequeño. Nuestra relación con ellas ha cambiado mucho con los siglos. A veces fueron enemigas. Otras, divinidades a las que adorábamos. Los Nueve Espíritus, las llamaban. Algunos dicen que en el pasado, llegaron a ser nuestras aliadas; pero en tiempos presentes, las vemos de tres maneras principales: como calamidades, como demonios, y como armas."

"Armas...", murmuré. "¿Era Kushina Uzumaki un arma?"

"No. Desde la fundación de la Hoja, los Hokages hemos procurado no utilizar el poder de las bestias con cola."

"¿Por qué? ¿Si son tan poderosas, por qué no utilizarlas?"

"Es cierto que lo son. Sólo los más destacados shinobis de todos los tiempos podrían medirse con una bestia con colas. Y también es cierto que, utilizada correctamente, una sola bestia puede cambiar las tornas de cualquier guerra. Pero Hashirama Senju nos enseñó que el poder abrumador existe para crear, y no para destruir; para mantener las cosas en su sitio, y no para traer el caos. Konoha mantuvo el Kyubi encerrado durante generaciones para evitar que causase más dolor, no para causar dolor a otros."

"Así, podemos vivir en paz", añadió Tsunade.

Una imagen destelló en mi cabeza. Eran los ojos de Kushina, tiñéndose de rojo.

"Todos, excepto el jinchūriki", dije yo. Nada de eso me hacía gracia alguna.

Un pequeño silencio.

"Su sufrimiento es necesario para evitar el de los demás", dijo el Hokage. "Y por eso, les estamos muy agradecidos."

"Puede que sea necesario, pero, ¿es acaso voluntario? Su dolor. ¿Lo eligen ellos mismos?"

"No suele ser así", admitió el viejo.

"Lo imaginaba."

La conversación estaba adquiriendo un tono muy gris.

"Es algo que entenderás con el tiempo", dijo Jiraiya, en un tono paternal. "A tu edad, pensé lo mismo sobre el tema. Sé que es una mierda que te digan estas cosas, pero es la verdad. El paso de los años es el mejor de los profesores."

Noté su sinceridad, así que sus palabras no me irritaron. Me di cuenta de que sentía cosas; intenciones, estados de ánimo. El chakra de los demás. No sabía si eso era algo normal, o una habilidad propia, pero en cualquier caso, decidí callármelo. De todos modos, era evidente que ellos tampoco me estaban diciendo toda la verdad.

Pero sí tenía otra cosa que decirles. Había algo que me escamaba.

"¿Y los bijū?", pregunté.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

"¿No sufren al estar dentro de una persona?"

A los tres se les quedó la misma expresión de sorpresa. Era una expresión muy curiosa; parecía que la hubieran ensayado.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"A nadie le gusta estar atrapado. ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden pasar ahí dentro?"

"Si todo sale bien, décadas."

"¡Décadas! Imagina estar décadas en el mismo sitio."

"Naruto, no son como nosotros."

"¿Por qué no?"

"No son humanos."

"Los perros tampoco lo son, y no los encerrarías en un cuarto oscuro durante diez años."

"Son cosas distintas."

"¿Ah, sí?" Me estaba poniendo inexplicablemente molesto. "¿Cómo?"

"Para empezar, los perros no destruyen aldeas enteras."

"¿Los bijū piensan?", pregunté, ignorando sus palabras.

"¿Que si piensan?"

"¿Son como los animales, o como las personas?"

"¿Preguntas si son inteligentes? Lo son."

"¿Tanto como un ser humano?"

"Sí. Son capaces de hablar en nuestra lengua."

"¿Y no se puede razonar con ellos?"

Jiraiya alzó las cejas. "Naruto, me parece bien que te plantees ese tipo de preguntas, pero si has podido pasar catorce años sin hacértelas, también puedes esperar a que terminemos con estos papeles."

Yo resoplé, y luego se me ocurrió algo. Clavé la vista en el suelo, que reflejaba mi rostro extraño.

"¿Qué bijū había dentro de Kushina?"

"El Zorro de Nueve Colas, Kyubi", dijo el Hokage. "La bestia más poderosa de todas."

Kyubi.

"¿Tuvo...tuvo el Zorro algo que ver con la muerte de mis padres?"

El viejo asintió. "Sí."

"Cuéntemelo."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Quiero saberlo."

Le vi cerrar los ojos hasta convertirlos en otra arruga más. Le vi abrirlos, y observar mi reflejo en el suelo; le vi encontrar mi mirada cuando ambos levantamos el rostro. A mi izquierda, Tsunade se miró las uñas pintadas de rojo; a mi derecha, Jiraiya se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la ventana más cercana. Miró hacia afuera. Hacía un día soleado, de esos que parecen traer el verano de vuelta.

* * *

"Fue el mismo día de tu nacimiento."

"¿Cuándo nací?"

"Un diez de octubre, hace catorce años."

"Apenas soy un niño."

"¿Te sorprende?"

"Lo hace."

"Entiendo que sea así. Como iba diciendo, el mismo día de tu nacimiento, sucedió una desgracia. El Zorro de Nueve Colas atacó la aldea, y causó cientos de muertes."

"Pero, ¿no estaba encerrado dentro de Kushina?"

"Lo estaba. Pero en algún momento, dejó de estarlo."

"¿Eso puede suceder?"

"Normalmente, no. El sello que mantenía encerrado al Zorro fue hecho por Mito Uzumaki, su anterior jinchūriki. Mito-san fue una mujer excepcional, y sus sellos eran casi inquebrantables."

"¿Entonces...?"

"Entonces nos quedan tres posibles explicaciones. La primera tiene que ver contigo, Naruto."

"¿Le hice algo a Kushina?"

Sentía que así era.

El viejo me miró, compasivo.

"No. Claro que no."

Y Tsunade me sacudió el pelo, como si hubiera dicho una tontería.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Jiraiya apoyó su mano derecha en el cristal, justo donde pegaba el sol. "Normalmente, el sello de una bestia con colas es muy estable", dijo. "Pero hay momentos en los que puede debilitarse. El más común es cuando el jinchūriki pierde los estribos y cede ante el poder de su bestia. En esos casos, el sello se va desmontando poco a poco, y puede romperse por completo."

"¿Y el bijū se escaparía?"

La mano de Jiraiya se cerró en un puño. "Sí, se escaparía, y el jinchūriki perdería la razón, o la vida."

"¿Fue eso lo que sucedió con Kushina?"

"Lo dudo", respondió Hiruzen. "Kushina-san poseía un gran control sobre su bestia con colas."

De algún modo, oír eso no me gustó nada. El viejo enlazó las manos sobre su regazo, y prosiguió:

"No creemos que ese fuera el caso. Pero, existe otro momento en el que el sello es vulnerable: durante el embarazo de una mujer jinchūriki, y especialmente, durante el nacimiento del bebé que lleve en su vientre."

Pensé sobre ello, y descubrí que me costaba procesarlo. Hiruzen debió de ver algo extraño en mí, quizá tenía la cara hecha un poema, pues se movió en la silla y se apresuró a añadir: "Aún así, esa explicación sigue sin resultar convincente. La propia Mito Uzumaki tuvo un hijo mientras estaba embarazada, y aunque su sello se debilitó —y así se lo informó al Primer Hokage—, el nacimiento pudo resolverse sin incidentes. El sello en Kushina-san era de igual o mejor calidad que el que poseía Mito-san, y teniendo en cuenta su habilidad como jinchūriki, personalmente no creo que haya sido esa la razón del escape del Kyubi."

"¿Y qué cree que sucedió?"

"Una de las dos opciones restantes. A saber, que alguien haya desactivado el sello desde fuera, o que alguien poseyera, de algún modo, la habilidad para invocar al Zorro de Nueve Colas. ¿Recuerdas cómo funcionan las invocaciones, Naruto?"

Pensé un poco. Imágenes borrosas. Gritos y cadenas.

"No", admití. "¿Por qué? ¿Soy capaz de hacerlas?"

"Lo intentas", dijo Jiraiya, mientras volvía con nosotros. "Te enseñé yo. En fin, imagino que tendré que volver a hacerlo, pero para que lo sepas, ambos invocamos ranas. Ella invoca babosas, y el viejo Sarutobi invoca monos."

"¿Por qué ranas?"

"¿Qué problema hay?"

"No sé, es raro."

"Para que lo sepas, tu padre también lo hacía. Y era un shinobi muy poderoso y respetado."

"¿Y tú no?"

"Sea como sea", tosió Hiruzen, mientras Jiraiya me miraba como si quisiera estrangularme, "los shinobi con la habilidad de invocar a una bestia con colas son extremadamente raros, pero no se puede descartar la posibilidad. Que alguien desactivase el sello desde afuera es algo igualmente difícil de creer; para hacerlo, debería tener unos conocimientos de sellado en el nivel de un kage."

"Supongo que no hay mucha gente así."

"En aquellos momentos, sólo Jiraiya-san, Minato-san, yo, y la propia Kushina-san podríamos haberlo hecho."

"De manera que tuvo que ser la invocación."

"Puede ser. Con independencia de la explicación, lo cierto es que la ruptura del sello no fue lo que terminó con la vida de tu madre."

"¿Entonces fue el Kyubi?"

"No. Fue ella misma."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Desde el mismo momento en el que el Zorro de Nueve Colas atacó la aldea, numerosos shinobi salieron a su encuentro. Para cuando el Cuarto Hokage y yo llegamos, la mayoría ya había muerto. Ambos lideramos un pequeño regimento de élite, e intentamos reducir a la bestia. Fue imposible. Ni siquiera Fugaku-san, conocido por sus habilidades oculares, pudo controlarlo."

"Pero los dos érais Hokages."

"Eso es sólo un título. Todas las personas tienen limitaciones, Naruto. Nadie es infalible."

Lo miré de arriba a abajo. Estaba claro que era cierto.

"Para ser justos", dijo Jiraiya, "el combate se desarrolló en Konoha. Ni Sarutobi-sensei ni Fugaku-san pudieron utilizar todo su poder, por miedo a causar mayores daños a la aldea."

"¿Y qué hay de ti?", le pregunté. "¿Tú también participaste?"

Torció los labios. Dolor en los ojos.

"Ni Tsunade ni yo estábamos en la aldea."

"Estábamos de misión, muy lejos de aquí", dijo ella. Una expresión similar. Arrepentimiento. Tristeza.

Quizá no debí hacer esa pregunta.

Aún así...

"¿Y qué hay de Minato?", dije, sintiendo que caminaba por un campo de minas.

"Lo último que supimos de él", dijo Hiruzen, "es que luchaba contra uno o varios shinobis desconocidos. Muy probablemente, esa o esas personas estuvieran detrás del desastre, pero nos es imposible saberlo: tanto Minato como sus oponentes desaparecieron aquella noche, y jamás volvimos a verle."

"Así que le dimos por muerto", suspiró Jiraiya. "Oficialmente, tu padre murió ese día."

"¿Oficialmente?"

Fue a abrir la boca, pero Tsunade le calló con una mirada. "Lo que Jiraiya quiere decir es que Minato-san desapareció. Con el paso de los años, la aldea decidió asumir que su vida terminó con el ataque del Nueve Colas."

"Ese día perdimos a muchos grandes shinobis", dijo Hiruzen. "Minato-san era, sin duda, uno de ellos."

"Y entonces, cómo...¿Qué sucedió con el Kyubi?"

"Fugaku-san y yo logramos debilitarlo lo suficiente como para que Kushina pudiera volver a sellarlo."

"¿Así que el Kyubi volvió a su interior?"

"No. Cuando el sello de un jinchūriki se rompe, éste muere." El viejo siguió hablando antes de que yo pudiese interrumpirle. "Kushina-san sobrevivió a la ruptura de su sello debido a la gran vitalidad que le otorgaba su sangre Uzumaki, y también gracias a su voluntad de protegerte a ti, y a la aldea. De modo que se unió a la lucha contra el Zorro, y cuando éste mostró una apertura, Kushina-san utilizó lo que le quedaba de fuerza vital para sellar al Kyubi en un nuevo recipiente."

"Ese recipiente eres tú, Naruto", dijo Jiraiya. "Tú eres el jinchūriki del Nueve Colas."

* * *

El chico al que llamaban Naruto Uzumaki nació rodeado de muerte. Me dijeron: _esa misma semana, se celebró un funeral para todas las víctimas del ataque; la aldea entera vistió de luto_. Pero, ¿quién haría luto por él? ¿Quién compadecería a un bebé al que se le ha entregado su destino, ya envuelto y empaquetado, nada más nacer? Era algo demencial, y me ponía enfermo.

Los primeros años del chico fueron, aún así, tranquilos: como no tenía familia directa, y como Jiraiya pasaba la mayoría del tiempo yendo de una misión a otra, a Naruto lo criaron los Sarutobi. Podrían haberlo enviado a un orfanato, como sucedería con cualquier otro niño en su misma situación, pero si algo estaba claro, era que el hijo de Minato y Kushina ya no era _cualquiera_. Lo que podría entenderse como un acto de buena fe, a mí me pareció una manera de tenerlo controlado. De ponerle una correa. Y pese a que el niño creció sano y fuerte, encontró dificultades a la hora de relacionarse con su familia de acogida.

"A la edad de cinco años, Naruto tuvo que abandonar la casa Sarutobi", dijo el Hokage. "Fue debido a un incidente entre él y algunos de los miembros."

"¿Qué incidente?"

Por toda respuesta, un largo silencio. Estaba claro que había muchas cosas que no me dirían, y otras tantas que ni siquiera llegaría a sospechar. ¿Por quién me tomaban? ¡Era mi vida, y tenía derecho a conocerla! Pero cuando les expresé esta misma idea, no hicieron más que evadirla. El relato continuó sin aclarar muchas de mis dudas, y Naruto pasó a vivir en el antiguo piso de sus padres. Cada mes se le entregaba una cantidad de dinero, y un miembro de los Sarutobi le visitaba regularmente, para ver si estaba bien.

"¿Y usted?"

"Tenía muchas obligaciones."

"¿Y Jiraiya?"

"Tenía mucho por hacer."

"Perdonadme que lo diga, pero vaya excusas de mierda."

"¡Naruto!"

Ya me estaba cansando de sus chorradas.

No mucho después, Naruto ingresó en la Academia Ninja, donde procedió a armar jaleo y a cabrear a todo el mundo. Me dijeron que se sentía solo, y que buscaba atención. Yo respondí que normal, teniendo en cuenta cómo le habían tratado; no sólo le abandonaron en un piso de mala muerte, sino que tenía que soportar las miradas, los insultos y el desprecio de los adultos, la mayoría de los cuales eran conscientes de su condición. De su _condición_. Él era el jinchūriki. Él era el monstruo. Apreté los dientes. "Hijos de puta", dije. "Ni que fuera culpa suya." Ante mi comentario, Hiruzen se puso muy serio, pero Jiraiya asintió levemente. Al mirarle, noté la fría niebla de su arrepentimiento, y descubrí que me costaba guardarle rencor.

"Fue en la Academia donde conociste a dos personas que serían muy importantes para ti: Iruka Umino, y Sasuke Uchiha."

"No sé de quiénes me hablas."

Resultó que Iruka Umino se había quedado huérfano durante el ataque del Zorro de Nueve Colas, y que en un principio, su odio hacia él se trasladó, cómo no, hacia Naruto. Como profesor fue injusto, duro, y desagradable: pese a que muchos de los suspensos de Naruto se debían a su propia actitud, otros tantos pertenecían a las venganzas de su sensei. Pero el tiempo lo cura todo, incluso las heridas, y al final acabó por perdonarle. Perdonar el qué, eso sólo lo sabían ellos: desde mi punto de vista, el único capullo de la historia había sido Iruka. Pero en fin, fuera como fuera, ambos desarrollaron una relación muy cercana, vaya sorpresa, en la que el sensei adoptó la figura paternal que necesitaba y su alumno y que —pensé con amargura— ni Hiruzen ni Jiraiya estaban dispuestos a proporcionarle. Bien por él, supongo.

"Menudo payaso. ¿Y qué hay de Sasuke?"

Era el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, el Cuarto Hokage, y el hermano pequeño de Itachi Uchiha, quien apuntaba a convertirse en el Quinto. Ambos eran ninjas excepcionales, y durante aquella época, el clan Uchiha se convirtió en el eje dominante de Konoha: tenían ninjas poderosos, grandes recursos, y una ilimitada sed para hacer la guerra. Siempre habían sido así, al parecer. Pero Fugaku los mantenía unidos; al menos, hasta que dejó de ser capaz de hacerlo.

"Cuando le conociste, ya era huérfano."

La Rebelión de los Uchiha. No me dieron mucha información, pero lo que dejaron escapar fue repugnante: sangre contra sangre, hermanos contra hermanos. El clan diezmándose a sí mismo, desde dentro. A mí todo eso me hizo arrugar la nariz. A la familia hay que respetarla, hombre. No sabía por qué lo sabía, pero lo sabía. El relato continuó; divididos en dos bandos, los Uchiha se mataron entre sí, se masacraron y se degollaron, y ni siquiera la desesperada actuación del Cuarto fue suficiente para detenerlos. Entonces, cuando todo parecía ya un infierno, apareció Itachi.

"Atacó a todo aquel a quien tenía delante, con independencia del bando al que perteneciera. Sus víctimas ya se contaban por decenas cuando Fugaku-san intentó detenerle."

"¿Lo intentó? ¿Eso significa que no lo consiguió?"

"Desgraciadamente."

"Pero si era el Hokage."

"Naruto, como ya dije antes, ni siquiera los Hokages somos infalibles."

"¿Tan poderoso era Itachi?"

"Aún era joven, pero su poder era similar al de su padre."

"Joder."

"Fugaku Uchiha murió aquel día, pero su actuación retrasó a su hijo el tiempo suficiente como para que tanto yo como mis hombres pudiéramos llegar al barrio de los Uchiha. Al vernos, Itachi huyó, y los rebeldes no tardaron en rendirse. De todos modos, ya no quedaban muchos, y los que seguían vivos estaban aterrorizados."

El resultado fue el caos. No sólo había muerto el Hokage, sino que lo había hecho a manos de su propio hijo. ¿Y su clan? Destrozado. Los pocos Uchiha supervivientes no sabían qué hacer con su propia existencia. Toda aquella situación llevó a un eterno debate en el que se levantaron muchas voces y muchas manos provenientes de todos los clanes nobles de la aldea, y del pueblo llano también; al final, tanto el consejo como el Hokage tomaron la decisión de ajusticiar (que en la jerga estatal, es una manera bonita de decir asesinar) a los miembros del bando rebelde. Al resto, se les propuso dos opciones: o prescindían de la figura del líder del clan y se sometían al gobierno directo del Hokage, o se iban de la aldea. Tras un cortísimo tiempo de deliberación, los Uchiha, cansados de todos y de todo, decidieron que sería mejor irse a tomar por culo que quedarse donde no les querían. Ahora tenían una aldea en los límites del País del Fuego, y ejercían como mercenarios a sueldo, algo que se les daba realmente bien, según aprendería luego en los libros de Historia. También causaban muchos problemas a la aldea.

Detrás, sólo dejaron a tres personas: a Itachi Uchiha, en busca y captura; a Sasuke Uchiha, su hermano pequeño, convertido en un paria por los pecados de su hermano; y a una mujer que decidió casarse con un hombre de otro clan, y a quien, a modo de castigo, se le retiró el apellido. A todas luces, los Uchiha eran unos capullos, y era mejor tenerlos lejos que cerca. Al instante, decidí que no me gustaban un pelo.

"Sasuke era, como tú, un huérfano, pues su madre también murió durante el ataque."

"Y también un paria, por lo visto. Supongo que Dios los cría, y ellos se juntan."

Jiraiya se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo. "Ahora hablas distinto, Naruto."

"¿Distinto, cómo?"

"Como si fueras mayor."

"Gracias, supongo."

"No era un cumplido."

Naruto se acabó graduando (por los pelos) en la Academia Ninja, y fue puesto en un equipo junto a Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, una chica que, según Jiraiya, me gustaba.

"¿Te acuerdas de ella?"

"No. No me gusta su nombre."

"Vaya. ¿Y recuerdas a Kakashi-san?"

"¿A quién?"

"Ya."

Kakashi Hatake fue alumno de Minato Namikaze, y posteriormente, el sensei de Naruto. Era conocido como un genio, y aunque no llegaba a los absurdos niveles de Itachi Uchiha o de su propio maestro, seguía siendo uno de los mejores shinobi con los que contaba la aldea. También era un profesor extremadamente estricto que suspendía a todos los equipos a los que enseñaba.

"Si suspende a todo el mundo, no puede ser tan buen profesor."

"Es sólo que espera mucho de sus alumnos."

"Quizá espera demasiado. No dejan de ser niños."

"Tú también eres un niño."

"Eso dice mi envoltorio."

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Kakashi Hatake formaban el equipo 7. Juntos, participaron en numerosas misiones, la mayoría de rango bajo, mientras sus lazos se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes. Naruto y Sasuke eran amigos, pero también rivales; Sakura estaba enamorada del segundo, e ignoraba las continuas indirectas del primero. Kakashi se convirtió en una especie de tío para los tres, y su relación fue especialmente cercana con Sasuke, quien, según Jiraiya, tenía una personalidad un tanto "difícil."

"¿Cómo que difícil?"

"Era un tanto antipático."

"¿Y por qué me llevaba bien con él?"

"Eso es una buena pregunta."

Me hablaron brevemente de ellos, y no me gustaron nada. ¿Él? Arrogante, orgulloso, pedante, y encima, oscurito. ¿Ella? ¡Una sabionda con mal carácter! ¿Esos eran mis amigos? ¡Venga ya! ¿Y Kakashi? ¡Perezoso, nada puntual, y lleno de secretos! ¿Por qué demonios tenía un sharingan? ¿Qué era, de hecho, un _sharingan_?

"Es un tipo de jutsu ocular, exclusivo a la sangre Uchiha. Ya te hablaremos de ello más adelante."

Sí, ya, claro, pensé. Cuando los conejos bajen de la Luna. Algo me decía que una vez saliéramos de esa habitación, aquella gente estaría demasiado-ocupada-para-hablar-lo-siento-es-inevitable. Tenían toda la cara de ser de ese tipo de personas que utilizan sus deberes como excusas para evadir las situaciones incómodas, o molestas. Les miré, de uno a uno, con los ojos entornados. Sin duda, sin duda eran así. ¡Capullos! ¡Mala gente! Lo primero que haría después de salir de aquel hospital sería posar el culo en la primera biblioteca que encontrase y leer hasta enterarme de todo lo que no me quisieran contar. Se iban a enterar. ¡A mí no se me tomaba el pelo de aquella manera!

Pero, ¿quién era yo, después de todo?

Me hablaron, muy por encima, de las aventuras de Naruto por el mundo shinobi. Me hablaron del País de las Olas, y de aquel chico de rostro extraño. Me hablaron de la preparación para el examen de ascenso a chūnin; de la prueba escrita, del Bosque de la Muerte, de las preliminares. De las personas con las que me encontré, y con las que tuve encontronazos. Los nombres volaban a través del oído sin recordarme a nada en absoluto. Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata y Neji Hyūga. Ninguno de ellos significó nada para mí, y no recordarlos me resultaba frustrante. Me hacía apretar los dedos contra mis muslos semidesnudos. Pero entonces, una luz. Un destello. Un recuerdo:

"En el examen, conociste a un shinobi de la arena, Gaara del Desierto. Él es otro jinchūriki."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué bijū hay encerrado en su interior?"

"La Bestia de Una Cola, el Ichibi."

Parpadeé.

"¿Shukaku?"

"¿Lo recuerdas?"

La imagen de un pequeño mapache, apenas una cría, apareció ante mí. Ojos amarillos, piel como la arena. Actitud insufrible. A su alrededor, otras sombras. Sombras que no podía identificar. Era una imagen borrosa, pero podía recordarla...

"No", mentí. Estaba harto de que me mangonearan. "Es sólo que el nombre me vino a la cabeza."

"Comprendo."

Luego me hablaron de Orochimaru. Orochimaru, el Sannin, o la Serpiente Blanca, lo llamaban. Poderoso hasta decir basta, peligroso como ningún otro, y un auténtico cabrón. Se cruzó con Naruto en algunas ocasiones, y —según me aseguraron los tres shinobi— estaba detrás de su cuerpo.

"Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, porque vomito aquí mismo."

"No, no. Claro que no." Jiraiya parecía bastante perturbado por la imagen mental. "Orochimaru tiene la habilidad de poseer otros cuerpos, y de adquirir sus habilidades."

"Ah, vale, menos mal."

"En un principio pensamos que estaría detrás de Sasuke, por poseer un sharingan; pero hay más Uchiha en el mundo, aunque sean escasos, y si quisiera un cuerpo así, no necesitaría tomarse la molestia de infiltrarse en Konoha. Lo que realmente buscaba era tu cuerpo, Naruto."

Lo pensé un momento.

"¿Es por el Kyubi?"

Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos. "Lo cierto es que no sabemos que sucedería con el Zorro si Orochimaru ocupase tu cuerpo. Es imposible saber cómo reaccionaría el sello, pero es bastante probable que se mantuviera en su lugar, así que sí, personalmente creo que ese es el caso: quiere al Zorro, y también quiere tus habilidades de Uzumaki."

"¿Qué habilidades?"

"Una gran energía vital, para que tu cuerpo soportase su presencia durante largo tiempo. Una vida longeva que se tradujese en una larga juventud. Unas poderosas reservas de chakra que todo shinobi querría tener. Y la posibilidad de utilizar un jutsu que poseen algunos de los Uzumaki: las cadenas de chakra, unas poderosas armas de sellado que ningún otro clan puede igualar."

"¿Y yo poseo esas cadenas?"

"Hasta donde yo sé, no. Pero podría ser: tu madre podía utilizarlas. Esa era parte de la razón por la que podía mantener al Kyubi bajo control: simplemente, lo tenía encadenado."

"Eso es repugnante."

"Era necesario, que es lo que importa."

Pero Orochimaru no sólo quería el cuerpo de Naruto: también quería venganza. Durante la fase final de los Exámenes, y haciendo gala de su retorcida habilidad para la muerte, dirigió las fuerzas de dos aldeas en busca de la destrucción de Konoha. Pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para derrumbar al gigante de las aldeas ninja: el ataque fracasó, los invasores fueron derrotados, y Orochimaru huyó con su vida pendiendo de un hilo. El Tercer Hokage, quizá debido a su edad, o a las habilidades de su alumno, quedó reducido a un montón de carne ensangrentada. Pero aún así, sobrevivió. Un milagro médico, lo llamaron unos. Otros preferían hablar de intervención divina.

"Mientras Sarutobi-sensei estaba en quirófano", dijo Jiraiya, "tomé temporalmente las riendas de la aldea, y en cuanto mis hombres localizaron a Tsunade, salí a buscarla. Tanto tú como Sasuke y Sakura me acompañaron en el viaje."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque estábais en peligro. A ti te buscaba Orochimaru, de quien aún hoy en día seguimos sin saber nada. Y a Sasuke le buscaba su hermano."

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Sí. Uno de mis informantes me mandó una carta; en ella escribió que habían visto a Itachi en uno de los pueblos cercanos a Konoha. Me temí lo peor, así que decidí llevármelo conmigo, con la excusa de una misión oficial. Por esa razón, también vino Sakura."

"Pero Itachi es poderoso. ¿Y si atacaba la aldea en tu ausencia?"

"No creo que fuera a hacerlo. A él sólo le interesa su hermano...y quizá, también tú."

"No lo entiendo."

"No es necesario que lo hagas."

"Explícamelo."

"No puedo."

"Sí que puedes. Lo que pasa es que no quieres."

"Naruto..."

"Vosotros y vuestros putos secretos."

El viaje duró una semana en total, y para cuando llegamos, Hiruzen estaba prácticamente muerto. Que Tsunade pudiera salvarlo fue, al parecer, la mayor hazaña médica de la que tuviera constancia la aldea. Un aplauso para ella. Durante el viaje, Naruto entrenó con Jiraiya, y aprendió algunas cosas. Tras la operación, y con la aldea un poco más relajada, siguió entrenándole, y aprendió algunas cosas más.

"¿Fuiste tú quien le enseño a hacer copias?"

"No, eso lo aprendiste tú solo mientras estabas en la Academia."

"Entonces, ¿qué le enseñaste?"

"Las invocaciones, y una técnica especial: el rasengan."

"No me suena."

"Pronto, lo hará."

Entonces, sucedió. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Tsunade volviera a la aldea cuando, de improviso, cuatro ninjas se infiltraron en la aldea. Eran cuatro ninjas de la Aldea del Sonido, la misma que fundó Orochimaru. Con la recuperación del Hokage, y después de firmar una muy favorable paz con la Arena, Konoha había bajado la guardia. Aquellos cuatro ninjas entraron sin que nadie les detectara, y al salir, llevaban a una persona más consigo: a Sasuke Uchiha.

"Orochimaru ya le había marcado con su Sello Maldito." Jiraiya me miró, y luego suspiró. "Es un sello que otorga poder a su recipiente, a cambio de su salud y su cordura. Los cuatro ninjas del Sonido llevaban el mismo sello, sólo que en un estado mucho más avanzado."

"Pero, ¿por qué Sasuke?"

"Después de su batalla con Sarutobi-sensei, lo más probable es que Orochimaru haya quedado muy grave. Y aunque tiene a su lado a un ninja médico de gran habilidad, ni siquiera él puede aguantar tanto castigo. Así que necesita un cuerpo. Pero como me aseguré de que pasaras todo el tiempo posible conmigo, no era posible atacarte a ti. La otra opción era, pues, Sasuke."

"Me parece un poco estúpido tomarse tantos riesgos, si puede tomar el cuerpo que quiera."

"Tienes que entender que Orochimaru es una persona extremadamente orgullosa, Naruto. No iría a por cualquier cuerpo, sólo a por uno que le pareciese digno. Y si bien hay otros Uchiha que pueden entrar en esa categoría, están demasiado lejos, y demasiado dispersos, como para encontrarlos rápidamente. Orochimaru debía de tener prisa, y eligió a Sasuke. O quizá, y esto es otra opción, quisiera utilizarle para acercarse a Itachi. No lo sé. Lo que está claro es que intentó hacerse con él, y que el chico se resistió: los Cuatro del Sonido tuvieron que hacerle mucho daño para llevárselo."

"Deberías haberle protegido a él también."

"Eso es cierto, Naruto. Y me arrepentiré de ello durante mucho tiempo."

Así que los Cuatro del Sonido se llevaron a Sasuke, y lo metieron en un recipiente especial que aceleraba el proceso de su sello. La transformación, según decían, deterioró su estado mental, aprovechando los huecos que había desarrollado a lo largo de su vida: los deseos de venganza, el profundo estrés por los últimos sucesos y por la proximidad de su hermano; la soledad, el odio, el rencor, todo ello arremolinándose dentro de su cuerpo. El Sello Maldito actuaba como una droga, y minaba la razón de su portador: el barril no hacía más que multiplicar sus efectos.

"Antes de irse, invocaron una de las mejores armas de Orochimaru: una serpiente bicéfala, tan larga como tres serpientes gigantes puestas una tras otra. La lanzaron contra la aldea. Fue un adversario terrible: sus escamas eran como placas de acero, y cada coletazo tenía la fuerza suficiente como para convertir un bosque en simples astillas. Junto a ella, vinieron un centenar de ninjas del Sonido. Debían de ser los últimos hombres que quedaban a Orochimaru. Tanto Tsunade como yo organizamos a los shinobis que eran capaces de luchar, y cargamos contra ellos."

"Pero alguien debía ir a por Sasuke", dijo Tsunade. "Así que improvisé un equipo de los mejores genin, liderados por Shikamaru Nara, y os envié en busca de Sasuke; tú estabas incluído entre ellos. También pedimos refuerzos a la Arena. Tras lo ocurrido, nos deben muchos favores."

"Derrotar a los ninjas del Sonido no fue un problema: lo difícil fue encontrarlos. Una vez tuvieron claro que los habíamos detectado, se escurrían por las calles, atacando únicamente a civiles. Era evidente que querían hacernos perder el tiempo, y que aquello era una misión suicida por su parte, pero teníamos que defender la aldea." La voz de Jiraiya se había vuelto dura como el acero. "Se escondían muy bien, y la serpiente no hacía más que entorpecer nuestros movimientos. Pasábamos más tiempo salvando vidas que atacando a los enemigos. Librarnos de ellos nos llevó una...humillante cantidad de tiempo."

"Al final, conseguimos derrotar al último de ellos, y nada más hacerlo, enviamos a una patrulla a asistiros, pero llegaron demasiado tarde. La lucha ya había terminado."

Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron entre ellos; en aquellas cuatro pupilas estaban pasando muchas cosas a la vez. Se miraban de una manera especial, muy intensa; es decir, se miraban como se miran quienes se han visto desnudos de cuerpo, y también de alma. No me sorprendió sentir el intenso amor que se profesaban; sí que me chocó el dolor que acompañaba a este sentimiento.

Los ojos de ella se separaron de los de él, y los sentimientos desaparecieron. "Con la ayuda de los refuerzos de la Arena", dijo, aclarándose la garganta, "lográsteis derrotar a los Cuatro del Sonido, y a un quinto shinobi de la misma aldea. De entre ellos, tres murieron, una sobrevivió, y el último, aunque confirmado muerto, desapareció antes de que pudiéramos eliminr su cuerpo."

"¿Y qué hay de Sasuke?", pregunté, aunque ya me imaginaba la respuesta.

Jiraiya me puso una mano en el hombro. Tenía la piel muy cálida.

"Luchaste contra él, y acabó muriendo de sus heridas. Fue él quien te hizo las tuyas." Sus labios soltaron aire muy lentamente, y pude oír cómo su corazón latía rápido dentro del pecho. Cuando me lo proponía, podía oír muy bien. "Lo siento, Naruto. Lo que pasó no es tu culpa."

Yo tomé su mano, y la aparté de mi hombro. Intenté hacerlo con suavidad, pero creo que parecí un tanto desagradecido.

"Lo sé", dije. "Me dijiste que Sasuke había perdido la cabeza. Tiene sentido que no haya tenido más opción que acabar con su vida."

A mí me parecía una conclusión muy lógica, pero el horror en la expresión de Jiraiya me hizo saber que no estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, su gesto volvió a la normalidad enseguida.

"Bueno", dijo, algo confuso. "Ya sabes tu historia."

"Gracias."

"¿No tienes más que decir?"

"No. Es decir, gracias. Pero no."

Tenía mucho sobre lo que pensar, y poco que decirles.

Un sentimiento imposible de identificar se arremolinaba en mi tripa. Aún no había procesado ni la mitad de las cosas que me habían dicho.

Todas esas personas, todas esas historias,

las buenas,

las malas,

bijūs

jinchūrikis

Minato, Kushina

Sasuke, Sakura

Orochimaru

Jiraiya, Tsunade,

el viejo Hokage

tanta muerte

tantos secretos

Todas esas cosas revoloteaban en mi cabeza como moscas en una carnicería. Me acariciaban con sus patas de basura. Me hacían sentir cosas que no entendía; luego me hacían sentir que no sentía nada. No sabía que pensar. No quería hablar. Todo aquello me había afectado. Odiaba que me afectara. Pero eran demasiadas cosas a la vez: no las podía masticar. No las podía...

"Creo que necesito descansar", dije finalmente. "Me encuentro muy cansado."

"Es normal", asintió Tsunade. "Has tenido que digerir muchas cosas a la vez."

"Deberíamos llevarlo a su habitación", dijo Jiraiya. "Ya veremos qué hacemos cuando se encuentre mejor."

"¿A qué te refieres?", pregunté.

"Tenemos que ver cómo afrontamos tu falta de recuerdos. Tu salud física se solucionará por sí misma, pero no tenemos muy claro cómo está tu estado mental. Ni siquiera sabemos si todavía recuerdas cómo ser un shinobi."

"Antes luché contra aquellos tipos", protesté. "Y creo que lo hice bien."

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza. "Lo hiciste bien para un crío", dijo, "pero mucho peor de lo que solías hacerlo. Tú eras mucho más fuerte que eso."

"Tampoco le pidas peras al olmo. Como tú mismo dijiste, hace nada estaba medio muerto."

"Aún así."

Le miré, en silencio. No bromeaba.

"Deberíamos darle un día de descanso", dijo el Hokage. "Para que se recupere. Teniendo en cuenta cómo funciona su cuerpo, será más que suficiente."

"¿Y cuando pase ese tiempo?", pregunté.

El viejo meditó unos instantes. "Creo que deberíamos enviarte a la Academia. Iruka-san debería ser más que capaz de decidir si aún mantienes las cualidades de un shinobi."

"¿No puede hacerlo él?", dije, señalando con la cabeza a Jiraiya.

"Iruka-san fue tu profesor en la Academia. Sabrá hacerlo mejor que yo", dijo.

"Si tu rendimiento es igual, o superior al que mostraste antes de ser hospitalizado, podrás continuar tu servicio como shinobi." Hiruzen juntó los dedos por las yemas, como lo hacen las personas que traman algo. "Si es inferior, pero por poco margen, te entrenaremos hasta que recuperes la forma. Pero si es muy inferior, Naruto, tendrás que volver a la Academia, y recibir tu formación desde el principio."

"No me joda usted, señor Hokage. No tengo yo ganas de volver al colegio."

"Naruto, háblale con más respeto", me riñó Tsunade. Tenía los brazos en jarras, y parecía genuinamente molesta. "Una cosa es que tengas amnesia, y otra que puedas hablar de la manera que quieras."

"Lo siento", dije, sin sentirlo en absoluto. "Tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante."

"Mejor así."

No pareció creérselo. Yo tampoco lo hacía.

"No es nada", sonrió Hiruzen. "Es evidente que el joven Naruto se encuentra cansado, y confuso. No debemos ser injustos con él." Su sonrisa se hizo un poco más ancha. Con tantas heridas, daba bastante mal rollo. "Sólo espero que entiendas que esta actitud morirá en cuanto salgamos de aquí, Naruto. Los shinobi valoramos el respeto. Puedo aceptar que me llames abuelo; incluso lo aprecio. Pero más allá de eso, te dirigirás a mí de la misma manera que lo hacen el resto de mis shinobis. Espero que lo hayas entendido."

Ah, conque esos eran sus verdaderos colores. Había tardado en mostrarlos.

Asentí con la cabeza. "Lo he entendido, Hokage-sama", dije, acentuando las últimas dos sílabas.

Él no pareció darse cuenta, o si lo hizo, decidió ignorarlo. "Buen chico. Es mejor que vayas a descansar: cuando estés recuperado, Naruto, volverás a la Academia. Y allí tendrás que demostrar si todavía vales como shinobi."

De alguna manera, sus palabras sonaron como una profecía, o más bien, como una maldición.

* * *

No mucho después, estaba acostado en la camilla donde había despertado por la mañana. Me habían cambiado las sábanas, y ya no había sangre en el suelo. La chica de al lado dormía plácidamente, y su cabello rojo se esparcía a ambos lados como si fuese lava líquida. La miré con curiosidad, pero pronto, sus facciones comenzaron a disolverse mientras yo me dejaba dormir. Estaba agotado. Estaba realmente agotado. Necesitaba soñar, y olvidarme de toda aquella mierda.

"Mañana será otro día", pensé, aunque todavía era temprano.

Pero, aún así, dormí hasta el alba del día siguente.


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6: AMANECER

En mis sueños, un vacío. En el vacío, sólo niebla. Debía de estar hueco por dentro. De vez en cuando, la niebla tomaba distintas formas: algunas veces eran rostros; otras, brazos, espadas, o cadenas. Un cuervo surgió de la oscuridad, con las alas abiertas y el pico cerrado en una pequeña lanza. La suya fue la última de las imágenes neblinosas; el animal, desdibujado como espuma de café, se posó frente a mí, y graznó tres veces. Me miraba de perfil, y su único ojo visible era rojo como la muerte misma.

Abrí los míos, y lo vi posado sobre mi pecho. Una negra forma, vagamente familiar, giraba en aquel orbe de rubí como lo haría un molino de agua. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé observando el lento girar de su pupila, pero en algun momento el cuervo desapareció, y no me quedó sino suponer que su imagen habría sido parte de alguna ilusión, de algún sueño.

De modo que continué durmiendo, y de esta manera mis heridas tuvieron el tiempo para sanar y terminar de cerrarse. La hendidura en mi costado se convirtió en un desgarro, luego en una cuchillada, y finalmente en un arañazo que se cerró sin marcas ni cicatrices. Ver mi piel desnuda era como pasear la vista por un lienzo en blanco. No tenía más historia o identidad que la de cualquier maniquí de madera. No me gustaba. Mi cuerpo no podía ser más anodino, y ni siquiera una mirada azul o un cabello como los girasoles podían hacer algo al respecto. La única característica con la que podía sentirme identificado era el dibujo en mi vientre, cuyos caracteres no entendía pero que ocultaba, según me habían dicho, al más malvado de los demonios.

Yo no me lo creía. ¿Tú sí?

* * *

Con el paso de las horas, la niebla se dispersaba, pero el vacío seguía allí. Paseé por su inmensidad, más hastiado que temeroso, y siempre somnoliento. Los pocos recuerdos con los que contaba danzaban ahora inquietos allí donde fuese:

Eran unas manos aferrándome el cuello

el tacto de algo blando en mis palmas,

gelatina,

o quizá carne.

Era el médico moribundo, el médico asustado,

los soldados confusos,

y los tres shinobis de monstruoso poder.

El rostro repetido en los clones de sombras,

en el suelo del laboratorio,

las palabras de Jiraiya,

las caricias de Tsunade,

los secretos de Hiruzen.

De entre todos ellos, destacaban las fotografías de las personas que habían sido los padres de Naruto Uzumaki. Sus caras flotaban delante de mí como espectros, y pensé que al fin y al cabo, sí que encontraba algo familiar en sus facciones. Había algo que no comprendía en ellas, algo que no me gustaba del todo, pero que al menos se sentía más real que toda aquella perorata sobre mi supuesto nombre y mi supuesto pasado. Que le dieran a eso último, me dije. Mirar hacia atrás sólo sirve para darte de bruces con lo que sea que tengas en frente.

Al final del vacío había algo. ¡Un sendero! Hecho de barro y piedras sueltas, se escapaba hacia la parte más profunda de mi sueño. Hacia la parte más oscura, donde no llegaban ni la niebla ni los recuerdos. Sin más a donde ir, seguí el recorrido de aquel sendero. Pisé los charcos que lo salpicaban cada pocos metros, e ignoré el mortal frío que poco a poco se iba haciendo un hogar entre mis huesos. Ni siquiera las antorchas que empezaban a adornar los lados de mi descenso servían para calentar mis miembros helados. Estaba desnudo, estaba cansado, y estaba perdido. El sendero continuó por lo que parecieron horas, y terminó abruptamente cuando tropecé con la orilla de un lago de aguas negras.

Al caer de rodillas sobre él, noté que sólo me hundía hasta la altura de los muslos.

Alcé la vista. Al fondo, una cascada, y dos estatuas, grandes como secuoyas.

Las estatuas representaban a dos hombres, pero se desvanecieron, y en su lugar aparecieron dos niños. Reconocí a uno de ellos. Llevaba su cara puesta.

"No deberías estar aquí"

La voz venía de detrás de la cascada. Yo conocía esa voz.

"¿Quién eres?", le pregunté. "¿Es esto otro sueño?"

"Debes irte."

Decidí no escucharle. En su lugar, caminé hacia la cascada, y aquel lago que era como el hielo me mordía la carne allí donde podía tocarme; hacía que no la sintiera como mía.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Ahora que estaba más cerca, podía ver mejor la cascada. De su interior, pues debía de tener uno, emanaba una luz anaranjada, como de lámpara de sal. No era mucha, pero bastaba para romper con la oscuridad: entonces pude notar que ni el lago ni la cascada eran negros, sino transparentes como el agua de las islas del sur. Pero aquello no era agua. El agua no se te queda pegada a los muslos, ni a las manos, cuando intentas tocarla.

El agua no huele como el final de una guerra.

"¿Qué es esto? ¡Eh, tú! ¡Respóndeme!"

"Tienes que irte de aquí. Él está fuera."

"¿De qué coño me estás hablando?"

La cascada estaba al alcance de mis manos. La toqué con las yemas de los dedos, y una limpia nota musical se extendió en ondas por su superficie. Entonces, como dos lámparas, la misteriosa voz encendió sus iris del color de los zafiros, y alrededor de éstos, se formó la silueta de un hombre sentado en posición de loto.

"Debes irte", repitió. "Ahora."

Sentí cómo una gota caía sobre mi hombro desnudo. Apestaba a algo podrido.

Luego cayó otra, y otra; las asquerosas gotas lloviznaban sobre mí como una madrugada de invierno.

¿Qué era aquello? Alarmado, seguí su trayectoria con la mirada, pero en lo alto de la cascada no hallé nubes, sino dos pupilas rasgadas, pupilas de depredador, hundidas hasta lo más profundo de mi alma.

"¡JODER!"

Me desperté bañado en sudor. Todavía era de noche. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y las únicas luces venían de las farolas más allá de la ventana, y de la televisión, que seguía mostrando estática. Asustado, miré a mi alrededor, pero allí no había nada nuevo. Los mismos muebles, las mismas camillas. La misma chica pelirroja durmiendo en la misma posición de antes. Todo estaba bien. Sólo había sido una pesadilla. La primera de ellas.

Estuve un rato ahí sentado, con el corazón latiendo fuerte, y la respiración acelerada. Pero el cansancio es una fuerza poderosa, y al poco tiempo ya volvía a arrastrarme hacia las sábanas, hacia la almohada, donde me esperaría, con suerte, algo más agradable que una bestia.

* * *

Dormí hasta que la noche se convirtió en madrugada, y ésta, en un lento amanecer. Fuera del hospital, las nubes debían de surgir del horizonte, breves sombras chinescas contra el cielo anaranjado; de entre ellas, el Sol se alzaría, perezoso, entre las aguas de las costas, o entre los bosques de los interiores, o entre los tejados del centro de la aldea. Pese a los agujeros en mi memoria, recordaba aquellos tejados, y los cables telefónicos que los cruzaban, de lado a lado, como una telaraña de goma y cobre.

Los primeros rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana e iluminaron las paredes blancas de la habitación. Eran unos rayos finos, cautelosos, que enseguida se ensancharon sobre mis piernas y el suelo de brillante superficie. Algunos de ellos se posaron en la televisión frente a mí, y los paisajes que en ésta aparecían se vieron disueltos en un mar de estática, que iba y venía con la intermitente seguridad de un semáforo. Alguien había silenciado su volumen, y el suave crepitar del aparato apenas se distinguía de mi propia respiración, y de la de mi acompañante, todavía dormida sobre su pequeña camilla. La volví a mirar, sólo se veía su perfil. Luego no se veía nada. Me había quedado dormido, otra vez.

Pero su voz me trajo de vuelta. Era ella: farfullaba para sí misma, y se le escapaba el aliento por todas partes. Estaba asustada. Confusa. La oí toquetear las sábanas, ponerse de pie. Sus pasos sisearon hasta la puerta, y luego de vuelta. Indecisión. Nerviosismo. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para sentirlo. Por primera vez desde mi renacer, estaba en pleno uso de mis facultades. Me sentía descansado, y sano; y si me concentraba, sus emociones me llegaban tan claras como un libro de recetas.

Por eso, cuando la confusión se tornó en una volátil rabia, agucé el oído, y esperé atento. Se estaba acercando a mí, despacio. Medía cada paso. _¿No quieres que te oiga venir?_, pensé. _Es demasiado tarde para eso. Noto cada uno de tus movimientos; cómo cambias el peso de una pierna a otra; oigo tu respiración, y el choque de tus labios al abrirlos y cerrarlos. Te oigo tan bien como si existieras dentro de mí. Ahora veamos qué haces, chica. Quizá te lleves una sorpresa._

La sorpresa fue mía cuando ella se encaramó a la camilla, apoyando primero una rodilla y luego la otra, y con mucho cuidado, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cintura. Noté su peso, y su calor, contra la parte baja de ésta. Pesaba más de lo que esperaba. Sus muslos me apretaban a ambos lados; eran duros, y eran cálidos. Tendrían la fuerza suficiente para romper los huesos de una persona cualquiera. Pero yo no era una persona cualquiera, eso estaba claro, y la presión que ejercían sobre mí se sintió casi como un abrazo.

_Intenta inmovilizarme_, pensé. _Hay alguna intención asesina en ella, pero muchas dudas. ¿Debería quitármela de encima?_. Decidí seguir fingiendo que dormía. Me divertía saber que podía dejar de hacerlo en cualquier momento, y darle, seguramente, un susto de muerte a la muchacha. Además, había algo en aquella situación que no me desagradaba del todo. Sentía su rostro muy cerca del mío, demasiado cerca. Sus dedos rozaban mi piel en dirección a la clavícula. Mmm, genial. Las yemas de la chica tantearon un poco más arriba, la tersa piel bajo el cuello, y luego su base, y aún más arriba; y una vez alcanzaron su destino, noté dos palmas alrededor del cuello, y dos pulgares sobre la nuez. Mmm. Eso no era tan genial.

Los dedos apretaron un poco.

"¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?", dije de repente, sobresaltándola. "El último que lo intentó, acabó mal."

Fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos, y lo que vi...

La verdad es que no vi nada. ¿Qué era eso? Parecía un incendio. No miento, hombre: de verdad era como el fuego. Era, si me permites la libertad de expresarme con holgura, como las hojas de las hayas, cuando éstas se visten de llamas; como las cerezas en su mejor temporada, o como los fresones de los mercados. Como los pájaros cantores de las montañas, o quizá como un atardecer, si decide ser rojo. ¿Qué era, pues? Debía de ser su cabello. Lo toqué con las manos, estaba alrededor de mí. Lo sentía liso y suave. Aroma a miel de abejas. Delicioso.

Lo aparté a ambos lados, y apareció su rostro. Estaba tan cerca que le veía hasta los poros. Llevaba la tensa expresión de quien no sabe qué demonios hacer con la situación que tiene entre manos. Casi me echo a reír en su cara, te lo digo. Pero habría sido una mala idea: tenía toda la pinta de ser una mujer de carácter. Eso me pareció bien, sí señor, uno tiene que ser fuerte por dentro y por fuera. De modo que, casi que con fascinación, e ignorando la presión que todavía sentía en el cuello, me fijé en sus detalles, en todos ellos, y decidí que me gustaban. _Es muy guapa_, pensé. _Mira cómo aprieta los labios, cómo achica los ojos. Esas pestañas son tan largas que parece que quieran escaparse de sus párpados. Me va a dar pena hacerle daño._

Quizá fueron esos pensamientos los que me hicieron reaccionar demasiado tarde. Estaba abstraído en el rostro de mi agresora. Ausente en su superficie.

¿Crees que actué de forma extraña? Seguramente, sí. Pero considera una cosa: hasta ese mismo instante, mi corta nueva vida había consistido únicamente en sangre, peleas, discusiones, mentiras, y pesadillas. No había empezado bien. Aquella no sólo era la primera vez que no me sentía cansado y hecho polvo, sino también mi primera experiencia con una persona por la que me sintiera atraído. Compréndeme: tenía mucho que aprender.

Que esa misma chica quisiera asfixiarme sólo podía ser un aviso del destino.

"Estoy decidiendo si debería matarte", susurró. Cada palabra enviaba pequeñas brisas a la altura de mi nariz. "Y si sigues mirándome así, será fácil elegir."

Yo alcé mis manos en son de paz.

"¿Por qué no me sueltas, y lo decidimos entre los dos?", le sonreí. "Soy un tipo de lo más razonable."

Le guiñé un ojo.

Ella apretó aún más.

Podía sentir cómo sus pulgares se presionaban contra mi nuez como si quisieran partirla en mil pedazos.

Me estaba costando respirar.

"No, no debo dudar", gruñó, más bien para sí misma. Su voz estaba cargada de angustia. "Debe hacerse."

"No pareces..." Tuve que pararme a coger aire. "...muy convencida."

"¡Cállate!" La nariz se le arrugaba cuando se enfadaba, como sucede con los lobos, o los lunáticos. "No sé qué pensaban al ponerme en tu misma habitación, Naruto Uzumaki, pero se van a arrepentir de haberlo hecho."

Bueno, en eso se equivocaba. Puede que no tuviera muchos planes de futuro, pero morirme en aquella camilla tan cutre no se contaba entre ellos. Quise decir algo, algún comentario ingenioso, pero ya no podía hablar. ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Mis palabras no me las quita nadie! Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Pasé los siguientes cinco o seis segundos dándole vueltas al asunto, pensándolo todo desde los muchos ángulos posibles. Era capaz de pensar muy rápido si me lo proponía; en el tiempo que dura un estornudo, consideré los múltiples cursos de acción que podría tomar una persona con tantos recursos como yo, y en el momento en el que la muchacha apretó las manos con todas sus fuerzas, ya me había decantado por lo que parecía la decisión más razonable dadas las circunstancias: darle un puñetazo en toda la nariz.

No sirvió de nada.

La muy desgraciada ni se inmutó. Me agarraba como los desdichados se agarran a sus últimas esperanzas. La sangre le caía de las fosas nasales como un pequeño río, y se perdía allá donde comenzaban sus labios delgados. Empecé a ver pequeñas lucecitas en el aire. No tardaría en perder la conciencia. Era hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

Volví a golpearle en la nariz, esta vez mucho más fuerte.

El impacto sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás, y un chorrito de sangre me manchó la cara. Eso sí, sus dedos no cedieron ni un centímetro. Había que reconocer que aquella bruja era persistente, joder. Me iba a acabar matando. Menos mal que iba preparado: según volvió a bajar la cabeza, agarré su precioso cabello con ambas manos, desde atrás, y tiré de él hasta que su frente impactó con la mía con un ruido brutal. Estando así, frente con frente, la miré directamente a los ojos: estaban blancos. Sus manos se volvieron flojas y blanditas. Se había quedado inconsciente. Un problema menos.

* * *

Sin embargo, mi victoria sobre la pelirroja me originó otro problema:

"Y ahora, ¿qué hago contigo?"

Dejé que su cuerpo cayera a mi lado, y me froté la frente. Dolía como mil demonios, pero había demostrado ser un arma temible. Tenía que usarla más a menudo.

"Podría cargármela", murmuré. "Pero ni siquiera sé quién es, y luego tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Ya armé jaleo ayer. A lo mejor me meto en un problema. ¿Y si está loca, o algo así? A lo mejor sólo es eso. No, no puede ser; dijo todas esas cosas raras. _No debo dudar, debe hacerse_. Seguro que está metida en algún asunto turbio." Mientras pensaba en voz alta, le limpié la sangre de la cara con la sábana. Así, fuera de combate, parecía hasta mona. "Es una mierda. Ni siquiera sé quiénes son mis enemigos."

Apoyé su cabeza en la almohada, y le aparté el pelo de la cara.

"Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle. No deberia haberla dejado fuera de combate. Ahora tengo que esperar. Joder, tío, soy un bruto. Nota mental: tener más cuidado con las personas a las que prefiero despiertas."

Así que me puse cómodo y esperé.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"¡Naruto! ¡Buenos días! ¡Te he traído...!"

Me di la vuelta, y vi a Jiraiya parado en el umbral, sujetando una bolsa de plástico transparente. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos; parecía como si un fusible se hubiera apagado en su cerebro. Lo saludé con la mano. Él se limitó a quedarse ahí, con cara de idiota.

"Veo que estás ocupado", alcanzó a decir, mirando a la chica que dormía a mi lado. "Mejor vuelvo en otro momento."

Su mano tanteó la madera en busca del pomo, lo encontró, y cerró muy despacio. Antes de que la puerta se cerrase por completo, pude ver cómo me miraba a través de la pequeña rendija que quedaba abierta. Luego le oí caminar en dirección a las escaleras, mucho más rápido de lo que era necesario. Pero qué dramáticas son las personas, coño.

Suspiré, y volví a mirar a la chica.

La chica me estaba mirando muy fijamente.

"¡Hostia pu...!"

Un segundo más tarde, estaba volando por los aires. Choqué con la otra camilla, la tumbé, armando un jaleo tremendo, y rodé dos o tres veces por el suelo. Sentí un dolor punzante en medio del estómago, justo donde me había pateado. Vaya fuerza tenía. Se me cayó el palo del gotero encima. Esto era la guerra.

Me puse en pie de un salto. Ella se bajó de la camilla. ¿Cómo se había recuperado tan rápido? Parecía estar igual de sana que nada más despertar, sólo que muchísimo más cabreada.

"Deberías haberme matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad", dijo, poniéndose en guardia.

Yo hice lo propio. "Estoy a tiempo de arreglarlo."

"Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie", dijo una tercera voz.

Estaba sentado detrás de ella, con las piernas cruzadas, en medio de mi camilla. El larguísimo cabello blanco le caía por los hombros en mechones desordenados, y sus sandalias de madera estaban pulcramente colocadas junto a la ventana. En el regazo tenía una bolsa de plástico que desprendía un olor delicioso. Jiraiya nos miraba con expresión aburrida, y la mejilla apoyada en la palma de la mano. Ninguno de los dos le oímos llegar. Una vez más, fue como si apareciera de la nada.

La muchacha se sorprendió incluso más que yo, y pegó un salto de lo más gracioso. Tropezó un poco, pero enseguida recuperó el equilibrio, y se quedó de espaldas a la pared donde colgaba la televisión, sin saber muy bien a cuál de los dos enfrentarse.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", pregunté. "No te he sentido llegar."

Jiraiya puso los ojos en blanco. "Si pudieras sentirme llegar, Naruto, me preocuparía. Como hoy te dan el alta, te traje algo de comida para celebrarlo. Es arroz frito con ternera y bambú; hay suficiente para los dos."

Presté un poco más de atención al olor de aquella bolsa. ¡Olía maravillosamente! Mi estómago rugió como un tigre de bengala.

"¿Tienes hambre? Bien. Un Naruto sin apetito es como un invierno sin lluvia." Muy despacio, desenredó las piernas y se puso se pie. Era mucho más alto que nosotros, y así erguido, imponía un poco, pero nada en él emitía la más mínima agresividad. De hecho, no emitía absolutamente nada. Era diferente al día anterior, cuando fui capaz de leer algunas de sus emociones. ¿Sería que estaba más tranquilo ahora? Si era capaz de ocultarse así, sería complicado tratar con él.

"¿Quién eres tú?", le espetó la chica. "¿Tú también quieres morir?"

Jiraiya se rió. "Pero qué obsesión con matar. ¿No acabo de decir que nadie matará a nadie? Tranquilízate, mujer. No te voy a hacer daño."

Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesita blanca, y separó una de las sillas. Se sentó en ella, y comenzó a deshacer el nudo de plástico. No parecía importarle lo más mínimo que la chica le estuviese mirando con la misma agresividad de una serpiente de cascabel.

"¿A qué estáis esperando? Sentaos. Hay sillas para los tres."

Sacó dos botes de plástico de la bolsa, y los puso sobre la mesa. Tenían una tapa transparente a través de la que se veía el arroz, tenía una pinta espectacular. Con tanta hambre se me pasaron las ganas de pelear, y el enfado, y todo. Derrotado por la perspectiva de un desayuno como Dios manda, bajé las manos, y caminé hacia él. Sin embargo, nuestra acompañante tenía distintos planes, y se lanzó contra Jiraiya.

No le culpo por haber tomado una decisión tan estúpida. Su estado emocional era un basurero. Tanto miedo, tanto estrés, tanta rabia, y tanta confusión no sirven para nada bueno. Y ahora que tenía un nuevo supuesto enemigo en la habitación, pues peor que peor. Observé cómo su puño cortaba el aire, era un puñetazo muy fuerte, debía de haber entrenado mucho a lo largo de su vida; cuando Jiraiya lo detuvo con la punta de su dedo índice, no me sentí muy sorprendido.

"No eliges muy bien tus peleas, ¿no, Tayuya?" Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Deberías haber ido a por él. Anda, siéntate, o me voy a acabar enfadando."

Pero ella no tenía intención de rendirse. En su cuerpo estaba pasando algo sorprendente. Se le estaba llenando la piel de extraños símbolos oscuros, se extendían como un virus, y conforme iban apareciendo, su chakra se hacía más y más pesado. Si tuviera que describir la sensación, diría que es similar a entrar en una sauna, sólo que sin el calor. El aire se vuelve denso, y uno respira diferente. _Ahora que me doy cuenta_, pensé, _sus reservas de chakra son brutales. _Y no hacían más que aumentar.

Aún así, tenía la sensación de que no le servirían de mucho contra Jiraiya.

Me acerqué a la chica, y apoyé una mano en su hombro. Apreté. "Yo que tú me calmaba", le susurré. "No es un oponente al que puedas manejar."

"Deberías escuchar al chico", dijo Jiraiya, destapando uno de los botes de arroz. "De vez en cuando, acierta."

Hay ocasiones en las que uno ve la luz, por muy furioso que esté. Ocasiones en las que algo hace clic dentro de nuestros cerebros, y vemos las cosas como realmente son. Con suerte, también veremos cómo se nos pasa la tontería. Creo que a esa chica, Tayuya, le pasó algo parecido. Debió de entenderlo todo. Si intentaba algo, estaba jodida. Más que jodida. Tenía que saberlo. Ante la perspectiva de una situación sin remedio, el caos dentro de ella se estaba calmando. Las formas negras volvieron al lugar de donde habían venido. Bajó las manos, luego la cabeza, y se dejó caer en la segunda silla. Yo ocupé la tercera.

Pues así se nos quedó la mañana. Nos sentamos en aquella mesa de hospital, devorando el arroz, Jiraiya y yo. Tayuya nos miraba desde la otra silla, apartada de las demás, y a veces lo hacía con odio, otras con nerviosismo, y al final, lo hacía con curiosidad. Cuando la curiosidad se convirtió en hambre, y el hambre en unas tripas que no paraban de hacer ruido, le ofrecí algo de comer.

"Si quieres, te dejo la mitad", dije. "Ya casi me he llenado."

Y pese a que mi amabilidad fue acompañada de una sonrisa blanquísima, y pese a que ella se agarraba la tripa como si ésta se le fuese a caer, no tuvo que pensárselo mucho para negar con la cabeza, y encima, mirarme mal. A mi izquierda, Jiraiya me miraba con las cejas alzadas.

"¿Te has llenado ya?"

"Sí, parece ser que no tenía tanta hambre."

"¿Pero estás bien?"

"¿Eh? Claro, me encuentro perfectamente."

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te duele algo?"

"Nunca sé si me estás tomando el pelo, o si vas en serio."

"Tú sí que me tienes que estar tomando el pelo. ¿Desde cuándo te llenas tan rápido? Es más, ¿desde cuándo te llenas, en general?"

"No sé de qué me hablas", suspiré. "Y tú, ven aquí." Estiré la mano, y tiré de la pata de la silla de Tayuya hasta que quedó cerca de mí. La pobre casi se cae al suelo, tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa. "Ah, perdón, perdón. A ver..."

Cogí un poco de arroz con los palillos, y aprovechando que despegó los labios —seguramente para insultarme—, le metí la comida en la boca.

"Tienes que comer", le dije. "No seas cabezota."

El gesto me había quedado de maravilla.

Detrás de mí, Jiraiya empezó a descojonarse. Las carcajadas brotaban de su boca llena de arroz con la virulencia de una explosión volcánica.

Frente a mí, Tayuya se quedó como de piedra, como muy quieta, y poco a poco, su cara se fue poniendo del mismo color de su pelo.

"¡Qué haces, imbécil!", gritó, o intentó hacerlo, porque tenía la boca llena. Se dio cuenta de esto, tragó, y puso cara como de sorpresa.

"A que está bueno", le dije, tendiéndole los palillos y el bote con el arroz. "No ganas nada pasando hambre. Anda, come un poco."

"Vaya, Naruto, estás hecho todo un donjuán", se burló Jiraiya, pero pasé de él, y me aseguré de que Tayuya cogiera la comida. Al final, lo hizo, y empezó a comer muy despacio.

* * *

"Ahora que hemos desayunado, explícame qué pasó antes."

Los dos botes de plástico descansaban en medio de la mesa, y estaban tan vacíos que bien podrían no haber sido llenados nunca.

Señalé a la chica. "Intentó matarme, pero le salió mal. Luego llegastes tú. No hay mucho más."

"¿Dices que te intentó matar?"

"Eso he dicho."

"No pareces muy molesto."

"Soy una persona comprensiva."

"Ya, y yo soy el Mizukage."

"Si de verdad quieres saberlo, pienso que estaba más asustada que otra cosa."

"¿Asustada?"

"Sí. Dijo algo como que _tenía que hacerse, tenía que hacerse_. Parecía afligida. ¿A que lo parecías, Tayuya-san?"

"No me llames así, imbécil", respondió ella. "Y no hables de mí como si no estuviera delante."

"Entonces, ¿cómo te llamo? ¿Por tu apellido? ¿Cuál es?"

"No me llames de ninguna forma. Imbécil."

Me giré hacia Jiraiya. "¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Por qué es tan antipática?"

"¿No te gustan las mujeres con carácter?"

"Me gusta que no sean bordes."

"Te lo vas a pasar muy bien con tus amigas", rió él.

"¿Qué amigas?"

"Da igual. En cualquier caso, es mejor que os presente."

"Ya nos conocemos", le cortó la chica.

"Tú a él sí, pero él a ti, no. Naruto ha perdido la memoria."

"Y a mí que me cuentas."

"¿Ves lo que te digo?", dije. "Antipática." Ella me hizo un gesto grosero con la mano, y se lo devolví.

"Que te den por culo."

"Que te den a ti, bruja."

Jiraiya tamborilleó los dedos en la mesa.

"Si ya habéis acabado de hacer el idiota, sigamos. Como ya sabes, él es Naruto Uzumaki. Yo me llamo Jiraiya." Ella dejó de maldecirme y procedió a parecer sorprendida. Se tensó visiblemente sobre la silla. "Entiendo que has oído hablar de mí. No sé qué te habrá dicho Orochimaru, pero no tienes nada que temer. Estoy aquí para ayudarte."

"Espera, ¿Orochimaru?", pregunté. "¿Acaso ella es...?"

"Sí, es la única superviviente de los Cuatro del Sonido."

"No me jodas."

Sus nudillos me golpearon en la cabeza. "Como sigas hablando así, te lavo la lengua con jabón", dijo. "Pero entiendo que te sorprenda. Después de todo, hasta no hace mucho era nuestra enemiga."

"¿Y qué es ahora?", pregunté, frotándome donde me había golpeado.

"Eso lo tiene que decidir ella."

Ambos la miramos. Tenía cara de muy pocos amigos.

"Qué miráis, gilipollas."

"Jiraiya, esto va a salir mal", le advertí. "Pero muy mal."

"Calla y aprende", dijo él, cruzando los brazos. "Tayuya-san, no sólo estoy aquí para visitar a Naruto. También he venido a verte a ti."

"Me da igual."

Él fingió no haberla oído. "El Tercer Hokage me ha enviado en representación de la Aldea de Konoha para comunicarte nuestra oferta."

"¿Oferta?", pregunté yo.

"¿Qué oferta?", añadió Tayuya.

Una sonrisita. "Como sabes, Orochimaru fue, originalmente, un ninja de nuestra aldea. Por esa razón, Konoha se siente responsable por sus fechorías. Hasta cierto punto, claro. Nos consta que, entre sus muchos crímenes, se encuentra la costumbre de capturar jóvenes ninjas a los que luego obliga a luchar por él. La aldea cree que tu equipo haber formado parte de este grupo. ¿Es eso cierto?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo."

"Te convendría tener una mejor actitud, jovencita. Por tu propio bien. Pero bueno, sigamos: la aldea considera, o quiere creer, que los crímenes que has cometido se deben a la influencia de Orochimaru y su sello maldito, de modo que se te va a dar una oportunidad. ¡Alégrate un poco! A lo mejor sales de esta."

Esperó una respuesta, una reacción, pero no la encontró. Así que siguió hablando.

"La oferta de la Aldea es simple: debes renunciar a cualquier relación con Orochimaru y el Sonido, y jurar lealtad a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Se evaluarán tus habilidades, se te pondrá bajo un equipo, y trabajarás como shinobi de la Hoja hasta tu retiro. A cambio, se te protegerá como a cualquiera de nuestros ninjas; obtendrás sus mismos derechos y privilegios, incluyendo una paga completa por tus servicios; y por último, se te buscará una residencia temporal hasta que puedas pagar una propia. No es un mal trato, ¿no crees?"

"¿Y si no acepto?"

"Ah, yo que tú no haría eso. Verás, el Tercer Hokage siempre ha sido una persona compasiva, y por eso se te ha dado esta oportunidad. Él mismo se aseguró de que te la diéramos. Pero su batalla con tu maestro lo ha convertido en alguien más impaciente, ¿me explico? Quizá también un poco más duro. No se tomaría muy bien que rechazases su generosidad."

"Habla más claro, viejo."

"¿Eso quieres? Muy bien. Entonces lo haré." Su semblante se endureció, y su tono se volvió diferente. Más grave. Más real. "Tayuya-san, la Aldea de Konoha te ordena trabajar como una de sus shinobis durante el resto de tu vida útil. Esto es, hasta que tus huesos no puedan más. Rechaza esta orden, y serás ejecutada. Intenta huir, y serás ejecutada. Vuelve a atacar a Naruto, o a cualquiera de nuestros ciudadanos, y serás ejecutada. Ocúltanos información, y serás ejecutada. ¿Te parece mejor así? ¿Te resulta más cómodo? Teniendo en cuenta tus orígenes, estoy dispuesto a darte cierto margen, pero no te pases. Estás en territorio enemigo, chica, y lo estarás hasta que te ganes nuestra confianza, lo cual, hagas lo que hagas, no sucederá pronto."

Hablaba como si fuera otra persona. Así que así era el _Sannin Legendario _cuando se ponía serio. ¿Sería eso una faceta distinta de sí mismo, o su verdadero ser? ¿Llevaría una máscara puesta todo el rato? Era imposible saberlo. Pero fuera cual fuera la respuesta, cada vez tenía más claro que no sería conveniente hacerlo enfadar. Al menos, no por ahora.

Creo que Tayuya pensó lo mismo, pues no dijo nada. Se le acabaron las burlas, y los insultos. Tampoco parecía enfadada. No sentía ningún tipo de rabia dentro de ella, sólo preocupación, y nerviosismo. Estaba preocupada por sí misma, claro, pero había algo más. No sabía el qué, pero debía haber algo. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero nada. Supongo que no la conocía lo suficiente como para comprender del todo sus emociones, por mucho que pudiera pescarlas en el aire.

Tanto silencio sólo añadía más y más incomodidad al ambiente. Los silencios están bien, claro, pero no cuando uno es plenamente consciente de ellos. Los buenos silencios son los que fluyen naturalmente, no los que pesan como una losa de piedra. Estos últimos me ponen nervioso. Me molestan. Me frustan.

Me aclaré la garganta. "Una pregunta", dije. "Si Tayuya-san es una enemiga, y si no tenéis claras sus intenciones, ¿por qué la pusieron en mi misma habitación? Es decir, por lo que he entendido, hay mucha gente que quiere matarme, y de hecho, ella lo ha intentado."

"Es una buena pregunta. A mí tampoco me hacía mucha gracia la idea, pero fue necesario. Médicamente necesario, en concreto."

"¿A qué te refieres?", pregunté, mirándole a él, y luego a Tayuya. Parecía interesada en la respuesta de Jiraiya. Normal.

"Mira, cuando llegásteis al hospital, vuestro estado de salud era pésimo. El de los dos. Si no fuera por Tsunade, habríais muerto."

"Supongo que tendré que agradecérselo de nuevo", dije.

"Deberías. Ella os mantuvo con vida el tiempo suficiente para que vuestra regeneración natural pudiera hacer su trabajo. Y digo _vuestra_. Al poco tiempo de tratar a Tayuya-san, los médicos se dieron cuenta de que ella también se curaba rápidamente."

La miré, sorprendido. "¿Ella también es una jinchūriki?"

"No, no van por ahí los tiros. Existen más razones por las cuales una persona puede regenerarse; por ejemplo, que utilice algún tipo de técnica...o que esté en sus genes."

"En sus genes..."

Tayuya nos miraba sin decir nada, atenta a cada una de nuestras palabras.

"Tsunade es una médico excepcional", dijo Jiraiya, no sin cierto orgullo en la voz. "Si se lo propone, puede analizar la sangre de cualquier persona en apenas unos momentos." Y, ahora dirigiéndose a la chica, añadió: "Nada más observar la regeneración que mostrabas, Tayuya-san, tomó una muestra de tu sangre, y también de tu piel. De ella descubrió algo muy interesante: no sólo compartes el mismo tipo de sangre con Naruto, sino que tu tejido es altamente compatible con el suyo. De hecho, sois tan compatibles que casi parecéis intercambiables. Es algo fascinante, si me permites la opinión. Esta compatibilidad fue gran parte de la razón por la que seguís con vida: os habéis ayudado el uno al otro sin saberlo. Si estabas en su habitación era porque hasta hace muy poco, vuestra situación era inestable, y podíais necesitar algo del otro. También debo admitir que no esperábamos que despertaras tan pronto. Sospecho que el Sello Maldito tiene unas capacidades superiores a las esperadas."

"Habéis utilizado mi cuerpo", dijo Tayuya, lívida. "¡Mi carne y mi sangre, como si fuese una rata!"

"Rata o no, te mantuvimos con vida. Podríamos haberte dejado en ese bosque, para que te comieran los gusanos."

"Jiraiya", dije yo, mirándome los pies desnudos. Se me había ocurrido algo, pero... no podía ser. "¿Por qué somos tan compatibles?"

"Es por vuestra sangre. Tenéis la misma." Le miré, confuso. "No, no hablo del tipo de sangre, sino de otra cosa. A ver, Tayuya-san, ¿te importaría decirnos tu apellido?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo."

"¿No te dije que dejases esa actitud? Me está costando ser amable. Pero bueno, a menos que me equivoque mucho —y no suelo hacerlo—, no es que no quieras responderme. Es que no lo sabes. ¿Me equivoco? ¿A que no?"

Las arrugas volvieron a la nariz de Tayuya, luego desaparecieron, y detrás sólo quedó cansancio.

"No. Orochimaru me capturó cuando era muy pequeña."

Así que eso era. ¿Acaso la aldea tenía razón sobre ella?

"Lo imaginaba. No sé si tienes alguna sospecha al respecto, o si alguna vez se te ha dado alguna pista, pero no importa; el análisis de Tsunade es infalible." Detrás de él, una paloma enorme pasó volando por fuera de la ventana. Tenía las alas tan grises como la ceniza del tabaco. "Y además, fue más rápido de lo habitual, debido a que ya estaba muy familiarizada con ese tipo de sangre. De hecho, acababa de trabajar con una similar." Sonrió. "Dadas las circunstancias, puede que te sorprenda el resultado. Tu nombre completo es Tayuya Uzumaki, de la Aldea Oculta del Remolino."

* * *

"¿Qué?"

Aquello fue una visión única: ¡no parecía enfadada! Sólo estupefacta. Dejó de fruncir el ceño, y de apretar los labios, y de tensar el cuerpo, y con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca formando una pequeña "o", de pronto parecía mucho menos amenazadora.

Sobra decir que yo me encontraba en una situación similar.

"¿Somos...familia?"

"Técnicamente, sí", dijo Jiraiya. "Aunque no parecéis estar muy cerca en el árbol genealógico. Ten en cuenta que el clan Uzumaki llegó a ser muy extenso. Así que no te preocupes demasiado, campeón, que tienes vía libre."

Su broma pasó volando por encima de mi cabeza. No estaba yo para prestar atención a esas cosas.

Me miré las manos, luego miré a Tayuya. "Somos familia", repetí. Decirlo en voz alta era como recitar algún tipo de hechizo.

"¿Estás...seguro de lo que estás diciendo?", preguntó ella. Por primera vez, su voz estaba libre de hostilidad.

"Al cien por cien. A diferencia de Naruto, tú eres de sangre pura, por así decirlo; él sólo es mitad Uzumaki. Pero su madre provenía de Uzushiogakure, al igual que tú."

"Ya veo..."

"Veo que te ha sorprendido. ¿Nunca te habían comentado nada sobre tus orígenes?"

"No. Kabuto-san y Orochimaru-sama...ellos debían de saberlo. Analizaron mi sangre incontables veces. Me...hicieron pruebas. Pero nunca me lo dijeron, y yo no me atreví a preguntar."

Algo se me quedó atascado en la garganta.

"¿Hace cuántos años te capturó?"

"Hace muchos."

"Pero, él..." Tragué saliva. "¿Te tenía encerrada, o...?

"La mayoría del tiempo." Cerró los ojos un segundo de más, como si algo le doliera. "Salía cuando tenia una misión, igual que los demás."

"Desgraciado", murmuró Jiraiya.

"Hijo de puta", dije yo.

Pude ver la sorpresa en los ojos de la chica. ¿Le sorprendía nuestra reacción? Desde luego, era genuina. El desprecio que Jiraiya sentía hacia Orochimaru era más que evidente; y pese a que yo no era capaz de recordarlo, le odiaba de igual manera. Bastaba con lo que sabía de él para hacerlo. Bastaba con el relato de aquella chica. No se me ocurría un castigo peor que estar atrapado detrás de un montón de barrotes. Me ponía enfermo, enfermo de verdad.

Tal fue mi disgusto, que algo se activó dentro de mí.

Algo se movió. Se encendió, como las llamas, o los rayos. Se sacudió con la fuerza de un remolino.

Mi espíritu se deshizo en mil sentimientos contradictorios.

Los noté batallar dentro de mí,

tomar una forma concreta.

Entonces, tomé una decisión.

Y cuando yo tomo una decisión —eso me decía el instinto—, jamás me echo atrás.

Esa es mi manera de vivir esta vida.

"Tayuya-san", dije, poniéndome en pie, acercándome hasta ella, mirándola a los ojos. Me fijé en su expresión: aquel no era el rostro de un enemigo. En su voz había más sufrimiento que odio, más miedo que agresividad. Su cabello rojo me recordaba al de Kushina. Algo en mi estómago se hundió hasta las profundidades del océano; más tarde, sería capaz de entender esta sensación. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, y ella se quiso zafar, pero no se lo permití. "Tayuya-san, voy a ayudarte. Somos familia. Voy a ayudarte, y a protegerte si es necesario. Ya no tienes que temer más a Orochimaru, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca más. Nunca más. No dejaré que te haga daño. No dejaré que te vuelva a encerrar."

Las palabras se me escapaban de la lengua como por sí solas.

A ella se le subieron los colores.

"¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices?" Me apartó las manos de los hombros. "¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué haces?"

"Naruto, ahí te has emocionado un poco", rió Jiraiya. "Todavía te queda mucho camino por recorrer antes de poder hacer ese tipo de promesas."

"No me importa", dije. "No me importa en absoluto."

"Hace poco, intentó matarte. ¿De verdad la quieres proteger?"

"Ella no quería. ¿A que no querías, Tayuya-san?"

"¡QUE ME SUELTES!", se quejó, empujándome. Tropecé un poco, y me senté en la silla. Por alguna razón, me sentía exhausto.

A mi lado, Jiraiya soltó algo de aire por la nariz, una risita disimulada, y alzó las cejas. "No quiero ni imaginar la que me espera."

Pasaron unos segundos de lo más incómodos, y volvió a hablar.

"Bueno, ya nos hemos desviado demasiado. Tayuya-san, todavía no nos has dado una respuesta."

"¿No puedes darle algo de tiempo para que se lo piense?"

"No."

"¿Seguro?"

"Seguro. Es un asunto importante. No puede esperar."

"Está bien..."

"Así que, Tayuya-san, dime: ¿aceptas la propuesta de Konoha? Te aconsejo que no te lo pienses mucho, el tiempo apremia."

Jiraiya se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, y la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas. Miraba a Tayuya como si quisiera reducirla a células y átomos. Yo también la miraba; los dos lo hacíamos. Ella nos observaba por turnos, de una manera algo ridícula, como lo haría un ventilador de esos que se colocan de pie. El rubor había dado paso a un extraño color amarillento de lo más preocupante.

"Yo...", comenzó a decir. "Yo..."

"¿Tú...?"

La pelirroja se tapó la boca con las manos, gritó un rapidísimo "¡Necesitoiralbaño!", y abrió la puerta del baño, una puerta blanca y delgada a la que no había prestado mucha atención hasta entonces. Dio un portazo, abrió la tapa del váter, y se puso a vomitar. Era asqueroso. Estuvo así un par de minutos. A veces tosía, y maldecía, y entonces volvía a vomitar. Pobre chica. Quizá habíamos forzado la máquina.

"¿Estará bien?", pregunté a Jiraiya, y sin esperar una respuesta, abrí un poco la puerta del baño. "¿Necesitas ayuda?", le dije, arrugando la nariz ante el desagradable olor.

"COMO ENTRES TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA", me gritó desde dentro.

"Está bien", dije, sentándome de nuevo en la silla. "Deberías haberle dejado tiempo para pensarlo."

Él negó con la cabeza. "Tiene que hacerse ya."

"¿Órdenes del Hokage?"

"Órdenes del sentido común."

"Ya, claro", dije yo.

Entonces: _Toc, toc, toc._

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¿Se puede?"

Era una voz de hombre, calmada y amistosa. No la reconocí, pero Jiraiya sí, así que dijo: "Adelante", y la puerta se abrió.

Entraron dos personas. Ya les había visto una vez, pero sólo en las fotografías de sus fichas. Él tenia el cabello blanco y hacia arriba, un ojo tapado, y una máscara que le cubría la mayor parte de la cara. Llevaba ropa militar, y una bolsa de papel marrón en la mano.

"¡Hola, Jiraiya-san, Naruto-kun! Es una alegría veros."

De alguna manera, supe que estaba sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Ella entró después de él: bajita, guapa, y delgada. Debería tener más o menos la misma edad que yo. Cabello rosa, corto; ojos verdes, preocupados. La ropa negra de quien va de luto. En sus manos, un ramo de flores blancas del ancho de su torso. Nada más verme, su mirada se encharcó de lágrimas.

"Naruto-kun", susurró, con la voz de cristal. Parecía que fuese a romperse si hablara demasiado. "Estás bien..."

"Tú eres..."

No terminé la frase. La chica corrió hacia mí, me echó los brazos al cuello, y casi nos caemos de la silla como dos idiotas. Las flores cayeron al suelo, pobres flores, con lo bonitas que eran. Noté sus pestañas húmedas contra un lado de la cara; su torso se movía arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, como si tuviera el hipo más rápido del mundo. _Eso no es hipo, idiota_, me dije a mí mismo. _Está llorando. Abrázala, o algo._ Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, le devolví el abrazo, pasando mis brazos por debajo de los suyos, y la sostuve así durante largo rato. Sus lágrimas pronto se convirtieron en lagrimones, y fluían libres, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Su angustia me encogió el corazón, y cuando la abracé muy fuerte, sentí como si ya hubiera vivido aquel preciso momento. Como si no fuera nuevo para mí.

Los dos adultos guardaron silencio, o luto, o lo que fuera, mientras nos abrazábamos.

Dentro del baño, la chica de los cabellos rojos había dejado de vomitar.

La chica de los cabellos rosados lloró hasta quedarse seca.

Y yo esperé, pues eso es lo que uno hace cuando no le queda otra cosa.


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7: DESDE EL PRINCIPIO

"Disculpa, ¿puedes dejar de llorar?"

Ella sólo me agarró más fuerte. Dedos como garfios en la espalda. ¿Separarla con cuidado, con tacto? Eso lo intenté, y no sirvió de nada. Sólo seguía llorando. ¿Acaso no tenían fin aquellas lágrimas? ¿Acaso no se secarían jamás? ¿Acaso sería ahogado por aquella tormenta? ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Tenía que haber algo que pudiera atraer la calma! ¡Un conjunto de palabras, una solución mágica, algo! ¡Maldita niña! ¡Cómo se atrevía a empaparme los hombros!

La empujé por los costados; créeme que lo hice con cierto cuidado, sin hacerle daño, creo, como si estuviera hecha de seda. Pero la seda cede ante la presión, y ella no lo hacía, así que la empujé más fuerte. Y aún así, allí seguía, regándome con lo que fuera que la hiciera miserable.

"DISCULPA", repetí, muy alto, en su oreja. "¿PUEDES DEJAR DE LLORAR?"

"Sakura-chan", dijo el tipo de pelo blanco. "Le estás agobiando."

"Sí, Kakashi-sensei", balbuceó ella. "Lo siento, es sólo que..." ¡Ay, Dios, ahí venían otra vez las lágrimas! "Es sólo que..."

"Pensabas que lo habías perdido. Yo también pensé lo mismo, Sakura-chan. Pero eso no significa que debamos cargar nuestra pena sobre sus hombros."

Dicho como un señor. Me estaba cayendo bien ese Kakashi. La frase le quedó tan bien que hasta funcionó: la chica del pelo rosa se separó de mí, y cayó de rodillas a mis pies, un saco de carne y lágrimas y mocos, y yo me pregunté si era normal que esa chica llorase tanto, o si simplemente estaba pasando por una época de mierda. Es decir, por lo que me habían contado, aquella _era_ una época de mierda. Me dije: c_hico, no le juzgues tan rápido_. No hasta que la conozcas. Pero ya sabía algunas cosas de ella, y no es que me hicieran demasiada gracia. Tenía mis reservas. Y el hombro húmedo de lágrimas. Me las limpié con la mano, y luego en la bata.

"¿Estás bien?", le pregunté, de todos modos. Había sentido su pena; tenía que hacerlo. ¿Cómo iba a hacer otra cosa? ¡No soy un monstruo, hombre!

"Sí", mintió. "No te preocupes, Naruto-kun."

Y nos enlazamos por los ojos. Tenía la mirada verde. La mía era azul. Supongo que complementaban bien.

"No deberías decir cosas que no sientes", le aconsejé. "Ni siquiera por piedad."

Ella parpadeó un poco, extrañada, y me tomó de la mano para ponerse en pie.

"Quédate la silla", le dije, sentándome en la camilla de Tayuya. "Yo estoy bien aquí."

"Gracias, Naruto-kun."

Así que recogió las flores, las puso en la mesa, y se sentó. Yo reboté sobre el colchón, jugando con sus muelles, o al menos todo lo que me lo permitía su blanda estructura. Kakashi se apoyó contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados, y Jiraiya siguió en su silla. Siendo tan grande como era, parecía que le quedase pequeña.

"¿Ya está todo preparado?", preguntó. Se dirigía a Kakashi.

"Sí. Desde hace un buen rato, de hecho."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Habéis comenzado temprano?"

"La verdad es que", comenzó Sakura, pero tuvo que detenerse a sonarse la nariz con un pañuelo. "La verdad es que a Kakashi-sensei se le hizo tarde." Sonrió. Le quedaba bien la sonrisa.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

"Iruka-san está ya en la Academia. Cuanto antes vayamos, mejor. Tampoco es cuestión de tenerlo ahí esperando."

"Más", añadió Sakura. Parecía haberse recompuesto un poco.

Su sensei estrechó el ojo visible. "Veo que te encuentras mejor, Sakura-chan."

"Un poco", dijo ella, frotándose los ojos.

"Me alegro. En fin, ¿vamos yendo? No quisiera que Iruka-san se vuelva a enfadar conmigo. Es un ogro cuando se cabrea."

"Espera un momento", dijo Jiraiya. "Todavía tenemos que atender a una cosa. Naruto, ¿te importa echar un vistazo en el baño?"

"Ahí voy", dije, poniéndome en pie de un salto. Los recién llegados miraron con curiosidad cómo me acercaba a la puerta, y cómo tocaba la superficie con los nudillos; cómo la abría, muy despacito, al no obtener respuesta. "¿Tayuya-san? ¿Estás bien?"

Sakura levantó la cabeza como si tuviera un resorte en el cuello. "¿Tayuya? ¿Cómo que Tayuya?"

"Ahora te lo explico", dijo Jiraiya. "Naruto, si no te sientes seguro, puedo entrar yo."

"No te preocupes, Jiraiya. Todo controlado."

"¿Ahora te llama Jiraiya?", preguntó Kakashi, mientras yo entraba en el baño. Era un rectángulo pequeñito y opresivo con un lavamanos a la derecha, y una puerta a la izquierda. En la puerta, había un cartel donde ponía: "WC." Estaba entornada. Decidí no abrirla, por si acaso.

"Tayuya-san, ¿ha ocurrido algo? ¿Puedo entrar?"

¡Sin respuesta! ¡A lo mejor sí que había pasado algo, y todo! Podría haberse desmayado, o algo. ¡Podría haber intentado escaparse! Pero, ¿por dónde? No, eso no era posible. Nadie podía aparecer y desaparecer de la nada. Bueno, nadie, excepto gente como Jiraiya o el Tercer Hokage, pero Tayuya no era así. Ella sangraba como todos los demás, y vomitaba también. Por lo que yo sabía, alguien como Hiruzen vomitaría fuego, y mearía rayos que partirían montañas. ¿Que exagero? Tú no has sentido su chakra. A las personas así se les ve venir, porque son como calamidades naturales, y uno, que es mortal, se empieza a plantear cuestiones como la justicia divina, y por qué no me ha tocado a mí una porción más grande de la tarta. Ya sabes, esas cosas. Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas.

"TAYUYA-SAN. VOY A ENTRAR." Lo dije de manera que mis palabras sonaron en mayúsculas. Lo dije con precaución. Con el astronómico acojone de quien se pone delante de un elefante en estampida. Si me equivocaba, si no le pasaba nada, me estaría metiendo en la boca del lobo. ¡No! ¡En la de un tiburón! ¡En la de un volcán de ojos oscuros! Empujé la puerta con más cuidado del que había tenido nunca, y asomé la nariz por ahí. Olía bastante mal, pero de fondo se escuchaba el bajo parloteo de la cisterna. Lo peor habría pasado ya por las cañerías. Pero no veía a la chica. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Dónde estás, Tayuya de mi vida? ¡No te habrá dado un chungo! La paranoia se extendió por todo mi cuerpo de una manera bastante absurda. ¿Y si me quedaba sin familia nada más haberla conseguido? ¡Venga ya, los dioses no son tan crueles!

¿O sí?

Con estos pensamientos azuzando mi corazón, más inmaduro él que los plátanos verdes, empujé por completo la puerta, y según di un paso para entrar, me encontré con una barrera de piel pálida y cabello mojado.

"¿Qué coño haces, pervertido?" Los mechones le caían por los hombros y se lo empapaban, le pegaban la tela a la piel, y chico, se veía a través de esa cosa, era una cosa maravillosa, un gran invento; pasé un ratito perdido en aquella textura empapada cuando los dedos de Tayuya me levantaron la barbilla, y luego se clavaron, usando el índice y el corazón, en medio de mi pecho. "No me mires así, que me enferma. Joder."

"Pensaba que te había pasado algo." Retrocedí unos pasos, hasta que mi culo quedó apoyado en el lavamanos. "Es que no respondías, ni nada. ¿Te has duchado?"

"¿Tú que crees, genio? ¿Y qué me va a pasar en un baño? ¿Me voy a resbalar? Gilipollas, si es que..."

Y compréndeme, las personas no somos de hormigón. Puede que sólo hubieran pasado algunos minutos desde que descubriera, sin comerlo ni beberlo, un repentino aprecio hacia aquella chica, pues era mi familia; y puede que comprendiera su situación, y sus orígenes, y todo eso me hiciera ser más paciente de lo que hubiera sido con otras personas, pero hombre, a uno se le enciende la mecha. Vamos, que me tocó las narices. Que me infló las pelotas. Me erguí delante de ella, puse los brazos en jarras, y, con toda la mala leche que es capaz de sentir una persona amable como yo, le dije:

"¿Tú quieres ver que hoy vuelves al quirófano?"

"¿Tú quieres ver que acabo lo que empecé?", me chilló ella, cogiéndome de la pechera, bueno, de la poca pechera que puede tener una bata de hospital; yo le aparté las manos, y la empujé hacia atrás, y le cogí del mismo sitio por el que ella me había cogido, sin contar, en mi ínfima experiencia, que en el caso de las mujeres, aquello es diferente. "¿Y ahora me tocas las tetas? ¿QUIERES MORIR?" Me apretó las mejillas con las manos, y si mi cara fuera la de una persona normal, habría estallado como un melón. Trastabillé, y casi tropiezo, pero recuperé el equilibrio, y le pillé la nariz entre dos nudillos. Giré.

"¡AY!", gritó ella.

"¡Ajá!", grité yo.

"Pero vamos a ver, ¿qué está pasando aquí?", dijo Jiraiya, abriendo la puerta. Nos encontró así, forcejeando; ella cogiéndome de la cara, y yo a ella de la nariz, y él se frotó las sienes con el índice y pulgar de una mano. Alzó las cejas, poniendo cara de estar hartísimo de todo, y nos cogió a ambos del pescuezo. Nos separó. "¿Pero sois niños, o algo? ¿No podéis estaros quietos UN SEGUNDO? ¡Un segundo! ¡Por el Dios! ¡No me pagan lo suficiente!"

"Es ella, que está amargada."

"Es él, que es imbécil."

"Sois los dos." De un empujón, nos puso en marcha hacia la puerta. "Venga, a la habitación. Y sin armar jaleo, ¿entendido?"

Allí ya no olía ni a vómito, ni a baño, ni a desinfectante y jabón. Menos mal, tengo la nariz sensible. Olisqueé el aire, allí había varios aromas. Los sentí como si los tuviera pegados a la cara. Como si estuviera comprobando los distintos productos de una perfumería. Me fijé que el suelo aún desprendía un casi imperceptible olor a la lejía que fregó la sangre del doctor; mis sábanas olían, ya desde aquí, a óxido y a metal, la sangre de Tayuya. ¿Siempre había tenido ese sentido del olfato? ¿Era siempre así, o sólo cuando me concentraba? Olisqueé más. Sólo cuando me concentraba. Pero no necesitaba hacerlo para notar el perfume a flores de cerezo de Sakura; los restos del arroz con ternera y bambú en el aire. Salimos del baño, y me fijé en Kakashi: él no olía a nada. A nada en absoluto. Invisible para mi nariz. Pensé:_ a lo mejor es que los shinobi son así, como muy discretos. _Qué va. Jiraiya olía a tinta y a alcohol. ¿Tayuya? Al jabón de manos con el que se había lavado el pelo. A sangre seca. A madera. Y algo muy familiar que no reconocí.

"¿Todo bien ahí dentro?", preguntó Kakashi; parecía relajado, pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Tayuya.

"Sí", respondió Jiraiya, saliendo por la puerta justo detrás de nosotros. "Sólo una pelea de enamorados."

"Muy gracioso", le dije, volviéndome a sentar en la camilla de Tayuya; por su parte, ella se contentó con echarle una mirada asesina, y caminó hasta la ventana, lo más lejos posible de nosotros. Miró hacia afuera: hacía sol. Las nubes blancas se mezclaban con las grises como en un lienzo. Libertad. ¿Era eso lo que veía en el exterior? ¿Eso, o sólo una jaula más, una del tamaño de una aldea? Pensar sobre ello, de todos modos, tenía poco sentido. Uno no se puede meter en la cabeza de otra persona. Sólo puedes hacer conjeturas más o menos acertadas. Por eso, creo yo, nunca seremos capaces de entender de verdad a los demás: el obstáculo de sus experiencias, y el de nuestro ego, juntos, son insalvables.

Insalvables como el rencor que sienten algunas personas.

"¿Qué hace esta zorra aquí?"

Era Sakura. Estaba de pie; la silla cayó al suelo. Le temblaba el labio inferior. Apretaba los puños. Nubes negras en el corazón.

"Sakura-chan", le advirtió Kakashi. "Cálmate."

"¿Cómo me voy a calmar, Kakashi-sensei? ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? ¡Ella se llevo a Sasuke-kun! ¡Ella y los otros...monstruos del Sonido! ¿Qué hace aquí con nosotros?"

"¿Y a ti qué te importa, niñata?"

Claro que iba a acabar asi. Tayuya mirándola de reojo, su expresión encendida en llamas; Sakura dando un paso, luego otro, alarmándonos a todos (¿acaso en aquel mundo sólo había espacio para el conflicto?) y deteniéndose únicamente ante la orden de Jiraiya:

"Quietas. Ahora."

Los cachorros se quedan quietos cuando el lobo enseña los dientes. No había mucho margen de maniobra. Debían obedecer. El proceso consciente, el conocimiento instintivo. Era algo que te dice la sangre. Alerta: peligro. Has cruzado la línea. Mejor no dejarla mucho más atrás. Sakura se detuvo donde estaba. Tayuya se cruzó de brazos, de espaldas a la ventana. Ni siquiera nos miraba directamente, sino a la televisión, donde no se veía nada.

"Si pensáis que voy a seguir siendo vuestra niñera, os equivocáis. Sois ninjas. Comportaos como tales, ¿entendido? No os voy a pasar ni una más."

Y hasta ahí llegaba nuestra insubordinación. En el fondo, tenía razón; nos estábamos comportando como imbéciles. Los tres. Yo lo sabía. Otra cosa es que quisiera reconocerlo, claro. Mira a Kakashi: él lo sabía también. Claro que lo hacía. Bueno, o eso creí entender. Era una persona difícil de leer; todo en él me daba una sensación bastante neutra. Su rostro parecía el de un espantapájaros. Seguramente sangraría paja, como ellos.

"Jiraiya-san tiene razón", dijo, y aquella voz llena de agotamiento le quedaba que ni pintada cuando suspiró, muy profundo, y tomó a Sakura desde atrás, por los hombros. "Sentirnos furiosos es algo humano, pero recuerda esto: somos shinobis antes que humanos, Sakura-chan."

Ella se mordió el labio. Un poco más fuerte, y los dientes perforarían la piel.

"Pero, Tayuya-san", añadió Kakashi. "Sasuke Uchiha no sólo fue su compañero, sino también mi alumno."

Dicho esto, guió a Sakura hasta la salida, por los hombros, hasta quedar justo en la entrada. "Naruto-kun", dijo, sin mirarme. "Tu uniforme está en la bolsa que traje. Póntelo. Te esperamos abajo, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes cinco minutos."

La puerta se cerró, un poco más fuerte de lo que debería. Pues iba a ser que incluso el espantapájaros tenía sangre en las venas.

* * *

La bolsa de papel marrón estaba sobre la mesa. Me acerqué, la abrí, y saqué la ropa.

"¿_Esto_ es mi uniforme?"

"¿No te gusta?", preguntó Jiraiya.

"Es ridículo."

Lo extendí sobre la mesa. Era muy naranja. Y muy chillón. ¿De verdad era ese el uniforme que solía llevar Naruto? No parecía el tipo de ropa que debiera llevar un ninja, ni nadie en general. Lo toqué: al menos parecía cómodo. Algo es algo, ¿no? Hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Pensé: S_i me pongo a pensar que tengo que salir así vestido, me voy a amargar, y mucho._

"Pues te encantaba, por eso lo mandamos a arreglar. Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo de nuevo."

"No quiero ser desagradecido, pero no me gusta un pelo."

"Es una pena, pero no te queda otra que ponértelo. Ahí tienes el baño. Venga, mueve el culo, Naruto."

¿Qué iba a hacer? Cogí las cosas, me metí en el baño, y cerré la puerta. Ahí mismo me desvestí, contento de quitarme de una vez aquella dichosa bata. No estaba tan contento con la ropa que tenía que llevar, pero bueno, yo qué sé. Hay cosas peores en esta vida. Me puse los calzoncillos, los pantalones, las sandalias, y luego la camiseta y la chaqueta. Como hacía calor, la dejé abierta, y me subí las mangas hasta la mitad del antebrazo. Así mejor. Ahora, a lavarme un poco la cara. El agua estaba fría, justo lo que necesitaba. ¿Y de vuelta en la habitación? La chica pelirroja todavía absorta con el paisaje más allá de la ventana. El viejo de la larga melena, sacando dos objetos del fondo de la bolsa. "No te olvides de esto"; una protector, y un collar.

Cogí el protector con las manos. Tela azul, y plateado metal. El símbolo de la Hoja en medio. La textura del metal era lisa, dura, y seca. Pesaba más de lo que esperaba. Lo dejé en la mesa; cogí el collar, y sentí algo especial en él. Me lo puse. Luego, volví a tomar el protector, y me lo colgué al cuello también, bien suelto, para que no molestase. Ya estaba preparado, o eso se suponía. ¿Preparado para qué? Pues a saber, tú.

"Me voy", dije. "¿Venís conmigo?"

"No", respondió Jiraiya. "Tayuya-san y yo tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar."

Asentí, caminé unos pasos hacia la puerta, me di la vuelta. "No armes mucho jaleo, Tayuya-san", dije, y unos instantes después, ya estaba fuera.

Lo estaba deseando. ¡El alta, por fin! ¡Por fin fuera de aquel antro desinfectado! Hay algo en los hospitales que le drena a uno el alma. Conforme me alejaba de la habitación, la grave voz de Jiraiya se iba difuminando en el aire. Mis pasos se iban haciendo más suaves, más ligeros, más libres; incluso sonreí al primer doctor con el que me crucé. Le dije adiós agitando la mano. Era maravilloso dejar de ser un paciente, pues el paciente sólo espera. Hace uso de su paciencia, vaya. A mí eso de esperar no me hace ninguna gracia. Me toca bastante la moral. Me hace sentir estancado. Y lo que se estanca, se muere.

En los pasillos, más puertas como la mía, de seguro repletas de pacientes. Alguna enfermera, o algún doctor, revoloteando como las abejas; corchos en las paredes con pósters: lávese las manos, mantenga silencio, muérase sin molestar demasiado. Lo normal, supuse, en lugares como aquellos. Las escaleras bajaban a otro piso igual que aquel, sólo que algo menos vacío. Seguí bajando hasta la entrada. La entrada doblaba como sala de espera. Cuánta gente; viejos, enfermos, heridos, bebés llorando en los brazos de sus madres. Tsunade pasó por delante de mí, caminando como si corriera; apenas me saludó con la cabeza, estaba ocupada. Las dos coletas rubias desaparecieron por el pasillo de la derecha. Había un cartel: ponía QUIRÓFANOS. ¿Iba a salvar vidas? Suerte, entonces. Yo iba a recuperar la mía. O a comenzarla, según como se mire. Esquivé a algunos pacientes, maldije a un niño y a su llanto incesante. Las puertas que daban a la salida eran cristales limpios como el corazón de una santa. También tenían las mismas huellas en su superficie. Tres escaleras, y estaba fuera. En el mundo exterior, donde las cosas pasan sin cuentagotas. Donde no hay camillas, sino camas, y la comida no sabe como lo hace el agua.

* * *

Estaban de pie, justo en la salida, al lado de donde los civiles aparcaban las bicicletas. Bicicletas de todos los colores y formas, todas más lentas que cualquier shinobi. Debía de ser una tortura estar sujeto a esa clase de limitaciones. Pero eso es otro tema. Me acerqué a ellos, dije hola. No supe si ser formal o amigable. Elegí ser neutro, como el jabón de la ducha. Kakashi cerraba su único ojo al sonreír, parecía amistoso. También parecía ser muy cerrado, de la manera en la que lo es un sótano. Caminaba delante de nosotros con una contagiosa tranquilidad. Sakura se puso a mi lado; volví a oler su perfume. Por el camino, me dediqué a pasear la mirada por todas partes, agradecido de poder respirar un poco de aire fresco. La aldea me gustaba, parecía agradable. Las palomas iban de tejado en tejado como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. En ocasiones, las difuminadas siluetas de ninjas con prisa pasaban casi volando por encima de los edificios, y espantaban a las aves. En una de las calles había un mercado; vendían manzanas, naranjas, plátanos, e incluso granadas. Todo tenía una pinta estupenda, y los vendedores nos daban la bienvenida a sus puestecillos aunque no nos parásemos en ellos. Si así era la vida, no parecía estar tan mal.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?", me dijo Sakura, y le dije que maravillosamente, pero no me creyó. "¿Seguro?", insistió, y le dije que sí, que segurísimo, y para cambiar de tema, le pregunté dónde estaba la Academia. "Sólo un par de calles más allá", dijo. "Llegaremos enseguida." Bien, eso estaba bien. Necesitaba que las cosas se movieran, que aligerasen su peso a través del tiempo. Aunque mi memoria sólo alcanzaba hasta el día anterior, sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo en aquel hospital. Cualquiera que escuchase mi historia pensaría: _¿y cuándo dejaremos este lugar? _Y lo diría con razón, amigo. Con mucha razón.

La Academia era más bonita de lo que esperaba. Era uno de esos lugares que te hacen sentir nostalgia aunque no tengas nada que ver con ellos. El sol se reflejaba contra las pequeñísimas ventanas y las hacía impenetrables; detrás de la academia, y elevándose como la fiebre, había cuatro rostros tallados en la roca canela. "¿Y esos?" Sakura siguió mi dedo, y me dijo que eran los Hokages. De izquierda a derecha, desde el primero al último.

"Ese es Hashirama Senju, y a su lado está su hermano, Tobirama. Luego está Sandaime-sama, bueno, de joven, y el de la derecha es Fugaku Uchiha." El último de los rostros era el más serio de todos, y en cada uno de sus ojos habían tallado tres marcas en forma de espiral. "El padre de Sasuke-kun", añadió, sonaba triste.

"Me pregunto cómo será ser hijo de un Hokage", pensé en voz alta, para luego añadir: "Seguro que no tan bien como lo pintan."

Entramos a la Academia, estaba desierta. Seguimos el pasillo de la entrada hasta una salida que daba a la parte de atrás, un pequeño campo de entrenamiento con suelo de fina tierra. Más allá de él, un pequeño bosquecito se alargaba hasta la montaña, y cerca del linde pude ver una línea de seis dianas de paja. Un hombre de pelo castaño lanzaba kunais a una de ella, y casi todos acertaban justo en el centro.

Kakashi se acercó a él. "Iruka-san", y el otro se giró hacia nosotros. Una enorme sonrisa se abrió camino en su boca al verme, y dijo mi nombre en alto, más bien lo exclamó; yo le tendí la mano, pero lo que él hizo fue removerme el cabello. Me trataba con mucho afecto.

"¡Me alegro mucho de verte, Naruto!" La cicatriz que le surcaba el rostro en horizontal se movía un poco cuando sonreía. Llevaba chaleco militar, y el protector de Konoha al frente. Una coleta apretada, alta. Piel morena, voz agradable de escuchar.

"Gracias, pero, eh, no tengo muy claro quién eres."

"Naruto ha perdido la memoria", aclaró Kakashi ante el estupor de su colega. "Ya te mencioné algo al respecto."

"Sí, pero una cosa es que me lo digas, y otra verlo." Se acuclilló frente a mí. "Naruto, ¿de verdad no te acuerdas de mí?"

"Pues no."

"¡Pero será posible! ¡Soy Iruka! ¡Iruka-sensei! ¡Cómo has podido olvidarte de mí, bobo!" Me dió un golpecito amistoso en la cabeza, sin perder esa sonrisa que le hacía parecer inofensivo. Una sonrisa de oveja. "Ya tendrás tiempo para recordar lo que haga falta. Lo importante es que estás bien."

"Gracias", le dije. "Uno hace lo que puede."

Una palmada, se puso de pie. "Bueno, no perdamos tiempo. El señor Hokage me ha pedido que evalúe tus habilidades. Después de lo que te ha pasado, sería comprensible que se hayan deteriorado, o que hayas perdido algunas. La memoria afecta, sobre todo, a tu capacidad de recordar y hacer jutsus. Depende del caso, puede ser más o menos grave; esperemos que no tengas muchos problemas. Como no sabemos exactamente qué recuerdas y qué no, te pasaré el material de estudio de la Academia. Léetelo bien: aunque te acuerdes de algunas cosas, no vendrá mal que las repases. Pero bueno, eso es el menor de los problemas. Lo verdaderamente importante es que puedas ejercer como shinobi."

Dijo todo esto con mucha seguridad, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hablar y a dar lecciones. "Así que", siguió, "voy a hacerte un pequeño examen. En concreto, evaluaré tus capacidades en lo que respecta a taijutsu, ninjutsu, y shurikenjutsu. Kakashi-san y Sakura-chan serán nuestros compañeros de entrenamiento, y realizarán las mismas actividades. Yo también lo haré; seremos como varas de medir para ti. Ella es una genin, como tú; yo soy un ninja de rango medio, y Kakashi, un ninja de élite. Haremos los ejercicios primero; después irás tú, y ya veremos cómo te comparas con nosotros. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?"

De hecho, tenía una. "¿Cuál es el nivel que se espera de mí? ¿Cómo de fuerte debería de ser?"

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. "Si tuviera que ubicarte en algún lugar, estarías en el escalón inmediatamente inferior a un ninja medio. Quizá un poco más que eso, pero no mucho. Venga, no me mires con esa cara: es algo bueno. En lo que respecta al combate, estás entre los mejores de tu promoción. E incluso creo que deberías estar por encima de algunos ninjas de rango medio. Lo que pasa es que te falta experiencia como ninja, y también un poco de madurez."

"Hay algunas habilidades básicas que nunca desarrollaste", dijo Kakashi. "Tampoco es que atendieras mucho en clase, te faltan conocimientos. Eso resta puntos."

"Sólo sabes ir de frente", apuntó Iruka. "Cada vez que tienes un problema, lo golpeas hasta que se soluciona."

"Si lo sé no pregunto", me quejé. "Parece que estábais esperando para decirlo."

"Ya te lo había dicho muchas veces, lo que pasa es que no escuchas", sonrió Iruka. "O no escuchabas. Dejémoslo así, en pasado. ¡Ahora, escucha lo que te diga tu sensei! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Palabra por palabra!"

A la chica del pelo rosa, Sakura, se le escapó una risita. Yo la pillé justo en ese momento, y aunque de inmediato puso cara de póker, me dio tiempo a pensar que verla reír no me disgustaba.

* * *

"Empecemos por el shurikenjutsu", anunció Iruka, tendiéndome dos pequeños cartuchos de cuero que pesaban un quintal. Estaban llenos de shuriken, y unos cuantos kunai. Muy amablemente me enseñó la manera correcta de atármelos a la pierna, y mientras Kakashi y Sakura se sentaban a unos metros de nosotros, me hizo una demostración de cómo se lanzaban aquellos proyectiles. Tenía bastante buena puntería. Debía de haber practicado mucho. Lanzó tres kunai, y todos dieron en distintos puntos del círculo central de la diana. Pasó lo mismo con los shuriken que vinieron después. Seis de seis, muy bien. Ahora tocaba comprobar si yo podía hacer lo mismo. "No soy la persona más hábil con los shuriken", dijo, "pero acertaría a la mayoría de mis objetivos, aunque fueran móviles. Mi nivel es lo que uno podría esperarse de cualquier chūnin. Ahora, Sakura-chan, prueba tú."

Se levantó de un salto, estaba más animada. Ya no lloraba a cántaros, menos mal, ni tenía esa cara como de funeral. Claro que seguía vistiendo de luto, y ver esa clase de ropas en una adolescente como que me removía algo en las tripas. Las cosas no deberían ser así. Pero lo eran, así que a callarse. Los dos primeros kunai dieron en el círculo central, y el tercero, un poco más a la derecha de éste. Pero todos los shuriken acertaron, así que se dió por satisfecha. "Como ves, aunque sea una genin, Sakura-chan es capaz de acertar al objetivo de manera consistente, pero tendrá más dificultades a la hora de golpear blancos móviles, y su índice de fallos es superior al de un chūnin. Gracias, Sakura-chan, puedes retirarte a un lado si quieres." Ella lo hizo, y esta vez fue Kakashi quien se levantó. "Ya has visto el nivel de un genin y el de un ninja medio. Ahora, le toca a Kakashi-san, un jōnin de alto nivel. Presta atención a sus movimientos, ¿quieres?"

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. El tipo andaba con las manos en los bolsillos, muy tranquilo, casi aburrido. Colocó los pies junto a la línea de lanzamiento, dibujada en la arena a una buena distancia de las dianas, y con un sólo movimiento, más rápido de lo que pudieron seguir mis ojos, lanzó algo contra ellas. Tres kunais golpearon el perfecto centro de tres dianas diferentes. Y una fracción de segundo más tarde, un shuriken se clavó encima de cada kunai. Kakashi devolvió las manos a sus bolsillos, dijo un desinteresado "tachán", y se apartó a un lado, junto a Sakura.

"La leche", dije. "¿Cómo has hecho eso?"

"Pura suerte", me respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Iruka se aclaró la garganta. "Su habilidad es resultado de su intenso entrenamiento, y —si me permites la opinión, Kakashi-san— de la labor de un gran sensei _al que sí escuchaba_. Podrás llegar a ser como él si muestras la misma actitud."

"O no", dijo Kakashi. "La verdad es que soy bastante bueno."

Muy gracioso el espantapájaros. No le dije nada, pero te aseguro que lo miré fatal.

"Naruto, ahora te toca a ti." Iruka aplaudió un par de veces, muy suave, y me llevó hasta la línea en el suelo. "Venga, inténtalo. No te preocupes demasiado por los resultados, tú sólo hazlo, ¿vale?"

El sol me pegaba en la nuca como un pequeño horno. El sudor se me resbalaba por ella, y picaba. Me puse en posición, abrí la cartuchera de arriba, y saqué un kunai. El tacto de su mango se sintió familiar contra la palma de mi mano. _Vamos, puedo hacerlo. Esto está chupado_. Puse la mira en la diana que tenía en frente. En el círculo en su centro. Me concentré tanto que el círculo pareció hundirse como un agujero, como un abismo. Yo lo miré, y él me devolvió la mirada. _Dispara_, parecía decirme. _Dispara si te atreves_.

¿Que si me atrevo? ¡Ahora verás!

¡Atento! Mi brazo se echó hacia atrás como un relámpago, y con la misma fuerza lo descargué, apuntando al centro, al centro absoluto de aquella diana; el kunai cortó el aire, apenas una mota de color oscuro, y su glorioso viaje acabó diez metros más allá de la diana, en el suelo, hundido en la tierra y el polvo.

"Oh. He fallado."

"Claro que lo has hecho, Naruto. Así no se tira un kunai. Parecía que estuvieras lanzando una lata de refresco, o algo así."

"Vamos, Iruka-sensei, no seas tan duro con él", dijo Sakura. "Es su primer intento."

El segundo no fue mucho mejor. Esta vez apunté con más cuidado, y lancé el kunai de distinta manera, intentando imitar cómo lo había hecho Iruka. Pero al concentrarme tanto, mi movimiento fue mecánico, artificioso; y encima, demasiado débil. El kunai golpeó la diana, pero no se clavó. Aquello era más difícil de lo que parecía. ¿Cómo podían hacer que pareciera tan fácil? ¿Y si lo era, y el problema era mío? ¿Ni siquiera era capaz de acertar un maldito cuchillo? A ver si iba a ser un inútil, o algo.

"Naruto, tienes que concentrarte", dijo Iruka. "Inténtalo otra vez."

Tercer kunai. Misma diana. No estaba muy seguro de mí mismo, pero no me quedaba otra alternativa que seguir adelante con aquello. Apreté el puño, y los dientes, tensé los músculos. Esta vez tenía que acertar. No podía ser tan inferior a ellos.

"_Cálmate_", dijo la voz en mi interior. "_Relaja el cuerpo y la mente. Tu cerebro no recuerda, pero tu carne sí. Escucha lo que tiene que decirte_."

Las palabras no eran muy distintas de cualquier pensamiento, pero sabía que no eran mías. Hablaban con la misma voz, pero con una distinta a la vez. No necesité una razón para confiar en ella. Sentía que podía hacerlo. Que era lo correcto.

Inspiré profundo, llené los pulmones. Luego solté el aire, despacio.

"_Eso es, deja que fluya. No opongas resistencia. Él sabe lo que tienes que hacer_."

Dejar de pensar.

"_Aquí estan tus manos..._"

Sólo actuar.

"_Allí está la diana..."_

De repente, una pieza encajó dentro de mí.

"_¿Acaso necesitas algo más?_"

El kunai impactó en el centro de la diana, la atravesó, y siguió volando en línea recta para clavarse, hasta la empuñadura, en uno de los árboles que había a más de veinte metros mi objetivo. Sucedió tan rápido que, desde mi perspectiva, fue algo instantáneo. En un instante, estaba en mi mano; al siguiente, hundido en aquel tronco. Tan sencillo como eso. El hormigueo en mi cuerpo se sintió genial; las caras de mis acompañantes eran, por decirlo de alguna manera, un auténtico poema.

"¿He hecho algo mal?", pregunté, algo confuso.

"No, no, Naruto, es sólo que..."

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, sigue. Bien hecho. Pero intenta no romper la diana esta vez."

Bueno, podía intentarlo. Mejor probar con los shuriken: me coloqué frente a otra diana, despejé la mente, y lancé el primero. Justo en el centro. El segundo se clavó medio centímetro a su izquierda. El tercero, medio centímetro a su derecha. ¡Bien! ¡Podía hacerlo! Me sentía exultante. ¿No lo has pensado? Es como una droga, esto de hacer las cosas bien.

"¿Qué te parece, Iruka-sensei? ¿Sigo en forma?"

"Eh..."

"No me digas que he empeorado."

"Al contrario, Naruto", dijo Kakashi. Tenía el ojo entornado, y clavado en mí. "Nunca te había visto hacer algo así."

"¿De verdad?", pregunté, extrañado. "Es decir, sólo me he dejado llevar un poco."

"Hazlo una vez más. Quiero verte bien."

¿Por qué no? Hice lo que me pedía. Lancé unos cuantos kunais, y algunos shuriken, y cada vez era más sencillo encontrar la cantidad justa de fuerza, los movimientos adecuados; me salía de dentro, tan natural como respirar, como tragar, como quedarme dormido. No fallé ni una sola vez. Detrás de mí, oí cómo Sakura preguntaba "¿Desde cuando Naruto es así?" a Iruka. Él respondió: "no lo sé", y yo seguí a lo mío con más ganas que antes. Todos mis lanzamientos fueron perfectos, e incluso probé a apuntar a más de una diana a la vez; era capaz de acertar a dos, incluso tres, sin mucho problema, aunque no podía hacerlo con la facilidad de Kakashi. Aún así, aquello se me daba fenomenal. ¡Me estaba emocionando y todo!

"Ya vale, Naruto. Lo has hecho muy bien", dijo Kakashi, y tras una pausa: "Diría que hasta demasiado bien."

"Parece ser que el shurikenjutsu no va a ser un problema", comentó Iruka. "Movámonos...movámonos a la siguiente prueba. A ver, formemos un círculo."

Así hicimos.

"Muy bien, es el momento de pasar al ninjutsu. Empecemos por la técnica más básica: la transformación. Veamos..." Iruka juntó los dedos en un sello, y con una pequeña explosión de humo, se transformó en una copia exacta de Kakashi. Hasta su voz era igual cuando dijo: "Es fácil, pero tiene truco. Te costó un poco dominarla en su momento, pero ahora...Visto lo visto, no sé qué esperar." Otra nubecita de humo, y volvía a ser Iruka. "Sakura-chan, Kakashi-san, si sois tan amables..."

Ambos hicieron el mismo gesto, y de pronto ahí no había sólo un Iruka, sino tres, todos iguales hasta la médula. Era una cosa sorprendente, si lo piensas. ¿Tan fácil era robarle la identidad a una persona? Las aplicaciones que podía tener semejante técnica eran infinitas, y la mayoría de ellas, seguramente ilegales, pero tan atractivas... Mejor no pensar en eso. Mejor centrarse en la tarea entre manos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos nuevos Irukas volvieron a ser las personas que eran antes; de modo que era mi turno. _Vamos a ello_.

"Vale, Naruto, te toca. Recuerda: tienes que formar este sello y..."

¡Pof!

El humo se disipó casi al instante, y allí estaba yo, un nuevo Iruka, o eso esperaba. Miré alrededor, a los demás, y había algo distinto, algo nuevo. _No me digas que la he cagado_, llegué a pensar, pero luego me di cuenta de que simplemente, les estaba mirando desde un cuerpo bastante más alto que el mío. Me miré las manos: eran más grandes, y más morenas. Llevaba otra ropa, un chaleco militar. En el pecho, un protector de Konoha.

"¡Lo he hecho! ¡Y a la primera! ¡Sí, joder!" Y volví a mi forma original, tan rápido como la había abandonado. Una vez más, los tres me miraban como si tuviera monos en la cara. "¿Qué pasa?", pregunté. "¿Tampoco sabía hacer esto antes?"

"Sí sabías", respondió Iruka, acariciándose las mejillas con el índice y el pulgar. "Pero..."

"¿Pero...?"

"Hazlo otra vez", me dijo. "Necesito comprobar algo."

¿Iba a tener que repetirlo todo? Desparecí en otra nubecilla, y ahí estaba otra vez mi copia de Iruka. Luego más humo, y se acabó. Vamos, lo mismo que habían hecho ellos. ¿Qué tenía de raro?

La cara de Iruka se arrugó un poco más. "Kakashi-san, ¿es esto normal? ¿Es algo que le has enseñado?

"La verdad es que es la primera vez que lo hace."

"¿Me podéis explicar qué pasa?"

Iruka se volvió hacia mí, sus brazos cruzados con firmeza. "Naruto, te has transformado sin utilizar ningún sello."

"¿Qué hay con eso?"

"No deberías poder hacerlo. Es decir, yo no puedo. No de esa manera, sin usar sellos, y tan fácilmente."

"No sabía que era tan difícil."

"La transformación es una de las técnicas más básicas", dijo Kakashi. No dejaba de analizarme con aquella cara llena de desconfianza. "Pero hacerlo de esa manera, sin sellos manuales, es mucho más complicado. No es algo que pueda esperarse de un genin."

"Será que tengo talento."

"Es es el problema, Naruto: no lo tienes", sentenció Kakashi.

"Has crecido mucho, pero siempre gracias al trabajo duro", dijo Iruka. "Has tenido que trabajar más que nadie para llegar a donde estás. Por eso, que ahora muestres este cambio tan repentino..."

"...es muy extraño", terminó el otro.

"Pero vamos a seguir. Está claro que puedes manejarte con el jutsu de transformación. Es decir, eres capaz de acumular chakra, y moldearlo de una manera determinada usando la concentración. Muy bien. Ahora, sigamos con otros tipos de jutsu."

"Iruka-san, un momento", intervino Kakashi. "Antes, quiero que Naruto haga algo." Me puso una mano en el hombro, y señaló hacia el bosque. "¿Ves ese árbol? Quiero que lo subas."

"¿Que trepe por él?"

"No, que camines por el tronco, hasta las ramas de arriba."

"Pero me voy a caer."

"Si lo haces bien, no lo harás. Sakura-chan, ¿puedes enseñarle cómo se hace?"

"Claro. Vamos, Naruto-kun."

La seguí hasta los árboles de la entrada del bosque, y nos plantamos justo delante del mismo donde había quedado incrustado mi kunai. Era un árbol muy alto, de gruesa corteza y hermosas hojas verdes. Cogí la empuñadura del kunai, y tiré para sacarlo de ahí, pero no se movía. Estaba muy bien clavado.

"Vale, te explico", dijo Sakura, acercándose a mí. "Los ninjas podemos concentrar el chakra en distintas partes del cuerpo. ¿Recuerdas cómo se hace?" Asentí. "Esto se puede utilizar para muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, Tsunade-sama concentra el chakra en sus puños para golpear mucho más fuerte de lo normal; y una persona que quiera utilizar el Jutsu: Gran Bola de Fuego, lo concentrará en su estómago y su pecho. Si lo que queremos es caminar por las paredes, o sobre el agua, tendremos que concentrarlo en los pies. Así."

Una finísima capa de chakra azul se formó en sus pies. Ella parecía encantada enseñándome lo que sabía, sonreía un poco, alejándose por un momento de la sombría expresión que se le escapaba cuando creía que no la mirábamos. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Sakura tenía una gran máscara puesta. Eso no podía ser sano, pero, ¿quién era yo para juzgarle? Sólo un nuevo desconocido.

"Una vez hayas concentrado tu chakra, tienes que mantenerlo estable. Eso significa que tienes que expulsar siempre la cantidad justa y necesaria. Si en algún momento te quedas corto, te caerás, y si te pasas, saldrás despedido." Apoyó un pie en el árbol, y luego dio un paso. Estaba pegada por los pies al tronco, como si fuera algún tipo de araña. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la parte de arriba, su cabello colgando suelto hacia atrás; entonces me miró, debía de verme diminuto desde ahí arriba, y me dedicó una sonrisa un tanto menos convincente que la de antes. "Pues así se hace. Ahora prueba tú." Y se bajó de un salto. Cuando aterrizó a mi lado, miré aquellos ojos verdes como bosques y le dije:

"Si te soy sincero, creo que me voy a dar una buena."

Una risita. "Yo también lo creo, pero por algo hay que empezar."

Kakashi e Iruka se quedaron atrás, y se susurraban de manera que casi brillaban los secretos. Y pese a que mi oído era bueno, no podía entenderlos, pero tenía la impresión de que hablaban de mí. ¿Lo harían de verdad? Era posible. Sin duda, la vida invita a la paranoia. No hay voces inocentes para un ego arraigado; sólo juicios, amenazas, o alabanzas, dependiendo, claro, de qué tipo de hombre seas. A veces hay que elegir, ya sabes. Hay que elegir bien.

Al principio fue bien. Acumular chakra es sencillo, una vez sabes hacerlo. ¿Cómo se siente? Pues como un leve escalofrío, como calor, también, o como corriente estática, como muchas cosas. No sabría explicártelo con exactitud, pues no es una sensación constante, sino una sucesión, irregular y confusa, de muchas de ellas. Así que lo acumulé, y me llenó desde los dedos de las manos a las plantas de los pies, y luego hice que se disipara, excepto en este último lugar. El suave destello se hizo un lugar bajo mis sandalias. Apoyé el pie derecho en el árbol; quedó fijo a él. Entonces tomé impulso, di el siguiente paso, y luego otro más, pero mi pierna se deslizó sobre la dura corteza, y en mi intento de volver a pegarme a ella, envié más chakra a la planta de mis pies.

Un estallido me mandó volando de espaldas y contra el suelo. La caída fue tremenda. Qué dolor; me palpé la parte de atrás de la cabeza, donde me había golpeado, pero no tenía ninguna herida. Debía tener el cráneo de hormigón. Bueno saberlo.

Sakura se acuclilló a mi lado. "¿Ves? Eso es lo que pasa cuando te pasas con el chakra. Venga, inténtalo otra vez."

Cuatro intentos y dos golpes más tarde, estaba en la cima del árbol. Pillarle el truco me costó un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero una vez volví abajo, Sakura me dijo que había sido bastante rápido. Que la otra vez me costó muchísimo más, que requerí horas y horas de entrenamiento. Será como montar en bicicleta, le dije yo. Será como una de esas cosas que el cuerpo no olvida. Claro que yo no estaba muy seguro de que supiera montar en bicicleta. No creía que alguna vez lo hubiera necesitado.

Volvimos con Iruka y Kakashi, y el primero me dijo que enhorabuena, que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Un aplauso para mí. El segundo no parecía tan convencido. "Hay algo que me preocupa", me dijo. "Pero todavía no puedo estar seguro." Le pedí explicaciones, no me las dio. Lo que hicimos fue seguir con las pruebas, y fueron muy variadas. Me hicieron caminar sobre agua, y me di unos cuantos chapuzones antes de conseguirlo, y unos cuantos más cuando me pidieron que corriera, y saltara, sobre ella. Tuve que aplicar chakra a mis puños, a mis shuriken, y fue fácil; el jutsu de sustitución, por el contrario, me costó un poco más. Midieron mi fuerza, y mi velocidad, y mi resistencia en pruebas hechas para cada uno de estos propósitos, y a estas alturas yo ya sudaba como un obrero bajo el sol. Debían de haber pasado ya un par de horas, y empezaba a tener hambre.

"¿Podemos comer algo?", pregunté.

"Cuando termines", fue la respuesta, y ahí se quedó la cosa.

Una vez acabamos con las pruebas básicas, llegó el momento de probar con mis técnicas. Tuve que demostrar que todavía podía usar el Kage Bunshin, y les llamó la atención que no tuviera ningún tipo de problema a la hora de utilizarlo. Mi respuesta fue: _creo que nunca olvidé cómo hacerlo_. Me pidieron que hiciera una copia, luego dos, y así hasta diez. Cada vez que aparecía una, perdía un pequeño porcentaje de mi chakra. Se me ocurrió que aquella técnica no era muy eficiente, e intenté minimizar el consumo de energías, pero sólo resultó en copias más débiles. Me hicieron luchar contra ellas como práctica, y caían como moscas. Apenas aguantaban dos puñetazos; la mayoría del tiempo, sólo uno. Esto me escamaba. Tenía que haber una manera de convertirlo en algo más práctico. La idea base estaba bien, pero le faltaba algo. Decidí que lo mejor sería consultar esto con otra persona, pues dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿cómo puedo hacer para mejorar mi Kage Bunshin? Noto que usa demasiado chakra, y las copias no son muy fuertes. Entiendo que su fuerza son los números, pero aún así, no estoy seguro de que merezca mucho la pena."

"No suele merecerla. Tú puedes abusar de ella porque tus reservas de chakra son mucho mayores de lo habitual, y además, las regeneras a gran velocidad."

"¿Qué solía hacer con ellas?"

"Aprovechar los números para abrumar a los enemigos. Aunque a veces le dabas usos más creativos a la técnica."

"Ponme un ejemplo."

"Cuando aprendiste a usar el Rasengan, utilizabas una copia para formarlo correctamente."

"¿Qué es un R_asengan_?"

"Una esfera de chakra concentrado, en espiral, formando una esfera. Se sostiene en la mano, y se golpea con ella, causando graves daños."

"No suena tan complicado."

"Las cosas a menudo no son como parecen ser."

"Así que yo usaba este Rasengan."

"Eso es."

"¿Qué otras técnicas utilizaba?"

Kakashi miró al cielo, como buscando respuestas, y no encontró ninguna. "Pues no muchas más. Básicamente, el Rasengan, y el Kage Bunshin. Y el jutsu de transformación, supongo. No tienes un arsenal muy variado, pero todo sea dicho, tus dos técnicas son de rango jōnin. Eso tiene su mérito."

"Aún así, no me hace mucha gracia. ¿Es normal que un shinobi conozca tan pocas técnicas?"

"No. Normalmente, aprendemos un abanico de jutsus básicos, muchos de ellos de tipo elemental. Los que pertenecen a un clan con técnicas propias, se especializan en esas. Diría que el shinobi medio, una vez alcanza su madurez, maneja entre diez y quince técnicas de uso habitual."

"Entiendo. Pero si yo sólo usaba esas dos técnicas, ¿significa que los Uzumaki no tenían técnicas particulares?"

"Claro que sí. Eran famosos por sus técnicas de sellado, lo que se traduce en un estilo de lucha completamente opuesto al suyo. Tú nunca estuviste interesado en aprenderlas, y de todos modos, no es que tengamos algún tutor Uzumaki en la aldea."

"No aprenderlas me parece un desperdicio."

"¿Ah, sí? Nunca pensé que te oiría decir eso. Estás muy raro, Naruto."

Me encogí de hombros. "Kakashi-sensei, por curiosidad, ¿cuántas técnicas conoces tú?" La pregunta pareció hacerle gracia. Le vi sonreír debajo de la máscara.

"Me alegra que me preguntes. Tú no lo recuerdas, pero para tu información, me conocen como el Ninja Copia."

"¿Te copiabas en los exámenes?", pregunté, pero sólo para tocarle las narices.

"No, idiota. Me llaman así porque copio técnicas a la perfección. Llevo haciéndolo muchos, muchos años."

"Estás esperando a que te pregunte la cifra, ¿verdad?"

Él hizo como si no me hubiera escuchado. "Ya que lo preguntas, Naruto, te lo diré: actualmente, conozco 1.386 técnicas."

"Estás de coña."

"Ya te digo yo que no."

"Kakashi-san es un shinobi conocido por todo el Continente", dijo Iruka, que hasta entonces nos había estado escuchando en silencio. "Todos estamos de acuerdo en que se cuenta entre los mejores jōnin de nuestra aldea, y probablemente de todas en general."

"Iruka-san, eres demasiado amable", dijo Kakashi, haciéndole un gestito con la mano. "No es para tanto." Menuda falsa modestia la suya. No se la creía ni él. Claro que lo que había dicho era interesante. Entre esas mil y pico técnicas, habría alguna que yo pudiera aprovechar...

Puse la mayor sonrisa que mis labios mi permitieron, y golpeé la palma de mi mano con el canto de la otra. "¡Claro!", exclamé, como si me hubiera tocado la lotería. "Kakashi-sensei es un gran shinobi, ¿verdad? Conoce muchísimos jutsus, ¿verdad?" A este punto, ya se lo veía venir, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Había generado la avalancha que le tragaría. Había alimentado al león que le acechaba. Se le veía en la cara: sabía que estaba jodido. "¡En ese caso!", dije, fingiendo un gran entusiasmo, "¡En ese caso, entréname, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Quiero aprender de ti! ¡No: de usted! ¡Enséñeme sus técnicas!"

Él apuntó las palmas de las manos hacia mí, y retrocedió como si hubiera visto un enjambre de avispas. "Vamos, vamos, Naruto, cálmate un poco, ¿quieres? Acabas de salir del hospital, y ni siquiera has acabado las pruebas."

"En realidad, es una buena idea", reflexionó Iruka, y el jōnin le echó una mirada que herviría el agua. "Por ahora Naruto lo está haciendo genial, y lo más probable es que supere el resto de pruebas sin problemas. Si lo hace, ¿quién mejor que tú para enseñarle? Al fin y al cabo, eres el líder de su equipo."

"Pero tú fuiste su sensei durante muchos más años que yo", se quejó Kakashi, que parecía muy alarmado por la posibilidad de tener trabajo extra. "Y necesita aprender muchos fundamentos básicos. Tú eres profesor en la Academia, se te dará mejor que a mí hacer eso."

"Eso es cierto", respondió Iruka, para el alivio de su compañero. "Entonces, será mejor que empiece conmigo, al menos hasta que domine todas las habilidades básicas que pueda necesitar."

"Por favor, tómate tu tiempo, Iruka-san", dijo Kakashi, con un gran suspiro. Luego alzó la voz: "¡Sakura-chan!" La chica estaba un poco más allá, dibujando gruesas líneas en la arena de la parte más amplia del descampado. "¿Ya has terminado?"

Qué bien se escapan algunos de las conversaciones que no les interesan.

"¡Sí, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Podéis venir!"

Así que dimos por zanjado el tema de mi entrenamiento, y nos acercamos a ella. Estaba acabando el último de los surcos; todos juntos, formaban un amplio rectángulo de unos veinte metros de largo, y diez de ancho. Me dijeron que entrara en él, y así lo hice. Me puse justo en el centro, y miré alrededor. Tenía la academia a la derecha, el bosque a la izquierda, y por encima de nosotros, en las montañas, los rostros de los Hokages con sus miradas muertas. Cuatro hondas líneas rodeándome como fronteras en un mapa. Apreté los dientes. No me hacía ninguna gracia estar encerrado, aunque fuera de manera figurada.

Iruka se adelantó, y puso los brazos en jarras. "¡Muy bien! Es hora de la última prueba. Ya hemos repasado el shurikenjutsu, y el ninjutsu; también has practicado el taijutsu con tus clones. Hasta ahora, has pasado todas las pruebas." Quise decir algo, pero él debió de adivinarlo. "Sé que hace falta que practiques el Rasengan, pero no te preocupes: de todos modos, tu entrenamiento con él no estaba completo. Ya tendrás tiempo para eso." Asentí, y le dije que vale, que de acuerdo. "Lo que tienes a tu alrededor es un ring. En la siguiente actividad, que es la última, librarás un combate de prácticas contra cada uno de nosotros, en orden ascendente: esto es, primero Sakura-chan, luego yo, y finalmente Kakashi-san. Todos podremos usar las técnicas y recursos que consideremos oportunos, pero siempre sin salir de las líneas dibujadas en la arena. Quien lo haga, será descalificado. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Sí? Genial. En ese caso, vamos a empezar. Sakura-chan, tú primero."

Los dos adultos se sentaron, y Sakura caminó hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de mí. Estábamos los dos dentro de aquel rectángulo, unidos por sus límites, y por las miradas, encajadas la una en la otra. Al principio me sonrió, pero luego dejó de hacerlo. Sus ropas oscuras se le pegaban al cuerpo allí donde se acumulaba el sudor, y cuando se levantaba brisa, su cabello rosado, meticulosamente cortado, agitaba sus mechones en el aire. Vi cómo tomaba aire, y lo soltaba despacio. ¿Estaría nerviosa? No era eso lo que sentía. Estiró la mano, y entre sus delgados y blancos dedos apareció un shuriken. Detrás de ella, Kakashi nos observaba, no, me observaba muy atentamente. Iruka bajó el brazo estirado. "¡Adelante!", gritó, y el shuriken salió disparado de las manos de Sakura. Lo miré mientras se acercaba a mí, rápido como un pensamiento, como el dolor, y saqué mi kunai de la cartuchera. El metal chocó con el metal, y luego, un destello de color rosa.


	8. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8: LA PRUEBA

El shuriken rebotó, rodeado de chispas; yo incliné la cabeza a un lado, y el kunai de Sakura pasó a escasa distancia de mi mejilla. Se detuvo ahí por un instante, como una extensión de su brazo estirado. Nos miramos el uno al otro, y tomamos aire. Esto sucedió casi a la vez, y como el mecanismo de un resorte, nuestras piernas nos impulsaron hacia atrás en un salto de varios metros.

"Eso ha estado cerca, Sakura-chan", le sonreí. Pero ella no me sonrió de vuelta.

Tres shuriken volaron hacia mí, todos directos al pecho. Los desvié con facilidad, y seguí con la vista los movimientos de la chica: se movía en un semicírculo hacia mi izquierda, su cabello estirado por la velocidad. Era más rápida de lo que aparentaba, pero no lo suficiente; atrapé el kunai que venía volando por mi ángulo muerto, e hice girar su pomo circular en mi dedo índice antes de devolvérselo. Su filo se clavó en el hombro de Sakura con un sonido sordo. ¿Qué? ¡Un tronco de sustitución! Toda la madera voló en pedazos con el impacto del kunai. Una hoja me cortó algunos mechones de la cabeza cuando me agaché para esquivarla. Estaba detrás de mí, y las dos cuchilladas siguientes pasaron peligrosamente cerca de mis ojos y mi cuello. ¡Sería bruja! Estaba apuntando a mis puntos vitales. ¿Acaso intentaba matarme? No. Dentro de ella no había ninguna intención asesina, sólo una fría oquedad.

"¡Oye, cuidado!", exclamé, esquivando un nuevo tajo. El siguiente fue una puñalada, dirigida al centro de mi cuello. Pero yo estaba preparado: con un paso lateral, desvié su muñeca con la mano derecha, y apoyé la otra palma en la parte de atrás de su codo, haciendo presión hacia dentro, con la intención de tirarla contra el suelo. Pero ella apoyó firmemente la planta del pie contra la tierra y endureció los músculos del brazo, de modo que la llave quedó incompleta. De un tirón, liberó el brazo del kunai, y me lanzó un terrible puñetazo con el izquierdo, pero mi patada frontal llegó antes. Un impacto directo, justo en el estómago. Sakura se dobló por la mitad, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente, y con un gran salto volvió a poner distancia entre los dos. Cuando aterrizó, yo ya estaba detrás de ella: me agaché por debajo de su codazo hacia atrás, y aprovechando el impulso, enterré mi puño en su estómago, con un gancho que la hizo volar hasta el borde mismo del ring. Cayó al suelo como un saco de arena, y luego, en una escena sobrecogedora, su cuerpo se derritió como el hielo en el verano.

Abrí mucho los ojos: el mundo también se derretía. Los árboles, la arena, la montaña, la academia, Kakashi, Iruka, todo parecía deshacerse en infinitas manchas de pintura. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Para cuando lo entendí, casi era demasiado tarde. Estaba en un genjutsu. Nada de eso era real. Todo estaba en mi cabeza, y en esos momentos de debilidad, Sakura estaría...

"_Detrás de ti_", dijo la voz.

Culpo a mi cuerpo, que reaccionó antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. Antes de que pudiera poner límites a su fuerza. Fue como prender la llama de un mechero: bastó un clic, la realización de que estaba en peligro, para que los mecanismos en mi interior se pusieran en marcha con la violencia de un huracán. Mis músculos se contorsionaron y giraron con inhumana velocidad, y mi pierna derecha, dura como una barra de acero, cortó el aire en dirección a la cabeza de Sakura. Ella bloqueó en el último momento, poniendo sus brazos entre sus mejillas y el peligro, y el sonido de sus huesos al astillarse sonó demasiado alto, demasiado obvio, en aquellos momentos de intensa concentración. El choque fue brutal. La chica volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez de verdad, esta vez fuera del ring. Bastó eso para ganar. Pero no me sentía orgulloso.

"¡Sakura-chan!", grité, más sorprendido que asustado, mientras corría hacia ella. Me acuclillé a su lado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, mientras Sakura se agarraba el brazo herido. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien", respondió ella, pero no sonaba bien en absoluto. "No ha sido nada."

"Naruto, aparta", dijo la voz de Kakashi, mientras se agachaba a mi lado. Sonaba más serio que de costumbre. "Deja ver ese brazo, Sakura." Ella obedeció, y él lo tomó entre sus manos; con sumo cuidado, exploró la piel y los músculos, lo movió poco a poco, y parecía que el movimiento más pequeño causase un intenso dolor a la chica. "No está roto, pero ha faltado poco."

"No quería darle tan fuerte", me disculpé. "Fue una reacción instintiva."

"Lo sé", dijo él. "La próxima vez, ten más cuidado." Kakashi levantó las manos, y con mucha rapidez formó cuatro sellos distintos. Una niebla verde le cubrió las palmas de las manos. "Te digo lo mismo a ti, Sakura. Has sido una irresponsable." Apoyó las manos en el brazo de la chica, y la expresión de ésta se relajó un poco. "Estarás mejor así. No te muevas."

"Gracias, Kakashi-sensei", dijo la chica, incorporándose un poco.

Iruka se cruzó de brazos detrás de mí. "Kakashi-san, quizá deberíamos llevarla a que la vea un profesional."

Pero el otro ninja negó con la cabeza: "No soy un ninja médico, pero bastaré. Mientras tanto, seguid con la prueba. Necesito un par de minutos." Mientras hablaba, sus palmas de color jade sanaban, muy lentamente, los maltratados huesos de Sakura. Ella se mordía el labio inferior, y éste era rosado y suave bajo sus dientes blancos. Si contaban historias, pensé, éstas debían merecer la pena.

Ah, no sabría expresarte cuánto me equivocaba.

Iruka se plantó delante de mí, estábamos en el cuadrilátero, en el ring, bien colocados como requieren estas cosas, y me saludó levantando dos dedos. Yo hice lo mismo, debía ser tradición, no tenía ni idea, pero me agradaba el gesto. Hay formalidades que mantienen el mundo en su sitio. Si no, se desmorona pero bien.

"Esta vez no hay nadie para dar la señal", dijo, "así que lanzaré este kunai al aire, y según golpee el suelo, podremos comenzar." Era un tipo justo, este Iruka. Se apretó la bandana a la frente, tomó aire, y lo soltó en un fino hilo. Luego lanzó el kunai al cielo, hacia arriba; el metal giraba en su trayectoria, y una vez en su cénit, pareció detenerse un momento. Los rayos de sol se reflejaban en él con una fuerza inusual. Entonces cayó, se clavó en el suelo, y me preparé para la carga de mi oponente, aunque dicha sea la verdad, ésta nunca vino.

* * *

Tensé los músculos, pero nada, sólo la brisa chocó conmigo. El chūnin estaba quieto como una estatua. ¿Acaso pasaba algo? No, sólo me observaba. Sus pupilas eran una taladradora. ¡Hasta dolían...! Me moví un paso a un lado, y aquellas monedas marrones me seguían como si quisieran cazarme; aquello no era precaución, sino también voluntad depredadora. Yo lo sabía: no era tonto. Estaba buscando la oportunidad indicada para atacarme. ¡Es más, estaba esperando a que yo le atacase primero! ¿Acaso pensaba que cargaría contra él, así, de frente, como un idiota? ¡Ni hablar! Quizá el Naruto que él conocía lo hubiera hecho, pero hasta donde yo sabía, él y yo sólo nos parecíamos en la piel que llevábamos puesta. _Ni hablar, coletita. Yo también sé jugar a la paciencia. _Me quedé donde estaba, más tranquilo que una tortuga en la playa. De hecho, me senté en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos sobre ellas. Le dediqué una sonrisa llena de dientes. "¡Iruka-sensei!", le dije, alzando la voz. "¡Puedes empezar cuando quieras, que no tengo prisa!"

Lo siguiente que supe fue que un kunai se clavaba en mi pecho, justo en el esternón. El tronco de sustitución rodó por el suelo hasta que el kunai se lo impidió, y yo aparecí tres metros a la izquierda, sobresaltado y sudando en las sienes. Su lanzamiento fue mucho más rápido que los de Sakura.

"No hagas el tonto, Naruto", me riñó Iruka. "Te advierto que voy a luchar en serio."

"Joder, sensei", protesté. "Casi me matas."

"¿Ves por qué te lo digo?", dijo, poniéndose en guardia. Su rostro moreno, que hasta hace un segundo había amenazado con sonreír, se volvió como la piedra. Analicé su postura: no había ninguna apertura. Cogía el kunai con la mano derecha, la hoja asomando hacia afuera, y la izquierda le servía de defensa. Su cuerpo parecía, al mismo tiempo, relajado y preparado para la acción. Pensé: su postura es mucho mejor que la mía, e intenté imitarla. Saqué un kunai, lo cogí en la mano derecha, adelanté la pierna izquierda, y dejé el talón de la derecha levantado. Repartí el peso equitativamente entre mis piernas, y bajé mi centro de gravedad. Estaba preparado para lo que fuera, pero no para la explosión. El kunai que Iruka había clavado en el tronco siseó, luego se detuvo, y finalmente estalló, pero no en un mar de fuego, como parecía, sino en una nube de humo negro.

¡Qué oscuridad! ¡El mundo, hundido en carbón! ¿Y ahora qué? Sólo veía uno o dos metros a mi alrededor.. Tenía que salir de ahí, pero varios shuriken pasaron silbando por encima de la cabeza, interrumpiendo mi salto. Subí la mirada, la bajé, y ahí estaba el puño de Iruka, directo a mi cara; lo desvié a un lado, bloqueé la patada que vino del lado contrario, y lancé un contraataque que sólo golpeó el aire. Los pies del chūnin aterrizaron detrás de mí, y la puñalada pasó entre mi costado y mi brazo derecho; pegué el brazo a mi cuerpo, atrapando el suyo, y tiré de él al tiempo que mi codo izquierdo buscaba su cráneo. Mi hueso se estrelló contra el metal de su protector; Iruka giró el kunai en su mano, y acercando su cuerpo al mío, intentó clavármelo en la tripa. Yo giré en la dirección de mi último codazo, soltándole el brazo, mientras él daba un paso hacia adelante, y descargué un gancho en dirección a su sien que por poco le alcanza; Iruka se agachó, esquivándolo, y me lanzó una cuchillada que evité saltando hacia atrás. Me caí de espaldas al suelo cuando él tiró del hilo que había enlazado en mi tobillo. ¿Cuándo...? La parte de atrás de mi cabeza chocó contra la arena, y él saltó hacia mí para rematarme.

"¡_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Mis clones le atraparon en el aire, cada uno por un lado, con una mano en el cuello y la otra en la parte baja de su espalda. Iruka también cayó al suelo, pero se libró de mis clones de dos rápidos tajos en la carótida. Daba igual: tuve tiempo para cortar el hilo, y levantarme. Lo hice medio segundo antes que él. Preparé el kunai, y apunté a su hombro, donde no causaría daños graves. Lo lancé, o eso intenté, pues pronto descubrí que no podía moverme en aquel remolino de hojas.

En algún lugar, fuera donde fuera, pude oír la voz de Iruka. Susurraba algo: "_Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu_", pero yo no sabía lo que eso significaba. Tampoco me importaba demasiado. Sólo tenía ojos para aquella montruosidad. Se alzaba frente a mí como si fuese una montaña, pues su tamaño no tenía nada que envidiar a cualquiera de ellas; y pese a que tenía brazos, y rostro, y boca, era imposible que algo así fuese humano. No: eso era un demonio, provenía del infierno. Su quedo ronroneo sacudía la tierra bajo mis pies, y las cadenas, ¡esas cadenas que lo mantenían atado, podrían romperse en cualquier momento! Sólo de imaginarlo, me daban ganas de vomitar. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y un intenso dolor, ardiente como llama viva, me perforaba la parte baja de la tripa. ¿Qué era aquello? ¡No podía soportarlo! ¡No podía...! ¡Dios, me estaba mirando! ¡Estaba claro! ¡Sus ojos vacíos me querían justo a_ mí_!

No sé si fue el horror, o si fue otra cosa, lo que me despertó del genjutsu. Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió como al final de una pesadilla, y volví de sopetón a la realidad. Sólo habían pasado unos segundos, pero el humo ya casi se había disipado, e Iruka jadeaba, confuso, a unos metros de mí. Un hilo de sangre le caía del labio herido. La misma sangre goteaba desde mis nudillos. El leve dolor confirmaba que le había golpeado. Pero yo no recordaba haberlo hecho.

"¿Qué ha...?", me pregunté en voz alta, pero no había tiempo para reflexiones. Iruka se recompuso enseguida, y formó rápidos sellos hasta contar seis; su pecho se hinchó en una honda respiración, y al final de su jutsu me escupió una rápida llamarada que abrasó, de los pies a la cabeza, al clon que creé como escudo. A través del humo del clon y de las llamas que aún quedaban, aparecieron dos, tres, hasta diez shuriken que desvié en rápida sucesión, y detrás de ellos, veloz como un tiburón en el océano, venía Kakashi cargando hacia mí. El susto fue terrible: de inmediato me puse a la defensiva. Crucé los brazos para protegerme de un puñetazo que me levantó del suelo, y traté de esquivar el siguiente. Para mi sorpresa, lo conseguí, y fue esa sorpresa la que provocó que el siguiente golpe me alcanzase a la altura del hígado. Gruñí de dolor, y a la desesperada, le aferré firmemente los hombros, y tirando de ellos, reuní todas y cada una de mis fuerzas en un rodillazo directo al plexo solar. El golpe del hueso contra la carne sonó amortiguado, pero brutal. Kakashi cayó de rodillas, y con una breve humareda, volvió a retomar la forma de Iruka-sensei. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y la cara pálida como la cera. Mi golpe lo había paralizado.

Sin perder un segundo, saqué un kunai y se lo puse al cuello. "Se acabó", dije, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Las gotas de sudor me perlaban el rostro y el cuello "Esta la gano yo."

El chūnin me miró, uno de sus ojos abiertos, el otro apretado, dolorido, tenso. Asintió levemente, y así pasé la segunda prueba.

* * *

Bajé el kunai, casi que con alivio. Aquella pelea había sido más dura de lo que esperaba. Iruka era más fuerte que los chūnin del hospital; ganarle no había sido fácil. En algunos momentos, pensé que me pillaba, y luego estaba aquel genjutsu... ¿Qué demonios había visto? Aquella...cosa. Me sacudí los pensamientos de la cabeza, y le tendí la mano; él la aceptó, y se puso de pie con dificultad. Yo le di una palmada amistosa en el hombro. "¿Estás bien, Iruka-sensei?", y él me dijo que sí, pero que debería ser él quien me preguntase eso. Parecía más decepcionado que dolorido. Supongo que nunca es agradable que te derroten, y menos si es tu propio alumno. Volví a darle una palmadita, esta vez en la espalda, y juntos caminamos hasta donde estaban Kakashi y Sakura; sólo que él lo hizo un poco más despacio.

"Te has vuelto fuerte, Naruto", me dijo por el camino. "Más que yo."

No sé por qué, pero se me escapó una sonrisa. "Tú también lo eres, sensei", le dije. "Casi me pillas con ese último truco."

Creo que me gustaba hablar con él.

"¿Por cierto, qué era aquel monstruo?""

Él me miró, sin comprender. "¿Eh?"

Pero entonces ya habíamos llegado junto a nuestros compañeros, así que la conversación murió sin resolverse.

Kakashi seguía tratando el brazo de Sakura. Ella tenía mejor pinta que antes; pude ver algo de color en sus mejillas, y ya no parecía tan dolorida. Me sorprendí a mí mismo sintiéndome aliviado al respecto. Las personas somos así de extrañas, supongo. Iruka se acercó a ellos, y les dijo que ya habíamos terminado, que superé la prueba; el jōnin respondió que ya lo sabía, y que él también había acabado. El destello desapareció de sus palmas, y con más esfuerzo del que uno esperaría de tal gesto, se puso en pie. Sólo los dioses sabrían por qué aquel hombre parecía tan casado todo el rato; por qué miraba ya no a tu rostro, sino a lo que había más allá, muy lejos, quizá en otro mundo. Era algo raro, sabes, te hacía pensar. Él también debía de estar pensando algo cuando pasó a mi lado ("Vamos, Naruto") y se dirigió al ring, con ese andar tan poco armonioso, tan deshinchado.

Poco después, Sakura también se levantó, estirando su brazo como si quisiera comprobar si, de hecho, aún funcionaba; nuestras miradas se encontraron, y ella desvió la suya como si le quemara. Sin decir una palabra se alejó de nosotros y se sentó de cara al ring. Desde atrás, su cabello era como las flores. Me hacía sentir algo parecido a la nostalgia.

Sin más que hacer, Iruka y yo volvimos por donde habíamos venido. Él se colocó en un lateral del cuadrilátero, y yo en el centro, en el lugar que me correspondía, a unos metros de Kakashi. Aproveché para echarle un vistazo. Era bastante más alto que yo, pero no lo suficiente para destacar entre los adultos; por su complexión delgada y su gesto descuidado, no daba impresión de ser alguien muy serio. Su único ojo visible, tan desinteresado en todas las cosas, no hacía más que confirmar esa falsa impresión, pues debía ser falsa, teniendo en cuenta quién era. Me había enterado de algunas cosas sobre él, y aunque no eran muchas, sí que se demostraban suficientes como para no tomármelo a la ligera. No, nada más lejos de la realidad: si lo que me habían contado era cierto, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar aquella pelea. Apreté los dientes. Me esperaba una buena.

Así que cuando Iruka levantó la mano y preguntó si estábamos preparados, yo también levanté la mía, pidiendo mi turno de palabra.

"¿Sí, Naruto?"

"¿Realmente esto es necesario?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Esta pelea. Es decir, no tengo ninguna oportunidad."

"Eso es evidente."

"Entonces, ¿por qué esforzarse en confirmar lo que ya sabemos?"

"Para medir tus habilidades, y ver cómo te desempeñas contra un oponente superior a ti."

"Pero no voy a poder ganar."

"¿Tanto te molesta? ¿Sólo luchas para ganar, Naruto?"

"¿No van de eso las peleas?

Iruka negó con la cabeza, acercándose a mí. "Esa no es la actitud correcta, Naruto. No luchamos únicamente para ganar. Ganar está bien, pero es algo secundario."

"¿Entonces?"

"Naruto, un shinobi lucha porque debe luchar. Ni más ni menos."

"¿Aunque no vaya a servir de nada?"

"¿Quién ha dicho que no vaya a servir de nada? Podrás aprender de esta pelea."

Pensé un poco. "Pero si Kakashi-sensei quisiera matarme, si esto fuera real, estaría malgastando mi vida."

"Quizá eso fuera cierto. Puede que tu muerte no tuviera un sentido práctico. Pero un shinobi no debe entender el mundo en términos de pérdidas y ganancias, ¿entiendes? Si lo hiciera, se convertiría en una persona calculadora, fría, y banal, y no hay nada menos humano que eso."

"Lo entiendo, pero, aún así, no lo sé. Me parece que los shinobis, más que cualquier otras personas, deberían escoger sabiamente sus peleas."

"¿Sólo luchar cuando la victoria está asegurada?"

"A eso me refiero, Iruka-sensei."

"Es natural que pienses así." El chūnin se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, como pensativo. "Ah, demonios, no sé cómo explicártelo. Hokage-sama es mucho mejor en estas cosas. A ver, piénsalo así: hace muchos, muchos años, en uno de los reinos de la Antigüedad..."

"¿En cuál?"

"¿Qué importa? Tú escúchame. En uno de esos reinos, nació un shinobi. Ya antes de llegar a la adultez, era listo, más sabio, y más ingenioso que todos sus compatriotas; sin embargo, no era demasiado fuerte. Esto no le impidió llegar a ser, siendo apenas un hombre, el mayor estratega de su reino. Cualquier batalla que tuviera delante, él la ganaba, sin importar cuántos fueran los enemigos, ni cuál fuera su poder, pues él era capaz de ver la esencia de todo conflicto, y también las circunstancias que lo rodeaban, y disponía de las herramientas para llevarlo todo a su favor. Su genio militar convirtió su reino en la mayor potencia bajo las nubes."

"Me gusta este general."

"En su país lo amaban, también. Y lo admiraban en gran medida; y tras cuarenta años sin perder una batalla, el general se retiró, y dejó como herencia una nación vigorosa e invencible, y una leyenda que llega hasta hoy día."

"¿Y cuál es el problema? Si lo que me cuentas es cierto, fue un hombre admirable."

"Verás, Naruto, este general era muy inteligente, sí, pero como dije, no era poderoso. Esto le llevó a entender el combate, y por extensión la vida, como una serie de factores mécanicos, de causas y consecuencias, que él tenía que conocer, y manipular, para alcanzar la victoria. No había otra manera, pues no sólo él carecía del poder necesario para utilizar otro enfoque, sino que sus tropas eran a menudo inferiores tanto en cantidad, como en fuerza. El combate se convirtió en un juego de shōgi, donde los soldados eran las piezas, y el campo de batalla, el tablero donde jugaban. Con su incomparable talento, el general lo conocía todo, y lo controlaba todo, y si era necesario para ganar, no dudaba en sacrificar las piezas que fueran necesarias."

"Pero la guerra es así."

"La guerra es lo que hagamos de ella, Naruto. Incluso en la muerte tienen que haber reglas: a lo largo de esos cuarenta años, aquel general envió a morir a incontables soldados, y miles de inocentes, hasta que éstos sumaron veinte veces mil. Los utilizaba como piezas desechables para alcanzar la victoria, y siempre lo conseguía, costara lo que costara. Una vez se retiró, esa mentalidad se trasladó a su sucesor, y de este al siguiente, y al cabo de pocas generaciones, aquel pensamiento se hizo propio, típico del reino. La gente olvidó su humanidad, y la de los demás, a cambio de la enfermiza persecución de sus intereses. Las relaciones humanas se volvieron mecánicas, interesadas, y siempre egoístas. Y el reino terminó por hundirse, pero no por culpa de sus enemigos, sino por su propio peso."

"No me parece una historia muy creíble. ¿Cómo acabó todo el mundo pensando igual? De seguro, habría muchas personas con opiniones diferentes."

"Un sabio dijo una vez que basta con que una sola familia sea buena, para que esa bondad se extienda; basta con que el gobernador sea bueno, para que el pueblo acabe siéndolo. Esto también funciona al revés: la frialdad del general se extendió no sólo a los siguientes generales, sino a la corte, y al gobernador; desde la nobleza, se extendió a los sacerdotes, y a los mercaderes, y eventualmente, hasta el pueblo llano adoptó esa mentalidad."

"No estoy muy seguro de creérmelo."

"Pero qué cabezota eres. Lo importante no es que te lo creas, sino que entiendas el mensaje de la historia: jamás podemos olvidar lo que nos hace humanos. La justicia, la bondad , la caridad, y el deber; todas esas virtudes, en conjunto, son las que nos hacen decentes. Son las que nos hacen desear algo más que la victoria, y son las que harían que una muerte inútil deje de serlo, por el simple hecho de que reafirma nuestra creencia en esos valores. La gente no puede dejar de creer en ellos, Naruto, pues más allá sólo existe el sentido práctico de las cosas, y junto a éste, la conveniencia, el egoísmo, y todos los fantasmas de su condición."

"Vaya, Iruka-sensei. Estás hecho todo un pensador."

Me hizo gracia ver cómo se ponía rojo. "¡Idiota! ¡Soy un chūnin! ¡Esta reflexión es lo mínimo que se espera de mí!" Luego tosió sobre su puño, como recuperando la compostura. "...de todos modos, Naruto, espero que esta charla te haya servido de algo. ¿Crees que la has entendido?"

"Sí, claro, pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"Si tuviera que elegir, me quedaría con aquel general."

Iruka soltó un gruñido de frustración. "¡Naruto, eres imposible!" Y dándome la espalda, caminó hasta su lugar en el lateral del ring. "Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de estas cosas. Ahora vamos a seguir con la prueba." Parecía genuinamente estresado, pobre hombre. Pero yo sólo le había dicho lo que pensaba.

Una vez en su sitio, volvió a alzar la mano, como antes, y preguntó: "¿Preparados?" Lo estábamos, o al menos eso creía; así que contó a hasta tres en orden descendente, y cuando hubo terminado, gritó: "¡COMENZAD!"

De inmediato me puse en guardia, tomando el kunai con la punta hacia afuera como en la pelea anterior. Sabía que no iba a ganar, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder fácilmente. El corazón me latía fuerte cuando apuntalé las piernas en el suelo y me preparé para lo que fuera que tuviera que afrontar. Pero Kakashi se limitó a alzar la mano. Lo hizo así, como sin ganas, levantando apenas dos dedos. "Un momento, Naruto", dijo calmadamente. "Vamos a hacer una cosa."

Yo no le respondí, sino que seguí sus pasos atentamente. Seguro que aquello era algún tipo de estratagema...

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo: este combate es injusto para ti." Cerró el ojo, lo volvió a abrir, y avanzó mientras yo retrocedía al mismo ritmo. "Por eso, voy a darte oportunidades."

"¿Oportunidades?"

Él extendió la palma de la mano hacia mí, todos sus dedos extendidos y separados el uno del otro. "Cinco, para ser exactos. Piensa en ellas como las vidas de un gato: cada vez que te elimine, perderás una. Si te quedas sin ellas, se acabó todo."

"¡Kakashi-san!", protestó Iruka. "No sé si es necesario..."

"Tú mismo has dicho que tiene que aprender", le cortó el otro. "No aprenderá nada si lo elimino enseguida."

"Entonces, podrías contenerte un poco."

"Eso quitaría todo el sentido a la prueba. No me voy a contener lo más mínimo."

Por fin se detuvo, estaríamos a diez, doce metros, y ya desde ahí podía notar el leve rumor de su chakra al revolverse dentro de su cuerpo. Si el de Jiraiya se sentía como un denso océano, el de Kakashi era más bien un ligero río, quizá un lago; era mucho más pequeño, pero también tenía una cualidad distinta, quizá más flexible, que lo hacía peligroso a su manera.

"Naruto", dijo. "¿Aceptas estas condiciones?"

No era momento para ser orgullosos. Tragué saliva, y asentí despacio. "Sí", dije, y mi voz sonó ridícula a mis oídos. No me gustaba que fuera así. Me ponía de los nervios.

"De acuerdo", respondió él, hurgando en la bolsa que llevaba a la cintura. De ella sacó un libro, uno pequeño, de bolsillo, y lo abrió por una página al azar. Desde donde estaba no podía leer qué ponía en la portada, pero seguro que no era nada bueno. "Entonces, cuando quieras, Naruto." Y ahí mismo, de pie en el ring, se puso a leer.

_¿Qué coño está haciendo? ¿Me toma el pelo? _No estaba yo de humor para esas tonterías. Me mordí el labio inferior, y noté cómo un lento pero contundente cabreo iba tomando forma en mi interior. _Una cosa es que sea un ninja de élite, y otra que tenga que menospreciarme_. Agarré con fuerza el kunai, y con mucha seguridad, me dije que le iba a partir la cara a ese tipo. Definitivamente. Sin lugar a dudas. Tengo que reconocerlo: para un gesto tan pequeño, me lo tomé muy, pero que muy mal.

Así que elevé mi chakra, y lo concentré por todo el cuerpo, preparándome para saltar sobre él, para capturarlo y hacerlo picadillo; mis músculos se tensaron bajo la piel, y mi nariz se arrugó cuando la mano de Kakashi, extendida como una telaraña sobre mi cara, me estrelló de espaldas contra el suelo, en un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera pude ver.

Su voz sonó vacía cuando, acercando su rostro al mío, murmuró:

"Muerto. Una vida menos: te quedan cuatro."

Estaba aprentando el filo de su kunai contra mi cuello. Un poco más, y el metal me haría sangrar.

* * *

El jōnin me soltó, y de un salto volvió a retroceder los diez metros que había recorrido en menos de un segundo. Yo quedé boca arriba, mis brazos y piernas abiertos como una estrella de mar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, y sudor frío en la nuca. _Podría haber muerto_, pensé. _Con tanta facilidad..._

¿Era la vida así de frágil?

"Naruto, levántate", dijo Kakashi. "No hemos terminado."

Me incorporé, apoyando las manos y luego las rodillas en el suelo. Todavía sentía el susto en el cuerpo, pero me puse en guardia de todos modos, y por eso pude desviar su kunai. Venía volando con absurda velocidad, como si el metal fuera parte del aire que cruzaba; lo hacía con tanta fuerza que al bloquearlo perdí el equilibrio, y tropecé con la persona que había detrás de mí. Era Kakashi, y de una patada me barrió las piernas, enviándome de vuelta al suelo; rodé para esquivar la puñalada que bajaba hacia mi cara, pero no pude evitar que me mandara a volar de una patada en el estómago. Me pateó como si fuera una pelota de cuero, y rodé por la arena un par de veces hasta que pude clavar las manos en ella para detener mi avance; la rodilla de Kakashi apareció donde estaba mi cara hace unos instantes, y mi tronco de sustitución se convirtió en apenas astillas. No perdí la oportunidad: ahora que tenía el costado expuesto, reuní todo el chakra que pude en mi puño derecho y lo estrellé en la mejilla del jōnin. O eso pensé. Kakashi ahora era agua. El golpe me salpicó toda la ropa. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Detrás de mí! Salté hacia adelante, girando mi cuerpo en el aire para tirarle mi kunai, pero él lo esquivó, moviéndose hacia mí mucho más rápido de lo que yo podía retroceder, y aún estaba yo en el aire cuando su puñetazo, un gancho descendente, me estrelló contra la tierra. Reboté contra ella, y me puse en pie inmediatamente, pero Kakashi era demasiado veloz, demasiado agresivo, y su mano derecha rodeó mi cuello, me levantó del suelo como si no pesara nada, avanzó varios pasos cargando conmigo, y entonces apretó.

"Muerto", repitió, con aquella voz que no transmitía nada. "Te quedan tres vidas." Y me lanzó a un lado como a un fardo, como a un saco de patatas.

Me puse en pie, y sudaba a mares, y había algo dentro de mí que se acumulaba, que me hacía sentir distinto. Era como ascuas en mi pecho. Junté los dedos en una cruz. "¡_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!", grité, y mis cinco clones corrieron hacia Kakashi, yo entre ellos; él esquivó el puñetazo del primero, y lo eliminó con la parte de atrás del antebrazo, un golpe seco y preciso; atrapó la cara del segundo, y apretó hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Quedábamos tres, dos a los lados y yo en frente, y nos abalanzamos sobre él a la vez. Los golpes volaban rápidos como chispas y él los bloqueaba todos, y sus defensas dolían como auténticos ataques contra el hueso. Me apartó de una patada frontal, agarró las cabezas de mis dos clones, y las estrelló entre sí, eliminándolos. Volví a formar mi sello: "¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", y esta vez no eran cinco, ni diez, sino treinta los clones que formé, un pequeño ejército que gritaba mientras trataban de alcanzarle con sus golpes. Él saltó hacia atrás, dio varias volteretas, y los clones le rodearon enseguida. Yo aproveché para recuperar el aliento. Craso error. Dos manos me aferraron de los tobillos, y me hundieron en la tierra hasta el cuello. Quedé inmovilizado en aquel extraño ataúd. Kakashi estaba a mi lado, en cuclillas, y su kunai pendía perezosamente de su dedo. _"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu_", dijo, aunque ya no hacía falta. "O lo que es lo mismo, te quedan dos vidas."

El Kakashi que luchaba contra mis clones se disolvió en una nubecita. Otro clon. La misma técnica que yo utilizaba. Chasqueé la lengua, e hice lo posible por liberarme de aquella técnica, pero la tierra se pegaba con fuerza a mi cuerpo, y era difícil abrirme hueco. Mis clones, debían de quedar casi todos, se giraron hacia nosotros, confusos.

"¡Ayudadme, idiotas!", les grité, pero era demasiado tarde.

Kakashi separó bien ambas piernas, y formó cuatro sellos con gran velocidad. "¡_Doton: Doryūheki!_" Un enorme muro de tierra se levantó detrás de mis clones, grande como una muralla, y su sombra se alargaba tanto que casi me rozaba la nariz. Pero mis clones no se detuvieron, ni siquiera cuando Kakashi volvió a hacer sellos, su rostro envuelto en peligrosas sombras. "¡_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_!"

Una bola de fuego, grande como ninguna que hubiera visto antes, se abalanzó contra mis clones arrasando con el suelo a su paso, y se reventó contra el muro que antes había levantado Kakashi, dispersando llamas por todas partes, pero evitando que la técnica se escapase del ring.

Los casi treinta clones fueron eliminados, de una sola vez, en el espacio de un triste suspiro.

Al menos, había ganado el tiempo suficiente para liberarme. Me zafé de la técnica de Kakashi, y me apoyé en el suelo para saltar hacia él, kunai en mano, preparado para clavárselo en el cuello. Media docena de shuriken se clavaron en mi pecho, pero por suerte aquello era un clon, y yo estaba detrás de él, saltando con mucha más fuerza, con mucha más rabia; la puñalada se detuvo muy cerca del rostro del jōnin, pero no lo alcanzó, pues su puño, levemente flexionado y en vertical, interceptó mi salto al clavarse en el centro de mi torso.

El golpe me detuvo en seco. Kakashi se movió tan rápido que parecía ajeno al tiempo: sin dejarme caer en el aire, me alcanzó con varios de sus puñetazos, cada uno de ellos más doloroso que el anterior. Terminó con una patada que me tiró contra el suelo; yo rodé, me puse en pie, y su pierna ya estaba de camino hacia mi cara. La bloqueé con ambos brazos, tropecé, me agaché por debajo de su puñetazo, salté hacia atrás ante un tajo de su kunai, y en el momento en el que apoyé los pies en el suelo, él ya había terminado sus sellos.

"¡_Katon: Karyūdan_!"

Y entonces, sólo llamas.

"¡_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Diez clones creé para bloquear su técnica, y todos ellos acabaron calcinados por el fuego. Pero me dieron la oportunidad que necesitaba: salté hacia adelante, directo a Kakashi, y los clones iban estallando en nubes blancas mientras yo caía sobre él, mi mano cerrada en un puño que se estrelló, por desgracia, contra el suelo desnudo.

El golpe abrió un cráter en la tierra. Si le hubiera alcanzado, le habría hecho daño, pensé, pero no tuve tiempo a pensar más; sólo pude esquivar su patada alta, desviar dos de sus puñetazos, y encajar el tercero, el cuarto, el quinto, y el sexto. El séptimo me hizo sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, y también una intensa rabia, una rabia insoportable que se me escapaba por todas partes, por los labios en forma de grito, por los poros en forma de vapor rojo, y atrapé el puño de Kakashi en el aire, apretándolo con dedos que harían pedazos a una roca...

"Ahí está", murmuró, levantándose el protector que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Aquel ojo estaba cruzado por una cicatriz, y no era como el otro. Era rojo. Y giraba. Giraba de un manera tan hipnótica, como la mirada de aquel cuervo...

"_Genjutsu: Sharingan_."

Y de pronto, sin saber cómo, estaba de vuelta en la cascada.

* * *

Los ojos azules del prisionero eran zafiros en la niebla.

"Otra vez aquí", dijo su voz, y era la misma que a veces me daba consejos. "Te dije que no volvieras."

Yo estaba desnudo junto a los barrotes, de nuevo hasta las rodillas en aquel lago sin nombre. Me apoyé en la entrada de la jaula, pero enseguida retiré las manos, pues su superficie quemaba, a la vez, como lo hacen el fuego y el hielo.

"No soy yo quien decido venir", le respondí, mirándome las palmas quemadas. "Ha sido Kakashi."

"El Ninja Copia." Los ojos se cerraron, y volvieron a abrirse. "Te ha atrapado en un genjutsu."

"¿Conoces a Kakashi?"

"Solía hacerlo."

Apreté los labios. "Tengo que salir de aquí. ¿Tú sabes cómo?"

"Es fácil: sólo tienes que despertar."

"¿Y cómo hago eso?"

Juro que le oí suspirar. "Déjame que te muestre."

Poco a poco, la niebla tras los barrotes comenzó a arremolinarse, a juntarse, hasta formar una masa que casi parecía sólida. Recordaba a nubes de tormenta. Nubes densas, pesadas, oscuras, y temibles.

De entre ellas, surgió una imagen. Era borrosa, y parecía pasada por un extraño filtro rojizo, pero se podía distinguir lo que pasaba. Estaba viendo a través de los ojos de alguien, en primera persona, y ese alguien estaba luchando contra algún enemigo. Despacio, las nubes se suavizaron, y la imagen se hizo más clara. El enemigo era Kakashi, y parecía en apuros.

"Tu cuerpo está luchando contra él", dijo la voz. "Debes despertar pronto, u ocurrirá algo malo."

"¡No sé cómo hacerlo!"

"Sí que sabes. Sólo que no lo recuerdas." Las imágenes, cada vez más violentas, terminaron por deshacerse, y las nubes se aclararon de nuevo. Aquellos dos ojos volvieron a aparecer frente a mí. "Acércate. Déjame que te enseñe."

Podría decir que confié en él, pero mentiría. No fue confianza lo que me llevó a arrodillarme frente a él; a aceptar que su mano pálida abandonase los barrotes y se posase sobre mi cabeza, hundida en mi pelo, tan familiar como forastera. No había ni un ápice de confianza en mí. Sólo la derrota de no saber qué hacer. De querer recuperar el control de mí mismo. De querer escapar de aquel lugar.

Duró un segundo. Su mano abandonó mi cabello, y volvió a retraerse dentro de la jaula. Parpadeé. Respiré. Y entonces lo sentí: recuerdos. ¡Recuerdos! ¡Ahora recordaba...cosas! Ahora...

"¿Quién eres tú?", le pregunté, consternado.

"¿Quién eres _tú_?", me imitó él. "Deprisa. Ve ya. Estás perdiendo el control."

Me puse en pie, aún mirándole, y él me devolvió la mirada. Sobre la jaula, la cascada resonaba con tal potencia que sus aguas parecían desear hundir el mundo que estaba debajo. Le di la espalda, y vadeando aquel lago, le dejé atrás. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero entonces, un pensamiento. Me di la vuelta.

"¿Qué hay del monstruo?", dije, elevando la voz. "¿No está aquí hoy?"

Los ojos del prisionerio se inclinaron hacia un lado, como divertidos. "¿No lo acabas de ver?"

Recordé las imágenes entre las nubes, y se me trabaron hasta las palabras. ¿Acaso, era aquello...? Con el estómago encogido y la garganta anudada, cerré los ojos, y dejé que todo aquello —el lago, la cascada, la jaula, todo— volviera, de una maldita vez, a las profundidades de mi carne donde pertenecían.


	9. Capítulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9: IDENTIDAD

Él no se esperaba las garras. Cuatro dedos engarfiados abrieron cuatro incisiones en su antebrazo, sucias e irregulares como un sendero olvidado. La pupila oscura y la pupila carmesí empequeñecieron, temblaron en el centro de una mirada abierta de par en par, y por primera vez desde que lo conocí, el rostro de Kakashi me pareció muy humano.

Algo se movió bajo su máscara. Eran sus labios. Sus labios eran invisibles, montículos de tela negra; no era posible leerlos, sólo adivinarlos. Pero yo sentía, yo sabía, que me decían algo. Que intentaban llegar a mí, no a mi cuerpo, sino a lo que se encontraba en su interior; a mis oídos de verdad, no los de carne y cartílago; a mi propia conciencia, no a lo que fuera que me estuviera moviendo. Pero yo no era capaz de oírle. Un nuevo zarpazo apuntó al cuello de Kakashi, y él lo atrapó por la muñeca. Tenía una fuerza sorprendente, y por unos momentos, logró inmovilizar mi brazo, pero una nueva ola de chakra recorrió mi cuerpo, y de un tirón, me liberé de él.

Kakashi desvió un puñetazo directo al pecho, suficiente para destruir la roca, para convertir huesos en polvo. El chakra a mi alrededor giraba como un remolino, escapándose de la piel, contaminándola con su ponzoña. Agarrando firmemente mi brazo por dos puntos, me lanzó en una rápida llave por encima de su hombro. El movimiento restalló como un látigo, y caí de espaldas contra el suelo, levantando tierra y polvo por todas partes. Pero no sentí dolor.

Mis pies se plantaron firmes contra el suelo, y de una manera antinatural, de una manera monstruosa, levantaron al resto de mi cuerpo, usándose a sí mismos como único apoyo; los brazos y el cuello colgaron, casi muertos, hasta que estuve en pie. Entonces giré el cuello para mirarle, y una mano enguantada estrelló sus nudillos contra mi mejilla. Para él, tuvo que ser como golpear cemento; el puño quedó ahí, incrustado, forzando ondas en la carne junto a la boca, tratando de mover un rostro que era como la piedra.

Entonces, mi mandíbula se abrió en un rugido mudo. Mis dedos se apretaron en un crujido que no sentí. Y cuando aquel gancho ascendente estuvo a punto de destrozar la barbilla de Kakashi, y cuando su contraataque, un rapidísimo puñetazo en el estómago, golpeó secamente mi tripa, me di cuenta de que aquel cuerpo ya no me pertenecía.

Sólo veía a través de sus ojos.

El golpe tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para hacerme retroceder cinco o seis metros aunque tuviera las piernas clavadas en el suelo. Dos grandes surcos, rectos como raíles, dibujaron mi trayectoria en la tierra. Pero aquel cuerpo ya no sentía nada, ni siquiera el grave temblor dentro del pecho, producido por un chakra que no dejaba de crecer. De acumularse. Se arremolinaba como una tormenta, como una nebulosa. Como un aura hecha de niebla.

Crucé los dedos, y aparecieron los clones. Desconozco el número, pero debían de ser decenas, y cada uno de ellos estaba envuelto de la misma niebla. Corrieron hacia Kakashi, atacándole como rabiosas bestias, y él las eliminaba una a una, con experta precisión, con un golpe a la altura del corazón, o con un tajo en el cuello. Pero mis clones eran más fuertes que antes, y algunos se acercaban peligrosamente a alcanzarle, e incluso llegaron a rodearle, lanzándole zarpazos y golpes más propios de un animal que de un shinobi; Kakashi saltó hacia arriba, formó sellos tan rápido que sus manos no podían verse, y una bola de fuego, pequeña pero concentrada, calcinó a todas mis copias. Yo también salté, destrozando el suelo detrás de mí; eché el brazo hacia atrás, y lo descargué con tanta fuerza que volé la guardia de Kakashi y a punto estuve de darle en la cara, pero él fue más veloz, y colocándose detrás de mí, me inmovilizó de alguna manera, quizá con alguna técnica, o puede que sólo con su fuerza. Rápidamente dimos la vuelta en el aire, quedando cabeza abajo, y con un formidable movimiento giratorio nos estrellamos contra el suelo del campo de entrenamiento.

Kakashi, que me había soltado en el último momento, miró el cráter humeante donde yacía mi cuerpo, pero en lugar de relajarse, volvió a correr hacia mí, demostrando tener buen criterio, pues apenas me había levantado, preparado para volver a hacerle daño.

Su puñetazo golpeó mucho más fuerte que antes, y esta vez, mi cuerpo se dobló por la mitad. El canto de su mano alcanzó mi nuca como una guillotina, y como si alguien hubiera presionado un botón, mi conciencia se apagó, y caí al suelo, derrotado.

* * *

O eso creía.

Los dedos se cerraron en un puño. Arrastraron la tierra hasta las palmas. Los ojos se abrieron, y el cuerpo se incorporó, y esta vez sí hubo dolor, un dolor intenso, penetrante...húmedo.

Las rodillas crujieron al desdoblarse. Las resbaladizas gotas descendieron por las sienes, el cuello, la espalda. Un pitido resonó dentro del cráneo, y el agotamiento, aquel tremendo agotamiento, no era suficiente para frenar el chakra. Ese increíble chakra, brutal, crudo, e imparable...

Una presión; era su kunai, apoyado sobre la nuez. El filo casi perforaba la carne. Pulso firme como el de un tirador, prudente como el de un padre. Crueles dedos aferrando el cabello, tirando de él hacia atrás, hacia abajo, intentando que las piernas cedieran; pero no lo hicieron, y eso era lo que importaba.

Firmes pies resistiendo la sumisión. La mano del jōnin agarrando el kunai, filos gemelos hiriendo la carne. No importa. El metal cediendo, quebrándose, estallando. Los trozos cayendo al suelo, siendo ahora nada. Rotos, ensangrentados.

Kakashi soltó mi cabello, y retrocedió; el codazo falló, y ahora, frente a frente, nos miramos el uno al otro. Él también parecía cansado, y sudaba. Una presencia detrás de mí: Iruka. De reojo, parecía tan serio, y tan confuso a la vez. Casi me daba lástima.

Mis clones aparecieron. ¿Cuándo había hecho el sello? Eran dos junto a mí, y tres a mis espaldas. Todos hacíamos seis. Todos envueltos en chakra rojo. Rugiendo, cargando contra el enemigo, esta vez puestos, intoxicados de energías. No caerían fácilmente. ¡No! ¡Vencerían! Kakashi esquivó dos, cuatro, seis zarpazos; una patada lateral tumbó a un clon, y éste no estalló, sino que se levantó, y siguió luchando; un kunai se clavó en el muslo del otro, y una pierna dobló la parte de atrás de su rodilla. Una vez abajo, dos manos partieron su cuello, y ese sí que estalló. Quedábamos dos en este frente: Iruka aún lidiaba con tres, y no tenía tiempo para prestarle atención.

Tres shuriken se clavaron en mi hombro, abortando el puñetazo que iba a lanzar, y una patada lateral alcanzó mi costado, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Me doblé, evitando su puñetazo levemente curvado, el siguiente no lo evitaría, pero mi copia agarró desde atrás el otro brazo de Kakashi, lo sostuvo en su lugar, el codo doblado muy atrás de la espalda; eso me dio tiempo, el justo pero necesario, y aprovechando la oportunidad lancé un izquierdazo directo a su mandíbula, un golpe poderoso, ascendente, que podría decapitarlo si le diera de lleno, pero no fue así: Kakashi retrocedió un paso, y levantó a mi copia como si no pesara nada, bloqueando mi golpe con él, haciéndola estallar, y a través del humo me descargó una lluvia de golpes demasiado rápidos, demasiado precisos, demasiado efectivos, y aún así, atrapé el último.

La muñeca de Kakashi amenazó con ceder bajo mis dedos.

Inspiré, y espiré despacio.

El chakra se acumulaba tanto que dificultaba respirar.

Juro que el suelo temblaba, un poco, bajo mis pies.

Iba a estallar.

Mi mano libre se cerró con la intención de tomar una vida.

Entonces, la pupila giratoria.

Paralizado.

Kakashi se liberó de mi presa, apartó mi brazo a un lado, y alzando su codo al cielo como una guillotina, hizo caer el hueso contra el centro de mi frente.

El golpe resonó dentro de mi cráneo como la furia de un gong.

El chakra rojo se disolvió en una breve onda.

Mis ojos quedaron blancos mientras caía de espaldas.

* * *

No tardé mucho en volver al mundo real. Debieron de pasar cinco o seis minutos, como mucho, y durante ese tiempo, sentí como si algo —una sustancia, un espectro— se derritiera dentro de mis venas. Como si mi cuerpo estuviera purgando algún tipo de veneno. Lo expulsaba, o más bien lo hacía retroceder, hacia su caverna, hacia su agujero, como hacen los horrores ante el amanecer.

La luz del día bañó mis ojos, secos y entrecerrados. Acostado boca arriba, el cielo no se diferenciaba demasiado de como me imaginaba el mar: azul, inmenso, y lleno de preguntas. Un águila me cruzó la mirada, rompiendo la ilusión. Incluso desde aquí, podía ver que llevaba un pergamino atado a las garras.

"..."

Era una voz. Su voz: Kakashi. Estaba sentado a mi lado, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos estirados sobre las rodillas. Me miraba, y decía algo, y aunque escuchaba el sonido, no diferenciaba las palabras. Era extraño. Frustrante. Apreté los ojos, y los abrí de nuevo; la luz brilló con más fuerza que antes. Las palabras sin significado flotaban entre los rayos del sol, riéndose de mí.

"..."

De lejos venía ella, y ella era Sakura. El pelo al viento diciéndome hola, o adiós, quién sabe; las rodillas ensuciándose en la tierra junto a mí. Me incorporé, y sus manos, tan suaves ellas, tocaron algunas teclas en mis mejillas. Debieron de ser las indicadas, pues aquel escalofrío, amigo mío, no estaba en ninguna escala sismológica...

Su boca se abrió en una enorme letra "o" que debía pertenecer a mi nombre. Mi visión, nebulosa en los bordes y de una increíble precisión en su foco, se centró en su rostro por unos momentos. Allí, pensé, sólo había angustia, pero pronto descubrí que estaba equivocado. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Era rabia? ¿Eran nervios? ¿Amor? ¿Desprecio? ¿Rencor? ¿Ganas de ir al baño? ¡No lo entendía...! ¡Qué complejas son las, uh, personas!

¡...!

¿Pero qué dices, Sakura, con tanto temblor en la lengua?

¡...!

"Sakura, yo..."

Quise añadir: no puedo oírte. Claro que estaba demasiado confuso, atontado, dolorido —vamos, hecho un asco— para eso. Pero ella debió de darse cuenta, o puede que sólo estuviera enfadada, tanto da, porque sus yemas viajaron hasta la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, a ese lugar desde donde nacen los pensamientos de amor y suicidio; apretándose allí contra mi carne, inclinaron mi rostro hacia abajo, hacia su boca, y ésta decía:

"¡NA! ¡RU! ¡TO!"

Labios suaves, perfectas sílabas. ¿Por qué me haces esto, Dios? ¡Allí podría perderme yo durante siglos...!

Y su voz comenzó a escucharse, primero muy lejos y bajito; luego más cerca, más alto. Mi visión dejó de verse borrosa. Mi corazón calmó sus latidos. Moví un dedo, luego otro, y cuando pude mover ambos brazos, lo primero que hice fue abrazarla.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué.

* * *

Tardamos en separarnos. Unidos con el pegamento de algún recuerdo, no sé cuál. Exploré su pelo con los dedos: era suave, y los cabellos cortos de la nuca me rozaban la piel como si jugaran con ella. Ella apretó mis brazos con las manos, y respiró entrecortadamente; luego lo hizo mejor. Alguien tosió. Nos separamos, pero todavía había algo que nos unía: el calor en las mejillas, y en el aliento. Qué verguenza. Qué placer.

"Naruto", me llamó Iruka, sentándose a mi lado. Tres arañazos le cruzaban la mejilla izquierda, y con sorpresa vi que incluso una persona de piel tan morena podía ponerse pálida. "¿Eres...tú?"

"Eso creo", dije yo. "Aunque ya no estoy seguro de lo que eso significa."

Él suspiró, aliviado. "Menos mal", dijo, secándose el sudor de la frente. "Me has dado un buen susto."

"Lo siento."

"¿Recuerdas lo que ha pasado, Naruto?", preguntó Kakashi.

Cómo no hacerlo. Las imágenes brotaron a borbotones dentro de mi cerebro, y eran tantas, y sucedían tan rápido, que era casi insoportable. Garras, gritos, sangre, rojo, ¡ese maldito color rojo!

"Sí", admití, bajando la vista hasta que los muslos de Sakura me hicieron subirla. "Por desgracia."

No podía verlo, pero estoy seguro de que apretó los labios. Estrechó su ojo; el otro estaba cubierto de nuevo. Menos mal, lo prefería así. El otro me desagradaba.

"¿Estás seguro de que lo recuerdas? ¿Todo?"

"Cuando destapaste tu...ojo, perdí la conciencia unos momentos. Luego volví, pero ya no era yo. Era..."

"El Zorro de Nueve Colas."

El nombre me sentó como un martillazo. Como oleaje en la tripa.

"Ya veo..."

Iruka me puso una mano en el hombro. Estaba sudada. "Naruto, es muy importante que nos digas todo lo que recuerdes."

"Está bien."

Intenté ser lo más honesto posible, aunque obvié el episodio en la cascada, por supuesto. Les dije: perdí la conciencia, y la recuperé, y allí estaba, dominado por una fuerza desconocida. Describí brevemente la contienda, y cuando acabé, me sentí tan agotado que, de haber podido hacerlo, me habría echado a dormir allí mismo. Ellos rumiaron mi relato, Sakura alejándose de mí por momentos, y tras unos minutos de silencio, Kakashi dictó la sentencia:

"No deberías recordarlo."

Le pregunté por qué.

"Porque funciona así." Luego, como dándose cuenta de que no se había explicado, añadió: "Si pierdes el control, el Zorro ocupa tu conciencia. Entonces, los recuerdos que genere serán suyos, no tuyos."

"Pero yo lo..."

"Tú lo recuerdas todo, sí." Su único ojo me escrutó, desconfiado. "Eso me hace pensar que algo ha cambiado."

"Sensei", sonó la voz de Sakura. La chica estaba mirando el espacio de tierra entre sus piernas como si ocultase todos los secretos del Universo y más. "¿Es esto lo que pasó cuando...?"

"No", respondió Kakashi. "Esta vez no hubieron colas."

"Oh..."

"Pero su poder", dijo, mirándome. "Su poder era similar al de aquella vez."

* * *

Kakashi se lavó la cara en la pequeña fuente. Luego fue mi turno.

"Naruto, voy a ser claro. Las pruebas que te hemos realizado tenían un objetivo oculto."

"Cómo no."

Me ignoró. "En tu lucha con Sasuke, el Zorro estuvo más cerca que nunca de salir." Me tiró una botella de agua; la atrapé, desenrosqué la tapa, y di un trago. Estaba demasiado caliente. "Queríamos saber qué efectos había tenido en ti."

"Temíais que hubiera perdido la cabeza."

"Estás amnésico. Necesitamos descartar todas las posibilidades."

"Si estás implicando algo, no lo pillo."

Un suspiro. Más cansancio que otra cosa. "La mente de un jinchūriki, Naruto, es algo complejo. El estrés al que se ve sometida es difícil de entender para otras personas." Me hizo un gesto. Le seguí. Caminamos hasta un banco de madera, y allí estaba Iruka hablando con Sakura. Desde aquel abrazo, había evitado mirarme. Tampoco lo hizo cuando llegamos. "Debido a la relación especial entre humano y bestia, sus mentes pueden desarrollarse en direcciones...inesperadas."

"Es lo que digo. Temíais que me hubiera vuelto loco."

"Temíamos que fueras el Zorro"

Vi cómo Iruka cerraba los ojos, casi que de dolor. Pero aún así, se puso en pie, y apoyando sus manos en mis hombros, me dijo muy severamente:

"Naruto, voy a apoyarte siempre. Eso lo sabes, ¿no?"

Me miraba tan serio que no supe qué decir. Parecía consternado. Estuvo así unos segundos, y luego se excusó. Verle caminar, así, de espaldas, con los hombros caídos y la coleta al viento, me partió un poquito el corazón.

"Eso ha sido muy raro", dije.

"Iruka-san perdió a sus padres por culpa del Zorro", aclaró Kakashi. "Es un tema complicado para él. Dejémosle solo."

Joder, pensé. Entonces, él...

Tuve que morderme el labio para dispersar el pensamiento.

Kakashi se sentó junto a Sakura. Ella hacía lo posible por no mirarme, pero tampoco es que tuviera manera de evitarlo. Intenté sonreírle; no me salió bien. Mejor intentarlo más tarde.

"Kakashi-sensei, antes dijiste una cosa..." Me froté la frente, todavía me dolía. "Dijiste que temíais que fuera el Zorro. ¿Te refieres...a lo de antes?"

"No", dijo él. "No exactamente."

"¿Me lo puedes explicar?"

"Mejor lo hago yo", dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Era Jiraiya, y venía acompañado de una joven. Aquí las personas iban y venían como el viento. Espera, ¿una joven? ¡Tayuya! Viéndola así, con el cabello recogido y sin la bata de hospital, estaba muy distinta. Daba menos miedo. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos muy pegados y muy finos, negros; unas sandalias normales, y una camiseta blanca que le dejaba el ombligo por fuera. Pero lo más llamativo de todo no era su ropa —que, créeme, me llamó la atención—, sino la bandana que llevaba en la frente. Era un protector, como el mío, pero negro, y en su metal estaba grabado el símbolo de Konoha. La verdad es que no parecía ella, pero luego me pilló mirándola, y me sacó el dedo, y supe que todo estaba como debería estar.

"Que te jodan a ti también", la saludé, y luego miré al viejo. "¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"¿Acaso necesito una razón para visitar a mi ahijado?", dijo, muy risueño, antes de soltarme un manotazo en la espalda que casi me parte en dos. "Os veo machacados. ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento?"

"Ya lo has visto", respondió Kakashi. "Supongo que tendrás algo que decir."

"Supones bien." El _Sannin_ se cruzó de brazos, pensando. Mientras tanto, las dos chicas se miraban entre ellas como si quisieran arrancarse la tráquea. "La verdad es que no me esperaba algo así", admitió. "Es...extraño."

"No hacéis más que decir que es extraño, pero no me explicáis nada", me quejé.

"¿Es frustrante, verdad?", dijo Jiraiya. "A las personas nos gusta dar vueltas y vueltas a las palabras, hasta que se marean." Cerró los ojos, pero sólo dos segundos. "Nos parece extraño por varias razones, Naruto. Escucha."

"¿Deberíamos hablar de esto ahora?", interrumpió Kakashi. Estaba mirando a Tayuya, de una manera muy deliberada.

El otro rió. "No te preocupes, Kakashi-san. Aquí donde la ves, esta joven se ha entregado completamente a la causa. ¿A que sí, Tayuya-chan?"

"Déjame en paz."

"Claro que tenemos que trabajar en su carácter. Pero ha entendido muy bien cuáles son sus circunstancias, y qué le conviene hacer, si quiere que sigamos siendo...amables con ella."

La miré de arriba a abajo. No me creí una palabra.

"¿Así que ahora es una shinobi de Konoha?", dije, señalando su protector.

"Una genin, para ser exactos. Pero dejemos eso para luego." Entonces reparó en algo: "Ah, Tayuya-chan, ¿quieres sentarte?"

"Ni muerta."

"Como prefieras. Con esa actitud,sólo te estás saboteando a ti misma, ya te lo dije. Pero tú sigue." Esperó una respuesta, no la consiguió, y suspiró profundamente. "Muy bien, a lo que íbamos. Tendrás que perdonarme, Naruto, pero no es momento para rodeos. Así que te diré todo directamente. Ya es hora de que te tratemos como un adulto."

"Me parece bien."

Tayuya se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, e hizo lo posible para fingir que todo aquello le importaba una mierda. A lo lejos, vi cómo Iruka volvía hacia nosotros, y Jiraiya tuvo que notarlo también, pues esperó a que llegase para continuar.

"Jiraiya-sama."

"Iruka-san. Me alegra verte." Una sonrisa honesta, y una sonrisa triste. Sigamos. "Ya que estamos todos —tú también deberías saberlo, Sakura-chan—, vamos a atacar el tema de la...situación de Naruto." Esperó a nuestra conformidad, y la tuvo, así que siguió. "Como todos aquí sabemos, Naruto es el jinchūriki del Nueve Colas. Eso significa muchas cosas, pero una de ellas es especialmente relevante para esta situación: hay ocasiones en las que el poder del Zorro se escapa de él. De ti", se corrigió, mirándome. " Como en los anteriores jinchūriki, este poder se manifiesta a través de diferentes fases. Hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estudiar esto. A la primera la llamamos _fase de activación._ Sucede cuando el chakra del bijū comienza a entrar en tu sistema. En general, es una fase de bajo riesgo: mantienes la conciencia, si bien tus emociones se ven perturbadas, y tu rendimiento mejora notablemente. Hay cambios físicos, pero son mínimos, y tu actuación como shinobi no varía demasiado. ¿Hasta aquí bien? De acuerdo. La siguiente fase es la de _dispersión_. Como su nombre indica, sucede cuando el chakra invasor se dispersa por todo tu cuerpo, aumentando enormemente tus capacidades, pero tomando también, poco a poco, control de tu conciencia. Esta fase culmina cuando el chakra del Zorro forma un aura, o manto, a tu alrededor." Recorrió mi silueta con las manos, como formando ese aura. "A partir de aquí es cuando pierdes la cabeza, y conforme el sello se va debilitando, van apareciendo, en orden ascendente, las siguientes colas del Zorro. Esa es la fase que entendemos como _crítica_, pues puede degenerar fácilmente en la ruptura del sello. Con cada cola, tu poder se multiplica, y el Kyūbi está más cerca de ser libre. Ahora bien, cada jinchūriki tiene lo que llamamos un punto de no retorno, esto es, un momento determinado en el que la situación se volvería insostenible. Esto significa, por si no me has entendido, que llegados a ese punto, todos —incluído yo— tendríamos la orden de sellarte, y si eso no es posible, de _abatirte_."

Tragué saliva.

"Este punto de no retorno varía según el jinchūriki, pero conociéndolo lo suficiente, es posible adivinarlo."

"¿Cuál es el mío?"

"Probablemente, la tercera, o cuarta cola. Con la primera, tu poder básicamente se dobla; con la segunda, eres más poderoso que muchos jōnin, aunque..." Dijo esto mirando a Kakashi. "No tanto como los más fuertes de entre ellos. La tercera te colocaría, probablemente, a un nivel muy superior, y más allá de eso...No estoy seguro de que fuera posible detenerte sin hacerte un daño irreversible."

"Hasta ahora, tu límite ha sido la segunda cola", dijo Kakashi. "Es la forma que utilizaste...contra Sasuke-kun."

"Pero no podemos descartar que vaya a más", continuó Jiraiya, ahora muy serio. "Ni tampoco que tu situación haya cambiado."

"Y parece ser que ha sido así", terminó el jōnin.

"Naruto, durante las pruebas, Kakashi-san y yo hemos detectado algo", dijo Iruka, y tenía la voz grave, y afectada, y había algo en aquel hombre que me inspiraba una gran compasión. "Desde la primera prueba, y hasta la última, has estado utilizando el chakra del Kyūbi."

"En pequeñas cantidades", dijo Kakashi. "Lo justo para compensar tus carencias."

"Yo no he usado nada", me quejé.

"Lo has hecho", respondió él. "Otra cosa es que no te hayas dado cuenta."

Quise protestar, pero no tenía qué decir.

"Y lo que es más importante", siguió Kakashi, "la cantidad de chakra utilizado se disparaba al despertar de un genjutsu. Es decir, Naruto, que cuando caes en uno, el Zorro toma el control durante un pequeño espacio de tiempo."

"Nos dimos cuenta nada más despertaste del genjutsu de Sakura-chan", dijo Iruka. "Yo te atrapé en otro, para asegurarme, y sucedió lo mismo. Te despertabas muy fácilmente, y de forma violenta. Así que Kakashi-san utilizó un genjutsu diferente, uno más poderoso, que sólo es posible gracias a su sharingan."

"Los sharingan son muy útiles contra las bestias con cola", explicó Jiraiya. "Les es difícil resistirlos. De modo que la técnica de Kakashi te colocó en un trance profundo." Ante mi rostro confuso, añadió: "lo sé porque estaba observando. Llevamos aquí un buen rato, ella y yo."

"Vaya."

"Así que perdiste el control", siguió él. "Y aunque despertaste rápidamente, deduzco que tu cuerpo ya había sido tomado por el Kyūbi...Lo que no consigo entender es cómo podían coexistir las dos conciencias dos al mismo tiempo, en el mismo cuerpo, sin que una de las dos estuviese apagada, o confinada a otra parte de vuestro ser." Parecía genuinamente intrigado. "Dime, Naruto, ¿qué sucedió antes de que volvieras a tu cuerpo? ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Viste al Zorro?"

"No recuerdo nada", mentí, aunque a esas alturas, ya no sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía.

"¿Estás seguro?", insistió él.

"Sí, lo estoy", dije. No creo que me creyera.

"Muy bien", respondió, dejándolo correr. "Descríbeme tu batalla con Kakashi. Dime todo lo que recuerdes, incluso el más pequeño detalle."

Así que volví a contar aquella historia, dejándome, por supuesto, los detalles relativos a la jaula y los ojos azules.

Nada más terminé, el viejo chasqueó la lengua. "Aquí hay algo que falla", dijo. "Lo que describes no se parece a la típica posesión de un bijū. Tampoco correspondía tu aspecto: los cambios físicos —colmillos, garras— estaban ahí, pero faltaba algo esencial."

"Las colas", adiviné.

"Las colas. No sólo no aparecieron ellas, sino que tampoco lo hizo el manto de chakra."

"Recuerdo haber usado algún tipo de chakra, de color rojo. Pesado, denso. Desagradable."

"Sí, ese es el chakra del Zorro. Y si bien lo expulsaste y te rodeó, como sucede al final de la fase de dispersión, no se formó un manto uniforme y protector, sino que era expulsado de tu cuerpo de una manera más natural." Y luego, mirándome a los ojos: "Como si fuera tuyo."

"Pero no lo es."

"Exacto. Y eso es lo preocupante. Desde antes de que despertaras, ya teníamos dudas sobre cómo te habría afectado la transformación. La liberación de las colas siempre es un asunto delicado. Y cuando apareciste en aquel pasillo, y atacaste a aquellos shinobi, se nos dispararon todas las alarmas. Que hubieras perdido la memoria no ayudó, Naruto. No sabíamos qué te pasaba; de hecho, todavía no lo sabemos."

"No he perdido la cabeza", objeté. "Sólo tengo amnesia."

"Ayer no dejabas de repetir que _no te sentías como Naruto_", dijo el viejo. "Y hasta ahora has mostrado una personalidad muy distinta a la que solías tener."

"¿Insinúas que sospechas de mí?"

"Mi trabajo es sospechar de los demás."

"¿Incluso de tu familia?"

Mis palabras le hicieron dudar un segundo, pero luego:

"Sí. Incluso de mi familia." Sus rasgos, tan duros como el mármol, se suavizaron al mirarme. "Naruto, tienes que entender que el Kyūbi es muy poderoso, y muy taimado. De entre todas las bestias con cola, es la más peligrosa, y también la que más se parece a los seres humanos. Los zorros son escurridizos, y mentirosos. Y no tienen dificultades en engañar a los demás."

"Piensas que soy el Zorro."

"Sólo considero esa posibilidad. No sería la primera vez que sucede algo así."

"¿Y cuándo fue la última vez?"

"Mucho tiempo atrás."

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Es mi trabajo saberlo", repitió, con una leve sonrisa que pronto se disipó. "Los seres humanos hemos tenido la precaución de mantener a las bestias con cola muy vigiladas. Hay innumerables pergaminos documentando su historia, los primeros datando de tiempos tan antiguos que no creerías que existieron. Es nuestra manera de avisarnos los unos a los otros, a través de las generaciones, de lo que puede pasar."

"Y lo que puede pasar soy yo", gruñí.

"No te pongas así. Te despertaste hace tan solo un día; tenemos que considerar todas las posibilidades. Seríamos unos necios si no lo hiciéramos."

"Si yo no soy yo, sino el Kyūbi", dije, "entonces no tendría sentido que perdiera el control."

"Eso es cierto. Y es algo que habla a tu favor."

"Pero sigues dudando de mí."

"Lo hago. Y lo haré hasta que tengamos una respuesta definitiva."

"¿Y cuándo será eso?"

"No lo sabemos."

"¡Joder!", exclamé, "¡esto me pone de los nervios!"

"Lo sé, Naruto, y siento que sea así. Pero así son las cosas."

Estaba tan nervioso que incluso sudaba. "Pues las cosas son una mierda."

"Y yo te doy la razón."

Apreté los labios.

"A ninguno nos gusta esto", dijo Iruka, conciliador. "Pero es necesario."

"Lo es, Naruto", asintió Kakashi.

"Ojalá pudiérais mirar dentro de mi cabeza", dije yo, un poco a la desesperada. "Para que viérais que no miento."

Jiraiya y Kakashi se miraron entre ellos.

"De hecho, sí que podemos", dijo el primero. "Pero necesitaríamos tu permiso."

"¿Mi permiso? ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo lo necesitáis?"

"Desde que las leyes de Konoha lo dicen así. Verás, en nuestra aldea hay un clan, los Yamanaka. Se especializan en jutsus relacionados con la mente..."

"Venga ya", dije yo. "Leen los pensamientos. Claro. Qué conveniente."

"Lo es. Pero según las leyes de la Aldea, es ilegal acceder a la mente de un ciudadano inocente. Se considera una violación de la intimidad, de la privacidad, y de algunas cosas más. Así que necesitaríamos tu autorización."

"¿Y si me niego?"

"Entonces tendríamos que buscar una razón para arrestarte", dijo Jiraiya, y tras unos segundos me di cuenta de que no bromeaba. "El resultado sería el mismo. Lo que lo diferencia es el grado de cortesía utilizado."

"Sois unos matones", me quejé. "Dais opciones, pero luego hacéis lo que queráis."

Jiraiya me miró a los ojos. "Somos una aldea militar", dijo. "Un shinobi es un soldado. No lo olvides."

"Tranquilo, no lo haré", gruñí.

"Me alegra que así sea", dijo quedamente, para luego recuperar un tono más cordial. "En caso de que aceptes, te llevaremos con los Yamanaka mañana mismo, para aclarar toda esto cuanto antes."

"Acepto", dije.

Él alzó una ceja. "¿Tan rápido?"

"Me íbais a obligar de todos modos, ¿no? Y no tengo nada que ocultar. Venga, leedme la mente. ¡Joder! ¡Hacedme las pruebas que queráis! ¡Yo no soy Naruto, pero tampoco soy el Zorro...!"

"Y entonces, ¿quién eres?"

Las palabras del prisionero resonaron en mi cabeza: _"¿QUIÉN ERES?"_

Y luego, otra voz: _"¿TEMES AL DEMONIO DENTRO DE TI?"_

Me agarré la cara con una mano, tapándome el ojo derecho. Ese dolor...

Jiraiya estrechó los ojos, mirándome fijamente.

"Yo soy yo", dije, aún dolorido. "¡Yo soy yo, y nada más!"

Y por sólo un instante, mientras gritaba aquella última frase, el mundo volvió a teñirse de rojo.

* * *

"Hay algo más", dijo Jiraiya al cabo de un rato. "Traigo noticias del Tercer Hokage."

Estábamos de camino a un lugar especial. O eso me habían dicho. Por su conversación, entendí que era un restaurante, pero no sabía mucho más. Así que callejeamos en grupo mientras se acababa la mañana, y entraba la tarde. De vez en cuando, nuestro paseo espantaba a una bandada de palomas; el dolor en mi ojo había cesado, pero mi interior estaba más turbulento que nunca. Me sentía inquieto, ansioso, e incluso desnudo. Me bajé las mangas de la chaqueta, y cerré la cremallera. No hacía frío fuera, pero sí en mis huesos.

"Dime", respondí yo, sin mucho interés, mientras paseaba la mirada por los edificios a ambos lados.

"La Aldea ha decidido celebrar otros Exámenes Chuunin", anunció, sonriendo. "Una convocatoria extraordinaria tras las circunstancias...excepcionales de la última vez."

Sakura se paró en seco. Parecía en shock. "¿Otro examen?"

"Sí, Sakura-chan. Otro examen. Tendrás, tendréis otra oportunidad para ascender de rango."

"¿Es eso posible...?"

"Cuando eres el Hokage, todo lo es. De todos modos, Konoha recibió numerosas quejas por parte de otras aldeas, la mayoría injustas, todo sea dicho. Qué le vamos a hacer, no iban a perder su oportunidad de aprovecharse. Así que, aunque se mantendrán los resultados de la convocatoria anterior, se dará una nueva oportunidad a todos los presentados, y además, a los nuevos shinobi que quieran ascender al rango medio."

Dijo esto último con una mezcla de sorna y diversión. "Es en un mes", añadió, ante la estupefacción de la chica."

"Un mes..."

"Al equipo de Kakashi-san le falta un miembro", dijo Iruka. "Podría proponer a algún otro genin. Hay algunos muy prometedores que..."

"No será necesario, Iruka-san", le interrumpió Jiraiya, su sonrisa haciéndose más ancha. "Porque tengo el candidato perfecto."

El chuunin le miró sin entender, al igual que Sakura y yo, pero luego los tres seguimos el dedo extendido del viejo, y vimos que apuntaba directamente al rostro de una chica con cara de pocos amigos.

"Allí está, de hecho", dijo el Sannin. "El tercer miembro de vuestro equipo."

Todos nos paramos en medio de la calle, estupefactos. Iruka miraba a Jiraiya como si le estuviera tomando el pelo, pero pronto lo entendió, y puso cara de circunstancias; la de Sakura, por su parte, oscilaba peligrosamente entre la rabia y la incredulidad, y miraba a la pelirroja con una mirada tan intensa que asustaba. Un poco más allá, Kakashi compraba una naranja. No parecía impresionado.

Tayuya nos juzgaba a todos con la mirada más ácida que podía generar su rostro adolescente.

Yo cerré la boca, me aclaré la garganta, y decidí que tenía que sincerarme con aquella situación.

"Disculpa, pero qué coño..."

"Ese lenguaje, Naruto. Me has oído bien: Tayuya es vuestra compañera. Esa es la razón por la que la traje antes conmigo: tenía que informar al equipo completo. Así que..." El viejo dió una palmada muy teatral. "¡Oficialmente, queda presentado el nuevo Equipo Siete! ¡Formado por Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, y Tayuya Uzumaki! ¡Saluda a tu nuevo equipo, Tayuya!"

La pelirroja arrugó el gesto, y cruzándose de brazos, se presentó:

"Mi nombre es Tayuya. Idos todos a la mierda."


	10. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10: EL RETORNO DE LAS PEQUEÑAS COSAS

El paseo terminó ante las telas del restaurante, aunque más que restaurante era un puestecillo. «Ichiraku Ramen», decía el letrero. Y otro, más pequeño y nuevo: «comida tradicional.»

Jiraiya fue el primero en entrar. Dijo: "Es hora de comer, sentaos", y ocupó el penúltimo asiento a la derecha, sentando en el último a la reticente Tayuya. Puestos el uno al lado del otro, daba la impresión de que el viejo era algún tipo de gigante. Tenía las manos tan grandes que las de Tayuya parecían infantiles, menudas, e inofensivas. La pelirroja se apartó todo lo posible de él, al menos todo lo que le permitía la estrecha butaca, pero al cabo de un rato, desistió, y se sentó con normalidad.

Yo me senté a la izquierda de Jiraiya, y a la mía se sentaron Iruka, Kakashi, y Sakura, en este orden. "Solíamos venir mucho aquí", me dijo Iruka con una gran sonrisa. "Era tu lugar favorito. Siempre me costaba un dineral invitarte a comer."

"Espero que al menos te diera las gracias", respondí, apoyando la mejilla en la palma de la mano, y el codo en la barra. Casi de inmediato, Jiraiya me apartó el brazo de un suave manotazo, dándome un buen susto.

"Los codos fuera de la mesa", dijo sin prestarme mucha más atención, y luego se dirigió hacia uno de los empleados: "¡Ah, Teuchi-san!", le saludó alegremente. "¿Cómo te van las cosas, amigo? Diablos, cada día estás más viejo."

"Ya sabes, Jiraiya-san, que los años no perdonan a nadie", respondió el otro, mirándole a él, y luego a mí. "Naruto. Me alegra verte de vuelta."

Le di las gracias, sorprendido por la familiaridad con la que se dirigía a mí. El tal Teuchi era un hombre de mediana edad, moreno, de párpados estrechos y ambiguos. La ropa blanca, impoluta; gruesos dedos de cocinero. Mi primera impresión de él fue buena; y cuando me puso un enorme cuenco de cerámica, lleno hasta el borde de humeante ramen, fue incluso mejor. "Pero no tengo dinero", le dije, y él respondió que ni hablar, que yo no pagaría ni una moneda. Al menos no ese día, que era el primero desde que me dieran el alta; ya nos arreglaríamos en los siguientes.

"Ah, ¿que habrán siguientes?"

Él alzó las cejas, divertido, y siguió trabajando. Yo sorbí los ricos fideos, o lo intenté, pues Jiraiya me soltó un dedazo en la sien nada más me llevé los palillos a la boca. "Espera a los demás", dijo, así que volví a apoyarlos en la barra, muy juntos y en vertical. Me puse a charlar con Iruka para matar el tiempo; mientras, los empleados del local —que eran tres, incluyendo a Teuchi— produjeron, con asombrosa rapidez, cinco cuencos más. Pronto, el aire dentro del estrecho local se inundó de un delicioso aroma a comida, y más de una tripa protestó ante el vapor. Una vez todos estuvieron servidos, Jiraiya juntó las manos, y dijo: "¡Gracias por la comida!", y los demás —excepto Tayuya— imitaron su gesto antes de empezar a comer. Yo también lo hice, después de que me regañara, y tan pronto como vi que era aceptable, me puse a devorar el almuerzo.

La comida sabía tan bien como olía. Una maravilla de la ingeniería humana, te lo digo. Me hizo sentir como si no hubiera comido en eones, como si mis tripas fuesen algo profundo e inconcebible, como una fosa marítima, un agujero negro, o la pena de un viudo. Tragué y tragué hasta que el cuenco quedó vacío, y miré con tristeza la humedad que quedaba en el fondo. Me dije que debería haberlo disfrutado más, en lugar de devorarlo como si mi garganta fuese una cañería; miré a los demás, y vi que a ellos todavía les quedaba mucha comida. Casi que me daban envidia. ¡Desgraciados conque lo teníais todo pensado ya...! El plato de Jiraiya era el que mantenía mejor forma, y un buen trozo de carne todavía acariciaba el borde del cuenco. Me relamí los labios, estaba preparado. Estaba dispuesto. Y tenía hambre. Mis palillos acecharon el trozo de carne como un gato a su presa. Chocaron entre ellos como lo haría la mandíbula del felino, saboreando por anticipado la jugosa carne del ratón o el pajarillo que pronto sería su comida. Esperando. Calculando. ¡Y entonces, sucedió...! ¡En un santiamén, el gato se lanzó sobre su presa, sus mortales uñas estiradas, la boca revelando agudos colmillos! ¡No había escape de aquella perfecta emboscada! Excepto que sí lo había. Los gatos son pequeños entre los felinos. Incluso sus adultos palidecen ante las crías de otras especies. Y cuando se trata de otros adultos... Al gato lo atrapó un dientes de sable. Las mandíbulas se cerraron alrededor de su diminuto cráneo. Ñam. El cazador cazado. Los palillos de Jiraiya cortaron los míos por la mitad como si fueran un par de tijeras. "La comida de los demás es sagrada", dijo sin mirarme. "Si quieres más, pide más. Ya lo pago yo." Acto seguido, atrapó el trozo de carne y se lo metió entero en la boca, masticándolo con más deleite del que debería. Me guiñó un ojo, tragó, y como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, dijo: "Siempre hay un pez más grande en la pecera."

Suspiré, y levanté la mano para pedir otro cuenco. Me atendió una chica de cabello oscuro, muy mona, pero de algún modo insípida. Si fuese comida, sería la sopa de un hospital, pensé, y luego me pregunté por qué lo habría pensado. Me sentí un poco mal cuando me sonrió: "¿Necesitas algo, Naruto-kun?", y yo le dije que sí, que quería repetir. "Claro, enseguida lo tienes", y sus manos volaron sobre los fogones como si estuvieran hechas de electricidad.

"¿Cómo va tu memoria?", fue la pregunta de Teuchi, cuando me puso el segundo cuenco en la mesa. "Tiene extra de carne", añadió, y la chica me guiñó un ojo desde los fogones. "Pero espera un poco, que está ardiendo..."

Demasiado tarde. "¡Ay!", me quejé, intentando aliviar el ardor a soplidos. "No mentías, cómo quema." Me abaniqué la lengua con la mano, sin muchos resultados. "Oiga, ¿cómo sabe lo de mi memoria?"

El cocinero me dedicó una leve sonrisa. "Me lo dijo un ratoncito."

"¡Pues debió de ser un ratoncito muy escurridizo!", rió Jiraiya, dando un manotazo en la barra, "¡si fue capaz de eludir a este sapo!"

"¿De qué estáis hablando?", pregunté, mientras soplaba sobre el cuenco. "Me he perdido un poco."

"Teuchi-san sabe muchas cosas", dijo Iruka, interrumpiendo brevemente su conversación con Kakashi. "A veces diría que _demasiadas_."

"No sé de qué me hablas, joven shinobi", bromeó Teuchi, mientras vertía el contenido de una tetera en un pequeño vaso de bambú que luego colocó junto al cuenco de Iruka. "Aquí tienes. A esto invita la casa."

"¿Un té? ¿De qué es?"

"De jengibre", dijo el cocinero. "Ya sabes, para tu dolor de tripa."

El chūnin puso los ojos en blanco, le dió las gracias, y me miró con cara de «¿ves lo que te decía?» antes de volver a su conversación.

Teuchi me apuntó con la tetera. "¿Tú quieres té, Naruto?"

"No, gracias, a mí no me duele nada", pero entonces Jiraiya dijo que él sí quería, y Teuchi le llenó un vasito que le puso al lado. De las lisas formas de bambú se escapaba un fino y agradable vapor.

"Respondiendo a su pregunta", dije, haciendo girar un palillo entre los dedos, "mi memoria no está en su mejor momento. Lo cierto es que no recuerdo nada sobre usted, ni sobre este restaurante...pero entiendo que me gustase venir", añadí, atacando el cuenco como si no hubiera comido en tres meses. Ahí mismo redescubrí mi intenso amor por el ramen, el mismo que siempre había sentido, según todos mis conocidos. Era un amor ardiente, profundo, que todo lo podía, como el de una madre por su hijo, o como el de un funcionario por su puesto de trabajo.

"Ya veo", dijo Teuchi, rascándose la barbilla con un dedo. "Imagino que debe de sentirse extraño..."

"No le tires de la lengua, viejo chacal", respondió Jiraiya, antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. "Naruto, lección uno: jamás le digas lo que quiere oír. Mira, tú pídele la comida, págale, y luego te vas. Nada más. Que si no, te saca lo que quiere."

"Sapo amargado..."

"Cocinero de tres al cuarto."

"¿Desde cuándo se conocen?", pregunté yo, pero como tenía la boca llena, sonó más bien como: _¿Degde cuadngo ge congogen?_

"Niño, traga antes de hablar", me riñó Jiraiya, frunciendo el ceño. "Teuchi-san y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años."

"Desde que teníamos más o menos tu edad", añadió el otro. "Fue en la Academia, ¿verdad, Jiraiya-san?" Y ambos se asintieron entre ellos. "Aunque tú eres siete años mayor que yo."

"Cada año es un grado más en sabiduría, recuérdalo", replicó Jiraiya.

"Entonces, ¿solía ser un ninja?", pregunté yo.

Jiraiya sorbió los fideos muy rápido para responder antes que el cocinero. "Bueno, bueno", dijo, con los labios aún húmedos. "¡Tampoco nos pasemos! ¡Ja, ja, ja!"

"Puede que yo no tuviera el talento de un Sannin", dijo Teuchi, quitándole el vaso de té que aún no había tocado. Tomó un pequeño sorbo, y se lo quedó para sí. "Pero llegué a ser chūnin. Y uno muy competente, sí señor."

"Al Kage lo que es del Kage", concedió Jiraiya. "Lo que dices es cierto. Recuerdo una misión, esa que te encargó uno de nuestros nobles. ¿Cómo era...? ¿Fujimoto?"

"Fujiwara."

"Ah, sí, Fujiwara. Un tipo muy listo, pero feo como él solo. Noble de los pies a la cabeza, uno no sabía qué decoraba más, si su ropas, o sus palabras. Creo que esto fue hace, uh, quince, veinte años."

"Veinte años exactos. Tenía yo veintitrés por aquel entonces; la misión consistía en interceptar una serie de mensajes entre su hijo y un misterioso desconocido del País del Hierro. Cuando nos dieron la misión, era de rango A..."

"Como decíamos nosotros, «rango A, de _a saber_», se carcajeó Jiraiya. "Por aquel entonces las misiones eran como las galletas de la fortuna: nunca sabías lo que te podía tocar, pero lo más seguro era que fuera algún tipo de desastre."

"¿Y eso por qué?", pregunté, pues me sentía genuinamente interesado por la historia de aquel mundo que apenas recordaba.

"Larga historia", dijo Jiraiya, para mi decepción. "Ya te la contaré."

"Pues vale, aguafiestas. ¿Y qué paso con aquella misión?"

Teuchi se frotó la barba que no tenía. "Pues, ahorrándote un montón de detalles innecesarios, resultó que el hijo de aquel noble tenía una aventura con la hija...no, la sobrina del general, de la cual debería añadir que ya estaba casada."

"Y embarazada", añadió Jiraiya, alzando las cejas con la palabra. "La duda era, de quién."

"Vaya."

"Te puedes imaginar la aberración diplomática que habría salido de ahí."

"Creo que puedo hacerme una idea."

"Nada más nos enteramos, informamos al Hokage, y la misión se convirtió en una de rango S. Como mi equipo estaba compuesto de un ninja de élite y tres de rango medio, consideraron que necesitábamos refuerzos."

"¿Mandaron a otro equipo?"

"Me mandaron a mí", dijo Jiraiya, señalándose con el dedo pulgar. "Yo era los refuerzos."

"La misión era la siguiente: había que contactar con ambas partes, y _persuadirles_ de que desistieran con aquella relación. Todo eso en completo silencio, por supuesto."

Teuchi sorbió el té en un largo trago. Y prosiguió.

"Nos hicimos pasar por monjes, los cinco. En el País del Hierro hay un templo, muy antiguo, y muy conocido. Muchos peregrinos van a verlo. Aquel año coincidía con una gran peregrinación, que se celebra cada siete años y tiene su origen en...da igual."

"Así que nos mezclamos entre los peregrinos", dijo Jiraiya, "y entramos sin problemas. Pero una vez dentro, el lugar estaba atestado de guardias. Y cuando digo atestado, no exagero: aquello parecía un avispero." Sorbió sus fideos: ya le quedaban pocos. Tragó, y siguió hablando. "En el País del Hierro, Naruto, no hay muchos ninjas. Lo que hay son samuráis. ¿Recuerdas lo que es un samurái?"

"No", respondí. "¿Qué son?"

Jiraiya meditó un segundo, dando golpecitos con el canto de sus palillos contra la mesa. "Se podría decir que son el peso que equilibra la existencia de los shinobi. Son guerreros consumados, expertos en el uso de la espada y el arco. Muy difíciles de eliminar sin el entrenamiento adecuado."

"¿Incluso para ti?", pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros. "No, para mí no."

"Me lo imaginaba", dije, dándole un trago al caldo. "Supongo que habrás derrotado a muchos."

"No tantos. Suelen mantenerse al margen de nuestros asuntos, a menos que no les quede otra opción."

"¿Son pacíficos?"

"Son inteligentes. Pero eso no significa que sean débiles."

"Entiendo. ¿Alguna vez...?"

"¿...luchaste con ellos? No. Al menos, hasta donde yo sé." Jiraiya parpadeó. "Ahora estoy preocupado", dijo, e inclinándose en la barra, se dirigió a Kakashi: "¡Kakashi-san! ¿Tu equipo se ha enfrentado a algún samurái?"

Iruka se echó hacia atrás para que los otros dos pudieran hablar. Él también se había acabado su cuenco de ramen, y apoyaba una de sus manos en la tripa, dando todo el aspecto de estar satisfecho. La coleta colgó en el aire cuando el chūnin miró al cielo con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Me resultó divertido comprobar que Kakashi —que también había terminado de comer— volvía a llevar puesta la máscara que le cubría la cara. ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? ¿Ocultaba algo? Decidí, medio en broma, medio en serio, que algún día lo descubriría.

Kakashi atrapó uno de sus blancos mechones, rectos y largos como juncos, y lo movió entre sus dedos. "No", dijo distraídamente. "Nos hemos enfrentado a shinobis, matones, mercenarios, a bestias salvajes, asesinos, lo típico, pero nunca a un samurái. Yo mismo tampoco lo he hecho, no desde la guerra, al menos."

"En realidad, Kakashi-sensei", dijo Sakura, a la que no había oído hablar durante toda la comida. Desde mi asiento no podía ver el contenido de su cuenco, pero como sostenía los palillos, supuse que no habría acabado. "Eso no es cierto. Sí que nos hemos encontrado con samuráis. Con dos de ellos. Eran los guardaespaldas de ese hombre, Gatō. En el País de las Olas. ¿Recuerdas?"

A mí todo eso no me sonaba de nada, pero Kakashi asintió, así que debía de ser verdad. "Ah, sí, aquellos dos rōnin. No parecían la gran cosa, pero supongo que cuentan como samuráis. Tienes buena memoria, Sakura."

"Vaya, vaya, Kakashi-san", dijo Jiraiya, apoyándose en la barra. Su cabello, blanco y larguísimo, parecía muy fuera de lugar, muy salvaje, para aquella modesta comida. "Ese detalle no lo conocía."

El jōnin sonrió, o al menos lo hicieron sus ojos. "No lo consideré importante. Eran bastante débiles."

"No te apoyes en la mesa", murmuré, mirando a Jiraiya, más por rencor que por cualquier otra cosa.

"Lo que está mal es apoyar los codos", respondió, y cuando le pregunté por qué, dijo: "Simplemente, es así", lo cual me pareció una santa gilipollez. Pero qué le ibamos a hacer.

Más allá de la barra, Teuchi se aclaró la garganta.

"Ya nos hemos desviado bastante", se disculpó Jiraiya, sonriendo a su amigo. Los ojos, y las comisuras de los labios, se le arrugaban al sonreír. Le daban un aspecto benévolo, amable. "A ver, por dónde íbamos..."

"Os habíais infiltrado en el País del Hierro, vestidos como monjes", dijo Tayuya, sin levantar la cabeza, y con la boca medio llena.

El cerebro de Jiraiya tardó un poco en procesarlo. "Ah, gracias...", empezó a decir, pero luego se detuvo, y alzó las cejas, mirando a la chica, todos la mirábamos, y eso acabó por molestarle.

"¿Qué?", protestó, enfadada, y algunos fideos se le cayeron desde la boca al cuenco. "Hiciste una pregunta."

El viejo apretó los labios, frunciendo el ceño a la vez, y tomó algo de aire, como si fuera a responder, pero se lo pensó mejor, y siguió con su relato.

"Si lo recordáis, nuestro objetivo era la sobrina del general del País del Hierro. Pues bien, allí, los miembros de las familias nobles, en especial los hombres, participan activamente en la vida religiosa de los lugareños. Acuden a todo tipo de eventos, fiestas religiosas, y rituales, y aquella no iba a ser una excepción: tanto aquella mujer como su marido, pobre diablo, se hospedaban en un onsen cercano al templo. Por supuesto, el lugar estaba muy protegido por samuráis: entrar habría sido una mala idea. Nuestra mejor baza era continuar con nuestra tapadera, y actuar como monjes. Pero llegó el primer día de las celebraciones, y nos fue imposible acercarnos a ninguno de los dos."

Muy tranquilamente, Teuchi cogió una botella, unos vasos, y los fue poniendo sobre la mesa. "¿Sake?"

"Por supuesto", respondió Jiraiya, pero tanto Iruka como Kakashi se negaron educadamente. Sakura se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta. Lo hacía de una manera muy pulcra, muy calculada. Supuse que tendría unos modales excelentes, aunque, todo sea dicho, no estaba muy seguro de qué implicaba esa etiqueta.

Con un gesto de curiosa elegancia, el Sannin tomó un largo trago del vaso de sake.

"Así que el segundo día, a Teuchi-san se le ocurrió una idea." Jiraiya estrechó los ojos, y arrugó un poco el gesto, imitando a su amigo: "_Mañana se celebrará un banquete fuera del templo._ _¿Y si me infiltro entre los empleados de las cocinas? __Al fin y al cabo, ellos también servirán a los nobles." _

Recuperando su habitual expresión, se terminó el vaso, y en lo que bebía, su amigo siguió el relato. "Por aquel entonces, yo ya tenía el _Ichiraku_ en marcha."

"¿Eras shinobi...y cocinero?"

"Qué te voy a decir, siempre he adorado la cocina. Y ayudaba a pagar las facturas. Así que cuando estaba de misión, lo dejaba a cargo de mis empleados, y cuando no, trabajaba con ellos. Mi experiencia hizo que la infiltración resultase sencilla, y aquel mismo día, logré hacer contacto con la sobrina del general."

"¿Y qué le dijo", preguntó Iruka, pues ahora todos escuchábamos con interés la historia.

"Que no tenía de idea de lo que le estaba contando."

"Típico", suspiró Kakashi.

"Ah, veo que lo has entendido", sonrió Teuchi, quien también bebía sake, sólo que mucho más despacio que Jiraiya. A mi izquierda, Iruka chasqueó los dedos, como dándose cuenta de algo, y después de él, Sakura abrió los labios en un gesto parecido. Yo me miré con Tayuya, quien parecía tan perdida como yo, y me encogí de hombros de manera cómplice. Ella me miró mal. Bruja.

"No lo pillo", admití.

"Pues verás, Naruto", dijo Jiraiya, removiéndome el pelo con una mano. "Resulta que en este mundo, la gente miente más que habla. Teuchi-san, otro vaso, por favor." La bebida fluyó como un riachuelo hasta el vaso, y luego nada. "Gracias. A ver, ¿recuerdas al noble del principio? ¿Al que encargó la misión? Era un traidor."

"¿Un traidor?"

"Eso he dicho. Aquella mujer no tenía ningún amante, ni había escrito ninguna carta. De hecho, era una esposa modélica, muy fiel, y muy simpática, por cierto. Cuando le hablamos del tema, casi se desmaya ahí mismo. Hasta me da pena recordarlo." Jiraiya estiró los dedos de la mano, e hizo como si alguien se cayera de plancha al suelo. "Pero aunque no supiera nada, sí que nos dijo una cosa muy interesante: su marido, quien por lo demás siempre había sido maravilloso, se había estado comportando de manera extraña últimamente. Más que extraña, de manera _sospechosa_. Volvía muy tarde a casa, y de vez en cuando, cuchicheaba por las esquinas. Un día, nos dijo, ni siquiera volvió a casa, y cuando apareció, lo hizo pálido, sudoroso, y de muy mal humor. Ella le preguntó qué había pasado, claro, y él se negó a darle una respuesta."

El sonido de una bicicleta pasó rodando a nuestras espaldas. A medida que se acababa la hora de comer, el ambiente de la calle se animaba. Las personas hablaban las unas con las otras, y los niños gritaban juegos en el aire fresco. Yo sonreí, y me sentí mejor. Debía de haber algo bueno, algo astringente en aquel lugar. El runrún de mis preocupaciones enmudecía, y estando así, con las tripas llenas, con las tripas calientes, no sentía la presencia, ni los susurros, del monstruo.

"Por supuesto, ella creía que su marido la engañaba con otra." Otro trago, y otro chorrito llenando el vaso. "Pero esa era la respuesta fácil, y la verdad difícilmente lo es, así que nos dispusimos a _hablar_ con aquel hombre. Como se nos acababa el tiempo, y también la paciencia, no fuimos tan amables con él."

"Jiraiya-san lo colgó del techo con una cuerda, y le dijo que lo iba a matar a palos", rió Teuchi, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el sake.

Yo le miré a él, y luego a Jiraiya. "¿De verdad le dijiste eso?"

"Y algunas cosas más", dijo él. "De joven no era tan amable como lo soy ahora. Cosas de la guerra."

"Y de las hormonas", se burló Teuchi, y su amigo le puso los ojos en blanco.

"Supongo que hablaría."

"Pues claro. El pajarito cantó todas sus melodías. Y para cuando terminó, todas nuestras sospechas se habían confirmado."

"De modo que corrimos de vuelta a donde estaba su mujer, y con buen criterio habíamos dejado a nuestros tres compañeros con ella, pues de lo contrario, habría muerto."

"Aquel día, se produjeron hasta quince atentados contra su vida", explicó Jiraiya. "Y al llegar al último, sólo quedábamos Teuchi-san, su líder de equipo, y yo. No nos quedó otra opción que contactar con el general del País del Hierro y explicarle todo el asunto, deberías haberlo visto, se puso como una furia. Pero fue la decisión correcta." Jiraiya vació el vaso, y cuando Teuchi le ofreció otro, negó con la cabeza. "Mejor no. Tengo que trabajar luego", dijo, casi decepcionado. "El general puso a su sobrina a buen recaudo, y nos dijo que haría la vista gorda ante nuestra presencia, pero sólo si solucionábamos lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en aquel lugar."

"¿Y qué era lo que estaba pasando?", pregunté.

"Asesinos", dijo Teuchi.

"Asesinos", asintió Jiraiya. "Por aquellos tiempos existía una secta muy popular, los Hijos del Fuego. Ya no se oye de ellos, pero en mi juventud, estaban por todas partes, y causaban todo tipo de problemas. Sus actividades iban desde la extorsión hasta el terrorismo, pasando por magnicidios, palizas, robos, y muchos, muchos incendios. En Konoha no se les ve desde que el Cuarto Hokage destruyera su cuartel general, menos mal. Eran unos tipos muy desagradables."

"Tanto el noble que nos encargó la misión como el marido de aquella mujer eran miembros de la secta", dijo Teuchi. "Su objetivo era asesinar a la sobrina del general mientras nosotros estuviéramos en los alrededores."

"Para culpar a Konoha", asentí.

"Para culpar a Jiraiya-san", me corrigió el cocinero. "Durante la guerra, los _Sannin_ ganaron una increíble fama, superior incluso a la de algunos kages. Su presencia, sumada a la del Tercer Hokage, provocó que todo el mundo shinobi estuviera muy, muy pendiente a las acciones de Konoha. Tienes que entender que las aldeas ninjas siempre desconfían las unas de las otras, y en aquellos momentos, la Hoja estaba muy cerca de ser invencible. Todos estaban muy nerviosos al respecto."

"Los _Sannin_ no teníamos muy buena fama en las demás aldeas", suspiró Jiraiya. "Éramos fuertes, pero también jóvenes, y la guerra nos volvía impulsivos, violentos. Cometimos algunos errores lamentables."

"Lamentables, pero necesarios", dijo Kakashi, muy serio.

El viejo rió amargamente. "¿Lo fueron?", preguntó al aire. "Yo no estoy tan seguro. Pero sea como sea, nuestras acciones, y en especial nuestras victorias, se estaban volviendo demasiado notorias, demasiado amenazadoras para las otras naciones. Que uno de los Sannin se atreviese a asesinar a una noble del País del Hierro sería visto, sin duda, como algo inaceptable. Sería como admitir que Konoha menospreciaba a las demás aldeas, cosa que, debo admitir, hacíamos. El mismo noble que propuso la misión pagó extra para que se me incluyera en ella. Eso era algo común, como una garantía de éxito, así que no sospechamos de él. Y casi nos cuesta una guerra."

"Con la sobrina del general a buen recaudo, y con su marido encarcelado, la situación estaba bajo control", dijo Teuchi. "Así que nos dispusimos a volver a Konoha. Pero entonces, el general volvió a hacernos llamar. Tenía una misión para nosotros. Uno de sus informantes le había revelado la existencia de una base de los Hijos del Fuego en el corazón mismo del País del Hierro, y quería que acabásemos con ella."

"Pero sólo érais tres", dije yo. "¿Cuánto tardaron en llegar los refuerzos?"

El cocinero negó con la cabeza. "Mi líder de equipo y yo volvimos a Konoha, y dejamos el asunto a Jiraiya-san. Mientras él se encargaba de la base, nosotros informamos al Hokage..."

"Espera, espera", interrumpí. "¿Le dejásteis solo?"

"Sí."

"¿En serio?"

"Sólo le habríamos estorbado."

Miré a Jiraiya, él se encogió de hombros. "Acabé con todos", dijo.

"Una base entera."

"Era una pequeña. Cincuenta, sesenta shinobis. Nada del otro mundo."

Alcé las cejas. "Ya, claro."

"No es para tanto", murmuró Tayuya, y aunque lo hizo para sí misma, todos pudimos oírlo.

El sonido de una palmada me sobresaltó. Las dos manos de Teuchi, gruesas y morenas, se restregaron la una con la otra. "Se está haciendo tarde", dijo alegremente. "¿No tenías algo que hacer, Jiraiya-san?"

"¿Me estás echando?", bromeó Jiraiya, pero luego dijo: "Tienes razón", e hizo ademán de levantarse.

"Oye, no habéis terminado la historia", protesté. "¿Que pasó después?"

Teuchi me guiñó un ojo. "Te lo contaré la próxima vez que vengas."

"Eso es juego sucio."

"Hay que asegurarse la clientela."

La enorme figura de Jiraiya se puso en pie a mi lado, se sacó unos billetes de las ropas, y los dejó encima de la barra. "Hoy pago yo. No os acostumbréis", dijo, y luego tiró otro billete más. "Esto de propina, por los recuerdos."

"Muchas gracias, Jiraiya-san", dijo Teuchi, con una gran sonrisa. "Que tus bolsillos sigan así de abultados, por tu bien, y por el de mi negocio."

"No hacía falta", dijo Iruka, pero como tampoco hizo nada al respecto, supongo que tan solo fue una formalidad. Con lo sencillo que sería decir gracias, pensé. ¿Es necesaria tanta modestia?

Por su parte, Kakashi sólo sonrió un poco, más bien sólo achicó los ojos, y se levantó del taburete como si sus huesos fueran metálicos. Todavía parecía magullado, y cansado, y de vez en cuando, me daba la impresión de que no le hacía mucha gracia estar ahí. Era como si quisiera estar en otra parte, pero yo no sabía dónde.

Así que nos despedimos de Teuchi, y también de aquella chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo, y volvimos al mundo exterior, a la calle, ahora muy llena, muy viva, y mucho más ruidosa. Los niños pasaban zumbando a nuestro alrededor, riendo por el mero hecho de estar vivos. Los mercaderes vendían manzanas, uvas, naranjas, melones, y también zanahorias, lechugas, tomates, puerros, cebolletas; y también carne, pescado, cerámicas, espadas. Unas calles más allá había un pequeño callejón, casi oculto tras un montón de cajas de madera, y mucho más tarde aprendería que allí se vendían mujeres. Pero en ese momento, yo sólo vi un callejón.

* * *

El primero en irse fue Kakashi. Nos dijo que tenía una misión que completar, y cuando le pregunté cuál, me dijo que era un secreto. Caminó un poco más con nosotros, pero de un momento a otro, ya no estaba ahí. Me estaba empezando a cansar que todo el mundo hiciera eso.

Luego fue el turno de Iruka, y él fue más claro: tenía que corregir una montaña de exámenes. Así que se despidió de nosotros, sonriéndonos a todos, incluso a Tayuya, y a mí me puso la mano en el hombro. "Nos veremos pronto, Naruto", me dijo de una manera muy cálida, casi paternal, y yo no supe cómo responderle. Así que asentí. Asentí y sonreí un poco, y supongo que eso debió de bastar. Le vi caminar en dirección a la Academia, y cuando hubo recorrido unos metros, él también desapareció, dejando un pequeño vacío detrás.

"¿Y ahora, qué?", pregunté a Jiraiya.

"Ahora, el plan", sonrió él. Caminaba despacio, pero cada uno de sus pasos equivalía a dos de los míos, así que para llevar su ritmo, me veía obligado a andar de una manera un tanto incómoda. "Ya os dije antes que los siguientes Exámenes serán en un mes. ¿Tenéis alguna idea de cómo afrontar el asunto?"

"La verdad, no lo he pensado", dije yo.

"Tendremos que entrenar duro", dijo Sakura.

"Pf", bufó Tayuya.

El viejo rió por lo bajo.

"Ya os digo yo lo que hacer", y anticipándose a mi pregunta, añadió: "Porque soy más viejo, más sabio, y más guapo que tú", y me pellizcó la mejilla, riéndose cuando me revolví como un pescado fuera del agua. "Tenéis un mes. Eso son cuatro semanas. Treinta días. Veintinueve, de hecho. Depende de cómo os organicéis, puede ser muy poco tiempo, o toda una eternidad. Y yo estoy aquí para hacer que cada día cuente. Así que escuchad."

Chasqueó los dedos, dejando el índice recto, y apuntando hacia mí.

"Naruto, tú empezarás con Iruka-san. Durante una semana, practicaréis las habilidades básicas de los shinobis, especialmente las relacionadas con la batalla, ya sea directa, o indirecta." Doblamos una esquina, y seguimos caminando. "Es posible que consiga la ayuda de algún otro tutor. Ya tengo alguno en mente."

"¿Y después de esa semana?"

"Para entonces, Kakashi-san ya debería estar de vuelta. Si lo está, te enseñará aspectos más avanzados del combate; en caso de que no haya vuelto, buscaremos a otro que lo sustituya; en todo caso, será otra semana. Y cuando esa semana acabe, entrenarás conmigo."

Mis labios formaron una enorme sonrisa. "Genial." Si Jiraiya era tan poderoso como decían, sin duda conocería todo tipo de técnicas y trucos que me harían poderoso a mí también. Claro que no sabía cuáles.

"Iruka-sensei me enseñará las bases, vale. Y Kakashi-sensei, algo más...avanzado." Jiraiya asintió. "¿Qué me enseñarás tú?"

Él esperaba aquella pregunta. Lo supe. Lo presentí.

"Yo te enseñaré a ser el mejor", dijo. Se le quedó la expresión más chulesca del continente. Una sonrisa lupina que se le marcaba en las mejillas. Las patas de gallo arrugaban su expresión como un mapa de cuero. Me soltó una palmada en los hombros que casi me desmonta el esqueleto. Y entonces, de repente y muy rápido, añadió: "Pero hasta entonces, entrenaré a Tayuya-chan."

Ella le miró, alarmada. "¿Qué?"

"Tengo mucho que enseñarte, joven genin", respondió él, muy risueño, mientras la miraba de reojo. Tayuya caminaba un poco por detrás de nosotros, con cuidado de colocarse siempre en el lado opuesto del que estaba Sakura. Cuando ambas chicas se miraban, saltaban chispas, así que agradecía que tomara ese tipo de precauciones.

"De eso nada", gruñó ella. "No necesito ayuda para apalear a un par de niñatos."

"Claro que sí, vieja", le respondí. "¿Qué tienes, ochenta años?"

"Lo que tengo es ganas de partirte la cara", dijo, y ambos nos detuvimos en medio de la calle, echando chispas por los ojos.

"Serás...", empecé a decir, pero Sakura se interpuso entre nosotros.

"Inténtalo", murmuró, lívida. "Ponle una mano encima, y..."

"Ya basta", dijo Jiraiya, deteniéndose también. "Una palabra más, y estaréis en problemas."

Cuando se enfadaba, no sólo lo notabas en su voz, sino también en el aire. Casi que temblaba. Se te ponía el vello de punta, y las pelotas en la garganta. No es una sensación que quieras tener, créeme. Ellas tampoco. Sakura y Tayuya respiraron hondo, y obedecieron a Jiraiya.

"Muy bien. Ahora, sigamos", dijo él, dándonos la espalda y reanudando su paseo. Tuvimos que acelerar un poco para alcanzarle, y para cuando lo hicimos, el ambiente estaba tan pesado que podría cortarse con un kunai.

* * *

"¿Por qué tú?"

Tayuya fue la primera en hablar, lo cual me sorprendió, aunque más lo hizo su tono: por una vez, su voz sonaba libre de agresividad.

El _Sannin_ tardó en responder.

"Da la casualidad de que domino el genjutsu acústico, el cual es tu especialidad", dijo, después de un rato. "Y también soy experto en fūinjutsu, con el que probablemente seas muy compatible. Ya sabes algo de técnicas de sellado, ¿verdad?"

"Puedo usar algunas."

"Eso es. Ignoro por qué Orochimaru no ha explotado tu talento como Uzumaki, pero supongo que ahora no importa. Yo te enseñaré lo necesario."

"¿Conoces las técnicas de los Uzumaki?", pregunté, con interés.

"El fūinjutsu es una de mis especialidades. Cualquiera que lo estudie en profundidad, estudiará también las técnicas de tu clan. Claro que una cosa es conocerlas, y otra, dominarlas como ellos lo hacían."

"Hablas en pasado."

"No quedan muchos Uzumaki que practiquen las antiguas artes", dijo él. "De hecho, yo sólo conozco a uno."

"¿Me lo presentas?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero conocer a otros como yo."

"Me sorprende que ahora te interese tanto tu apellido."

"Ahora me interesan muchas cosas. Como esas técnicas de sellado."

"Fūinjutsu."

"Eso. Quiero que me lo enseñes."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Cómo que por qué? Soy un Uzumaki."

"También eres Naruto. Eres algo más que un apellido."

"Aún así."

Jiraiya dobló otra esquina, y le seguimos. Se detuvo frente a un edificio de unos cuatro pisos, cuadrado, gris, y bastante feo. La calle donde se encontraba era igual de fea, si no más. El portal estaba sucio, y el cubo de basura que había por fuera estaba hasta arriba de bolsas negras, y las que no cabían, estaban apoyadas por fuera. Un chucho marrón olisqueaba una de ellas, mirándonos de cuando en cuando con desconfianza.

"¿Donde estamos?", pregunté.

"Vives aquí", respondió Sakura.

"No me jodas."

"Naruto, el lenguaje", me dijo Jiraiya en tono cansado. "Ya hablaremos sobre las técnicas de sellado. Primero, completa los entrenamientos con Iruka-san y Kakashi-san."

"Está bien", acepté, analizando el edificio. Tenía una pinta deprimente.

"Disculpe", dijo Sakura. "¿Y qué hay de mí?"

Cada vez que se dirigía a Jiraiya, lo hacía con un cuidado que asustaba. ¿Era ella muy educada, o él muy importante? ¿O eran ambas cosas?

El viejo le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. "No me he olvidado de ti, Sakura-chan", dijo, mientras hurgaba en los diversos bolsillos de sus ropas. "Dónde...", murmuró para sí, antes de sacar un pequeño llavero de alguna parte. "Ah, aquí está. Bien." Y luego, dirigiéndose a la chica: "Dime, he oído que eres una admiradora de Tsunade. ¿Es eso cierto?"

Fue divertido ver cómo sus mejillas se ponían del color de los tomates.

"¿Cómo lo...?", empezó a decir, pero debió de darse cuenta de la futilidad de la pregunta, porque enseguida admitió: "Si, es cierto. He leído mucho sobre ella. Cualquier kunoichi querría ser como Tsunade-sama."

Tayuya puso los ojos en blanco. Pero no le hicimos caso.

"Sin duda, sin duda", asintió Jiraiya, divertido. "Es natural que sientas admiración por ella. Lo cierto es que te pareces a Tsunade cuando era joven, ¿sabes? Más joven, quiero decir. Menos mal que no me ha oído."

"Vaya, gracias...", dijo ella, poniéndose más roja todavía.

"De hecho, después de que le hablara _extensivamente_ de ti, ella pensó lo mismo", añadió él, su sonrisa más ancha que antes. "Y aunque sus obligaciones actuales se lo impiden, no le importaría enseñarte en un futuro."

A la pobre le iba a dar un algo. "Muchas gracias", murmuró, y luego, como por arte de magia, como parte de un hechizo, su rostro se iluminó en una bellísima sonrisa.

"No hay de qué", respondió Jiraiya, claramente satisfecho. "Pero teniendo en cuenta el estado de la aldea, todavía queda tiempo para eso. Así que tras insistir un poco, he conseguido que Tsunade nos preste a nuestra querida Shizune-chan. Será ella la que te entrenará durante todo el mes. No te preocupes: es una kunoichi muy capaz, y una persona excelente."

Ella volvió a agradecérselo, y era curioso verla tan ilusionada. Parecía que la noticia le había robado mil sombras de la cara.

"Seguro que esta oportunidad te resultará muy provechosa", añadió Jiraiya. "Además, comenzar tu entrenamiento como ninja médico con Shizune-chan es una buena idea. Me da la impresión de que si te entrenases únicamente con Tsunade, te podrías volver como ella." Lo dijo casi con un escalofrío. Uno sólo podía imaginar qué clase de horrores habría presenciado aquel hombre. "La Hoja...no, el mundo ya tiene suficiente con una Tsunade."

Sakura sonrió. Me gustaba que lo hiciera.

El llavero voló por el aire, y volvió a aterrizar en la mano de Jiraiya. "Bien, ahora que hemos hablado de vuestro entrenamiento, pasemos a lo siguiente. Vuestras obligaciones morales."

Le miré sin entender.

"Chōji Akimichi. Neji Hyūga. ¿Te suenan de algo, Naruto?"

A Sakura se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

"Ni idea", dije, de repente preocupado.

"Son dos de tus compañeros. Participaron en el rescate de Sasuke Uchiha, y quedaron gravemente heridos durante la batalla con los Cuatro del Sonido. Al igual que tú, sólo salvaron la vida gracias al talento de Tsunade, pero a diferencia de vosotros, Uzumakis, no poseen ningún tipo de habilidad regenerativa. Así que siguen ingresados en urgencias."

"No sé qué decir", admití. "Diría que lo siento, pero no les conozco."

"Lo hacías."

"Lo hacía Naruto", le corregí. "Yo no lo hago."

"Que digas eso me preocupa", dijo Jiraiya. "Les recuerdes o no, te conviene visitarlos, Naruto. Las buenas acciones no desaparecen cuando uno las olvida."

Lo pensé un momento. Luego asentí. "Eso lo entiendo."

"Al menos es más sencillo razonar contigo ahora", suspiró Jiraiya. "Ahora vamos a subir a tu casa. Así podrás limpiarte un poco. Y cuando termines, volveremos al hospital. No me pongas esa cara, a mí tampoco me gustan los hospitales. Los hospitales sólo gustan a los médicos."

"Yo también quiero asearme", dijo Sakura. "Iré a mi casa. Nos vemos en el hospital, ¿vale?"

Así que acordamos la hora aproximada, y luego nos despedimos de Sakura. Su cabello rosado desapareció entre las calles mientras Jiraiya nos guiaba a través de las estrechas escaleras del edificio de apartamentos. Allí todo olía a polvo y decadencia. ¿De verdad era aquel mi hogar? ¿Por qué vivía en un lugar así? ¿Por qué estaba todo tan lleno de mierda? Aquel lugar me molestaba. Subí en último lugar, por detrás de Tayuya, y la observé ascender las escaleras con curiosidad. El cabello rojo se le escapaba por los hombros como lava por un volcán. Me pregunté si algún día podríamos hablarnos sin querer partirnos la cara, pero no estaba muy seguro de que fuera posible.

La mano de Jiraiya se giró en un semicírculo, y la puerta del apartamento se abrió hacia dentro. Entramos. Era uno de esos lugares que se describen como «pequeños, pero funcionales», aunque yo prefiero llamarlos «angustiosos.» La entrada daba a un pequeño salón con cocina, y a la derecha, había un pequeño pasillo que debía dar a las habitaciones. En el salón había un sofá azul oscuro, y al lado de éste, una mesita de café donde había un jarrón con flores blancas. Junto al jarrón descansaba un protector como el que yo llevaba al cuello. Tenía grabado el símbolo de la Hoja, pero alguien lo había tachado con una honda línea en horizontal. Un poco más allá, junto a la ventana, había dos sacos llenos de pelotas de goma. Parpadeé, pensando quién necesitaría tantos de esos trastos, y cerré la puerta tras de mí. El aire en el apartamento olía a lavanda, pero con ese deje artificial, falso, de los productos de limpieza. Pasé la mirada por todo aquel salón, por las finas cortinas, por los imanes en la nevera blanca, y de pronto me inundó una profunda y pesada sensación de desamparo.

"Bienvenido a casa", me sonrió Jiraiya, pero aquel lugar podría pertenecer a cualquier persona. A cualquiera, menos a mí.


	11. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11: HONESTIDAD

La chica del pelo rojo cruzó las piernas sobre el sofá y se apoyó en el respaldo. Miraba fijamente al techo como quien pide ayuda a los dioses del cielo. Le dije que si quería algo, y respondió que de mí, no. Que te jodan, criatura, le dije yo. Vuelve al infierno del que viniste. Ella me sacó el dedo. Yo hice lo mismo. Esa era nuestra relación.

El viejo con los ojos cansados abrió las cortinas, y luego la ventana. Fuera, estaba nublado. Fuera, hacía un tiempo de mierda. ¿A dónde se habría ido el Sol? Los edificios de en frente eran más bajos que éste, y se les veían los tejados, y los cables negros que colgaban entre éstos. En algunos había antenas redondas y sucias, y en uno, a lo lejos, una señora tendía un montón de calzoncillos tan grandes como los que llevaría un ogro. Cerca de mi ventana había un poste de teléfono, estaba tan cerca que daban ganas de saltar sobre él y hacer equilibrios como un payaso. Pero un cuervo se posó antes; era un cuervo gordo y feo, desplumado, y tenía los ojos más oscuros que la misma muerte.

El animal graznó, y en mi cabeza aparecieron palabras. Y esas palabras fueron horribles, y se sintieron como martillazos en mi corazón.

"¡Sal de aquí!", le grité, agitando los brazos por fuera de la ventana. "¡Maldito bicho, ve a molestar a otro!" Y el pájaro chilló, asustado, pero en cuanto me alejé un poco, volvió a posarse en el poste, mirándome de perfil.

"¿No te gustan los cuervos?", me preguntó Jiraiya, sentándose en el sofá. Su contundente figura se cogía mucho espacio, pero Tayuya se alejó mucho más del necesario. "Son unos animales muy inteligentes, sabes. Se acuerdan de las caras de las personas que les molestan, incluso si han pasado años. Y les dicen a otros cuervos quiénes son peligrosos, y quiénes no lo son."

"Me molesta cómo me miran", respondí yo. "Da la impresión de que saben demasiado."

"Ah, porque lo hacen", dijo Jiraiya, mirando hacia la ventana, desde donde el cuervo graznaba, pletórico en su libertad. "Hay quienes dicen que los cuervos más viejos aún se acuerdan de los dioses. Que hablan con ellos, y trasmiten los conocimientos a su progenie. Por eso entienden nuestras palabras, y escrutan de cerca nuestros corazones."

La voz de Tayuya me cogió por sorpresa. "Al principio, los cuervos eran blancos", dijo, y su voz sonó suave y decorada, como recitando una historia. "Pero nacieron con el poder de reflejar los deseos de los corazones humanos. Estos deseos, que en un principio eran puros e inocentes, pronto se volvieron oscuros y egoístas. El plumaje de los cuervos se volvió negro como el ébano, porque los deseos de los hombres también lo eran. Por eso nos observan con desconfianza, y por eso se alimentan de nuestros cuerpos, en venganza, cuando nos matan las guerras o la enfermedad."

Hubo otra frase, pero murió al poco de comenzar, y para ser franco, no la recuerdo. Ella suspiró, luego nos miró, y frunció el ceño. Lo hacía mucho: se le acabaría quedando la frente así.

"Esa es una vieja historia", dijo Jiraiya, apoyándose en la ventana. Los mechones blancos caían a su espalda como las alas blancas de un cisne. "¿Dónde la has oído?"

"Teníamos mucho tiempo libre entre las misiones", dijo ella. "Orochimaru-sama nos dejaba libros de cuando en cuando. Era la única manera que tenía de pasar el tiempo. Eso, y mi flauta."

"¿Ahora sí hablas?", le pregunté yo, rencoroso.

"Es aburrido estar callada todo el tiempo", dijo ella. "Te darías cuenta si cerraras el pico alguna vez."

Estuve a punto de enfadarme, pero preferí suspirar. "Mira, lo siento. Me gustaría llevarme bien contigo. Pero me lo pones muy difícil, Tayuya."

"Yo no quiero ser tu amiga."

"¿Y tú crees que yo sí? Me caes mal. Eres antipática y desagradable." Me bajé la cremallera de la chaqueta de un solo tirón, y me quedé con el tirador en la mano. "Joder. Mira, Tayuya, te guste o no, somos familia, y también compañeros de equipo. Nos conviene llevarnos bien. Puede que no nos soportemos, pero al menos podemos_ intentarlo_."

Le lancé el tirador, y ella lo atrapó en el aire. "No me vengas con esas", dijo. "¿O acaso esperas que me lo trague? Todo ese papel del buen chico. Del familiar preocupado. Nadie se lo cree, rubito. Nadie es tan ingenuo."

"No es ningun papel. De verdad me..."

"¡Por el Dios, déjalo ya!", me interrumpió, dejando caer el tirador en la mesa. "Me pones enferma. Tú no estás preocupada por mí, Naruto. Lo que pasa es que estás perdido, y estás solo, y no sabes qué hacer. No tienes ni puta idea lo que pasa, no tienes ni puta idea de quién eres, y te conviene tener amiguitos que te cubran las espaldas. No sabes dónde meterte, y por eso le das tanta importancia a un puto apellido. Porque no tienes nada más. ¡Y a mí me importa una mierda!", me gritó de repente, apoyando los pies en el suelo, pero entonces apretó los labios, y se calmó. "Estoy dispuesta a trabajar contigo, Naruto. Quiero conservar mi vida. Pero no esperes que te ría las gracias, ¿lo captas?"

"Claro como el agua", gruñí, dejando la chaqueta sobre el espaldar del sofá. "Que no se diga que no lo he intentado."

Tayuya volvió a cruzar las piernas, y miró el hueco que quedaba entre ella. "Lo sé. Pero no lo intentes más."

Solté un gruñido de frustración. Estaba harto de ella.

* * *

"Si ya habéis terminado", dijo Jiraiya, cogiendo una de las pelotas del saco de la izquierda, "y espero que así sea, hacedme el favor de escuchar un momento." Ambos le miramos, y la pelota, una cosa blanda y desagradable al tacto, voló directa hasta la palma de mi mano, donde quedó atrapada.

La hice botar de una mano a la otra. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Tu entrenamiento", dijo él. "Es algo que ya hemos hecho antes, sólo que un poco distinto. Tienes dos sacos: uno está lleno de pelotas blandas, y el otro, de pelotas duras. Tendrás que hacer tres ejercicios con ellas."

Levantó el dedo índice. "Uno. Acumula chakra en la palma de tu mano, y hazlo girar en una esfera, como un remolino. Tiene que ser energía concentrada y constante: no puede desestabilizarse, o no servirá de nada. Poco a poco, aplica más y más chakra hasta que la pelota estalle. Esto debería ser sencillo con las pelotas blandas, y algo más complicado con las duras."

Levantó el dedo corazón. "Dos. Una vez hayas dominado esta parte, reduce la cantidad de chakra hasta hallar la cantidad máxima de chakra que puedes aplicar a una pelota sin que estalle. Esto debería funcionar al revés que el ejercicio anterior: es decir, fácil con las duras, y difícil con las blandas. Así que trabaja en orden inverso."

Levantó el dedo pulgar. "Tres. Cuando termines los ejercicios anteriores, quiero que hagas esto."

Jiraiya giró la mano hasta que quedó boca arriba, y sobre ella surgió una pequeña esfera de perfecto azul. Toda ella estaba formada de chakra, y giraba sobre sí misma a gran velocidad. "Esta técnica se llama Rasengan", dijo. "Y es momento de que vuelvas a aprenderla."

"Solías utilizar a tus clones de sombras para dar forma y estabilizar el chakra. Es una solución ingeniosa, pero insuficiente. Así que esta vez, tienes prohibido hacerlo. Quiero que aprendas la técnica al completo, para que cuando llegue el momento, puedas hacer esto."

Y el viejo giró la otra mano, y otro Rasengan, azul como los ojos en mi espejo, apareció sobre ella. "Una de estas es suficiente para dejar fuera de combate a casi cualquier hombre. Dos significa, en todos los casos, la muerte. Son dos fuerzas giratorias empujando al mismo tiempo, en direcciones opuestas. Una vez se unen..." Las esferas desaparecieron con una leve brisa. "...no se cancelan, sino que presionan, devastando carne y huesos. Esto es una técnica de rango S, y por lo tanto, es muy peligrosa. No la utilices a la ligera."

"No te preocupes. No me parece el tipo de técnica que usaría contra todo el mundo."

"Te sorprenderías. Ahora date una ducha, ¿quieres? A este ritmo, vamos a llegar tarde."

Así que asentí, y le devolví la pelota, con más intención de darle que de otra cosa. Pero el viejo era rápido, era ágil, y la atrapó sin dificultad, lanzándola por encima del hombro hasta que cayó en su saco, encima de las demás. "Una cosa más, Naruto", me dijo, haciéndome un gesto con la mano. "Acércate, acércate un momento." De pronto puso una cara muy seria, como si pasara algo, así que me acerqué a él.

Jiraiya levantó el brazo despacio, lo elevó por encima de mi pecho y de mi cuello y de mi rostro, y girando el dorso de su mano hacia mí, golpeó mi frente con los nudillos como si fuera una puerta.

"Eso ha dolido", protesté, dándole un débil puñetazo en el bícep. "Siempre me estás dando golpes."

"No te habría dolido si llevaras el protector como un shinobi normal. Por algo se llama _protector_, ¿entiendes? Porque protege. Hazte un favor, y cuando salgas, de la ducha, póntelo bien."

"¿Y tú qué?", dije, señalándole la frente. "¿Qué es eso? No es de Konoha. ¿Por qué pone _Aceite_? ¿De qué vas?"

"Mi caso es diferente."

"Eres un copito de nieve."

Jiraiya torció los labios, irritado. "Es el símbolo del Monte Myōboku."

"¿De dónde?"

"De Villa A-Ti-No-Te-Importa."

"Debe de ser un sitio importante, si puedes ir por ahí sin el símbolo de tu aldea."

"Lo es. Y ahora vete a ducharte, que puedo olerte desde aquí. Es esa puerta de ahí."

"Mira que te gusta guardar secretos", le recriminé, mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo. Pero antes de hacerlo, me detuve, y me incliné para coger el protector que había en la mesita junto al sofá. "¿Y esto qué es? ¿Mi antiguo protector?"

Lo vi colgar entre mis palmas abiertas como un libro, y supe que no era mío. Uno puede identificar las cosas que le pertenecen; tienen ese tinte personal e irremplazable, nuestra identidad se cierne sobre ellas, las engloba, las cubre como las alas de una mamá pájaro. Este protector no estaba cubierto por nada, sólo una fina capa de suciedad. Una honda línea recorría la parte metálica en horizontal, tachando el símbolo de Konoha. Entonces lo entendí.

"Era de Sasuke", murmuré. "Este era su protector."

"¿Lo recuerdas?", preguntó Jiraiya.

"No tendría sentido que fuera otra cosa", dije, acariciando el metal con los pulgares. "¿Lo has traído tú?"

"Sí. Pensé que querrías conservarlo."

"¿Qué han hecho con él?", pregunté, de repente. "¿Lo han enterrado?"

Jiraiya escogió sus palabras con cuidado. "Kakashi-san...quemó el cuerpo. Es el procedimiento estándar para este tipo de circunstancias. No debió de ser fácil para él. En ocasiones daba la impresión de que compartían una relación padre-hijo."

"Pero tuvo que haber un funeral, o algo."

"Sí. Se celebró en privado, mientras estabas inconsciente."

"¿Sin esperarme?"

"Algunas cosas hay que resolverlas lo antes posible."

"Imagino que no iría mucha gente."

"Sólo unos pocos."

"¿Sakura también fue, verdad?"

"Por supuesto."

Algo se encogió dentro de mí. "Claro. Seguro que fue duro para..."

Pero entonces, una imagen. Un fotograma. Un destello.

La cascada.

Las esculturas.

La carne abierta y roja.

Tosí. La frase se quedó en el aire.

Noté un sabor métalico en la lengua. Y entonces volví a toser, esta vez más fuerte. Me tapé la boca con la mano.

Cuando la separé, había algo rojo en la palma.

"¿Estás bien?", me preguntó Jiraiya, y yo asentí, cerrando la mano en un puño.

"Sólo me he atragantado", dije, no sin cierta dificultad. "¿Dónde decías que estaba el baño?"

"Por el pasillo. Primera puerta a la derecha."

Él me miraba con los ojos entornados. Yo hice lo posible por no echarme a correr.

* * *

Una vez dentro, las cosas fueron más sencillas. Cuando uno está solo, no es necesario mentir tanto; sólo hace falta lidiar con uno mismo. Dejé de apretar los dientes, y de fingir un rostro de plástico. La frente, empapada de sudor frío, se apoyó, más bien se clavó, contra la puerta. Cerré el pestillo. El clic resonó por todas partes, por mis oídos, por las cañerías, por los charquitos en el suelo. Estaba a salvo. Aún podrían oírme, pero nadie me _vería_ gritar.

Grité sin sonido. La angustia marcó las venas en mi cuello, y el grito, ahogado, pugnaba por salir de mi garganta. Era un dolor intenso y seco. Como una bola de billar atrapada en la tráquea. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el ardor en mi estómago. Alguien me había arrancado las tripas, me las había dejado huecas.

Me quité la camiseta y la tiré a un lado. Ahí estaba: el sello en mi estómago. Los absurdos símbolos de mi condena. Podía verlo: se estaba borrando. Los trazos caían por mi pelvis como lo haría la tinta. El dolor era insoportable. Era inconcebible. Enloquecedor. Pero era más sencillo que estar ahí fuera. Tayuya tenía razón. ¡Por el amor de Dios, tenía razón!

Un latido, rojo, y todo se tiñó de este color.

Lo había intentado con todas mis fuerzas, pero no conseguía nada. Mis puños golpearon la puerta, una y otra vez, y luego fue mi frente, en brutales cabezazos que astillaban la madera, que chorreaban contra el suelo. Pero nada de aquello era real, yo lo sabía. Aquello no era mi apartamento, sino el agujero del zorro. Los arañazos en la puerta, producto de dedos bestiales, lo delataban. El goteo del grifo, resonando por el espacio-tiempo, lo delataban. Como lo hacía su presencia. El punzante olor a saliva. El jadeo como la tierra estremeciéndose. Y la voz. La voz en todas partes.

"Te he estado observando", dijo la voz, tan profunda que resonaba en mi pecho. "Te he estado observando ahí fuera."

"¿Y qué has visto?", repliqué yo, apretando la frente contra la áspera madera. Pero no hubo respuesta, sólo un largo silencio, y la respiración sistemática, tóxica, de aquella criatura. "Dilo", le exigí, y mis uñas, que ahora eran garras, rasparon surcos en la puerta.

"He visto a un joven morir, y luego dejar de hacerlo. He visto a un sanador convertirse en asesino, y luego en víctima. He visto el fuego en los ojos de ese joven. La libertad en su pecho, en sus palabras, en su espíritu. Le he visto luchar sin recuerdos, y reír sin motivos. Y entonces..." La intensidad de la voz era tal que me crujía en los tímpanos, que me doblaba la visión, que me revolvía el vientre. "Entonces le he visto rendirse ante poderes ajenos. Le he visto apretar los dientes, agachar las orejas, y encogerse de miedo. Le he visto obedecer. Escuchar cuando le piden que escuche. Saltar cuando le piden que salte. Como un soldado. Como un mocoso. Como un perro."

"Hice lo que pude para sobrevivir."

"Tuviste miedo. El miedo es comprensible, pero no lo es la sumisión. Y tú te sometiste. ¿Qué fue, si no, esa actitud? Te encogías al sentir su chakra. Callabas ante sus advertencias. Y sus palabras amables, ¿acaso te las creíste? ¿Creíste que desean tu bien, que desean tu mejora?"

"¡Sé que la mayoría no lo hace! ¡Joder! ¡No me hace falta acordarme de ellos para saberlo! Pero si no confío en nadie, ¿a dónde voy a ir?"

"¡A DONDE SEA!", bramó el Zorro. "¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¿No entiendes por qué se te dió esta oportunidad, por qué sigues aquí, por qué no recuerdas nada?"

"¡No, no lo entiendo!", grité yo, dándome la vuelta, pero ahí no había nadie, sólo un baño solitario. Un baño que ahora se expandía a lo largo de cientos de metros en todas las direcciones menos en la mía, mezclado con mi mundo interior, el Valle, la jaula, la cascada. "¡No me han explicado nada!", grité al aire, al vacío, a nadie. "¡Me lo han tenido que decir ellos! ¡No sé nada de ti, Zorro! ¡Ni tampoco de Naruto! Los ojos azules son suyos, ¿verdad? Yo no soy él, ¿verdad? ¡Estoy perdido, pero no soy tonto! ¿Por qué jugáis conmigo? ¿Por qué callas ahora...?"

Mis gritos, y su largo eco, se perdieron en aquella pesadilla. Estaba solo otra vez. Solo en el fango. Solo en la mierda. Eso no podía ser así. ¡No podía seguir así! Con un alarido, vadeé el lago, en dirección a los barrotes donde debía hallarse el prisionero. Me sentía furioso. Me sentía desolado. Y el sello en mi estómago, ahora poco más que un borrón negro, se deshacía con cada paso en el agua.

Por el camino, resonó la voz del Zorro.

"¿Qué haces aquí todavía?"

"¿No te duelen las ataduras?"

"¿Por qué les bailas el agua"

"¿Por qué les ríes las gracias?"

"¿Por qué fuiste tan rápidamente domesticado?"

"Recuerda tu despertar."

"Fue como fuego."

"Como brasas."

"Como magma."

"Como tú."

Mis manos chocaron contra los barrotes con tanta fuerza que la jaula, no, la montaña entera, se estremeció. "¡TÚ!", exclamé a la niebla del interior. "¡SAL, AHORA!" Y las pupilas azules se mostraron, otra vez a la altura de una persona sentada.

"Te dije que no volvieras. Sigues sin escuchar."

"¡Desde que desperté, no he hecho más que escuchar!"

"Escuchar es de sabios."

"¡Y también de cobardes! ¡El Zorro tiene razón!"

"¿El Zorro?"

"¡El Zorro! ¡Kyūbi! ¡La Bestia! ¡Estaba aquí hace un momento!"

Los dos ojos que eran como zafiros me miraron sin comprender.

"Aquí ya no hay ningún Zorro. Sólo estoy yo."

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir jugando conmigo?", aullé, metiendo los brazos dentro de la jaula. Agarré al prisionero por el cuello, y tiré de él hacia mí, hasta que la lámpara del baño, de algún modo colocada en lo alto del valle, iluminó desde arriba sus facciones horribles.

"No deberías haberlo hecho", murmuró el monstruo. Y entonces, sucedió.

Nueve colas, gruesos pinceles de intenso rojo, se separaron a sus espaldas en un abanico. Cada una de ellas brillaba con una luz sutil, pero viva, una luz que nacía desde sus entrañas, como si fueran largas lámparas de sal. Formaban una aureola perfecta, y su luz era calor, y su calor era chakra, y el chakra era la piel del prisionero. Una piel de temblorosos trazos del color del vino, sólo rota en su boca, una gran grieta oscura, y en sus ojos, dos islas azules en un vacío negro.

"¿Quién...eres?", pregunté, sobrecogido.

"Soy un recuerdo", dijo la bestia, aferrándome del cuello con una de sus manos. Las mías intentaron liberarme, pero mi fuerza, al lado de la suya, era tan insignificante que bien podría no existir. "Y también una profecía. Lo que has sido, y lo que puedes llegar a ser."

"¿Eres el Zorro?"

La presa se hizo más fuerte, y mis pies se despegaron del suelo, patalearon inútiles contra los barrotes. Pero el prisionero no respondió, sólo me perforó con sus ojos azules.

"¿Eres...?"

Su mirada encontró la mía, y la hizo mil pedazos. Vi sus pupilas azules. Claras como espejos. Me vi reflejada en ellas, y no me reconocí.

"¿Eres Naruto Uzumaki?"

Él ladeó la cabeza, divertido, y la hendidura que era su boca se ensanchó hasta más allá de las mejillas. Una risa surgió del interior de su cuerpo, una risa grave, amarga, que raspaba sus cuerdas vocales: ja, ja, ja, ja...

Seguía riendo cuando los dedos de su otra mano se clavaron en mi vientre. "Ya no necesitamos esto, ¿verdad?", dijo el prisionero. "Este pequeño dibujo..." Y de un tirón, me arrancó la piel como si fuese un envoltorio de papel. GRITÉ. Me soltó, caí en el suelo encharcado, agarrándome el estómago, y gimiendo de dolor. Al alzar la vista, vi cómo se metía el trozo de piel, donde estaban los restos del sello, en la boca. Masticó, y tragó.

"Ahora eres libre, sangre nueva. Libre para hacer lo que desees. Libre para huir. Para humillarte. Para jugar a sus ridículos jueguecitos. Ve y únete a ellos, si quieres. Permite que te usen. Vive la vida que ellos desean para ti, y equilibra tu futuro con tu pasado, haz que sean lo mismo. Sé bueno. Sé útil. Sé adecuado. Sé insignificante. Sueña, si quieres, con grandes cosas, y luego muérete en ellas. Tuya es la libertad de ser como todos. Como nadie. Como nada."

Me puse en pie con dificultad, y la piel blanca se extendió sobre mi herida como la espuma del mar. En unos segundos, estaba curado.

"O..." Dijo él, al tiempo que la luz de sus colas se apagaba, y su pavorosa figura volvía a introducirse en la niebla espesa. "También puedes tomar el riesgo de prestarte atención, y de ver, por una vez, que dentro de ti no hay nada que se parezca a ellos."

Y los ojos azules se cerraron, dejando sólo una helada oscuridad.

* * *

Las luces en el techo parpadearon, y quedaron encendidas. El quedo zumbido que salía de ellas resonaba, cauteloso, en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Carraspeé, y escupí sobre el lavabo. Saliva mezclada con sangre, pronto purificada por el agua del grifo. Cerré la llave, y me miré al espejo, esperando encontrar al Zorro, pero allí solo estaba yo. Intenté animarme con una sonrisa, pero el reflejo no me la devolvió. Así estaban las cosas, y las cosas eran una mierda.

Miré mis pies, pisaban un charco. Estaba desnudo, y empapado. ¿Cuándo había...? No importaba. Las gotas que caían de la ducha hacían un ruido tremendo al chocar contra la cerámica de la bañera. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. El goteo del agua se mezclaba con el zumbido de las lámparas, con las voces indescifrables de Jiraiya y Tayuya en el exterior. Con mi propia respiración. Sacudí la cabeza, y cogí la toalla, me sequé, y me puse la ropa de nuevo. En un minuto, ya estaba fuera.

En el salón, Jiraiya estaba diciendo algo.

"...y no es que no te comprenda, pero no te queda otra opción que aceptar."

La chica, aún sentada en el sofá, respondió en tono airado. "Esto es una mierda."

"¿Qué es una mierda?", pregunté yo, peinándome el cabello con los dedos.

Jiraiya me saludó con la cabeza. "Le estaba diciendo dónde se va a quedar a dormir hasta que le busquemos una nueva residencia."

"¿Y dónde será?", dije yo, atándome el protector a la frente.

"Aquí, en tu apartamento", dijo el viejo.

"¿Te lo puedes creer?", saltó Tayuya, asomándose por el espaldar del sillón. "Dile que tú tampoco quieres. Porque no quieres, ¿verdad?"

"Me da igual", respondí. "Puedes dormir en el sofá."

Ella arrugó la cara, y volvió a darme la espalda.

"De hecho, hay una habitación para invitados", dijo Jiraiya. "Se quedará allí. No te preocupes: no seréis compañeros de piso por mucho tiempo. Además, Iruka-sensei se quedará con vosotros los primeros días, por si acaso."

"No creo que Tayuya intente matarme", respondí, colocándome bien la camiseta. "Y de todos modos, qué más da. No le servivía de nada. ¿No tengo otra ropa? Esa chaqueta es horrible."

"Mira en el armario de tu cuarto. Deberías preocuparte más de tu propia seguridad, Naruto. Es un tema serio."

"Si es tan serio, ¿cómo dejáis que se quede?", le dije desde mi cuarto. Estaba más ordenado de lo que esperaba, pero estaba tan vacío que daba hasta un poco de pena. El armario no era distinto: encontré otro conjunto naranja, igual al que llevaba puesto, algunas camisetas, y un último conjunto que parecía ser de luto. Pero nada más. "¡No pasará nada!", dije, volviendo al salón con las manos vacías. "Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. ¡Si la tenéis acojonada...! Pero bueno, como quieras, que se quede Iruka. Me cae bien, de todos modos."

"Iruka-sensei", me corrigió Jiraiya.

"Eso mismo. Dime, ¿sabes dónde guardaba el dinero?", pregunté, mirando alrededor. "Necesito comprarme otra ropa y quitarme...esta cosa."

"Ya te la pago yo."

"¿Ah, sí? Genial. Me gustaría algo como lo que llevaba Kakashi..."

"Kakashi-sensei."

"...sí, como él. Así, muy sencillo, y práctico. Funcional. Pragmático. ¿Esa es la palabra, verdad? Prag-má-ti-co. Me gusta como suena. Bueno, ¿nos vamos, o qué?"

Cogí las llaves del apartamento, abrí la puerta, y salí fuera.

Al momento me siguieron, Jiraiya mirándome con expresión divertida, y Tayuya, bueno, ella me miraba como siempre. Pasé la llave, comprobé que estuviera bien cerrada, y bajamos a la calle, donde nos esperaba una fresca brisa que por una vez, se sentía como debería de ser.

* * *

"¿Sabes cómo llegar al hospital?"

"Desearía no saberlo."

"Pues muy bien", dijo Jiraiya, rodeándome los hombros con el brazo. "Tus amigos deberían estar en la sección de Urgencias. Primer piso, a la derecha."

"Hala, como mi baño."

Él me miró con gesto extrañado. "Sí. Supongo. Ve y dales una visita. Pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo? Seguro que tus otros amigos están allí, y no tienen por qué saber de tu situación. Así que sé paciente con ellos."

"Paciente como el zorro que acecha a las gallinas."

"Y si dejas de hablar así, mejor", dijo, removiéndome el cabello con la mano. "Yo tengo que reunirme con el Tercero, así que nos separamos aquí. Tayuya-chan, cuídame al chico, ¿de acuerdo? No hagáis ninguna tontería."

"Tú tampoco", respondí, pero para entonces ya había desaparecido. "Siempre la misma historia. No sé qué les cuesta caminar un poco. En fin, Tayuya, ¿nos vamos?"

Me largué de ahí antes de que pudiera reponder, y sus pasos sonaron enfadados detrás de mí. Así, juntos pero separados, comenzamos a deshacer el camino que habíamos hecho antes. No tuve dificultades a la hora de orientarme, y comprobé con agrado que mis nuevos recuerdos se mantenían en su sitio. Se sentía bien crearlos. Eran míos y de nadie más.

Una bandada de palomas se dispersó delante nuestro, y en su vuelo había algo liberador, algo bueno. Avanzamos despacio por aquellas callejuelas llenas de personas de las que nunca había oído hablar, a las que nunca había visto. Paseaban juntas, recogían cajas, paseaban perros, reían, o parecían tristes, dependiendo de qué llevaran dentro. De alguna manera, aquel enjambre no me causó ninguna frustración, porque, en mi bendita calma, decidí no hacerles caso.

En algún momento, pasamos por fuera del Ichiraku Ramen, y el dueño, Teuchi, me saludó con la mano desde su pequeña cocina. Yo le devolví el gesto, y seguí adelante, pues era eso, y nada más, lo que necesitaba.

"¿Te gusta la aldea?", pregunté, pero Tayuya fingió no oirme. "Pues yo creo que a mí sí. Es un poco bulliciosa para mi gusto, y esos edificios de ahí son feos de narices, pero me gusta el ambiente que se respira. Me gusta aquella montaña, con las caras esculpidas. La gente no me gusta tanto, eso sí. Creo que la mayoría son unos gilipollas. ¿Tú no crees lo mismo?"

"Tú sí que lo eres."

"Lo mismo te digo. Ese es el asunto: este lugar estaría genial si no hubiera nadie en él. ¿Te imaginas cómo serían estas calles, si estuvieran desiertas? Sin todos esos renacuajos, o los tenderos gritando que compres sus trozos de carne. Sólo quedarían los pájaros, los perros, y los gatos. Quizá incluso algún ciervo, ¿puedes verlos?" Hice un gesto con las manos, dibujándolos en el aire. "Ahí, correteando, libres, y todo eso."

"Hablas mucho."

"¿Y cómo sería este paseo, si no tuviéramos que aguantarnos? O cómo sería esta tarde, si no fuera por las cosas que nos obligan a hacer. ¿Cómo serían las siguientes? ¿A tí te importan esos tipos del hospital? A mí no. Ni siquiera los conozco. Pero aquí estamos, quedando bien. Quedando maravillosamente. ¿No es ridículo?"

"No sé qué te ha dado ahora, pero me estás tocando mucho las narices", se quejó ella, acelerando el paso hasta quedar a mi lado. "¿Siempre has sido tan hablador? Porque sienta como un grano en el culo."

"No tengo ni idea de cómo era antes."

"Era una pregunta retórica."

"Ya, pero eso me da igual. ¿Cómo eras tú antes de venir aquí? ¿Te llevabas bien con tus compañeros?"

"Creí que te dije que no quería ser tu amiga."

Me encogí de hombros. "No eres mi amiga, y por esa misma razón me la sopla lo que quieras o no". En el camino había una lata de refresco, roja y aplastada. La pateé unos cuantos metros, y cuando llegué hasta ella, volví a hacerlo. "Sabes, lo que me dijiste antes. Tenías razón. No me importas para nada."

"No me digas."

"Acertaste en todo lo que dijiste. Tenía miedo, joder, sí que lo tenía. Estaba cagado. ¿Tú sabes lo que es despertarte sin recordar nada? Es una locura. Una puta locura. Pero de alguna manera, sabes, no me sentía mal. O al menos no lo hice hasta que me llevaron aparte para decirme quién era."

"Para que lo sepas, no te estoy escuchando."

"Pues pensaré en voz alta. Para la conversación que me das, es igual."

"Tú mismo."

"Eso es. A ver, qué estaba diciendo..."

"Que eres un puto pesado."

"Ah, sí, que tenía miedo. Pues es eso, ¿verdad, Tayuya? Ah, espera. Se supone que no te hablo a ti. Pues es eso, que me sentía asustado. Solo. Nervioso. La alegría y la fuerza del despertar no me duraron nada. Me vi rodeado de esa gente tan poderosa, y me dije: mejor tengo cuidado. Luego empezaron a tratarme bien, y pensé que no estaba tan mal. Conocí mi apellido, y vi en él un ancla. Y en el espacio de un par de días, este cuerpo ya estaba volviendo a su anterior forma. Había algo que me tiraba como una cuerda, ¿ves? Así." Tiré de una cuerda imaginaria con ambas manos, pero ella no me miraba. "Creo que me estaba volviendo poco a poco, más y más, como Naruto Uzumaki."

Tayuya soltó un suspiro larguísimo y actuado, para dejar ver que todo aquello le resultaba de lo más aburrido. Yo reí por lo bajo.

"Pero yo no soy Naruto Uzumaki, por mucho que me lo digan. Soy otra cosa. Qué coño, necesitaré otro nombre. ¿Qué nombre me pondrías tú, Tayuya."

"_Payaso_."

"Bueno, lo has intentado. Ya le preguntaré a otra persona."

"Puedes probar con _Capitán Gilipollas_."

"Y resulta que tiene sentido del humor. Desde que intentaste matarme, no dejas de sorprenderme."

"Si quieres lo intento otra vez."

"No, por Dios, que me acabo de duchar." Me reí durante un rato, mirando cómo me fulminaba con la mirada. Tenía las pestañas muy largas y muy negras. Pensé que serían bonitas si no pertenecieran a semejante arpía. "Hoy he hablado con el Zorro", le comenté, y esto sí que captó tu atención. "Me dijo muchas cosas, muchas de ellas similares a las que tú me dijiste antes. Y cómo no, todas eran ciertas."

"Puedes...¿hablar con él?"

Le miré, y había algo extraño en sus ojos.

"Sí. Aunque, bueno, no es que yo decida cuándo hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas esta mañana, en el campo de entrenamiento? ¿Cuando luché con Kakashi? Mientras mi cuerpo actuaba solo, yo estaba en otra parte, hablando con alguien."

"Eso no fue lo que le dijiste al viejo."

"¿Acaso tú le has dicho toda la verdad a él? Venga ya."

Ella apretó los labios, y no habló hasta que hubo pasado un rato. "¿Cómo es él?", preguntó.

"¿El Zorro?"

"¿Quién si no?"

"Me sorprende que te interese."

"No sabes nada de mí."

"Te esfuerzas en que así sea."

"Tú responde."

"¿Y si no quiero?"

Tayuya me giró la cara, indignada, y yo volví a reír. "Se parece mucho a Naruto."

"¿Cómo que a Naruto? Se supone que es un zorro."

"Ni yo mismo lo sé. Ahí estaba el Zorro, pero creo que también estaba él. Naruto Uzumaki, digo. De alguna manera."

Doblamos una esquina, y ahí estaba el hospital, al fondo, tan blanco y tan inquietante.

"¿Por qué me estás contando esto?", dijo Tayuya, mirándome fijamente. "Si no se lo contaste a Jiraiya, ¿por qué a mí?"

"¿Y por qué no?", reí yo. "¿Qué vas a hacer, contarlo por las esquinas? No conoces a nadie aquí."

"Podría decírselo a Orochimaru-sama."

"Y una mierda. Es imposible que ese tipo te inspire alguna lealtad."

"No tienes ni idea."

"Vamos a ver, por lo que me han contado es evidente que era un cabrón. Y te tenía ahí encerrada como si fueses ganado. Ahora que tienes una oportunidad de escapar de semejante trozo de mierda, ¿vas a desperdiciarla? No. Eres una borde, pero no pareces tonta."

"Exacto, no soy tonta", dijo ella. "No me has contado esto al azar. Debes tener algún motivo para hacerlo."

"Vamos, ¿no podemos actuar de manera espontánea? ¿Así, simplemente como uno desea? No tiene que haber mil razones detrás de cada cosa que hacemos."

"Así no es como piensa un shinobi."

"Y a mí que más me da, yo soy yo, ¿no lo ves? ¡Esto...!", dije, señalando mi protector con el dedo pulgar. "¡Esto es solo la bandera bajo la que trabajo! Pero yo decidiré cómo voy a funcionar, no ellos."

"Eres diferente."

"Ya lo sé, gracias."

"No, gilipollas. No digo eso. Digo que eres distinto a como eras esta mañana."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Pareces otra persona."

"Quién sabe", le dije, guiñándole un ojo. "A lo mejor me ha poseído el Zorro de Nueve Colas."

"Vete a la mierda."

Ya estábamos muy cerca del hospital, y por fuera había un pequeño grupo de personas. Las estudié de lejos, y concluí que no me sonaban de nada. Me llamaron la atención dos tipos, uno mayor y otro más joven, que iban vestidos con unos rarísimos monos verdes. Llevaban el pelo igual, las cejas igual...la cara igual. Parecía que sólo se diferenciaban en la edad, y en la escayola que llevaba el más pequeño. Fue éste el que me saludó con la mano, una vez estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca.

"¡Naruto-kun! ¡Qué alegría verte!"

Y el chaval se acercó a mí, mucho más rápido de lo que esperaría de alguien con la pierna hecha polvo. Utilizaba su muleta con tanta habilidad que parecía haber nacido con ella puesta.

"Esto..." Busqué las palabras con cuidado, y al no encontrarlas, dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. "¿Cómo va eso, Cejas?"

Él parpadeó, confuso. Tenía los ojos grandes y redondos, como los de un pez, sólo que mucho más expresivo. "Oh. Me habían dicho que perdiste la memoria."

"Y es verdad."

"Ah, es que como dijiste...Da igual." El pobre no se enteraba de nada. Luego miró a Tayuya, y recuperó la compostura. "Y tú eres Tayuya-san, ¿verdad?", le dijo, con una sonrisa que desarmaría a cualquiera. "Yo soy Lee. Rock Lee, shinobi de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Un placer conocerte." Dijo esto con un aplomo impresionante, todo hay que decirlo. Hasta aplaudí un poco.

"Eso te ha quedado genial, Lee", le dije, sin un ápice de ironía. "Voy a tener que copiarte."

Él me sacó el dedo pulgar, muy contento por el comentario, y en lo que hablábamos, llegaron los demás. El primero en hablar fue el tipo que se parecía tanto a Lee.

"¡Ah, joven Naruto! ¡Me alegra que estés bien! ¡Dame un abrazo!"

"No, por favor." Y le tendí la mano, la cual me estrechó efusivamente. "¿Y tú eres...?"

Para mi sorpresa, el tipo se marcó una pose. "¡Soy la Sublime Bestia de Konoha! ¡El intenso fuego de la juventud corre por mis venas! ¡Soy Gai, el Poderoso!" Iba cambiando de pose mientras hablaba, y yo aplaudí suavemente otra vez, riendo con mucho deleite.

"¡Ya veo!", dije yo. "Lee, parece que aún tienes que aprender mucho de tu viejo."

"¿De mi viejo?"

"Es tu padre, ¿no? Es decir, sois clavados."

Los dos individuos de verde se miraron, y las lágrimas se asomaron a los ojos de ambos.

"Sí...", dijo Lee, aparentemente muy emocionado. "¡Sí, se podría decir que Gai-sensei es mi padre!"

"¡Oh, Lee!", exclamó el otro, abrazando al chico. "¡Mi querido Lee!"

A Tayuya se le escapó una risita, pero la ocultó enseguida. La miré, arqueé una ceja, y estreché la mano que se tendía hacia mí.

La mano estaba unida al cuerpo de un tipo rarísimo. "Naruto-kun", dijo, con voz seria, pero cordial. "Me alegro de que estés bien."

"Gracias. Disculpa, pero no..."

"Oh, claro. Mi nombre es Kankurō, de Sunagakure."

Me sonrió. Tenía la cara pintada con motivos geométricos de color morado. Decoraban sus mejillas, su frente; perfilaban sus ojos y sus labios. Le daban un aspecto un tanto inquietante, con esa cara ancha y esas pupilas pequeñas. Pero como su gesto parecía honesto, y yo estaba de buen humor, no di importancia a su aspecto, ni hice preguntas sobre el cuerpo que llevaba atado a la espalda.

"Pues encantado de conocerte de nuevo, Kankurō. Y, ¿quiénes son...?" Señalé a las personas que le acompañaban, dos chicos, y una chica que portaba un enorme abanico.

"Ah, son mis hermanos, Gaara y Temari, supongo que no les recuerdas. Y él es Shikamaru Nara, uno de tus compañeros."

"Hey", dijo el último, levantando una mano. "Me alegro de verte, Naruto." Era un chico de estatura media, coleta alta, y cejas finas. Un pendiente en forma de aro en una oreja. Se movía muy despacio, y hablaba como si le faltasen pilas. Después de saludarme, intercambió una larga mirada con Tayuya, y le dijo: "Hola", muy secamente.

"Ah, tú", se limitó a responder ella.

Miré al uno, miré al otro, y decidí que me importaba un pimiento lo que tuvieran entre manos. Así que me acerqué a él, estreché una mano desinteresada, y me fijé en su ropa. "Me gusta tu chaleco, Shikamaru", dije, sacudiéndole el polvo de los hombros, y poniéndole incómodo en el proceso. "¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno igual? Quiero renovar mi vestuario."

"Aprueba el examen, y te darán uno."

"Shikamaru-san fue el único en aprobar el anterior examen", aclaró Lee.

"Aunque perdió su combate", añadió Kankurō.

"Contra mí", dijo la chica del abanico. Era muy rubia, tenía los ojos claros, y parecía mayor que nosotros. "Me llamo Temari."

"Hola, Temari. Bonito abanico."

"Gracias. Es mi arma favorita." Entonces la rubia miró a la pelirroja, y uno casi podía palpar la mala sangre en el ambiente. "La uso para aplastar a mis enemigos."

Tayuya se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con desprecio. "Hablas mucho para ser tan débil."

"Débil o no, yo gané", dijo Temari, con una sonrisa tan afilada que casi cortaba. "Y tú no."

Las chicas hicieron ademán de acercarse la una a la otra, pero una voz las detuvo en el sitio.

"Suficiente."

Hablaba con la seguridad de quien acostumbra a ser escuchado. Era el chico que faltaba: pálido, pelirrojo, rasgos finos. Sus marcadas ojeras se confundían con la pintura que le rodeaba los ojos. Por alguna razón, no tenía cejas. Pasé unos segundos reflexionando sobre esto. Unos tanto, y otros tan poco, pensé, mirando a Lee, y luego a él. Sobre las cejas, o más bien sobre la ausencia de éstas, llevaba pintado (¿o tatuado?) el kanji con la palabra _amor_.

"Lleva el protector de la Hoja", dijo fríamente. "Ahora, es aliada."

"Está bien", dijo Temari, dando un paso atrás.

Casi al mismo tiempo, el pelirrojo se me acercó. "Soy Gaara del Desierto", dijo.

Había algo extraño en su manera de hablar. Era como si su voz estuviera vacía de emociones. Era algo inquietante escucharla. Aún así, le tendí la mano. Gaara la miró, yo le miré a él, y él siguió observando mi mano extendida con una intensidad sorprendente, como si fuese a derretirla con la mirada. Pero una vez estuvo claro que mi mano no iba a desaparecer, él extendió la suya, y me la estrechó durante un brevísimo instante.

"Encantado de conocerte, Gaara. ¿Qué llevas en esa calabaza?"

"Arena."

"¿Por eso te llaman _Del Desierto_?"

"En parte."

"Eres de los que hablan poco, ¿eh?"

"Sí."

"¿Habéis venido a ver a Neji-san y a Chōji-san?", preguntó Lee, apoyando bien su muleta.

"Eso es, tengo entendido que estan en Urgencias. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?"

"Están estables", intervino Gai. "Eso es más de lo que esperábamos en un principio."

Hablaba con una gravedad que poco tenía que ver con su actitud de antes.

"Ya veo. Entonces debería ir a verlos", dije, y él asintió.

"Con suerte, se pondrán mejor", dijo Lee, con una sonrisa. "Tengo fe en el trabajo de Tsunade-sama, y en el de los médicos también." Iba a decir algo, pero tosió, y tras una breve disculpa, siguió hablando. "Hemos tenido mucha suerte de tenerla con nosotros. Yo mismo sólo me he recuperado gracias a..." Volvió a toser, esta vez con más fuerza. "Lo siento. A veces me pasa."

"No te preocupes, he estado ahí."

"Bueno, que sólo me he recuperado gracias a Tsunade-sa...¡ABAJO!"

Lee fue rápido: la flecha pasó volando justo por encima de mi cabeza, y sin su ayuda, no la habría esquivado. La punta de metal se hundió varios centímetros en el suelo, y los ojos de todos nosotros se movieron primero hacia el proyectil, y luego hacia todos los demás. Gai atrapó una flecha en el aire que de otro modo, se habría clavado en su cráneo; Tayuya esquivó otra, y después de eso, vino la lluvia.

Las flechas cayeron sobre nosotros en tal cantidad que parecían infinitas. Venían desde los tejados a nuestro alrededor, desde las callejuelas, eran un enjambre de mosquitos, eran nubes negras. Tensé los músculos, dispuesto a saltar para ponerme a salvo de aquella descarga, pero entonces Gaara murmuró algo, elevó las manos, y todo se volvió negro.

"¿Estáis bien?", preguntó Gai, partiendo la flecha a la mitad.

"De una pieza", dije yo. Los demás asintieron afirmativamente. "Es arena...", murmuré, observando cómo algunos granos caían sobre nuestras cabezas.

"La defensa de Gaara es impenetrable", dijo Kankurō. "En cualquier caso, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

Temari apoyó el abanico en el suelo con un crujido. "Parece que son muchos, ¿alguna idea? ¿Se te ocurre algo, vago?"

El kunai de Shikamaru daba vueltas alrededor de su dedo índice. "Necesitamos conocer sus posiciones. Gaara-kun, ¿podrías...?"

"Ya estoy en ello", respondió el otro. Se tapaba el ojo derecho con la palma de la mano, y parecía muy concentrado. "Hay doce en los tejados. Seis en las callejuelas. Y dos cerca de nosotros, uno a cada lado. Están..."

Cortó la frase de golpe para volver a levantar las manos: una nueva capa de arena, muy gruesa, se levantó debajo de la otra, justo a tiempo para soportar la explosión.

"¡JODER!"

La arena llovía sobre nuestras cabezas, se acumulaba en el pelo, en los hombros, en todas partes. Noté algo más: la temperatura. La temperatura había subido tanto, que el interior de aquella esfera de arena se sentía como un horno.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", preguntó Temari.

"Han utilizado el Jutsu: Gran Bola de Fuego", dijo Gaara. "Uno a cada lado. Los demás se retiran...están atacando a los civiles. Algunos se dirigen al hospital."

"Tenemos que actuar ya", exclamó Kankurō.

"Gaara-kun, dime dónde están esos dos shinobi", dijo Gai.

"Uno a las doce. Otro a las seis."

"¿Cuál parece más peligroso?"

"No lo sé."

"Muy bien. A mi señal, quiero que deshagas la arena. Yo me encargaré del shinobi a las doce. Vosotros cargad contra el otro, y neutralizadlo."

Todos nos mostramos de acuerdo. Estábamos preparados.

"A mi señal. Uno..."

La arena seguía cayendo sobre nosotros, susurraba y crujía. Lo sumía todo en la oscuridad.

"Dos..."

Kankurō bajó el bulto a su espalda, y lo apoyó contra el suelo; Temari agarró su abanico, y a mi lado, Tayuya se sacó algo alargado de las ropas. Lee se aferró a su muleta, y podía notar su nerviosismo y su intensa preocupación. Yo tomé aire muy profundamente, llené los pulmones por completo, y no lo solté hasta que la cuenta llegó a su final.

"¡TRES!"

Pero la arena nunca llegó a bajar, porque en ese mismo momento, algo chocó contra ella. Algo enorme, y pesado, y ardiente, que voló todo por los aires, a la arena, a nosotros, al suelo que pisábamos, y en medio de aquel caos, en medio de las chispas y las llamas y los gritos y los pedazos de arena y tierra volando por los aires, el tiempo pareció detenerse en mí.

Estaba flotando en el aire.

Moví los ojos alrededor: allí estaba Tayuya, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Su cabello rojísimo se extendía por el aire y se confundía con las llamas de la explosión. Cerca de ella estaba Lee, aún agarrado a su muleta, y Gai delante de él, aún clavado al suelo, protegiéndole con su cuerpo. Temari se cubría a ella misma, y a Shikamaru, con su abanico; Kankurō lo hacía con aquella cosa cubierta de vendas, y a Gaara lo envolvía una gruesa capa de arena. Todo el espacio entre nosotros estaba consumido por llamas que no se movían, por arena que no descendía, por flechas que no volaban. Una de ellas se dirigía directa al pecho de Tayuya: intenté extender la mano para desviarla, pero no me podía mover.

"Es el momento, sangre nueva", dijo la voz en mi interior. "De que tomes una decisión. ¿Qué es lo que serás? ¿Serás como ellos? ¿O buscarás tu propio camino? ¿Serás un hombre? ¿Una bestia? ¿O algo más?"

Yo apreté los dientes hasta que sentí la sangre dentro de mi boca.

"Tú cierra esa boca", dije, estando a la vez fuera y dentro de mí; a la vez flotando en el aire, y apoyado en los barrotes de la jaula. "Cierra esa boca, y dame tu poder."

El prisionero ladeó la cabeza.

"Yo no tengo nada que darte."

Y cuando aquel chakra volvió a nacer de mi carne, a rodearla, a abrazarla, a envolverla por todas partes, lo entendí. Cuando el chakra rojo se expandió y ardió más fuerte que las llamas, consumiéndolas, extinguiéndolas, haciéndolas inservibles, lo entendí. El pecho me ardía de rabia, pero esa rabia era mía, me pertenecía, y no nublaba mis sentidos. Era a eso a lo que refería el prisionero. Volvía a tener razón. Él no tenía nada que darme, porque ese poder, todo ese increíble poder, siempre había sido mío desde un principio.

El tiempo volvió a su curso, y el chakra del Nueve Colas estalló con el ardor de una estrella.


	12. Capítulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12: NOMBRE

Pequeño y marrón: así era el Tres Kappas. Primero antro maloliente, luego pub de moda, fue construido durante la época del Segundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju, por un joven empresario que resultó ser miembro de la mafia. Y eso sí que no, dijeron las autoridades. Aquí sólo robamos nosotros.

Así que lo pillaron, lo metieron en la cárcel, y el bar se puso en venta por un módico precio que nadie quería asumir. Pero como dicen, todo momento llega: al año siguiente, alguien lo compró, y a pesar de las guerras, de las escaramuzas, y de que ese alguien murió a los diez días en un atentado con bomba de pólvora, el Tres Kappas se mantuvo abierto, de alguna manera, durante muchos años más.

Por aquellos tiempos, ni era un tugurio, ni estaba de moda. Sólo era un bar normal, poblado por la fauna típica de esos lugares: obreros de descanso, funcionarios que huían de sus trabajos, maridos que lo hacían de sus mujeres. De vez en cuando se pasaba algún borracho ocasional, y por las noches, echaban a los que lo eran a tiempo completo. Las puertas eran de madera oscura, y estaban más gastadas que los zapatos de un cartero. En la barra, vendían sake, cerveza, y un shōchū que te convertía las tripas en gelatina al segundo trago, una cosa tan espantosa como recomendable. Prúebalo algún día.

El nuevo dueño se llamaba Einosuke, y era un gilipollas de cuidado que, según decían, pegaba a su perro, un akita precioso, otoñal por arriba y nevado por abajo, si ladraba más de la cuenta. Yo no le conocería hasta mucho más adelante, después de que todo se fuese a la mierda y los huesos me empezasen a pesar como madera húmeda, pero aquella tarde, sin que lo supiéramos, se cementó nuestra futura relación como cliente habitual y proveedor de malas costumbres.

* * *

Ocurrió poco después de la explosión.

Ellos no la vieron, claro; estaban demasiado ocupado con sus vasos que parecían de orina filtrada, líquidos que ellos describirían con una sonrisa bobalicona, levantando el cristal a la luz de las lámparas y diciendo: es del color del oro viejo, teniendo, claro, mucho cuidado de que no se notase que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban hablando. Los muy desgraciados no distinguirían un amanecer de un eclipse de sol sin la ayuda de los camareros, pero cualquier imbécil medio consciente, y supongo que allí habría de eso, notaría cómo las mesas se sacudían, cómo los numerosos vasos y los pocos platos tintineaban contra la madera barata; cómo las tres lámparas del techo, ensanchándose hacia abajo como el vestido de una mujer, se bamboleaban de un lado a otro, colgando de sus largos cables, convirtiendo el bar en un espectáculo de luces y sombras.

Todo esto me lo imagino, por supuesto, pues yo no estaba ahí en esos momentos. Pero cuando uno va a los suficientes bares, y se da cuenta de que —como ocurre con los seres humanos— al haber visto uno, ya ha visto casi todos, es fácil imaginarse cualquier situación que pudiera acontecer dentro de ellos, especialmente si, como yo, uno ha vivido una saludable cantidad de guerras.

De modo que no creo equivocarme cuando imagino al pobre Einosuke, quien si no recuerdo mal aún no había desarrollado esas arrugas que le hacían parecer una pasa pálida, escondiéndose detrás del mostrador, bien agarrado a su paño marrón, con el que limpiaba los vasos más bien a medias, como si no le pagasen lo suficiente; lo imagino gimoteando, agachado, mientras las botellas de sake y de whisky sureño le caían encima, con suerte enteras, si no rompiéndose, y manchándole la mata de pelo gris hasta dejarla pegajosa; si le conozco bien, de seguro maldecería entre dientes, y luego a pleno pulmón cuando aquel robusto cuerpo, propiedad del shinobi que nos había lanzado la Gran Bola de Fuego, atravesó la entrada del bar con la potencia de una bala de cañón y se estrelló, con una puntería olímpica, en las viejas botellas que adornaban la parte de atrás de la barra, destrozándolas todas, y casi matando al dueño de un infarto.

El tipo quedó incrustado en la pared del bar, sus piernas y sus brazos apenas escapándose de la madera como las raíces de un árbol, y deshaciendo su trayectoria uno se encontraba primero un montón de mesas destrozadas, luego con unos comensales muertos de miedo, y un poco más allá, atravesando el gran agujero de entrada y la brisa que por él se colaba, podías ver la LUZ.

La escribo con mayúsculas por una razón, y es que era intensa, tanto que dolía, y era roja como lo son las cosas que son malvadas, y las que son deliciosas también, sabe Dios que ambos conceptos suelen coincidir en numerosas ocasiones; y como decía aquello era un destello impresionante, pero de alguna manera turbio, y si tuviera que describirlo de una manera, te diría que era como ver el más intenso fuego a través de la más densa nube. Si alguno de aquellos trozos de carne, tan lastimosos ellos, hubiese estado en condiciones de decir algo, es decir, si el miedo, o la bebida, o la mezcla de ambas cosas no les pegase la lengua al paladar como una etiqueta a su botella de plástico, me parece que habrían dicho algo como...

"¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Es el infierno ahí fuera!"

Él no lo gritó, pero podría haberlo hecho. Era uno de los clientes del bar. Sucio, gastado, grande pero ajado, vivo pero olvidado. Tenía la barba larga y espesa, como los hombres del Norte, y desde luego no se parecía a nosotros más que en la manera de beber y desgraciarse a sí mismo, eso es universal, eso es de todos. Me señalaba. El dedo grueso como una salchicha temblaba unido a un brazo peludo, y éste partía del cuerpo de aquel cincuentón de nariz porosa y ojos como desparramados, como hundidos ante lo que estaba viendo, y lo que veía era, seguramente, la resurrección de ciertas historias, algunas nuevas y la mayoría antiguas, que incluso él, acurrucado en una cabaña de avellano y roble nórdico, habría escuchado de niño, con la boca seca por el frío y los cachetes encendidos, pensando: _si fueran verdad, ¡qué miedo tendría! _

Y ahí estaba: las leyendas eran ciertas. Las historias de monstruos, de los demonios del sur, bestias horrendas e inmortales del tamaño de elefantes lanudos, no, incluso más grandes; las historias de bestias con colas que derrumbaban castillos, con fauces que tragaban barcos enteros, flotas incluso, ¡todas esas eran reales...! ¡Ahí las veía, comprimidas en un sólo cuerpo, pequeño como un niño, pero, tan atroz..! Los iris del viejo eran verdes como las botellas vacías que se quebraban en el suelo, y había en ellos un movimiento, una vibración, quiero decir que sus ojos y las botellas se sacudían igual, tintineando casi, a medida que la criatura descendía, ligera como una burbuja, hasta el suelo envuelto en llamas.

"¡Es...Bestia!", gritó en un japonés mal hablado. "¡Nueve Colas...ha vuelto!"

Tenía razón, el zorro había vuelto. Sólo que con un matiz: esta vez, el zorro también era yo.

* * *

Maito Gai fue el primero en notarlo. Quizá fuesen los años de experiencia, o puede que sólo se debiera a que era quien estaba más cerca de mí, pero el jōnin vestido de verde reaccionó rápido. Para cuando la Gran Bola de Fuego cayó sobre nosotros, Gai ya estaba en la posición más adelantada, protegiéndonos como buenamente podía, y especialmente a Rock Lee, a quien debía de querer como a un hijo, si no más; nos protegió con su cuerpo, y éste era más duro que el metal que restallaba y rebotaba contra él con cada impacto de flecha, de shuriken, y las chispas saltaron como en el taller de un herrero ante esta técnica que yo aún no conocía pero que me esforzaría por aprender, con el tiempo, una vez llegasen los tiempos de acero y muerte.

"¡NARUTO! ¡NO!"

Su voz se raspaba en los gritos, y eso la dotaba de una melodía distinta, impropia de alguien tan noble, y puesta así, ancha en el cuello, resonaba por todo aquel espacio abierto, que si bien no era plaza, podría serlo; y mientras gritaba, las flechas y las herramientas ninja volaban como mortales insectos entre las llamas del fuego y las del Zorro, también; y los cuervos, una bandada entera, iban posándose de tejado en tejado, esquivando la refriega, observando en todo momento, como relamiéndose ante el festín que se darían cuando hubiesen muerto los suficientes seres humanos.

Recordé el relato de Tayuya: "_Por eso nos observan con desconfianza, y por eso se alimentan de nuestros cuerpos, en venganza, cuando nos matan las guerras o la enfermedad._"

Las venas del cuello de Temari se marcaron al tirar del enorme abanico, y su fortísima corriente de viento arrancó los adoquines del suelo y las tejas de los edificios, partió ramas, detuvo decenas de proyectiles, y con el rumor de varios océanos arrasó con todo a su paso, propulsando a tres enemigos en una dirección que iba muy por encima de los tejados, y evitando así causar daños a los civiles que vivían debajo. Lo tenía todo pensado, era una profesional, prueba de ello fue que no gritase cuando un kunai se hundió en la zona blanda bajo su omoplato, ni cuando Shikamaru se lo arrancó, usándolo para desviar los tajos del enemigo que se les había acercado, y que luego tropezó de cara al suelo cuando la arena de Gaara le atrapó del tobillo, lo arrastró como un saco de patatas y lo elevó en el aire, envolviéndolo durante todo este tiempo, hasta que el capullo se formó por completo.

"¡Sabaku Kyū!"

"¡Por Dios, no lo hagas explotar encima de mí!", gritó Temari, recogiendo su abanico con ese sonido que era como de puerta de corredera, y usándolo como ariete contra el estómago de uno de los enemigos que comenzaban a rodearles por todas partes, casi en círculo, doblándolo por la mitad, lo suficiente para que se tambalease, y la marioneta de su hermano hizo el resto, abrazándolo por su espalda con aquellos brazos afilados por la cara de dentro, dándole tajos desesperados como los de una araña boca arriba, y luego apretando, de una manera horrible, hasta terminarlo de matar.

"¿Qué pasa con Naruto?", gritó Kankurō. Controlaba su marioneta con la mano derecha, y los hilos que partían de la izquierda destellaban en el aire humeante mientras atrapaban, desde atrás, la katana del shinobi que atacaba a Tayuya. La espada no pudo bajar, y su dueño quedó con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, confuso e indefenso, de manera que la nueva genin de la Hoja tuvo tiempo a volverse, primero sobresaltada y luego furiosa; con un alarido hundió su durísima flauta en el gaznate de aquel hombre, lo atravesó como si se tratase de una daga, y le arrebató la vida en el acto.

"¡Se está transformando!", respondió Gai, y en esos momentos yo me encontraba a unos metros de ellos, en el mismo lugar donde había estado el shinobi que nos había atacado con el jutsu de fuego. Mientras apoyaba las sandalias en el maltratado suelo, un leve terremoto lo sacudió hasta sus vísceras, agitando las pequeñas llamas que, como briznas de hierba, nacían de él, de manera que a medida que la luz de mi chakra se apagaba, y los vientos de la batalla pudieron penetrar en la niebla a mi alrededor, aquellas llamitas se encogieron y bailaron con la teatralidad de un altar de invocaciones.

El chakra terminó de apagarse poco después de que el viejo del bar, entrañable en su barba húmeda de beber, me señalase, anunciando el regreso de todas las cosas malas que había en el mundo.

Estoy seguro de que Gai quiso correr hacia mí, para auxiliarme, o para hacerme volver a la normalidad de alguna manera, si es que era capaz de hacerlo, cosa que dudo; pero los enemigos llegaban a docenas, y pese a que la mayoría de ellos eran más débiles de lo que uno se esperaría, el círculo que les rodeaba no reducía sus números. Algunos de los enemigos llevaban ropa militar, y éstos sí que representaban un desafío: Gai estaba enzarzado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con dos de ellos. Pese a la enorme velocidad del jōnin de verde, sus contrincantes parecían prever cada uno de sus movimientos, y llegó un punto en el que daba la impresión de que los tres bailaban una extraña coreografía.

Allá donde mirases, había caos. Pude ser consciente de esto mientras andaba hacia la abertura en la pared del Tres Kappas, por azar centrada en medio del edificio. Los gritos, los golpes, los jutsus y los proyectiles levantaban el polvo del suelo, aunque yo estaba seguro de que gran parte de él era en realidad la arena de Gaara, y los postes, el cableado eléctrico, los árboles y los puestos de los mercaderes caían, se partían y amortiguaban los cuerpos de las víctimas de ambos bandos. La gente corría despavorida desde sus casas, o hacia ellas, y en general se morían, se morían a decenas, y los cadáveres de los civiles ya decoraban toda la zona como latas de refresco después de un día festivo. Yo pasé por encima de uno, con cuidado de no pisarle la cara desencajada en un grito que ya nadie escucharía. Lo dejé atrás, dirigiéndome al bar, pero un shinobi me cortó el paso.

"¡Por fin nos encontramos, monstruo!", chilló nada más verme.

Parecía desquiciado. Ladeé la cabeza para observarle. Debía de ser un poco mayor que yo, pero no mucho más. Tenía los pelos como escarpias, y los ojos tan negros que no brillaban, y llevaba un peto acorazado sobre las ropas oscuras, de la misma manera que los dos shinobis que estaban luchando con Gai. En la mano, llevaba una larga katana que apuntaba hacia mí de una manera bastante teatral, como si lo hubiera ensayado muchas veces ante el espejo. Estaba empapada de sangre. De la punta caían gruesas gotas de espeso líquido vital.

"¡Llevo tanto tiempo esperando este momento!", gritó tras recuperar el aliento. "¡Tú mataste a mis padres, bestia inmunda! ¡Crecí huérfano por tu culpa! ¡Pero ahora vas a pagar! ¡He entrenado toda mi vida para vengarme de la Hoja, y de ti, por todo lo que habéis hecho! ¡Así que di tus últimas palabras porque hoy..."

El golpe le hizo retroceder varios metros. Me miré el puño: no recordaba haberlo usado. Me movía de manera casi instantánea. Mientras el chaval vomitaba el almuerzo y la sangre de sus tripas, yo observé mis nudillos enrojecidos con curiosidad y noté, con cierta satisfacción, que las garras en las que acababan mis dedos eran duras como cuchillas, e igual de afiladas.

Luego le miré a él. Sólo un golpe, y ya estaba hecho polvo. La armadura que le cubría el torso tenía un hueco del tamaño de mi puño en ella, y a juzgar por cómo le temblaban las rodillas, si se mantenía en pie, era de milagro. Pero en aquel revoltijo de jadeos y gruñidos había algo inquietante, y es que sus ojos, que antes habían sido del color de la tinta, ahora estaban encendidos con un furioso carmesí.

Era un sharingan, con dos aspas en ambos ojos.

Todo aquello me hizo bastante gracia. El mundo es un penoso círculo.

Reí por lo bajo. "Él era mejor que tú, ¿sabes?", le dije, y tuve que detenerme, pues mi propia voz me había sobresaltado. Sonaba como si alguien me arrancase las palabras del bajo vientre. Era mi voz, y no lo era. Era la voz del Zorro, y no lo era.

Fruncí el ceño, buscando respuestas en mi interior, pero todas las voces guardaban silencio.

En lo que pensaba, la katana de aquel chico descendió rauda sobre mi hombro izquierdo, se hundió dos o tres centímetros en mi carne, y se quedó ahí, estancada, pese a sus esfuerzos por volverla a sacar.

Miré a la hoja manchada de sangre. Luego le miré a él con incredulidad.

"¿En serio?", dije, agarrando la katana con la mano y partiéndola por la mitad como quien aplasta una galleta. "¿No podías esperar? ¿No ves que estaba _reflexionando_?"

Él retrocedió unos pasos, era bastante rápido, todo hay que decirlo, pero como siguiera haciéndolo metería el culo dentro del bar, donde el viejo de la barba seguía observándonos, cada vez más asustado, mientras murmuraba algo en su idioma natal.

En unos instantes, mi rival formó sus sellos. "¡Jutsu: Gran Bola de...!", dijo, hinchando su pecho como quien fuera a inflar un globo gigantesco, pero antes de que completase la técnica, recorté la distancia que nos separaba y tapé su boca con la palma de mi mano. Podía ver el pánico en sus ojos. Ni aún siendo tan afortunados había podido seguirme.

Pegué mi cara a la suya hasta que me vi reflejado en sus pupilas rojas.

"No, no, no, no. No podemos hacer eso", le susurré despacio, apretando más fuerte. Le enseñé los dientes en una mueca que le hizo querer sacudir la cara, pero la mantuve en su sitio a la fuerza. Pensé en partirle el cuello ahí mismo, pero tenía preguntas que hacerle, y tampoco estaba tan enfadado. Es decir, lo estaba, pero de una manera distinta. Antes era caliente, y ahora era frío. ¿Lo entiendes? Cómo explicarme. Míralo de esta manera: mi cabeza estaba en su sitio, pero me sentía capaz de arrancarle los miembros uno a uno si me mirase de la forma equivocada. Me sentía libre, desatado. Como si, sólo con mi voluntad, pudiera cargarme el mundo a los hombros y luego lanzarlo muy lejos, a la mierda, si me apeteciera.

Pero a él no lo lancé a ninguna parte, sino que lo pegué incluso más a mí. "¿Qué pasa, no puedes hablar?" Lo miré de arriba a abajo, todavía tenía los pulmones hinchados, y desde su interior se escuchaba un rumor, un sonido extraño que nacía de su pecho, como el ronroneo de un gato, o el latido de un motor. Por las caras que ponía, debía de dolerle mantener las llamas dentro. "Me ibas a quemar", le acusé, genuinamente molesto con él. "Me ibas a quemar como a un pollo. ¿Y esto?", dije, señalando el fragmento de la katana que seguía hundida en mi hombro. "¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres hacer el favor de escupir eso? ¡ME ESTÁS VOLVIENDO LOCO!", grité, hundiéndole el puño en el estómago al tiempo que liberaba su boca. Las llamas salieron a chorros, mal formadas e inofensivas, y chamuscaron el suelo frente a él.

Me arranqué el trozo de metal del hombro, y miré mi reflejo. Era igual al que había visto en sus ojos: un rostro menudo con tres marcas en cada mejilla, grandes como arañazos, y los ojos rojos de un depredador. Rojos como los de aquel chaval. ¿Habría alguna conexión? Seguramente no.

A unos veinte o treinta metros, uno de nuestros shinobis trataba de zafarse del agarre de un enemigo. Un tipo grande, musculoso, tenía pinta de desayunar dos docenas de huevos todos los días. Los observé durante unos momentos, en lo que mi contrincante se recuperaba, y no tardó en hacerse evidente que el grandote iba a cargárselo. Así que acaricié el frío metal con la yema de mi dedo pulgar, y lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas hacia la parte de atrás de su cráneo, con la intención de eliminarlo limpiamente, pero apliqué demasiado chakra, y la cabeza le estalló como un melón.

El otro tipo se quedó paralizado en el sitio, todo salpicado de sangre y sesos. Me miró, yo le miré, y le saqué el pulgar. Él estaba horrorizado. Tenía la cara pálida como la cera de vela. Dijo algo, y yo achiné los ojos para oírle mejor. Así que gritó:

"¡Naruto! ¿Eres tú?"

Y yo le grité de vuelta, riendo un poco:

"¡NO LO SÉ!"

Pero nuestro pequeño intercambio no duró más, pues aquel chūnin, de nombre Izumo Kamizuki, fue asaltado por dos enemigos que le hicieron retroceder, dando sucesivas volteretas, hacia uno de los tejados que tenía detrás. Pero no parecía que lo fueran a matar pronto, así que di el asunto como concluido, y volví a lo que tenía a mis pies.

El joven Uchiha me miró con un odio indescriptible. Una serie de rápidas imágenes, estáticas y borrosas, se sucedieron delante de mis ojos, y de pronto aquel chaval era Sasuke, y estábamos en el Valle del Fin. Pero sacudí la cabeza, y la ilusión cesó. Lo miré bien: guardaban un parecido sorprendente, Sasuke y él. Reconocerlo me tocó bastante las narices, así que le pisé la tripa con fuerza. Él tosió, gimió, y me insultó entre dientes, así que apreté más.

"Habla. ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Que te jodan, bestia", gruñó, manchándose las mejillas de sangre.

"No seas antipático", dije yo, y le pateé en los huevos.

Mientras él se retorcía por el suelo como una lagartija, aproveché para echar un vistazo al panorama. Alcé las cejas, ¡vaya desastre! La cosa estaba peor de lo que imaginaba. En apenas unos minutos, la aldea se había convertido en un infierno. Las enormes columnas de humo gris y negro se elevaban a lo lejos, revelando que aquel era, sin ninguna duda, un ataque a gran escala. A mi izquierda tenía el Tres Kappas, donde se estaba alzando un gran revuelo, y a mi derecha, Gai acababa de derribar a sus dos oponentes con una única patada lateral que resonó como un trueno por todo el lugar. El primero cayó muerto, y el segundo se quitó su cadáver de encima para ponerse de pie, pero la rodilla de Gai alcanzó su frente y ese fue el final de su historia.

"¡Ahora!", gritó, y entonces, todos actuaron a la vez. Era algo increíble de ver, cómo luchaban en sincronía sin apenas hablar entre ellos. Incluso Tayuya, quien debía de odiarles a todos, actuaba con una maravillosa profesionalidad, esquivando ataques, y devolviéndolos; aprovechando a los enemigos paralizados por las sombras de Shikamaru, o lanzando a otros hacia las marionetas de Kankurō, pues ahora eran dos, y eran terribles; cuando atrapaban a un enemigo, lo masacraban de las maneras más variopintas. No hay nada peor que un marionetista, eso tienes que saberlo. Son unos cabrones muy sádicos.

Sobre Tayuya, me llamó la atención que no utilizase la flauta más que para apuñalar y bloquear. La respuesta era simple, pero no la sabría hasta dentro de algún tiempo: el genjutsu acústico de la chica era un arma peligrosa que podría afectar a sus propios aliados. Los Cuatro del Sonido habían sido entrenados para resistir el genjutsu acústico, pero eso ya era otra historia. Las circunstancias ahora eran distintas, y le dejaban pocas opciones. Por ahora.

"¡Rápido!", gritaba Gai, noqueando a otro enemigo, mientras los demás se afanaban por neutralizar a los shinobis restantes. "¡Tenemos que llegar hasta Naruto!" Lo decía con tanta urgencia que casi resultaba gracioso. _Tranquilo, hombre_, me daban ganas de decir. _Que no os voy a comer_. O lo suponía. Sería mejor no dar nada por hecho.

Gaara levantó a tres tipos a la vez y los hizo estallar dentro de su arena, luego los tiró a un lado como agua sucia. No se andaba con chiquitas, el sin cejas. Genial. Había algo en él que me gustaba, aunque no sabía identificarlo. Quizá fuese el peinado, pensé, mientras Temari aplastaba a un tipo con su abanico abierto, y estaba yo tan ensimismado en aquella pelea que me olvidé de la mía. El kunai del chico Uchiha se clavó en mi muslo, luego en mi costado, y después en el aire, cuando lo tumbé de una patada en la cara.

Entonces, alguien me degolló por la espalda.

* * *

"Te tengo", gruñó el hombre con la máscara del tigre. Su cuchillo del color del marfil terminó de cortar el último centímetro de mi cuello, y la herida se hundía tres dedos hasta la carne más íntima, más caliente. La sangre brotó a borbotones sobre mi pecho y más allá, y noté que mi cabeza se volvía más ligera, más ligera...

"¡NO!", gritó Gai, y aceleró con tal poder que el aire estalló en una onda a su alrededor, quebrando las ventanas que allí había; el jōnin de verde impactó como un cañonazo contra su enemigo, y ambos chocaron contra el Tres Kappas, destrozándolo todo, y acabando con lo que quedaba de su fachada.

Yo me toqué la garganta con los dedos, y ella me los devolvió húmedos.

"¿Qué...?"

Me tambaleé. El mundo empezó a verse borroso, y los sonidos, a apagarse. Supe que me estaba muriendo. La realización me golpeó como un disparo. Me estaba muriendo.

"_¿Y ya está?_", pensé, tosiendo sangre, mientras aquel Uchiha con el cabello puntiagudo se ponía de pie, jadeando, y con el asesinato en los ojos. "_¿Así de fácil?_"

Pero si acabo de nacer

Me sentía tan bien

No ha servido de nada

¿Así de fácil?

Pensaba que sería

distinto

Ahora que

lo controlo

Ese chico va a

matarme

Qué es este

frío

Me gustaría haber

vivido más,

Ese chico va a

matarme

y supongo

que está bien

ver cómo Tayuya

grita por mí

* * *

Al sureste del País del Fuego, hay una antigua cervecería que los locales llaman "EL SITIO", aunque su verdadero nombre es otro. La razón del apodo es que no hay otro sitio donde tomarse una buena cerveza en diez kilómetros a la redonda, así que el negocio va viento en popa. Los locales, y los no tan locales, se aprietan en los bancos de madera de cedro todos los días, después de trabajar, y muchos de ellos se quedan hasta la puesta de sol; los que no trabajan, se regalan un par de horas más.

Sobra decir que el dueño estaba forrado. De hecho, por aquella época ya pensaba en abrir otro local con el enorme beneficio que estaba obteniendo, y su cerveza, "Kirin", se podía encontrar en todos y cada uno de los rincones del País del Fuego, y también más allá. Se trata de una cerveza de baja fermentación, elaborada con malta de maíz, cebada y arroz, muy aromática y espumosa. Se vende en latas, o en unas bonitas botellas de letras doradas y agradables.

Las letras rezaban: KIRIN ICHIBAN.

Esas dos palabras dieron vueltas en el aire, y desaparecieron en un marecillo de color ámbar cuando la botella impactó contra la sien del chico Uchiha.

"¿Qué cojones...?", gritó, pero otra botella le golpeó de canto en la nariz, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y allí estaba Einosuke, con la cara encendida de indignación y las venas marcadas en las sienes. Estaba todo pegajoso por el alcohol seco en el que se había bañado, y blandía dos botellas más como si fuesen extrañas dagas. Junto a él, el extranjero de la barba, de pronto poseído por un espíritu de lucha que yo no comprendí, gritó palabras incomprensibles en su lengua materna. Llevaba una corta hacha de mano al cinturón, y la empuñó con fuerza. Eran dos civiles contra un Uchiha destrozado, y si sabéis de esto tanto como yo, os podréis imaginar que no era una batalla justa.

Detrás de ellos, Gai y el shinobi enmascarado intercambiaban golpes tan brutales que podrían acabar con diez hombres. Un puñetazo alcanzó una mandíbula apretada. Gai era como una pared de hormigón. Los poderosos músculos de su cuello hicieron presión contra el puño de su enemigo, lo hicieron retroceder, y de un increíble gancho, envió la pelea a otra parte, varios edificios más allá, donde los golpes continuaron escuchándose con similar contundencia.

Caí de rodillas, apenas consciente.

"¡Naruto!", gritaban las voces a mi derecha.

"¡Naruto, por Dios!"

"¡NARUTO!"

Pero la carrera de aquellos jóvenes que gritaban por mi vida se vio interrumpida cuando dos shinobis más aterrizaron frente a ellos. Como el anterior, llevaban máscaras de porcelana, y austeras ropas militares que no revelaban ninguna afiliación política. Estando de espaldas a mí, no pude sacar mucho más de ellos, excepto que uno de los dos era enorme, y llevaba un gigantesco objeto parecido a una columna en la mano; la otra figura, en cambio, era delgada, y en su mano derecha, orientado hacia atrás, llevaba un cuchillo que más bien era una estaca.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba helado.

Mi visión se desconectaba por momentos.

El chico Uchiha forcejeaba con el viejo del hacha corta, y con Einosuke, a la vez.

La arena de Gaara le elevó por encima de sus enemigos, y alzando ambas manos, dos enormes tornados gritaron con la furia del desierto.

El enmascarado gordo apoyó la columna en el suelo, y las grietas se expandieron varios metros, como raíces, a su alrededor.

A lo lejos, los choques y los gritos de la batalla de Gai se hacían más y más distantes.

El extranjero cortó la cara del chico Uchiha en diagonal, y éste le clavó un kunai en el pecho, y recibió un puñetazo de Einosuke que apenas le movió del sitio. GRITÓ, y su ojo derecho ahora tenía tres aspas, en vez de dos.

Einosuke cayó inconsciente de un puñetazo en la sien. Junto a él, su bar se caía a pedazos, pero había logrado defenderlo.

Una botella de cerveza rodó hasta mí, y la etiqueta quedó boca arriba. Representaba a un shinobi cabalgando un caballo de batalla.

Tres puñetazos destrozaron la cara del extranjero. Ni siquiera era un shinobi, pero se negó a caer. Plantó los pies en el suelo, y profirió un grito que sacudió el alma de sus dioses.

La muleta de Rock Lee se partió contra la daga del enmascarado, y los rapidísimos tajos le abrían heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Aquellos inmensos tornados se abalanzaron contra los dos shinobis enemigos, haciéndolos retroceder, escapar de la arena, pero entonces, algo se clavó en el pecho de Gaara, y lo derribó de su nube de arena.

El pelirrojo cayó al suelo de espaldas, y al rebotar contra él, escupió sangre. En su pecho, un cuchillo, largo y estrecho, asomaba como una bandera.

"¡GAARA!"

Sus dos hermanos corrieron a socorrerle, y se encontraron con una tormenta de cuchillos.

"¡NO!"

Y el cuerpo de Tayuya estaba cubierto de las marcas negras del Sello Maldito, y la enorme columna que aquel hombre usaba de arma le pasó tan cerca que casi acaba decapitándola, y el segundo golpe, alzado por encima de su cabeza, bajaba sin que pudiera evitarlo...

"¡TAYUYA-CHAN!"

...pero Lee, convertido en un borrón de piel enrojecida y ojos blancos, cruzó sus brazos para bloquear el tremendo peso de aquella arma, y su expresión era de furia y de dolor a partes iguales, pues su cuerpo apenas aguantaba ya el castigo de la batalla.

"¡Te voy a matar! ¡Juro que te mataré!"

Sus sharingans eran desiguales en sus aspas, pero ambos estaban impregnados de la misma ansia de matar, del mismo odio inabarcable de quien probablemente sentía un dolor genuino, un dolor increíble y enraizado en la parte más profunda de su ser; prueba de ello es que, pese al martirio que sin duda sufría debido a las heridas de fuera, y también a las de dentro, aquel chico que tanto se parecía a Sasuke se encaramó a mí y me tumbó de espaldas, dándome puñetazos enloquecidos, que no llevaban detrás todo el peso que deberían...

"¡Suéltalo!", gritó el extranjero en un acento grueso como el tronco de un roble, y con más fuerza de la que debería poseer un hombre normal, hundió su hacha en el centro de la espalda del Uchiha, y éste chilló como un cerdo en el matadero, se incorporó pese al estado de su cuerpo, y le asestó tal puñetazo que pude oír el crujido de su cráneo antes de que cayera al suelo.

El extranjero se desplomó, y mi asesino volvió a mí. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo helado.

"No sé cómo sigues vivo", jadeó, y tenía los dientes del color de sus iris. "Pero esto acaba aquí."

El kunai se alzó entre la polvareda. Apuntaba a mi corazón.

El órgano vital y la herramienta mortal se alinearon en una perfecta constelación.

Y entonces el brazo bajó.

Y fue detenido por la mano temblorosa del viejo extranjero, que se erguía alto en su metro ochenta con un orgullo que de seguro no había sentido desde los años de su juventud, su luenga barba apenas un recipiente para la sangre derramada, y sus ojos verdes, que ya no eran turbios, sino más claros que los míos, más claros que los del prisionero, eran dos glaciares durante su última helada.

"Nombre...es...Harald", dijo con esa voz que estaba hecha para otro idioma, para otras palabras, para otra vida. El viejo pasó el mango de su hacha por el cuello del Uchiha, y tiró de él, agarrando al mismo tiempo el brazo que llevaba el kunai. Cómo pudo soportar la fuerza de un auténtico shinobi, eso es algo que todavía no lo comprendo. Debe de haber alguna fuerza en la muerte, o en la fe hacia ella; o quizá aquel hombre poseyera algún tipo de control sobre su chakra, no lo sé. Pero su fuerza era real, tanto como la mía.

"Yo...viejo. Muero pronto. Pero...tú...mueres..."

Se detuvo. Pensó. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza que debía de significar: _más tarde_.

EL UCHIHA RUGIÓ y forcejeó para liberarse, clavando sus dientes en el brazo del viejo, intentando asestarle cabezazos, todo eso en vano.

"Tú...", siguió diciendo el viejo. "Eres...bestia. Eres...monstruo."

Uno de los cabezazos le partió la nariz, pero sólo consiguió que apretase más fuerte.

"Pero ellos...necesitan...monstruo. Para ser."

Las manos del viejo apretaban el mango del hacha con una fuerza sobrehumana, y aunque los dientes del Uchiha hacían estragos en su piel rugosa, Harald no cedió en su presa.

"Sin monstruo...no hay ellos", dijo, tosiendo después, mientras sus ojos, aquellos ojos tan hermosos, perdían poco a poco su brillo. "Pero...sin ellos...monstruo...todavía es..."

Los dientes arrancaron un trozo de carne vieja.

Pero Harald no gritó.

"Mi pueblo...teme monstruos. Pero ama monstruos también. Mi pueblo...ama guerra. Pero ama paz también. Yo...fui guerra. Ahora...no soy."

"¡SUÉLTAME, ESCORIA!", gritó el Uchiha, totalmente fuera de sí.

Pero Harald no le soltó.

"Hoy...yo muero. Yo muero bien. Yo recuerdo...guerra. Veo...dioses."

"¡SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ!"

La última aspa surgió en el ojo izquierdo. Su mirada estaba completa, y sus fuerzas aumentaban rápidamente.

El viejo me miró. Sabía que aquellos eran sus últimos momentos.

"Nombre es...Harald", dijo con dificultad, mientras un hilo de sangre se le escapaba de la boca. "¿Tú...llamar...?"

El Uchiha alcanzó su cartuchera. Sacó un kunai, lo cogió al revés, y lo clavó entre las costillas de Harald.

Las manos del viejo se soltaron del hacha de guerra.

A los ojos verdes les quedaba un ápice de vida cuando volvió a preguntar:

"¿Nombre...?"

Pensé: NARUTO UZUMAKI.

Pero habría mentido.

Yo no era él, ni nunca lo había sido. No hacía más que repetirlo. ¡Y yo sabía mi verdadero nombre...! ¡Tenía que saberlo! ¡No podía haber nacido de la nada! Mis labios casi muertos se despegaron, envueltos de una tenebrosa resolución. Mi pecho se hinchó de nuevo con el combustible de la vida, y mientras mi visión se deshacía como una fotografía bajo una cerilla, una palabra brotó de mi garganta. Era una palabra singular, distante, como una intrusa en mis cuerdas vocales. Y es que esa palabra no provenía de mi mente, sino de un lugar más profundo, más real. Provenía de mi propia alma.

Intenté decirla. Pero no podía pronunciarla con mis heridas.

Así que hice que se curaran.

Mi chakra nació como magma del suelo. Burbujeó como la poción de un alquimista. Humeó como un bosque moribundo. El blanco de mis ojos se volvió negro. El iris rojo perdió su pupila. La carne se cosió a sí misma, como si el tiempo fuese hacia atrás, y mis huesos se contorsionaron, crujían, me sacudían como una marioneta. Convulsionaba.

El Uchiha dejó de atacar a Harald para mirarme, aterrorizado.

Recordé al prisionero y sus ojos azules. Él era Naruto Uzumaki.

Recordé al Zorro y sus fauces babeantes. ¿Él era...?

¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo?

_"Aquí no hay ningún Zorro. Sólo estoy yo."_

En la jaula no había ninguna bestia, sólo un niño que ya había muerto.

_"¿Qué hay del monstruo?", dije, elevando la voz._

_Los ojos del prisionero se inclinaron hacia un lado, como divertidos. "¿No lo acabas de ver?"_

En mi cuerpo no había ningún monstruo, sólo mi carne, y mi chakra.

_"¿Eres Naruto Uzumaki?"_

_Él ladeó la cabeza, divertido, y la hendidura que era su boca se ensanchó hasta más allá de las mejillas. Una risa surgió del interior de su cuerpo, una risa grave, amarga, que raspaba sus cuerdas vocales: ja, ja, ja, ja..._

Entonces estaba de nuevo en el Valle del Fin.

Las estatuas representaban a Naruto Uzumaki, y a Sasuke Uchiha. A los pies de cada uno, había un jarrón con flores blancas. Ambos habían muerto en la lucha.

Crucé el lago sin que la espesura del agua me molestase, y allí estaba la jaula del Zorro de Nueve Colas. Estaba vacía. Los barrotes estaban partidos, rotos, doblados, y del sello sólo quedaban algunos trozos que casi no podía reconocer.

Miré a la cascada, y corría normalmente. Sobre ella, no había ninguna bestia, sino un cielo hecho de agua clarísima, tan clara, que actuaba como un espejo.

Los ojos del Zorro me devolvieron la mirada.

"¿Me recuerdas?", me dijo con suavidad.

"Te recuerdo", murmuré yo.

"¿Cómo me llamo?", preguntó el Nueve Colas.

"Te llamas..."

Harald cayó al suelo, de lado, roto, pero aún vivo. Todavía podía hacerlo. Todavía podía devolverle el favor a aquel viejo guerrero. El Uchiha agarró el kunai con ambas manos y lo alzó tan alto que parecía el juicio de Dios allí arriba, brillando, mortal y absoluto, pero el joven shinobi estaba demasiado cansado, y fue demasiado lento.

Así que viví.

Mis pulmones tomaron aire.

Mis mano izquierda se cerró al compás de un poderoso latido de mi corazón.

Y mi mano derecha cogió la botella que antes había rodado hacia mí. KIRIN ICHIBAN. Pálida cerveza con poco nivel de alcohol. Cogiéndola por el cuello de cristal, la estallé contra la sien de aquel Uchiha histérico, derribándolo por fin, inconsciente y derrotado.

Me puse en pie, y de repente moverme era muy sencillo.

Miré a Harald a los ojos, y ya los tenía cerrados.

Pero yo ya recordaba mi nombre. Ya lo recordaba todo.

Me acuclillé junto a él, y con el índice y el pulgar le forcé a abrir su ojo izquierdo. En él aún había algo de vida.

"¿Nombre...?", fue la última palabra de Harald, ya a las puertas de su Cielo, aferrándose a la vida sólo por aquel capricho, aquella curiosidad, que de alguna manera había salvado la mía.

Yo le acerqué la boca al oído, y noté que se afanaba por escuchar las palabras que eran un secreto, y que, durante un largo tiempo, sólo conocería un hombre muerto. Me humedecí los labios, y susurré:

"Kurama."

Y con esa simple palabra, él pudo morir, y yo vivir, por fin en paz.


	13. Capítulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13: LA HOJA EN LLAMAS

Jamás lo conseguirían. Los amigos de Naruto Uzumaki eran demasiado débiles. Eran demasiado jóvenes. Y sus oponentes eran duros. Fuertes. Más que ellos mismos. Incluso más que sus maestros. No tenían ninguna oportunidad.

Claro que no estaban solos en esto.

Tenían secretos de su parte.

El de Rock Lee era el más evidente. El chico dominaba una técnica prohibida. Abría unas puertas y cerraba otras. Las que abría le volvían más fuerte, más rápido, más brutal. Las que cerraba eran, por supuesto, las puertas de su futuro. Un hombre no puede ser grande sin destrozarse a sí mismo en el proceso. Esa es una de las reglas universales de la Humanidad. Hay algunas más, pero imagino que ya las sabes.

"¡Tayuya-san! ¡Ahora!"

Todos los huesos del brazo. Fue eso lo que le costó bloquear el golpe de su oponente. Pero dos manos abiertas le sostuvieron la espalda, haciendo fuerza contra el golpe, y juntos, ella y él, retrocedieron sólo unos metros. Tayuya giró a su lado y lanzó su flauta contra la máscara del Uchiha, y el silbido en el aire fue espectacular, algo digno de elogio, algo PRECIOSO, que me erizó la piel como si fuera música, caricia, bebida, un recuerdo.

Claro que todo eso no sirvió de mucho.

El Uchiha atrapó la flauta en el aire. Esquivó el puñetazo de Tayuya, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y entonces la cogió por la muñeca. La levantó en el aire (el cabello de rojo dibujó un arco perfecto) y la estrelló brutalmente contra el suelo.

Tayuya gritó de dolor.

Y el destello verde surgió lleno de odio y rabia y gritos y el puño sano se hundió en la tripa del enmascarado; el puño roto en su mentón, daba igual lo que doliera; y la máscara se agrietó, y el desconocido bramó como un animal, y entonces todo acabó para Lee.

Un puño que triplicaba el suyo en tamaño le hundió la cara hacia dentro.

Pero el chaval no cayó.

Una vara que parecía una columna le rompió el brazo sano y destrozó aún más el que ya estaba herido.

Pero Rock Lee no cayó.

Una carga como la de mil toros bravos reventó el pecho de Lee, y aún así no cayó.

"¡GAI-SENSEI!", gritó el chico, mientras su chakra se disparaba hasta la estratosfera. "¡MÍRAME!"

Supuse que iba a suicidarse. ¿Liberaría todas las puertas? ¿Acaso podría soportarlo? Si podía, aquella guerra se había acabado. No era la primera vez que veía a un usuario de aquella técnica. Era algo que merecía la pena ver. Algo insano pero de alguna manera exquisito. Una de las pocas maneras que tenía un ser humano para ser algo, sabes, algo que mereciera la pena. No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. ¿Era desprecio, aprobación, o...?

"¡OCTAVA PUERTA...!"

Así que ese era el último rodeo del chico. No había elegido un mal momento para morir. La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas ardía, y él ardería con ella. La octava puerta era sangre y no esmeraldas. Un vapor rojo envolvía al usuario. Era un aura de destrucción y muerte. Un aura de redención. El humano se volvía monstruo. Se volvía divino. Algo que incluso yo tendría, quizás, en cuenta. Sentí cómo algo cálido se hacía dueño de mi pecho. _Sí_, pensé. _Vamos, Rock Lee, shinobi de Konoha. Alcanza la última puerta. Vuélvete digno. Déjame volver a experimentar algo intenso en esta absurda vida._

"PUERTA DE LA...!", chilló Rock Lee, sus ojos blancos como la espuma del mar.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del chico.

No estaba preparado.

Rock Lee se desplomó inconsciente, derrotado por una técnica que aún no dominaba.

Pude oír cómo el enmascarado soltaba el aire que había estado conteniendo. Pude oler el miedo en su sudor y en su aliento. Y luego vino la risa. Una risa profunda y sincera que nacía de las profundidades de su estómago.

"¡Ja, ja, ja!, se carcajeó el Uchiha, y detrás de él, su compañero terminó de tumbar a Shikamaru Nara. Un cuchillo le atravesaba el hombro derecho. "¡Niñato, me habías asustado!

Iba a decir algo más, pero entonces el puño de Tayuya Uzumaki le voló la máscara.

"¡Gordo de mierda!", gritaba, totalmente histérica. "¡Estás acabado!"

Y a allí estaba el segundo secreto. El Sello Maldito de Orochimaru. El legado de la Serpiente Blanca. La perversión de la naturaleza, la humillación de lo humano. Me gustaba. Era un poder lleno de odio. Era un poder que quería _lograr_ algo. Tayuya llevaba cuernos blancos sobre una piel oscura. Unos ojos donde ya apenas quedaba razón. Y un poder insoportable para casi cualquiera.

Ella no era cualquiera.

La vara del enmascarado cruzó el aire en horizontal y Tayuya se apoyó en ella para patearle la cara. Él agarró su tobillo como había agarrado su muñeca, y volvió a estrellarla contra el suelo, pero lo único que destrozó fue un tronco de madera.

Detrás de él, unas sandalias patinaron por el suelo arenoso y unas manos finas pero temibles aferraron la flauta que Tayuya había recuperado para sí. Estaba furiosa. Una expresión inhumana le cruzaba el rostro.

Entonces sopló.

La melodía llenó el aire como el aroma del salitre en verano.

Y Kankurō salvó a Shikamaru con una lluvia de agujas venenosas. Y Shikamaru salvó a Kankurō con una sombra que hizo tropezar al enmascarado. Entonces entró Temari. Y Temari albergaba un odio tan intenso que podría someter a un volcán. Su hermano yacía junto a ella, adornado por un cuchillo del color de la tinta.

"¡Mataste a Gaara...! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti...! ¡TE HARÉ DAÑO...! ¡Te destrozaré...!"

Temari gritaba entre ráfagas de viento. Pero el enmascarado las esquivaba todas.

La rubia rugió como un dragón de leyendas.

"¡Jutsu: Hoz Comadreja!", pero no paró ahí: "¡Jutsu: Hoz Comadreja! ¡Hoz Comadreja! ¡Hoz...!"

Las casas estallaban con cada ataque.

"¡Temari!", gritó Kankurō, mientras el viento lo arrastraba hacia atrás como un contenedor de basura en una tormenta. "¡Para! ¡Estás destrozando la aldea!"

"¡ME DA IGUAL ESTA ESTÚPIDA ALDEA!"

La voz de la chica murió en la última sílaba, cuando el cuchillo del Uchiha le cortó la garganta limpiamente. No hay piedad entre los shinobi de élite. Están hechos para matar. Criados para matar. Cortan mejor que los carniceros, despachan mejor que los tristes mataderos.

"¡No! ¡NO!"

Era Kankurō.

"¡TEMARI!"

Y al instante él también cayó, diez cuchillos en su espalda. Las marionetas se desplomaron en el suelo como juguetes de madera. Sólo quedaba Shikamaru, y estaba herido. Estaba asustado. Estaba acabado.

Pero era un Nara. Joder, nunca olvides ese apellido.

La punta de un cuchillo rozó la punta de su nariz.

Allí estaba el enmascarado, a punto de perforarle el cráneo. Pero algo se lo impedía. Eran las sombras. Las sombras que nacían del abanico de Temari. Las sombras que se extendían desde las marionetas de Kankurō.

Las nubes ensombrecieron la aldea por algunos momentos.

"Nunca me gustaron los Uchiha", dijo Shikamaru entre jadeos. "Esto no me creará remordimientos."

Pude sentir cómo su chakra caía en picado. Lo había usado todo.

"Jutsu: Sombra Estrangulante._"_

Una mano negra destrozó el cuello del enmascarado.

* * *

Tres ogros cargaron contra el otro enmascarado. Las invocaciones de Tayuya eran horribles como demonios. Eran poderosas como ellas solas. La vara que parecía una columna cedió bajo un garrote reforzado con metal. Dos manos de diferentes dueños aferraron el cuello del Uchiha, lo levantaron por los aires y lo tiraron contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que formaron un cráter de varios metros.

"Vamos, chicos", decía Tayuya para sí. "Hacedlo polvo. Hacedlo nada. Destrozadlo. Matadlo."

Uno de los ogros se encendió en una luz infinita.

Cayó al suelo, calcinado.

El siguiente jutsu también fue de fuego, y falló. Quedaban dos ogros, y eran fuertes, Dios mío, eran tan fuertes que cualquier hombre se mearía al verlos... Pero no este Uchiha. El primer ogro cayó de cara al suelo. Genjutsu. La gigantesca vara, la mitad que aún quedaba intacta, le reventó el cráneo. El último ogro no tenía ojos que pudieran ser engañados. Nada de genjutsu aquí.

La máscara rota dejaba ver una barba. Unos labios gruesos. Una nariz atractiva.

Unos dientes afilados.

"Estás jodido, monstruo", escupió el Uchiha. Y sin técnicas, sin nada, cargó.

Le bastaron sus puños. Sus antebrazos gruesos como el cuello de un caballo. Sus puños que pesaban como pesa la culpa. Lo estaba machacando. Lo fundía como se funde el metal. De un fuerte golpe, tumbó al ogro, y de otro, lo decapitó. Tayuya tuvo que unirse a la pelea, y el primer golpe casi la mata.

Entonces, Lee.

Gritos sin sentido.

Un valor sin igual.

"¡Remolino de la Hoja!"

Y los miembros que no deberían poder moverse mantuvieron a raya al Uchiha.

"Tayuya-chan! ¡Acaba con él!"

Una mano gigante cogió la cara de Lee. Apretó. Pero ahí no había nada, sólo el aire. El chico estaba encima de él, todo su chakra concentrado en un puño de adolescente.

El Uchiha miró arriba, a Lee. Miró abajo, a Tayuya, que se abría paso en su guardia.

Dos puños le apuntaban con la rabia de un tsunami.

"¡Muy bien, niñatos! ¡Os enseñaré vuestro lugar...!"

Y los sharingan de un adulto brillaron de increíble rojo, de increíble desprecio, listos para matar, y...

"Rasengan."

La voz era calmada. Las manos, firmes como las de un artista. Pero el chakra era tan grande, tan increíble, que sólo podía pertenecer a una persona. La mano de dedos finos se apoyó en la tripa del Uchiha, y entonces surgió la esfera. Era azul. Chakra puro. Poder puro.

El enmascarado se levantó en el aire, apoyó los pies, intentó aguantar, hizo girar sus sharingan, maldijo, chilló, hizo fuerza contra la mano... La mano no se movía un centímetro. La técnica hacía trizas el estómago del Uchiha.

Los ojos rojos se volvieron blancos. Estaba muerto.

A su lado, mierda, estaba yo.

"Descansa en paz, hijo de puta."

Rock Lee aterrizó a mi lado, tropezó, rodó, y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Tayuya Uzumaki congeló su puño en el aire, abrió mucho los ojos, y entonces sus pupilas buscaron mi espalda. Y entendieron. Creo que lo hicieron. Creo que en ese momento, Tayuya era muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Creo que fue mi chakra. Debió de ser eso. Eso fue lo que les llamó la atención.

Nada más usar la técnica, toda la aldea tembló con violencia.

"Naruto, tu chakra...", comenzó a decir Tayuya, pero entonces, se escuchó un grito. Era más bien un chillido de dolor. Pertenecía a un hombre. A un hombre joven. A a Shikamaru Nara.

El otro enmascarado le cosía a puñaladas.

El cuello roto le caía a un lado de una forma repugnante.

Estaba muerto, pero no lo estaba.

Estaba vivo, pero no debería estarlo.

"Muere muere muere muere muere muere muere muere muere muere..." Estaba loco. Estaba enfermo. Repetía la misma palabra como si se tratase de algún encantamiento.

"Muere muere muere muere mu..."

Una sombra le cubrió de cintura para arriba. Apretó. Y allí ya no había torso, ni cabeza. Allí no había enmascarado. Sólo había una cintura y unas piernas, y bajo ellas, un Shikamaru Nara bañado de rojo, y al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

"Dios mío."

Ni siquiera usó sellos.

"Funeral del Desierto."

La arena borró la carne como el viento borra la arena.

Gaara del Desierto estaba de pie, con un cuchillo saliéndole del pecho. Pero su conciencia se apagaba, y su chakra era otro. Poco a poco, se iba yendo... Las heridas se cerraban rápido sobre su piel pálida. Y sus entrañas se cerraron alrededor de la hoja. Escupieron el cuchillo. Cerraron la herida.

Shukaku abrió sus pupilas de ámbar.

Hasta entonces, la aldea temblaba. Ahora se sacudía. Los adoquines saltaban de su sitio. Las paredes de madera se volvían contra ellas mismas y eran astillas y eran esquirlas de cristal y eran farolas a la mitad, y postes quebrados y bancos del parque coronando metros de tierra elevada. Los cuervos caían del cielo, parecían moscas, parecían moscas abatidas por un gas fulminante... Sus corazones se paraban al instante. Los civiles, y los shinobis más débiles, se agarraban la garganta; no podían respirar.

Su chakra respondió al mío.

Mi chakra respondió al suyo.

Piénsalo: juntos, sumábamos diez colas...

Era el Zorro de Nueve Colas. Era la Encarnación de la Arena.

Ambos encerrados en niños de idéntico destino.

El tercero de los secretos.

Dos masas de chakra surgieron de pronto y chocaron entre ellas. Violentamente.

* * *

El chakra arrancaba piedras del suelo, las levantaba, movía cadáveres, hacía tintinear las armas en el suelo, tumbaba árboles, hacía que el sudor cayera hacia arriba, que los líquidos se levantaran de los charcos como puñaladas al cielo.

"No puede ser...", murmuró Tayuya. "Ha escapado."

Una gota remontó la pendiente de su nariz . Estaba asustada.

No estaba muy lejos de ella. De hecho, podía verla de cerca. Era guapa. Incluso ahora que parecía un demonio. Incluso ahora que tenía sangre por todas partes, y cuernos, y una piel de extraño color. Qué cojones, me gustaba más ahora. Estaba destrozada pero llevaba la espalda recta. Estaba aterrorizada, pero sus ojos encontraron los míos, y se quedaron ahí, como si estuvieran cosidos de pupila a pupila.

Konoha ardía tan fuerte que llegaba a las nubes.

Las llamas teñían de rojo su piel oscura. Bailaban en las pupilas mate de Rock Lee. Se extendían hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca del cuerpo de Temari...refulgían en el pendiente de Shikamaru, quien se arrodillaba al lado de la chica, casi lloroso, casi consciente, dándole unos primeros auxilios que parecían ridículos ante tamaña herida.

Los cuervos supervivientes volaron más rápido. Un torbellino de alas negras.

Otros caían muertos, se desplomaban con el corazón en parálisis.

Y el mayor de ellos seguía paseando sobre nuestras cabezas. Observando.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la presión del chakra cesó. La aldea dejó de sacudirse.

"¿Puedes oírme?"

Tayuya se plantó frente a mí, me miró a los ojos, desvió la mirada, volvió a enderezarla. Su sello maldito seguía activo. Las personas seguían muriendo por todas partes mientras hablábamos. En la distancia, un tremendo golpe (allí donde Maito Gai luchaba contra el otro enmascarado) derribó varios edificios y levantó un fuego de tal magnitud que podría derretir una armería.

Estreché los ojos. Ella volvió a hablar. Se acercaba poco a poco, tanteando el terreno. Olía a sangre y sudor.

"Naruto... ¿Sigues ahí?"

Extendí la mano, agarré su cabello, y la obligué a inclinarse.

Ella chilló algo. La flecha pasó por donde había estado su cabeza y se clavó en el centro de mi pecho. Gruñí, me la arranqué, y la usé para desviar la siguiente. A cincuenta metros había un Uchiha con arco largo y un carcaj casi vacío. Los ojos le brillaban fuerte incluso a lo lejos, y dejaban estelas al moverse. Era rápido hasta para un jōnin. Las siguientes flechas llegaron tan seguidas que parecieron ser disparadas a la vez.

Aparté a Tayuya, di un paso, y elevé mi chakra. Las flechas se partieron contra la bruma roja, contra la brisa roja. Una de ellas se dividió perfecta por la mitad, y a través de la madera abierta, el Uchiha pudo verme desaparecer.

Decidí no usar toda mi fuerza. No sabía si ese cuerpo podría soportarla. Me dije: sólo una pizca, lo suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de juego. Apreté las sandalias contra el suelo, tensé el cuerpo, y aceleré.

La velocidad arrancó un surco como si arase la tierra. Mi puño deformó su estómago hacia atrás, y luego se manchó de barro. Una técnica de sustitución. Los jōnin tienen buenos reflejos. El Uchiha esprintó con el poderío de diez hombres, su figura difuminándose con la potencia del movimiento, su última flecha envuelta de fuego en la punta, lista para ser disparada. La flecha apuntó a un objetivo que ya no estaba. Aparecí detrás de él, y reaccionó bien, casi al instante, no era tan malo el tipo. Saltó y puso distancia entre nosotros. Pero al aterrizar, intentó apoyar una pierna que ya no tenía, de modo que cayó al suelo.

"¿Qué has...?", murmuró, pálido como la cera.

Sonreí. Tenía su pierna cogida en la mano, desde el pie hasta la rodilla.

"Te has olvidado esto", dije, dejándola caer al suelo. "Pero allá a donde vas, no te hará falta."

Empecé a caminar hacia él, mientras detrás de mí, el cuerpo de Gaara del Desierto arrasaba con un nuevo pelotón de Uchihas. Teniendo en cuenta cómo actuaban, estaba claro que tanto él como yo éramos sus objetivos. No era la primera vez que sucedía, ni sería la última. Ese era el destino que nos había tocado. La pregunta era, ¿qué otras cosas buscaban...?

"¡No te acerques, monstruo!", chilló el Uchiha, arrastrándose hacia atrás hasta toparse con un cadáver. Desvió la mirada hacia él y sus pupilas se achicaron al comprender que era ése el futuro que le esperaba. Vestiduras rasgadas y carne muerta. Lo mismo que al resto del mundo, sólo que antes de tiempo.

"Siempre las mismas frases..."

Siguió chillando mientras andaba hacia él, y sus gritos se mezclaron con los de sus compañeros. Algunos caían a manos de Tayuya, pero casi todos se los cargaba Shukaku, a través del cuerpo de Gaara. Eso no me sorprendía, era normal. La diferencia era demasiado grande. Pero lo que sí me llamaba la atención (pese a que en esos momentos no le di la importancia que debería) era el hecho de que Shukaku no liberase su auténtico cuerpo, y en cambio decidiese permanecer dentro de su pequeño recipiente. No era su estilo. Odiaba estar dentro de los humanos tanto como yo.

"¡Aléjate de mí!", gritaba el Uchiha.

Estábamos a diez metros.

Sus manos sudorosas formaron los sellos con cierta torpeza.

Cinco metros.

"¡Jutsu: Gran Bola de Fuego!"

Las llamas surgieron potentes como aliento de volcán. Un momento antes de que me tragasen, elevé mi chakra, y una gruesa aura carmesí me envolvió como una armadura de pintura y burbujas. Caminé a través del fuego, y al llegar a su otro lado, lo aparté como quien aparta una cortina.

Continué mi paseo.

Un kunai con pergamino explosivo voló hasta mi entrecejo; lo atrapé en el aire. Noté cómo explotaba, inútil, bajo mi puño. Le siguieron docenas de kunais, la mayoría fallaron su objetivo, y se clavaron tras de mí. Los otros fueron bloqueados por mi chakra.

"No es necesario que te revuelvas tanto", dije con una risotada. "El resultado será el mismo."

Entonces él hizo un gesto con las manos, y los hilos de metal que había atado a los kunais se cerraron a mi alrededor, cubriéndome hasta la barbilla.

Ladeé el cuello. "¿Oh...?"

Vi en su expresión la intensa decisión de matar. Estaba reuniendo todo su chakra.

"¡Elemento Fuego!", gritó el shinobi, desgarrándose la voz. "¡Jutsu Fuego de Dragón!"

Y aquella técnica explotó con mucha más violencia que cualquiera de las anteriores. Se abrió un cráter a mi alrededor, y la onda expansiva movió a Tayuya del sito, casi haciéndole tropezar, casi haciéndole perder la cabeza bajo la katana de su oponente. Pero el filo pasó rozando su barbilla, y la chica vivió un día más.

Las llamas se dispersaron. Luego lo hicieron el humo, la tierra, el polvo. Y finalmente, se deshizo el clon. La nubecita estalló casi ridícula entre los hilos, y el metal tintineó al precipitarse al suelo.

Hubo unos segundos de confusión, entonces el Uchiha entendió.

Miró hacia arriba, aún casi tendido en el suelo, y ahí estaba yo. De pie tras él.

"No ha estado mal", dije. "Aunque no haya servido para nada."

"No...", gimió él. "No puede ser..."

"Oh, sí", respondí, agachándome a su lado. Levanté una mano con la palma hacia arriba, y el chakra comenzó a acumularse en ella, al mismo tiempo que mi aura se deshacía en pequeñas virutas rojas. "Sí que puede ser."

Y con brutal gesto agarré su cara con una mano, forzándole a tumbarse por completo, y formé la técnica que preparaba en la otra.

"Rasengan."

Directo a su pecho.

La esfera azul apagó las pupilas carmesíes.

Era una técnica muy útil, la de ese crío. Sólo necesitaba usarla una vez para tomar una vida.

Podría haberlo hecho antes. Pero me divierte jugar con la comida.

* * *

Tenía un problema mayor que los Uchiha.

Me di la vuelta, y allí estaba. Un chaval pelirrojo sobre un torbellino de arena. Se elevaba levitando como si cabalgase nubes, sus ojeras tan marcadas que parecían hechas de tinta, sus ojos amarillos trayéndome recuerdos de profunda nostalgia. Y de profunda molestia. Shukaku nunca me cayó bien.

Lo miré de arriba a abajo. Estaba reuniendo toda la arena que Gaara había desperdigado. Pero no la devolvía a la calabaza en su espalda, sino que la mantenía en el aire, bien separada, de manera que casi formaba parte de la atmósfera. A cada lado de mi hermano había una columna de arena y ambas giraban como tornados. Gaara había hecho lo mismo hacía poco, pero con mucho menos acierto. Si hay algo que se pueda decir del mapache, es que utiliza bien su elemento. Por lo demás, te lo aseguro, no merece la pena hablar de él.

A su alrededor habían muchos cadáveres, casi todos Uchiha.

Decidí intervenir antes de que la situación se descontrolase.

La única que seguía en pie era Tayuya.

"¡Tú!", le grité, acercándome a ella. "¡Coge a tus amigos y lárgate de aquí!"

La pelirroja estaba sacando su flauta del pecho de un enemigo. Por ahora no había más. Me miró, luego miró a sus compañeros, a Gaara, y finalmente a mí.

"No son mis amigos", respondió con voz muy tensa. "¿Puedes hablar?, dijo al cabo de un momento, mirándome a los ojos. "Entonces, ¿todavía eres tú, Naruto?"

"Haz lo que te digo, niña", le gruñí, cogiéndola de uno de sus cuernos y levantándola unos palmos del suelo. "O te mataré antes de que lo haga Shukaku."

Ella respondió pateándome la cara.

Una gota de sangre salió de mi nariz. Sonreí.

"Eres una mocosa con mucho carácter."

Solté el cuerno. Apoyé el dedo pulgar en el índice, apreté, y descargué un dedazo contra su frente.

La chica dió vueltas en el aire hasta caer al lado de Shikamaru. El golpe le dejó una marca sobre las cejas, pero por lo demás, estaba bien.

"Vosotros", dije. "Largaos. Ahora."

Una estaca de arena cayó sobre la espalda de Rock Lee, pero el chico logró evitarla rodando por el suelo. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero fue incapaz. Llevaba un rato de rodillas. A mí me sorprendía que siguiera existiendo en el mundo de los vivos. Cualquier otro sería un cadáver por partida cuádruple.

Los demás no estaban en mejor estado, de todos modos.

Kankurō estaba vivo, pero inconsciente, y malherido. Sus marionetas eran inservibles ahora. Una de ellas yacía junto al abanico de una Temari que apenas respiraba. Shikamaru la mantenía viva a duras penas, utilizando sus sombras para mantener la herida cerrada, una idea ingeniosa que no duraría mucho tiempo. Apenas tenía chakra. Y sus propias heridas justificaban un viaje directo al quirófano. Los miré uno a uno, luego eché la mirada alrededor. Vi muerte, y vi guerra. No saldrían de aquella.

Una gran estaca cruzó el aire y reventó una casa, y a los shinobis (de ambos bandos) que luchaban sobre ella.

"¡JA, JA, JA, JA!", reía el rostro desencajado de Gaara. "¡Vuelvo a ser libre!"

"Como siempre, un estereotipo andante", murmuré por lo bajo.

Defenderse de los Uchiha lo había mantenido ocupado un tiempo. Ahora que tenía las manos más libres, se dedicaría a sembrar la destrucción al azar. Shukaku no tenía muchas preferencias al respecto. El caos era caos para él. Le daba lo mismo que fuera una casa, un castillo, o una familia de tres.

Otra estaca, más grande que la otra, destrozó el bloque de edificios que había a la derecha del hospital. Shukaku hizo un gesto con las manos, y atrapó a diez o doce shinobis con su arena. Los elevó en el aire, mucho más alto de lo necesario, y con los siguientes gestos fue atrapando más y más shinobis, sin hacer distinción de quiénes eran, hasta que sus alrededores quedaron repletos de aquellos repugnantes capullos de arena. Los que estaban lejos venían flotando lentamente, mientras la víctima gritaba, ya fuera de miedo o de rabia. Debía de haber cincuenta, sesenta de ellos allí arriba. Y el chakra de Shukaku no había disminuido una centésima. Algunos capullos de arena también habían atrapado cuervos al cerrarse, y los animalitos graznaban desesperados antes de ahogarse en la arena.

"¡JA, JA, JA, JA!", reía Shukaku, atrapando más y más shinobis con su arena.

Algunos, no muchos, podían esquivarla. Sólo los jōnin o los chuunin más experimentados lo lograban. Saltaban de un lado a otro, evitando las embestidas de la arena, o bloqueándola de diversas maneras; algunos contraatacaban devolviendo herramientas ninja o jutsus que no superaban la defensa del jinchūriki. La defensa absoluta de Gaara no era nada comparada con aquello. Y yo seguía pensando por qué demonios decidía pelear de la misma manera que el chico. Aquellas técnicas ni siquiera eran suyas. No le pegaba.

Noté que había arena flotando alrededor de los compañeros de Naruto. Había que sacarlos de ahí, y rápido. Pero Tayuya, la única en buen estado, no podría cargar con todos a la vez. Aquel asunto no me dejaba muchas opciones.

Suspiré.

Si no podían alejarse del problema, el problema tendría que alejarse de ellos.

Hice crujir mi cuello, mis manos, mi espalda. Cerré los ojos e inspiré una gran bocanada de aire. Y entonces, alzando la voz todo lo que me permitía aquella garganta de niño, grité:

"¡SHUKAKU, MALDITO IMBÉCIL!"

Y al mismo tiempo, liberé grandes olas de chakra que llamaron la atención del mapache. Y vaya que lo hicieron. El cuerpo de Gaara se detuvo a medio gesto, y dos de los capullos se abrieron, dejando caer a sus presas. Ambos shinobis amortiguaron la caída, se miraron entre ellos, y procedieron a correr en direcciones opuestas.

Las pupilas ámbar se estrecharon al mirarme.

"¿Quién osa...?" Y alzó las cejas que no tenía. "¿Zorro? ¿Eres tú?"

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?", grité.

"Matar humanos", respondió, descendiendo varios metros en el aire hasta quedar más o menos a mi altura. Me miró de arriba a abajo, luego echó un vistazo a los cuerpos que me rodeaban. "¿No haces tú lo mismo?"

"Sólo a los de un bando."

Frunció el ceño. En lo alto, uno de los capullos comenzó a sacudirse más de la cuenta. Shukaku hizo un gesto con los dedos, y le metió un chorro de arena por la boca.

Finalmente respondió. "¿Y desde cuándo importa eso?"

No era mala pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo lo hacía?

"Son los Uchiha los que tienen la culpa de esto", dije.

"Todos tienen la culpa", respondió él. "Todos los sucios humanos."

Odiaba estar de acuerdo con Shukaku. Aún así...

"Por esta vez", dije, "por esta vez, matemos sólo a los Uchiha. Tú también los odias, ¿verdad?"

"Yo odio a todo el mundo. Y tú también lo haces. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? No me digas que te han amaestrado."

"En absoluto."

"Entonces no te entiendo, hermanito."

Solté un gruñido de frustración.

"Muy bien. Mata a quien quieras. Pero a esos", dije, señalando a Tayuya y los demás, "a esos déjalos en paz. ¿De acuerdo?"

Los ojos de Shukaku se convirtieron en dos pequeñas rendijas.

"¿Y por qué haría eso, si puede saberse?"

"Tengo una deuda que saldar, y les incluye."

"No veo por qué eso tendría que importarme", respondió, volviendo a elevarse con su arena.

"Porque si no obedeces, _Ichibi_, pienso darme el gusto de molerte a golpes."

El aura de chakra apareció de nuevo, cubriéndome entero, ocultando mi cuerpo, llenándome de poder. Dos largas orejas rojas aparecieron sobre mi cabeza, y mis manos se crisparon en largas garras de animal.

"Oh...", rió él, cruzándose de brazos, mientras la arena se acumulaba a su alrededor. "Así que esas tenemos..."

Se elevó muy alto en el aire, dándome la espalda, y con un grandilocuente gesto, juntó todos los capullos sobre nuestras cabezas. Eran tantos que ensombrecieron toda la zona.

"Temo decirte, _Kyūbi_, que no me impresionas. Sólo eres un viejo zorro en el cuerpo de un niñato. Y ahora que te miro", dijo, soltando una sonora carcajada, "me doy cuenta de que te falta algo."

"Cállate", mascullé. Sabía a qué se refería. Hablaba de...

"¡Tus colas!", exclamó Shukaku. "¡No puedes usarlas!"

Era cierto. No podía.

* * *

Las carcajadas resonaron por todo el lugar.

"¡No me puedo creer que te haya sucedido a ti, de entre todos nosotros! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡El destino tiene un gran sentido del humor!"

Reconozco que perdí los nervios.

"¡SHU...KA...KU!", rugí a pleno pulmón. "¡TE VOY A...!"

Una gran estaca de arena destrozó el suelo que hasta un segundo había pisado. De un salto me elevé en el aire hasta quedar a la altura de mi hermano.

"¡¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer, oh poderoso Kyūbi?!", gritó Shukaku a su vez. "¡No! ¡Ahora sólo eres un zorro! ¡El Zorro sin ninguna cola! ¡JA, JA, JA!"

Lancé un puñetazo, pero la arena se interpuso. La volé por los aires, creé un clon, me apoyé en él, y volví a saltar. Los torbellinos de arena se retorcieron y cargaron contra mí, mientras Tayuya ponía a salvo a Lee, y Shikamaru cargaba el cuerpo de Temari entre continuos tropiezos. Kankurō quedó atrás. Una nube de arena lo atrapó y lo elevó por los aires junto al resto de capullos.

"¡Estás acabado!", gritó Shukaku, lanzándome arena por todas partes, aprovechando la ventaja de estar en el aire.

Crucé los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos.

"¡Tajū Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Decenas y decenas de clones hicieron de escudos humanos contra la arena, mientras otros se apoyaban en sus compañeros para saltar hacia Shukaku, gritando y envueltos en chakra. Yo estaba entre ellos; salté de un clon a otro, esquivé estacas, evité los tornados, tiré de dos clones para usarlos de escudo ante una lluvia de agujas de arena. Volví a saltar, y dos enormes brazos de arena, muy parecidos al cuerpo real de mi hermano, me aferraron los brazos como si colgara de una cruz.

Mis clones caían a puñados mientras Shukaku reía a carcajada limpia.

"¡Mírate ahora! ¡Mírate! ¡Eres débil! ¡Das vergüenza, hermanito!"

Intenté responderle, pero una descarga de arena me golpeó el estómago y me quitó el aliento.

Shukaku formó un sello.

De la nube de arena bajo sus pies surgió un enorme entramado de agujas que destruyeron de un plumazo todos mis clones.

Una terrible sonrisa se desgarró en el rostro inconsciente de Gaara.

"¡Vienes a mí con técnicas de humanos! ¡Con técnicas de niño! ¿Es eso lo que eres ahora, Kurama? ¿Te has vuelto _humano_?"

"¡SILENCIO!"

"Ven y cállame."

Una profunda sombra me oscureció el rostro.

"Como quieras."

Los músculos de Naruto Uzumaki se tensaron como trenzados del más duro metal. Sus canales de chakra se ensancharon como cañerías. Dentro ardía un poder que pugnaba por escaparse. Ya no podía verse su cuerpo; sólo el rojo, y el negro, de mi transformación.

Unos brazos de niño arrancaron los brazos de arena.

Un rugido sacudió los cielos.

Y dos manos de intenso chakra salieron de mi espalda y se extendieron, elásticas, hasta mi enemigo. De inmediato, una esfera de arena lo envolvió como una coraza protectora. Me lo esperaba. Las manos se aferraron a la esfera, tan grandes que la cubrían casi por completo, y con increíble poder impulsaron mi cuerpo hacia la arena.

Concentré mi chakra en una mano, mucho más chakra del que había utilizado antes.

La esfera salió roja y no azul.

"¡RASENGAN!"

La defensa absoluta encontró algo superior a ella. Saltó por los aires. Un brazo de arena cogió a Gaara por los hombros y lo alzó como a una marioneta, poniéndolo a salvo. Otro de esos brazos impactó contra mi espalda, pero una nueva mano surgió de mi aura y bloqueó el puñetazo, chakra contra arena. Me retorcí en el aire; aferré el brazo de arena, me incorporé a él, y corrí a través de su superficie mientras ésta se deshacía con cada paso. Al final estaba Shukaku, que finalmente asomaba de su recipiente. La mitad de la cara de Gaara estaba deformada con los rasgos del mapache. Su brazo derecho era ahora de arena, y tenía una única cola, gruesa y clara, como la que poseía su forma original.

"¡Tú! ¡Maldito...!"

Abrió ambas manos y la arena me envolvió, pero la atravesé corriendo como si se tratase de una pared de papel. Estaba muy cerca de él, mucho, y la arena me caía en agujas, en estacas, tiraba de mí, me envolvía, todo en vano. Shukaku gritó y una corriente de viento me empujó atrás varios metros, donde ya no había arena en la que apoyarme. Lancé mis manos de chakra, pero sus brazos de arena las desviaron. Estaba cayendo rápidamente. Él volvió a gritar, creó dos enormes lanzas de arena, tan anchas como varios hombres puestos hombro con hombro, y las disparó con un sonido que me taponó los oídos, que hizo vibrar el aire, que resonó en mi pecho.

Puse los brazos en cruz y bloqueé la primera. La segunda cayó sobre ella y me precipitó contra el suelo, abriendo un boquete de cinco o seis metros de profundidad. Sentí un intenso dolor en los brazos. Sangraban. El polvo, la arena, y el humo se mezclaban sobre el cráter en una estampa surrealista.

Dos nubes de arena se mecían a ambos lados de Shukaku, haciéndole parecer una bestia alada.

Noté cómo su chakra ascendía dramáticamente. Levantó ambas manos, la humana, y la monstruosa.

Las decenas de capullos de arena temblaron al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos del jinchūriki se volvieron blancos del esfuerzo.

"¡Gran Funeral del Desierto!"

Todos los capullos estallaron a la vez, matando a sus inquilinos al instante.

* * *

Era una lluvia de arena y sangre y otras cosas mucho más asquerosas. Era tanta que casi ocupaba la atmósfera. Lo envolvía todo. La arena se mezclaba con los cuerpos y se volvía roja. Se endurecía y tomaba la forma de una aguja. De cien agujas. De miles de agujas. De un millón de ellas. Era una pared inmensa y letal.

Shukaku la dejó caer.

"¡MUERE!"

Me puse en pie, no sin dificultad, mientras aquella pared caía lenta sobre nuestras cabezas. No me iba a dejar matar, no ahí, no por aquel mequetrefe. Daba igual que estuviera debilitado. Daba igual que no tuviera mis colas. Yo no era inferior a un simple mapache. Yo no era la víctima de nadie. Yo era EL ZORRO DE NUEVE COLAS, la bestia, la pesadilla, la devastación sobre la tierra; el devorahombres, el mayor de los demonios, el terror de los shinobi. El heredero del Sabio, de su voluntad original, de su secreto.

Jamás volvería a perder.

Mi poder se duplicó.

Las profundas reservas de chakra que guardaba en mi interior entraron en plena ebullición. Caí en cuatro patas, mi posición natural. Abrí las fauces de un rostro que se alargaba. ¡RUGÍ! ¡Y de mi espalda salieron nueve manos de chakra, anchas como árboles, largas como serpientes! Las manos VOLARON a través del denso cielo y aferraron la pared de agujas de arena con fuerza, arrancándole trozos con el impacto, frenándola, resistiendo su incontable peso; y desde el otro lado Shukaku GRITÓ mi nombre como un estruendo y empujó la masa de arena con sus muchos brazos, y nuestros gritos sonaron a coro con una rabia paralela, similar, que nos unía, nos separaba, que nos exaltaba y nos dañaba, a la vez, a lo largo de aquel horrible momento.

El suelo se agrietaba bajo mis pies; y yo apretaba los dientes, tensaba los músculos, hacía fluir mi chakra como un torrente. El peso era tremendo. Los otros shinobis que se habían visto atrapados bajo la técnica lanzaban las suyas contra el muro de arena; eran bolas de fuego, o columnas de piedra, o incluso inútiles proyectiles que sólo servían para perder el tiempo. Algunos intentaban huir y eran inmediatamente contrarrestados por grandes nubes de arena que cerraban la zona para que nadie pudiese escapar. Estábamos todos encerrados bajo aquella técnica. Sólo quedaban dos opciones: la muerte, o la victoria.

Siempre preferí la segunda.

Dos clones aparecieron a mi lado. Tendieron sus manos hacia mi boca abierta, y en ella apareció un cúmulo de energía negra. Las manos de dos Narutos Uzumaki se agitaron alrededor de ella, dándole forma, comprimiéndola, y a medida que la energía se acumulaba entre mis dientes, la pared de arena bajaba más y más deprisa, sus agujas haciéndose más largas, más duras, más anchas, más mortales.

No importaba.

Los clones terminaron de formar la esfera. Era negra y perfecta como el ébano mejor tratado. Las pequeñas esferas que flotaban a su alrededor se asemejaban a las lunas de un planeta.

Noté cómo mi poder ascendía hasta los cielos.

"¡Bijūdama!"

La esfera chocó contra la pared de arena, y entonces explotó, destrozándola, destrozándolo todo, volando todo el área por los aires, acabando con los shinobis de ambos bandos, quemando el aire, la tierra, la carne... Fue un impacto como ningún otro. Y pudo sentirse en toda la aldea, y más allá, llamando la atención de todas y cada una de las personas que allí luchaban.

Encima de nosotros caía una lluvia de ahora inofensiva arena. Pero el aire temblaba con un miedo incluso mayor. Los pocos shinobi supervivientes, cubiertos de sangre y suciedad, giraban sus rostros hacia mí, hacia mi nueva forma. Todos ellos ya eran conscientes de mi presencia; pero sólo ahora entendían el verdadero significado de ella. La lucha se detuvo. Las armas caían al suelo como chatarra. El espíritu de lucha de muchos hombres acabó ahí mismo, en ese preciso instante. Otros superaron el miedo, y empuñaron sus armas de nuevo, pero tardaron en actuar. Tardaron demasiado. Para cuando lo hicieron, ya era demasiado tarde.

El Ichibi salió de su celda.

Las patas del mapache colapsaron el suelo bajo su peso. Puesto de pie, era más alto que cualquiera de los edificios de la aldea. El gigante abrió los brazos, las fauces, y aulló de rabia y dolor, mientras el torso de Gaara del Desierto colgaba inerte de su arenosa cabeza.

Tenía el hombro derecho calcinado por mi bijūdama. De modo que preparó la suya. Y se aseguró de poner cada gota de su chakra en aquel ataque con el que de seguro esperaba destruir la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

"¡NO!", gritaban por todas partes, aquellos shinobi muertos de miedo.

"¡Poneos a salvo!"

"¡Huid!"

"¡Ayuda!"

"¡No quiero morir!"

Y entonces una voz, alzándose sobre todas las demás:

"¡RAIKIRI!"

Un relámpago azul y blanco atravesó el enorme cuerpo de Shukaku y se detuvo a pocos metros de él, justo detrás, donde por fin tomó forma. Llevaba un chaleco de jōnin, una máscara que le cubría hasta la nariz. Su cabello era blanco como la nieve. Y una eléctrica energía se apagaba en su mano derecha, produciendo un altísimo sonido, como el piar de mil pájaros.

Kakashi, el Ninja Copia, había llegado.

El brazo izquierdo del Shukaku se separó del cuerpo y cayó al suelo con un estruendo.

* * *

Ichibi volvió a gritar, y respondió con un coletazo que derribó la mayoría de los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie. Pero no alcanzó a su objetivo. El jōnin saltó, se agarró a la cola, y corrió a través de ella mientras formaba rapidísimos sellos.

"¡Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix!"

Diez o doce bolas de fuego se apagaron, inútiles, contra la palma abierta del mapache. Pero no importaba. Kakashi tuvo la distracción que necesitaba. Con gran rapidez lanzó un kunai al hombro de Shukaku, y atado a él había un cable metálico, como los que había utilizado aquel Uchiha; y utilizando el cable se balanceó en un arco horizontal hasta la espalda de su oponente, por la que escaló corriendo sin ninguna dificultad. Shukaku se llevó una mano a la espalda, tratando de aplastarle, y Kakashi aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar hasta ella, y luego de la mano hasta la cabeza, hasta quedar junto a Gaara. Estaba a punto de ponerle las manos encima cuando Shukaku volvió a gritar, expulsando una enorme cantidad de chakra de viento que mandó al jōnin a volar por el aire. Kakashi se las arregló para girar en el aire; creó un clon de sombras, y pisó sobre las manos preparadas de éste. El clon lanzó a su creador por el aire, y antes de desaparecer, utilizó un jutsu de fuego que pasó rauda al lado de un Kakashi que enseguida le escupió un chorro de aceite.

"Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego."

El proyectil estalló contra el pecho de Shukaku, haciéndole retroceder un paso.

"¡Cómo te atreves, insecto!", gritó, tratando de atraparle en el aire, pero el shinobi era demasiado rápido. Kakashi saltó sobre sus hombros y golpeó la mandíbula del mapache con todas sus fuerzas, pero una lluvia de arena le obligó a retroceder. "¡Ven aquí! ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Maldito!"

La arena que había por todas partes volvió a levantarse, a levitar, y a formar armas afiladas, punzantes, que volaban hacia Kakashi en tales cantidades que sería imposible contarlas. El Ninja Copia tuvo que huir. Con una amplia voltereta, saltó hacia atrás, abandonando los hombros de Shukaku, y cayó en el suelo no muy lejos de mí.

"Naruto", me dijo con voz muy calmada, muy calculada. "¿Puedes oírme?"

"No te voy a matar, si es lo que te preocupa", le espeté. "Mejor preocúpate por él."

Pude ver cómo me miraba, extrañado, con el ceño fruncido. Entonces fue envuelto por un capullo de arena tan ancho como una casa pequeña.

"¡ESO ES!", bramó Shukaku. "¡ESTALLA! ¡FUNERAL DEL DESIERTO!"

Y aquella cosa explotó con fuerza, y yo corrí a través de los trozos de arena y en dirección al gigante; corrí a cuatro patas, todavía envuelto en mi capa de chakra, ayudándome con mis manos rojas para impulsarme y alcanzar una mayor velocidad.

"¡Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire!"

Unos tremendos proyectiles de aire terminaron de destrozar el lugar, pero me movía a tal velocidad que los esquivé todos. Estaba a menos de cincuenta metros de mi objetivo cuando Kakashi apareció a mi lado, corriendo al mismo ritmo.

"¿Cómo te has escapado?", le pregunté. Él ignoró mi pregunta.

"Tú el estómago, yo la cabeza", dijo. Tenía un ojo oscuro, y en el otro, un sharingan de tres aspas.

"¿Eh?"

Desapareció.

De un salto se subió al brazo del Shukaku y lo recorrió corriendo a toda velocidad mientras preparaba, con veloces sellos, una Gran Bola de Fuego. El jutsu pasó ardiendo al lado de la cabeza ladeada del mapache, que respondió lanzándole continuos proyectiles de viento, y un enjambre de agujas y estacas de arena, de las cuales muchas también apuntaban hacia mí.

Pero todas fallaron el blanco.

Salté, destrozando el suelo que pisaba, y embestí la tripa de Shukaku como si fuese un toro de lidia.

Él gritó, se dobló, retrocedió tres pasos. Concentró su atención en mí. Pero:

"¡Rasengan!"

Lo sintió, pero no lo suficiente. Una gigantesca mano me agarró y me lanzó lejos, pero yo clavé dos brazos de chakra en su tripa, y volví a donde estaba, cargando aquella técnica una vez más. Sólo que esta vez...

"¡RASENGAN!"

...usé tres veces más chakra. La técnica ya no era una bola sobre la palma de la mano, sino algo mayor que mi torso, toda ella formada de espeso chakra rojo que empujé, con todas mis fuerzas, contra la tripa de Shukaku.

Le hice aullar de dolor.

Kakashi saltó hasta su cabeza, y bien agarrado junto a uno de los ojos de su oponente, activó su sharingan, pero una masa de arena lo golpeó y lo lanzó bien lejos, fuera de mi vista. Había más arena, e iba a por mi, de modo que salté bien lejos de Shukaku, evitándola toda, pero en ese momento el gigante giró sobre sí mismo, y su larguísima cola me golpeó de lleno, lanzándome como una flecha hacia el hospital.

* * *

Entré por el tercer piso y me llevé por delante a la chica, a sus tres oponentes, y al muro que les separaba de una de las habitaciones. Se armó un tremendo caos en el que pasaron muchas cosas, y todas a la vez, pero al cabo de los cinco o seis segundos que duró el asunto, mis brazos de chakra ya estaban estrangulando a tres tipos de unos veinte años de edad, todos con sharingan en la mirada.

Me levanté entre los escombros, con una brecha en la frente y un cabreo de tres pares de cojones. Mi aura de chakra se había reducido a un leve brillo.

"Lo voy a matar", mascullé, mientras a lo lejos Shukaku seguía peleándose con un incansable Kakashi. "Voy a _matar_ a ese imbécil."

"¿N-Naruto-kun...?"

Era una voz suave. Insegura. Casi infantil. Provenía de una chica, y esa chica estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía el cabello negro, liso y corto, y vestía un abrigo hecho jirones. Tenía las venas marcadas junto a los ojos. Una Hyūga. Busqué en los recuerdos del chico, seguían borrosos, mucho, pero encontré algo.

"Tú eres esa niña de la nieve."

"¿A qué te...?"

"¿Estos tipos te hicieron eso?", dije, refiriéndome a sus heridas.

Ella asintió, poniéndose en pie. Parecía mareada.

Mis brazos de chakra apretaron. Se escuchó un crujido por partida triple. Los cuerpos cayeron de golpe al suelo.

La Hyūga soltó un respingo, horrorizada.

"De nada", le dije, dándole la espalda. "Ahora ve a algún lugar seguro. No es que me importe, claro, pero él te recuerda con buenos ojos."

"N-Naruto-kun, no entiendo..."

La ignoré, y eché a andar por el pasillo. Muy a lo lejos, Shukaku cogía su brazo cercenado, y lo blandía como un garrote contra su oponente, sin mucho acierto. Torcí la boca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kakashi? No podía evitarle para siempre. Puede que Shukaku fuera un imbécil, pero haría falta mucho más para tumbarlo. Desde que decidiera dejar de hacer el tonto, es decir, si comenzaba a tomarse aquel combate en serio, el jōnin estaría en serios problemas.

"¿Acaso está evitando dañar a Gaara...?", murmuré.

Si ese era el caso, Kakashi era otro caso perdido. ¿Acaso había ido a parar a una aldea llena de santos? Por todos los...

Una mano suave se posó sobre mi hombro.

"Naruto-kun", repitió la chica. "¿Estás...bien?"

Pude sentir una profunda y genuina preocupación en sus palabras. Suspiré.

"Mira, chica", dije, apartándole la mano. "No hagamos esto, porque te vas a llevar una tremenda decepción."

Pero la mano volvió a apretarme el hombro.

"¿Quieres dejar de...?", empecé a decir, pero aquellos ojos blancos me miraban con tal decisión que interrumpí la frase.

"Naruto-kun", dijo, no dejaba de repetir aquel nombre, debía de ser su palabra favorita, por Dios; me volví y quedamos frente a frente, mientras a lo lejos, Shukaku volvía a reír de aquella manera tan insufrible. "Neji-san está en la planta baja. Tenemos que rescatarlo."

Arrugué la frente.

"¿Quién?"

"Neji-san", repitió la chica.

Arrugué _aún más_ la frente.

"¿Era amigo de Naruto?"

"¿Eh?"

Me mordí el labio inferior. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Vale, bien. ¿Era _mi_ amigo?"

"Bueno, no exactamente, pero..."

"Algo me dice que él lo consideraba así", dije, llevándome la mano a la cara. "Quién me mandaría a mí a... En fin. Está bien, te ayudaré. Pero que sea rápido, antes de que Ichibi destruya la aldea."

Ella abrió los labios, seguramente para darme las gracias, o algo, pero levanté dos dedos y se los tapé.

"¿En qué piso estamos?", pregunté, levantando los dedos. Por alguna razón, se había puesto roja como un tomate. Pero no hacía calor. De hecho, el ambiente se sentía muy fresco. Los humanos son criaturas extrañas.

"¿Ah? En el... en el tercero", respondió.

"Te llevó su tiempo", gruñí. "¿Dónde están las escaleras?"

Ella señaló al final del pasillo.

"Demasiado lejos", dije, tomando a la chica en brazos. Le escuché soltar un gritito mientras saltábamos por la ventana, corriendo fachada abajo, hasta llegar al suelo. La puerta de la entrada estaba muy cerca. La crucé, y llegamos a un hall hecho un asco. Había un montón de cuerpos desperdigados por todas partes, pero ningún enemigo a la vista.

La jovencita respiraba ruidosamente. Me di cuenta de que seguía llevándola en brazos, de modo que la solté.

"Era más rápido así", me justifiqué, pero ella no hizo ningún comentario.

Señaló un pasillo.

"Urgencias es por ahí", dijo con un hilo de voz, y dejando la conversación atrás, corrimos juntos en esa dirección.

El pasillo era más largo de lo que esperaba, pero lo recorrimos enseguida. Al fondo había dos puertas enormes y un cartel que rezaba: SALA DE URGENCIAS. Apretamos el paso hasta la puerta, la abrí de una patada, y un montón de agujas se clavaron en mi pecho y mis antebrazos, seguidas de una lluvia de golpes bastante bien dados.

"¡Fuera de aquí, sinvergüenzas, traidores!", chillaba una mujer joven entre golpe y golpe. No lo hacía mal, pero yo estaba de un humor pésimo, de modo que agarré una de sus muñecas, luego la otra, y apliqué un cabezazo contra su bonita nariz. Tuve suerte de bloquear ambos golpes: su mano derecha estaba cubierta de suave chakra verde, un bisturí de chakra.

La kunoichi cayó de espaldas, rodó, y se incorporó, cogiendo varias agujas en cada mano. Yo abrí una mano, e hice aparecer un ligero Rasengan en ella. Entonces la mujer abrió mucho los ojos y detuvo su ataque.

"Naruto..."

"Shizune-senpai", dijo la chica Hyūga. "Somos nosotros."

"¿Hinata-chan? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Dónde está el Neji ese", dije bruscamente.

"¿Neji-kun?", respondió Shizune, algo confusa por mi tono. "No está aquí. La sala de Urgencias fue evacuada nada más fuimos conscientes del ataque. El resto del hospital también está casi vacío, o debería de estarlo."

"Genial, hemos venido para nada", dije.

"Lo siento...", murmuró Hinata. "Shizune-senpai, ¿dónde están los pacientes?"

"Asegurados en uno de los búnkeres de la aldea. Estarán bien."

"Entonces, ¿tú...?"

"Yo vine a recuperar algunos documentos para Tsunade-sama", dijo, señalando unos pergaminos que asomaban de su mochila marrón. "No podemos dejar que caigan en manos del enemigo."

"Entiendo..."

"Tú, mujer", dije yo, plantándome delante de Shizune. "Usaste un bisturí de chakra. Eres ninja médico."

No era una pregunta.

"¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? ¿Por qué hablas así?", respondió ella.

"Acompáñame. Hay heridos que necesitan atención médica."

"Hay heridos en todas partes", dijo Shizune. "Debo volver de inmediato con Tsunade."

"Debes de conocer sus nombres. Temari, Shikamaru, Rock Lee", dije. "Están graves. Sin ayuda, morirán."

Hinata se acercó a mí, asustada. "Shikamaru-kun, Lee-kun..."

Pude ver cómo Shizune se debatía entre dos aspectos distintos del deber. Apretó los labios, cerró los ojos, y suspiró. "Supongo que Tsunade-sama puede esperar un poco. Ve tú delante. Te seguiré."

De modo que los tres salimos del hospital y volvimos, corriendo, al campo de batalla.

* * *

Por el camino nos encontramos con más shinobi. Algunos de ellos pertenecían a la Hoja, y se afanaban por ayudar a los civiles que quedaban por la zona. Apagaban incendios, movían escombros, y repelían los ataques de los Uchiha, cuyos números se habían reducido seriamente tras el Gran Funeral del Desierto de Shukaku. Pero aún quedaban enemigos. De vez en cuando nos los encontrábamos, y entonces Shizune y yo tratábamos de despacharlos lo más rápidamente posible. Con todo, para el momento en el que encontramos a Tayuya y los demás, tanto Hinata como Shizune estaban cubiertas de cortes, magulladuras, y alguna que otra quemadura en la ropa.

Tayuya estaba apoyada contra un muro a medio derribar. Tras el muro, una casa ardía en llamas. No parecía importarle. Su cabello rojo se le pegaba a la cara empapada de sudor. Había desactivado el Sello Maldito, y jadeaba al respirar. A su lado descansaba Lee, inconsciente, pero vivo. Y un poco más allá, Shikamaru estaba sentado contra la pared, con la mirada perdida y la cabeza de Temari sobre el regazo. La chica tenía el cuello cubierto de vendas, y no podía sentir su chakra. Tampoco pude saber si respiraba o no. Ni siquiera se movía.

"Aquí están", dije, deteniéndome junto al grupo. "¿Serás capaz de atenderles?"

"Preguntas demasiado pronto", respondió Shizune, evaluándoles con la mirada. Se decidió por Temari. "Shikamaru-kun, si eres tan amable..." Pero el chico no parecía escucharla, ni a ella, ni a nadie en general. "¡Shikamaru-kun!"

El chico parpadeó y miró a la kunoichi.

"Ah, sí...", dijo, colocando la cabeza de Temari en el suelo. Tuvo mucho cuidado al hacerlo, como si estuviera hecha de cristal.

"Tú quédate con ellos", le dije a Hinata. "Yo tengo cosas que hacer."

"¿Vas a luchar con él?", preguntó, mirando a Shukaku. Era tan grande que podría verse desde cualquier parte de la aldea. Se había vuelto a pegar el brazo en su sitio y disparaba proyectiles de viento a un enemigo invisible. A Kakashi no se le veía desde tanta distancia.

"Sí", respondí. "Tengo cuentas pendientes con él."

"No cuentes conmigo", dijo Tayuya. Tenía la voz ronca, y la mirada apagada.

"No he pedido tu ayuda", respondí, saltando al edificio de en frente. Eché una última mirada atrás: Shizune estaba aplicando su chakra verde a la garganta de Temari, mientras Shikamaru les observaba, asustado. Rock Lee seguía sin moverse, y Tayuya lo miraba de vez en cuando, como asegurándose de que respiraba. Hinata era la única que me miraba. Tenía las manos apretadas frente al pecho, y la angustia marcada en el rostro.

Entonces sacudió la cabeza, y aquel sentimiento fue sustituido por una firme decisión.

"¡Naruto!", me gritó, era la primera vez que le oía elevar la voz. "¡Puedes hacerlo!"

Puede que el nombre no coincidiera, pero escucharla no se sintió del todo mal.

Su grito me acompañó mientras me lanzaba, una vez más, a la batalla.

* * *

Se escuchó un silbido. Algo se estrelló contra la cara de Shukaku. Algo cubierto de una intensa aura verde. El gigante tropezó, y al recuperarse, un destello de relámpagos le abrió un gran corte en el pecho. Habían llegado los refuerzos. Maito Gai pateó la boca del mapache mientras Kakashi preparaba otro Raikiri. Pude verlos en la distancia mientras corría hacia ellos: juntos, eran un adversario formidable. Se compenetraban a la perfección. Cuando uno necesitaba ayuda, el otro estaba ahí para asistirle; y cuando se creaba una oportunidad, ambos actuaban sin perder un segundo.

Con cada golpe, con cada jutsu, con cada embestida, la pelea se inclinaba más y más hacia los jōnin. Shukaku era poderoso, pero también era lento, y un tonto de remate. «_Si realmente quisieras causar daño_», pensé, «_te dedicarías a lanzar Bijūdamas hasta que sólo quedasen cenizas_.» Puede que fuese el orgullo, pensé, pero lo cierto era que me equivocaba.

En cualquier caso, yo terminaría de desequilibrar la balanza. Shukaku no podría con nosotros tres. Ya me estaba relamiendo con sólo pensar en la paliza que iba a darle.

"Primero, acabaré con él", murmuré para mí mismo mientras corría atravesando tejados. "Y luego con todos esos malditos Uchiha..."

Estaba tan concentrado en mi objetivo que no le vi bajar. Me refiero a la figura de negro. A la sombra que cabalgaba el mayor de los cuervos. El shinobi descendió ligero como una pluma y aterrizó sin hacer ruido unos tejados más allá, justo por donde yo iba a pasar. «_Estás en mi camino»_, pensé yo, apretando el paso. «_Te vas a arrepentir de eso_.»

Pero mientras corría hacia él, me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. De que había algo distinto en aquella persona. Sus dos sharingan brillaban con una intensidad brutal. Parecían devorar la luz y tomarla toda para sí. Y si bien su chakra se sentía muy inferior al de Shukaku, había algo en él que... Una cualidad extraña. Oscura. Peligrosa.

Con todo, aceleré, preparando un Rasengan en mi mano derecha. Le apliqué la misma cantidad de chakra con la que había atacado antes al Ichibi: la esfera giraba, grande y poderosa, tras de mí.

El desconocido estaba a apenas diez metros. No se movia. No decía nada. Sólo me miraba con aquellos ojos repletos de venganza.

Preparé mi técnica. "¡Rasengan!", fui a gritar, dispuesto a aplastarle como a una cucaracha, pero el Uchiha levantó un dedo, y una uña oscura apuntó directamente hacia mí.

Algo se desactivó en mi interior. Se me fue el aliento. Tropecé, y perdí el control del chakra en mi Rasengan. Aquella cosa explotó en mi mano, tirándome al suelo, y haciéndome rodar hasta quedar a los pies de aquel hombre.

Los sharingan me miraron desde arriba. Tenía tanto odio en la mirada que no parecía un ser humano.

Su brazo descendió, me cogió de las ropas, y me levantó como si no pesara nada. Quedamos cara con cara, muy cerca. Por fin pude verle bien el rostro, y parecía muy familiar. Demasiado familiar.

Me observó durante largos segundos, mientras la parálisis de su genjutsu abandonaba mi cuerpo con desesperante lentitud.

Entonces fue cuando habló.

Sus labios se despegaron en una mueca llena de rabia.

"Dónde está mi hermano", dijo aquella voz tan agria. "Dónde está Sasuke."


	14. Capítulo 14

CAPÍTULO 14: LA HOJA EN LLAMAS (PARTE II)

* * *

Estábamos en mitad del tejado, mirándonos a los ojos. Fijamente. Mis pupilas se encontraron con dos sharingan perfectos, poderosos, y llenos de ira. Las seis aspas que sumaban comenzaron a girar, muy despacio, como dos pequeños molinillos de papel. «Hacía mucho tiempo», pensé, «que no veía un dōjutsu de este nivel.»

(Un recuerdo se apoderó de mí, uno desagradable. La figura del Uchiha tembló, se volvió borrosa, y por unos instantes, fue envuelta por la de un hombre mucho más antiguo, pero de mirada similar.)

Noté como sus dedos me soltaban la ropa y se cerraban alrededor de mi cuello. Él tenía la piel muy fría; la mía era caliente. Era un contraste desagradable. Su mano me apretó con gran fuerza antes de levantarme tan alto como podía su brazo. Tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Los sharingan destellaron tras sus largas pestañas negras.

"Respóndeme, Naruto Uzumaki, jinchūriki del Nueve Colas", dijo, asfixiándome con los dedos.

Quise golpearle, pero mis brazos no respondían.

"Dónde..."

Quise patearle, pero mis piernas caían inertes.

"Está..."

Intenté formar un Rasengan. No lo conseguí.

Me asfixiaba.

Intenté usar el Kage Bunshin. No lo conseguí.

La presión aumentaba con cada palabra.

ME ASFIXIABA.

"Sasuke", terminó el Uchiha, aflojando por fin su presa.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, y la respiración entró como fuego en mis pulmones, quemándolo todo, insuflándome litros de vida. La garganta me ardía como si hubiera bebido alcohol puro. Y mi cuerpo seguía entumecido por su genjutsu. La técnica abandonaba mi sistema tan despacio como un veneno. Casi podía notar cómo se disipaba, se encogía. Era un proceso desesperante. Necesitaba poder defenderme, y lo necesitaba ya.

Intenté ganar tiempo. No me quedaba otra opción.

"¿Tu hermano?", dije, jadeando entre palabra y palabra. "Ese chico, Sasuke, ¿era tu hermano?"

Un puñetazo impactó en mi estómago, haciéndome escupir sangre sobre las mangas de su túnica negra. Era larga, gruesa, y estaba decorada con extrañas nubes rojas.

La mirada del Uchiha se estrechó hasta formar una fina línea.

"Si tus próximas palabras no me satisfacen", dijo, su voz vibrando de ira contenida. "Te mataré."

A lo lejos, Shukaku disparó una nueva ráfaga de proyectiles de viento que destrozaron los edificios posteriores al nuestro. Las astillas pasaron volando a nuestro alrededor como una nube de avispas, pero el Uchiha no pareció reparar en ellas. Simplemente me observaba, o más bien, me taladraba con aquella maldita mirada. Con aquella mirada maldita. En el caso de su clan, la frase funciona en ambos sentidos.

Tenía que elegir mi respuesta con cuidado. Un paso en falso significaría la muerte de mi débil y patético cuerpo humano.

Y yo no tenía muy claro qué sería de mí si eso sucedía. Ya no.

"De acuerdo", acabé diciendo al cabo de unos segundos. "Te lo diré."

El efecto del genjutsu estaba a punto de desaparecer. Podía mover las manos, los pies, el cuello. Mi chakra despertaba, despacio, y llenaba mis canales con su potente flujo. Sólo necesitaba algunos momentos más... Pero él no me los daría. No respondió a mi frase, sino que esperó la siguiente. Ambos sabíamos qué pasaría si no era la correcta.

No se me ocurría otro camino que seguir adelante.

"Sasuke está...", comencé a decir, pero entonces, Shukaku voló el tejado donde estábamos.

Durante unos segundos, todo fue astillas, llamas y confusión. El Uchiha esquivó el impacto del jutsu de viento y desapareció en alguna parte. Pero yo seguía casi inmóvil. Me tragué lo peor de la técnica, y caí de espaldas en el piso superior del edificio, justo al lado de una mujer inconsciente. Una viga cayó a mi lado, a escasos centímetros de mi cara, y del techo llovían piedrecitas y trozos de madera. Me quedé tumbado en medio de una gruesa nube de polvo, mientras allá arriba, a través del techo abierto del edificio, saltaban las chispas de la guerra.

Entonces, dos puntos rojos se iluminaron entre el polvo y la confusión.

Apreté los puños, los músculos de los brazos, de las piernas. No sabía si había sido el golpe, o si el genjutsu se había disipado por sí mismo, pero ya me podía mover. Un potente dolor me recorría la espalda y la parte de atrás de la cabeza. No le presté mucha atención: me curaría rápido. El problema era otro. El problema era él.

"¡Ven si te atreves...!", gruñí, mientras me ponía en pie con más dificultades de las que esperaba. "¡Imbécil! ¡Te machacaré!"

Sentaba bien volver a tener el control.

No era necesario provocarle. Sabía que iba a por mí. Pero me sentaba bien tocarle las narices, sabes. Hay pocas cosas más satisfactorias que cabrear a uno de esos malditos Uchiha. Son unas criaturas emocionales, con la mecha muy corta, y una tendencia natural a perder los estribos.

Éste, sin embargo, pareció mantener la calma. Dentro de lo posible para alguien con ese apellido.

Los sharingan se estrecharon, volvieron a agrandarse, y justo cuando iba a saltar a través del agujero en el techo, alguien se abalanzó contra el Uchiha, llevándoselo consigo a otro tejado, a otro edificio, a otra pelea.

«Genial», pensé. «Y ahora, ¿qué hago yo?»

La respuesta vino en forma de un nuevo crujido. El edificio se sacudió hasta los cimientos, y una nueva viga se desprendió con un chasquido. Quedó colgando del techo por un único extremo: el otro apuntaba directamente hacia la cabeza de aquella mujer. Su cabello era claro allá donde la sangre no lo empapaba. Tenía algunas arrugas en el rostro, pero no demasiadas, y su rostro me resultaba familiar.

«Va a morir.»

No es que me importara, pero era cierto. La viga le aplastaría el cráneo como una galleta. Me sacudí el polvo de las ropas, tosí, volví a toser, miré a la mujer, y le di la espalda. La viga terminó de desprenderse del techo, y cayó muy recta, como una espada que pendiera de un hilo roto. La mujer seguía inmóvil. Podía escuchar su respiración, cómo sus pulmones se afanaban por arrancar un poco de aliento a aquella atmósfera viciada. Hacía unos minutos, yo había respirado igual. Ambos buscábamos un poco más de vida. Pero como he dicho, no es que me importara. No me importaba en absoluto. La viga descendió sacudiendo el polvo en el aire.

Y entonces se escuchó el impacto de la madera contra la carne.

* * *

Debajo de la viga estaba mi mano abierta. Y debajo de ésta, la mujer dormía, aún inconsciente, pero a salvo. Con un gruñido agarré aquel armatoste y lo lancé lejos, a la otra punta de lo que quedaba de la habitación.

"Por qué estoy haciendo esto", murmuré, mientras la cogía en brazos. Pesaba un poco más que Hinata: es decir, prácticamente nada.

Apreté a la mujer contra mi pecho. Ella movió los ojos bajo los párpados, arrugó el gesto, se apretó contra mí, y tosió. Su cuerpo era cálido y estaba herido. De la parte de atrás de la cabeza le goteaba sangre, pegajosa y vital.

"Y ahora, ¿qué hago?", volví a decirme, esta vez en voz alta.

No es que pudiera llevarla al hospital. Estaba vacío. Y entre mis infinitos dones no estaba la medicina. Lo único que se me ocurría era llevarla con aquella kunoichi, Shizune. Eso sería lo mejor. Claro que teniendo en cuenta lo que me rodeaba (la guerra, Shukaku, y aquel tipo que decía ser el hermano de Sasuke Uchiha), sería una tarea difícil, cuando no imposible.

Sacudí la cabeza. "Las cosas de una en una. Primero, por dónde salgo."

Miré el boquete en el techo. Lo descarté de inmediato. Demasiado peligroso. Lo último que sabía de aquel tejado era que ocultaba a un shinobi extremadamente poderoso, y encima cabreado. Mejor por otra parte. ¿La ventana? Apenas un circulito en la pared. Por ahí cabría un bebé, yo no. Romper la pared llamaría demasiado la atención. ¿Entonces? Miré alrededor. Al agujero de allí arriba, a la ventana, a las paredes. Tomé aire, suspiré, agarré bien a la mujer, y bajé las escaleras al piso de abajo.

A veces hay que conformarse con los métodos más ordinarios.

"¿Quién eres?", murmuró la mujer. Sus ojos se abrieron despacio; eran verdes, de pestañas largas y gruesas. No le respondí, y seguí bajando las escaleras. Su cabeza se sacudía arriba y abajo con cada escalón.

El siguiente piso estaba en mejor forma que el anterior, pero no demasiado. El aire seguía siendo denso y opresivo. Un pequeño incendio se extendía por unas cortinas de color blanco. Junto a ellas, había una mesita de madera con algunas fotografías familiares. La mujer que llevaba en brazos aparecía en ellas, sólo que más joven. A su lado había un hombre de aspecto ridículo que debía de ser su marido. En la fotografía central les acompañaba una niña de pelo rosa, ojos verdes, y ropa de color rojo. Seguí andando hacia las siguientes escaleras. Entonces me paré, y volví a las fotos.

"Esa chica...", me dije, observándolas de nueva. "¿No es la compañera de Naruto?"

Los recuerdos anteriores a mi liberación no estaban demasiado claros. Lo cual era normal, pues no me pertenecían. Mi memoria se sentía dividida en varias partes. Estaban mis propios recuerdos, los de Naruto, y luego los de esa... cosa. Aquella cosa que había existido durante algún tiempo, desde el despertar en el hospital hasta el mismo momento en el que recordé mi nombre. Esos recuerdos eran los más confusos de todos, y me inquietaban.

«No sé qué recuerdo, y qué no», pensé, mientras el nombre _Sakura Haruno_ aparecía en mi cabeza en estrechas letras impresas. Recordé unos documentos. Fotos. Retazos de una larga historia. «Pensar en el pasado es como navegar el peor de los pantanos.»

Apreté los labios, y traté de descartar esos pensamientos. Tenía cosas que hacer. Ya me ocuparía de ellos más tarde.

La madre de Sakura me miraba desde abajo. Parecía más despierta que antes, pero igualmente herida.

"¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú?"

"No", respondí, frunciendo el ceño. "La verdad es que no."

Ella dijo algo, pero la ignoré, y enfilé las escaleras. Comencé a bajarlas, poniendo menos cuidado del que debería, cuando se escucharon unos gritos. Se escuchaban muchos gritos, pero esos sonaban más cerca. Venían del piso de abajo, y decían:

"¡Mebuki! ¡Mebuki, estoy aquí!"

Me habría oído bajar las escaleras. Era lógico que pensase que se trataba de su mujer, es decir, quién iba a ser. Un shinobi enemigo no usaría las escaleras, sino que aparecería de la nada, como hacía todo el mundo en aquella maldita sociedad. El pobre se iba a llevar una decepción, pero oye, las cosas podrían haber sido peores. Ella seguía viva. Eso era algo.

Bajé los últimos escalones de un salto (la mujer dijo "ay"), y pateé la librería que bloqueaba mi camino. La planta baja estaba casi entera, pero hecha un desastre. No había nada que quedase en su sitio. Los muebles estaban tirados en el suelo, los cuadros torcidos, los floreros rotos, y la lámpara del techo se apagaba una vez cada tres o cuatro segundos. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era lo que había en medio de la sala de estar. Bajabas las escaleras, llegabas a un corto pasillo, y girabas a la izquierda. Allí estaba. Era el tipo del peinado ridículo, atrapado entre un montón de escombros. Tras él había un hueco en la pared, por el que entraba una potente luz de color azul.

"¡Raikiri!", se escuchó en la distancia. Y entonces Shukaku gritó de dolor.

La luz se apagó. Luego, una explosión, y más gritos.

El hombre nos miró y exclamó el nombre de su mujer, después el mío. Parecía confuso, aliviado, y dolorido, todo a la vez.

"Bájame", dijo la mujer, revolviéndose en mis brazos. "Puedo andar."

Nada más lo hice, corrió hacia su marido, y se puso a quitarle escombros de encima. "¡Kizashi!", decía, con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Estás bien? ¡Te sacaremos de aquí!"

Me agaché al lado de Mebuki para ayudarla con los escombros; entre los dos, acabamos enseguida. Mebuki se arrodilló al lado de Kizashi y lo abrazó. Él le devolvió el abrazo, y se besaron con la pasión de quienes han escapado a la muerte.

Estuvieron así un buen rato. Yo alcé las cejas, me crucé de brazos, di golpecitos con un dedo, y nada, seguían abrazados. Me llevé una mano a la boca, y tosí. Los dos me miraron, como devueltos a la realidad.

"Tenemos que irnos", dije. "Y rápido."

Mebuki asintió y se pasó el brazo de su marido por los hombros. Tiró de él, y el tipo hizo lo que pudo, pero su pierna parecía estar rota. Gruñó, la apoyó, se puso rojo de esfuerzo, luego blanco de dolor, y ambos se cayeron al suelo, encima de los escombros.

Me restregué la mano por la cara, muy estresado.

"Es evidente que no podéis andar", dije. "Os llevaría a un lugar seguro, pero no conozco ninguno."

No tenía ni idea de si Shizune seguiría donde la dejé. Probablemente no. Su grupo estaba demasiado expuesto.

Se miraron entre ellos. "Los búnkeres", dijo Mebuki. "Los otros civiles estarán allí."

"Dónde está eso", dije.

"¿No sabes dónde...?", empezó ella, pero su marido intervino.

"Tiene amnesia", le recordó. En su voz había más cautela que amabilidad. Me miraba fijamente, estudiándome. "Los búnkeres están en montaña con los rostros de los Hokage", dijo después.

"Hay un buen trecho desde aquí", dijo Mebuki. Parecía preocupada, y con razón. Se afanó por ponerse en pie, lo consiguió, y volvió a pasarse el brazo de su marido por los hombros. "Naruto", dijo de pronto. "¿Has visto a Sakura?"

"No."

"¿Sabes dónde puede estar?", preguntó Kizashi, logrando quedarse en pie.

"No."

Su mujer abrió la boca para decir algo. Entonces, se escuchó un tremendo sonido, como si se derrumbase una montaña. El suelo se sacudió, las lámparas se sacudieron, cayeron piedrecitas del techo. A mí se me escapó una sonrisa.

«Shukaku, imbécil, te has llevado una buena», pensé.

La sonrisa se fue tan rápido como vino. Miré a la pareja.

"Muy bien, nos vamos. Hay mucho Uchiha suelto, y os aseguro que no queremos su compañía."

Ella asintió, dando un paso adelante. Pero él no se movió. Me miraba atentamente.

"Naruto", dijo, muy serio. "¿De verdad eres tú?"

"¡Kizashi!", le regañó su mujer, aunque debía de saber a qué se refería. "Me ha salvado. _Nos_ ha salvado."

"Sus ojos están rojos, Mebuki. Le veo los colmillos cuando habla."

Ella me miró, tragó saliva, retrocedió un paso. Noté el miedo que sentían hacia mí. Hacia lo que podía ser.

Mebuki abrió los labios, los apretó, agarró bien fuerte a su marido. "¿Eres...Naruto?", preguntó también.

Yo suspiré, harto de todo aquello.

"No", dije en tono burlón, como si ironizara sobre el asunto. "Soy el Zorro de las Nueve Colas, ¿no me veis?"

Cogí la mano de la mujer y me la subí al hombro derecho. Tiré del hombre, y me lo subí al izquierdo. Forcejearon, pero, ¿qué iban a hacer? Me los ajusté como pude. Colgaban de una manera muy extraña de mi cuerpo demasiado pequeño. Pero podía manejarme bien con su peso. Y con mucho más. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo en aquella tontería. Ni siquiera sabía por qué me había metido en los asuntos de aquellos absurdos humanos. De modo que me dije: _son los padres de Sakura Haruno, la deuda también se aplica a ellos_. Eso me ayudó a quedarme más tranquilo mientras volaba la puerta de una patada y sacaba a aquel matrimonio (que no dejaba de revolverse y quejarse) de un hogar que no tardaría mucho en quedar en ruinas.

* * *

No llegué muy lejos.

"¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

La bola de llamas se dirigía hacia nosotros mientras volábamos de tejado en tejado. A nuestras espaldas quedaba Shukaku, y el mapache estaba perdiendo su batalla. Maito Gai desprendió una gran cantidad de chakra (las Puertas Ocultas otra vez, vaya por Dios) y golpeó al gigante de tal manera que lo levantó del suelo unos cuantos metros. Cada vez que le oía encajar un golpe, me sentía satisfecho. Frente a mí, estaba la montaña con las cuatro caras de piedra. Mirarlas me resultaba extraño. Reconocí al payaso de Fugaku y sus ojos desagradables. Al viejo Hiruzen (¿qué estaría haciendo ahora?), luciendo como lo hacía antes de convertirse en una pasa con piernas. Al Segundo lo recordaba peor, pero sabía que su nombre era Tobirama. El último de la izquierda era Hashirama. Parecía muy serio en su retrato de piedra. Estuve un buen rato mirando su rostro, sin saber muy bien qué pensar. Entonces llegó el fuego.

"¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Treinta clones hicieron de escudos humanos contra la técnica. El calor pasó entre ellos, haciendo que me escociera la piel; los Haruno gritaron, chillaron, y siguieron haciéndolo hasta que aterricé.

"Dios mío Dios mío Dios mío", repetía ella.

"Mierda mierda mierda mierda", repetía él.

Dejé caer a ambos como sacos de patatas y me enfrenté al Uchiha que me había lanzado el jutsu. Lo miré de arriba a abajo. Estatura media, delgado, cabello canoso, barba casi blanca, sharingan maduros, patas de gallo. Un ninja de élite. Lo más llamativo en él: una armadura totalmente limpia. Una de dos, o acababa de llegar, o era muy bueno. Y teniendo en cuenta cómo funcionaba mi suerte...

«Justo lo que necesito», me dije a mí mismo. «Un maldito experto.»

Nos acercamos. Él llevaba una katana a cada lado; las desenvainó al mismo tiempo con un gesto elegante. Estaban totalmente cubiertas de sangre fresca. Vale, aquel tipo no acababa de llegar. Problemas, problemas. Nos acercamos más, y elevó su chakra. Nada mal. Incluso hizo temblar el suelo.

Sonreí, enseñando los colmillos.

"Oh, por favor. ¡No quieres jugar a ese juego!"

Separé las manos a los lados, las palmas hacia arriba, los codos levemente flexionados. Y solté todo el chakra que mi cuerpo podía soportar, el cual no era mucho, pero aún así...

(Las grietas que se abrieron en el tejado parecían telarañas. La ropa tendida se sacudió en sus pinzas y salió volando. El chakra formó un aura roja a mi alrededor, tan densa que podría tocarse)

...sería mucho más que suficiente para alguien como él.

Aproveché la pose para encogerme de hombros.

"¡Vamos, abuelo!", le grité, casi riendo. "Esfuérzate un poco, ¿quieres?"

Los sharingan desaparecieron por un momento cuando aquel hombre puso los ojos en blanco del esfuerzo. Su chakra se elevó aún más, y era caliente como el fuego que escupía. El calor era tal que evaporaba la sangre de sus espadas en nubecillas de color rojo que se alejaban de él como líneas apuntando al cielo.

El viejo adoptó una pose de combate de aspecto tradicional. No tenía ni una sola apertura. Los sharingan volvieron a su sitio, con más brillo que nunca.

"Estoy preparado, monstruo", dijo con una voz grave y decidida. "Morirás aquí."

"Como últimas palabras", respondí yo, mientras mi rostro desaparecía en un mar de chakra rojo. "Son algo decepcionantes."

Al instante siguiente, chocamos. Sus espadas fueron un torbellino de cortes precisos y calculados, cada uno con el poder de cortar a un adulto por la mitad. Atacaba, y atacaba, y yo esquivaba cada golpe, devolviendo algunos, pero era difícil colarse entre sus hojas. Ningún ataque le dejaba expuesto, y no tenía puntos débiles. Poco a poco, me abría cortes en los antebrazos, en los hombros, en los muslos, en las mejillas. Estaba claro que el taijutsu no iba a funcionar. Retrocedí, saqué dos kunais, los envolví de chakra, y se los disparé. Él los esquivó fácilmente y se estrellaron contra la fachada del edificio que tenía detrás, abriendo un gran agujero en ella.

"¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Aparecieron diez clones. Una bola de fuego los calcinó al instante.

Chasqueé la lengua. "¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Aparecieron veinte clones. El Uchiha formó unos sellos y el viento se agitó alrededor en cuchillas invisibles, destrozando a los clones, decapitándolos, haciéndolos puré. Al último lo mató él mismo, apuñalándole el pecho con una de sus espadas. El viejo me miró, y me dedicó una media sonrisa desafiante.

Fruncí mucho el ceño. Eso sí que no. Ahí las burlas las hacía yo.

"¡Tajū Kage Bunshin no jutsu!", grité.

Aparecieron ciento cincuenta clones, todos muy cabreados. Apenas cabíamos todos, de tantos que éramos, y...

"¡Naruto, no!", gritó Kizashi, un segundo antes de que el peso echara el tejado abajo.

* * *

Reaccioné rápido, y atrapé a la pareja mientras caíamos. A ella la cogí de la mano, y a él de una pierna, y así salté hasta la calle de al lado. En el aire, algunos de mis clones me acompañaron, y agarraron a los Haruno, amortiguando así la caída.

El resto se lanzó contra el Uchiha como una bandada de buitres hambrientos. La mayoría murió casi al instante: otros aguantaron más.

"Poneos a salvo", dije a la pareja. "Largaos, escondeos, haced lo que queráis. ¡Pero no os quedéis aquí!"

"Naruto...", empezó a decir Mebuki, pero le corté dando una fuerte palmada.

"¡Moved el culo, idiotas!"

Se pusieron en pie con dificultad, y yo saqué dos kunais de mis reservas. Le di uno a él, y el otro a ella. Creo que todos éramos conscientes de que no les iban a servir de mucho. Si se encontraban con un shinobi enemigo, estaban muertos, tuvieran kunais o no. Pero quizá les daría algo de seguridad saber que iban armados. A lo mejor.

"Gracias", dijo Kizashi, y ella hizo lo mismo. No perdieron más tiempo, y echaron a andar (más bien a cojear) hasta una de las callejuelas cercanas. De inmediato, alguien les cortó el paso. Era un shinobi. Llevaba un kunai en la mano derecha, preparado para apuñalar. «Mierda», pensé, preparándome para actuar, pero una bola de fuego arrasó con gran parte de mis clones y me forzó a saltar hasta el tejado que tenía detrás.

El recién llegado se plantó frente a la pareja y levantó el brazo.

Lo bajó. Su mano se apoyó sobre el hombro de Kizashi.

"Kizashi-san", dijo. "Me alegra verte con vida."

"Te digo lo mismo", respondió el otro. "Iruka-san."

"¡¿No podéis saludaros en otro momento?!", les grité, aterrizando entre ellos y el Uchiha que cargaba, armado hasta los dientes, en su dirección. De los ciento cincuenta clones debían de quedar poco más de veinte. No eran muy útiles. Me pregunté por qué Naruto no se había molestado en aprender una técnica mejor, o al menos, una manera más eficiente de utilizar las que ya tenía.

«Vaya jinchūriki más lamentable», pensé, al tiempo que creaba otras dos docenas de clones. «Casi prefería a su madre.»

Noté la mirada del tal Iruka clavada en mi espalda. Tenía algunos recuerdos de él, la mayoría mezclados, inciertos. Teniendo el cerebro en ese estado, casi que prefería no recordar.

"Llévatelos", le dije, elevando la voz. "A los búnkeres o a donde sea. Éste es mío."

No esperé a su respuesta: me lancé contra el Uchiha a toda velocidad, dejando a mis clones atrás. Cuando estuvimos a pocos metros, ambos nos dimos un último impulso, y saltamos en el aire. O eso pensé que haríamos. En realidad, el viejo se detuvo en el último momento, y envainó las espadas, cada una en la funda contraria, de modo que quedó con los brazos cruzados.

Unas tremendas ansias asesinas emanaron de aquel hombre.

Yo volaba hacia él. Él apretó las espadas, esperando, concentrando su chakra en ellas. «Este cabrón me quiere cortar como a una salchicha», pensé. Cambio de planes. No tenía ninguna intención de acabar dividido en dos.

"¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Hice dos clones en el aire, uno a cada lado. Descendíamos a la misma velocidad, todos hacia aquel hombre, que posiblemente podría cortarnos a los tres de igual manera. Estábamos a diez, nueve, cinco metros. El choque era inminente. El resto de clones corría hacia mi oponente como una estampida de búfalos salvajes.

"¡AHORA!", grité, y en la mano de mis dos clones más cercanos, y también en la mía, apareció una esfera de chakra giratorio. "¡Rasengan!"

Él desenvainó las espadas.

Nosotros extendimos los brazos.

Las hojas trazaron cruz letal en el aire. El corte avanzó en línea recta, haciendo grandes surcos en el suelo. Las espadas estaban hasta las trancas de chakra Uchiha.

Era una técnica poderosa. Pero no fue suficiente.

Mis tres Rasengan recibieron el corte sin inmutarse. Presionaron contra él, siguieron avanzando, y antes de golpear a mi enemigo, las esferas estaban tan juntas que parecían una sola. El choque destrozó las espadas en mil pedazos, y habría matado al Uchiha al instante si no fuera por sus reflejos de experto. Se convirtió en agua, y tanto mis clones como yo aterrizamos, amortiguamos la caída, y deslizamos por el suelo mientras nuestras técnicas se apagaban sobre nuestras manos.

El Uchiha apareció detrás de mí. Sudaba. Sus manos formaban los sellos de alguna de sus técnicas, y sus ojos buscaban los míos, buscaban el genjutsu.

Yo solté una carcajada, y al darme la vuelta, me llevé la palma de la mano a la cara, tapándome la vista.

"Lo siento, amigo, pero me he quedado ciego", reí.

Gritó algo, y escuché el ya familiar sonido de las llamas viniendo hacia mí. Abrí una rendija entre dos dedos y pude ver cómo un dragón de fuego se retorcía en el aire en mi dirección, rugiendo sin voz, pero igualmente peligroso. Parecía una técnica de alto nivel. No creía que un muro de clones pudiera bloquearla. Pero no era necesario. Reuní chakra en mis pies, y salté todo lo alto que pude.

La técnica pasó volando bajo ellos, giró en el aire, y volvió a cargar hacia mí.

"Mierda."

Creé dos clones, uno detrás de otro, y le di una patada en el estómago al primero. Del impacto salí despedido hacia el suelo al tiempo que el dragón los calcinaba a los dos. Aterricé no muy lejos del Uchiha, que estaba ocupado peleándose contra los clones que todavía quedaban. Se le daban mejor las espadas que los puños, y no parecía quedarle demasiado chakra, pero su sharingan y su experiencia eran suficientes para mantenerlo con vida. Debían de quedar quince o dieciséis clones, suficientes para lo que tenía en mente. El dragón volaba hacia mí en picado. Lo miré a él, luego a su creador. ¿Funcionaría? No tenía ni idea.

De mi espalda nacieron dos de mis manos de chakra. Apreté los dientes. Usarlas junto con el aura era casi demasiado para el cuerpo de Naruto. Lo había notado durante la pelea con Shukaku, y lo notaba ahora. Sin mis colas como catalizador, todo era mucho más complicado. Me veía obligado a utilizar los sistemas naturales del chico, además de su carne y sus huesos. Tenía la constante preocupación de que lo haría estallar como un globo si me pasaba.

Utilizar nueve manos había sido tremendamente doloroso, y muy arriesgado. Pero dos... Debía de poder manejarme con ellas.

"¡Eh, vosotros!", grité a mis clones. "¡Agarradlo!"

"¡SÍ!", gritaron a coro, lanzándose contra él como hacen las abejas con los avispones. Lo rodearon, lo agarraron de donde pudieron, se apretaron los unos contra los otros, formando una montaña de brazos y piernas y bocas y cabellos rubios.

"¡Qué hacéis! ¡Malditos críos! ¡Soltadme!", gritaba el Uchiha. Logró cargarse a algunos de ellos, pero seguían siendo muchos, y él estaba cansado. Mientras eso ocurría, yo corrí hacia ellos, con el dragón detrás, volando en paralelo con el suelo.

"¡Ni se os ocurra soltarlo!", grité, lanzando mis manos de chakra hacia ellos, una a cada lado. Las manos se agrandaron formando enormes palmas de gigante, y se cerraron alrededor de los clones, apretando con todas mis fuerzas. Realmente se sentía como recoger un puñado de abejas. Eran abejas con la cara de Naruto. Una auténtica pesadilla. Clavé los pies en el suelo, derrapando sobre él, y elevé aquellas manos por encima de mi cabeza; mientras lo hacía, los clones iban desapareciendo en nubes de humo, y mi agarre se iba haciendo más estrecho cuantos menos habían. Al final, sólo agarraba al Uchiha. Las manos de chakra tenían los dedos entrelazados y las palmas unidas, de modo que aquel hombre no podía hacer nada para liberarse.

El dragón se abalanzó sobre mí.

La criatura rugió.

Yo rugí también.

"¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!"

Mis manos de chakra cayeron sobre su cabeza como un martillo. Las disipé en el último momento.

El Uchiha chocó a enorme velocidad contra su propia técnica.

Hubo una explosión, una _enorme. V_oló la mitad de la calle por los aires y lo llenó todo de piedrecitas, polvo, llamas, y trozos de shinobi.

Yo tomé aire, de pie en uno de los tejados cercanos. Miraba el resultado de mi batalla con cierta satisfacción.

"Una cucaracha menos", dije, deshaciendo el aura de chakra. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por mi sien. Aquella guerra se estaba haciendo demasiado larga.

Hablando de la guerra: eché un vistazo alrededor, pero los Haruno no estaban. Iruka debía de habérselos llevado. Luego miré a Shukaku: estaba desplomado de espaldas sobre un montón de escombros que antes eran edificios. Tenía algo encima de la nariz. Algo que brillaba de un intenso verde. Debía de ser Gai. De modo que el mapache había perdido. Genial. Se lo merecía.

Lo que no era tan genial era la sombra que se acercaba entre los edificios destruidos. La reconocí al instante. Llevaba una túnica negra adornada con nubes rojas. Dos sharingan brillaban en su rostro. Llevaba un bulto en cada mano, los arrastraba por el suelo al andar. Incluso entre el denso humo, pude reconocer que se trataban de un hombre y una mujer, ambos muertos, o al menos inconscientes.

"Tú otra vez", gruñí, saltando desde el tejado a la calle destrozada.

Él lanzó a aquellas personas a mis pies. Las miré: el hombre tenía el pelo corto y negro, y una barba del mismo color. Era moreno, y corpulento. Ella tenía una larga melena oscura y vestía ropas de color blanco y rojo. Ambos llevaban protectores de la Hoja, y estaban muy heridos.

"No has cambiado, Naruto Uzumaki", dijo, acercándose más y más a mí. "Siempre dejando que tus amigos sufran en tu lugar."

"No sé por quién me tomas", respondí, plantándome a escasa distancia de él. "Yo no soy amigo de esta chusma."

La mano del Uchiha ascendió despacio, medio oculta por las anchas mangas que llevaba. Su dedo índice se levantó, como lo había hecho la anterior vez, pero yo ya no estaba.

Aparecí detrás de él, con mi técnica preparada en la mano derecha.

"¡Rasengan!", grité, y entonces hundí la esfera en su espalda.

* * *

Él estalló en una nube de cuervos. La bandada voló algunos metros, y volvió a unirse, adoptando la forma de mi oponente.

¿Qué era aquella técnica?

"Eres demasiado lento, Naruto Uzumaki."

Mi puño apareció al lado de su cara, pero sólo golpeó el aire. Me esquivó inclinándose como un junco. El siguiente golpe también falló. Una mano agarró la muñeca de mi brazo extendido; otra mano apoyó su palma contra el exterior de mi codo. Ambas me hicieron girar, tropezar, y caer al suelo. Lo amortigüé apoyando las rodillas y respondí con un gancho que llevaba toda la inercia de mi cuerpo al girarse.

El Uchiha se inclinó levemente hacia atrás, y el golpe pasó rozando su nariz.

"Me decepcionas", dijo. Y volvió a levantar la mano.

"¡Raikiri!"

El ataque de Kakashi se estrelló contra el suelo que hasta un segundo ocupaba el otro shinobi. La electricidad que emanaba de su mano fue apagándose despacio mientras se incorporaba. Estaba de pie entre mi oponente y yo. Respiraba pesadamente.

"Naruto", me dijo con voz seria. "Huye. Yo me encargo de él."

"No te hagas el héroe", le solté, poniéndome a su lado. "Es mucho más fuerte que tú."

El jōnin me fulminó con su único sharingan. Tenía el otro ojo firmemente cerrado. "¡Te he dicho que te vayas!", gritó, sacando un kunai de su reserva.

"No", respondí yo, sacando otro. "Tengo cuentas pendientes con este imbécil."

"Kakashi Hatake", dijo el Uchiha, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Su voz sonaba calmada, pero seguía ocultando la misma rabia de antes. "Te enfrentas a mí de nuevo. Dime, ¿acaso añoras colgar de tu cruz?"

Algo pareció activarse dentro de Kakashi. Sus manos temblaron antes de que alzara su kunai.

Pero el temblor no se debía al miedo, sino a la ira.

"¡ITACHI!", rugió, corriendo hacia él, mientras formaba sellos con tal rapidez que no podía distinguirlos.

"¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!", gritó Kakashi.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu", dijo Itachi.

Las bolas de fuego chocaron, inundando la calle de llamas, y los tres saltamos a través de ellas. Itachi bloqueó la puñalada de Kakashi con una mano, y desvió la mía con la otra, haciéndome tropezar algunos pasos. Recuperé el equilibrio, me giré, y mientras Kakashi se recuperaba de la patada frontal que acababa de encajar, yo cargué contra nuestro oponente, formando un Rasengan en mi mano derecha.

Itachi me atravesó convertido en una bandada de cuervos. Se movía tan rápido que... Joder. Frené, volví a girar, y una mano pálida me agarró la cara. La presión que ejercía era enorme.

"¡Naruto!", gritó Kakashi, lanzando una ráfaga de shuriken hacia Itachi. Los proyectiles pasaron rozando mi piel, pero sin tocarme. La puntería de Kakashi era perfecta.

Los shuriken, reforzados de chakra azul, se clavaron en el cuerpo de Itachi, que rápidamente se deshizo en un montón de barro, y apareció a pocos metros del jōnin, caminando lentamente hacia él.

A Kakashi se le abrieron los ojos en dos grandes círculos, y saltó hacia atrás, evitando una fuerte explosión. El clon de Itachi había saltado por los aires, y sólo pudo esquivarlo por los pelos. Kakashi se apoyó en el suelo, miró alrededor, buscando a su oponente, pero éste estaba detrás de él. La espalda del jōnin chocó contra el pecho del Uchiha. El puño del segundo impactó contra la barbilla del primero. Mi kunai pasó silbando a un centímetro de la cabeza de Itachi; él miró hacia mí, y Kakashi aprovechó para retroceder unos metros.

"¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Hice diez clones, y cada uno formó su Rasengan.

"¡A por él!", les grité, y juntos corrimos hacia nuestro objetivo, pensando en destrozarlo, en matarlo, en hacerlo pedazos. Creo que fuimos demasiado optimistas.

"¡Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni!"

Los shuriken que lanzó estaban envueltos en fuego destructor. Se movían mucho más rápido que los shuriken normales. Su poder era también terrible. De un solo plumazo eliminó a todos mis clones, y yo tuve que frenarme en seco, e invocar dos de mis grandes manos de chakra, cuyas palmas extendidas bloquearon el ataque del Uchiha.

Pero no me rendí.

Apoyé aquellas manos rojas en el suelo y con su fuerza me impulsé hacia Itachi, corriendo a cuatro patas al tiempo que mi aura de chakra alcanzaba el nivel máximo que podía soportar el cuerpo de Naruto. No podría tenerla activa mucho tiempo, pero, mierda, qué más daba eso, mientras pudiera convertir sus huesos en polvo...

"¡NARUTO!", gritó Kakashi, mientras activaba un nuevo jutsu. La tierra se abrió alrededor de Itachi y formó una prisión a su alrededor. Pero la prisión estalló por efecto de alguna técnica; Itachi se liberó, y de inmediato fue atrapado por una esfera de agua. Había un clon de Kakashi tras él, y se esforzaba por mantener la técnica. "¡Usa tu Rasengan", gritó el Kakashi original, corriendo hasta quedar en paralelo a mí.

Sin pensarlo, lo hice. Un Rasengan carmesí se formó en mi mano derecha.

Kakashi tendió su mano hacia la mía. Enseguida quedó envuelta de una intensa electricidad.

El chakra de rayo se unió al de viento. Aquella cosa era poderosa, era terrible. Una amalgama de poder y muerte. Notaba su peso en mi brazo extendido (volvía a correr sobre mis dos piernas) y la increíble presión que desprendía.

Era una técnica poderosa.

Decidí hacerla mejor.

Con un grito le insuflé una poderosa corriente de chakra que duplicó el tamaño de aquella cosa, y Kakashi arrugó el gesto, debía de ser doloroso para él mantenerla en su sitio; aún así seguimos corriendo, Itachi ya estaba cerca, cinco, cuatro metros... La esfera de agua estalló, pero el clon de Kakashi lo agarró por la espalda...El clon se llevó un potente codazo, fue destruido, estalló en una nube de humo, Itachi era libre; pero mis manos de chakra lo rodearon, impidiendo sus movimientos, y entonces llegó el golpe.

"¡RASENGAN!"

"¡CHIDORI!"

Disipé las manos de chakra. La técnica golpeó a Itachi en el pecho, lo mandó a volar, destruyó el edificio que tenía detrás. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente detrás de ese. Un surco ardiente en forma de U quedó entre nosotros y lo que quedaba de nuestro enemigo.

Habíamos ganado.

* * *

"Es inútil", dijo una voz. "Sois débiles."

Estábamos equivocados.

Kakashi se giró lentamente, empapado de sudor, agotado, casi sin chakra. El cabello blanco estaba húmedo donde el sudor lo había alcanzado, y su mirada, aunque intensa, se notaba cansada, desgastada.

"No puede ser..."

Yo también me giré, y allí estaba. A diez metros de nosotros, envuelto en su túnica negra. Estaba intacto. No había ni una sola quemadura en sus ropas. Ni una sola herida en su piel. Caminaba hacia nosotros con una calma aparente que, sin embargo (yo lo sabía, lo notaba demasiado bien) ocultaba una rabia tan profunda como mil tumbas.

"El juego se ha acabado, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki." Seguía caminando, despacio, como si no acabara de evitar una muerte segura. "Vuestra resistencia es inútil. No alargaré más este encuentro."

Los párpados de largas pestañas se cerraron, volvieron a abrirse. Su sharingan había cambiado.

"Tsukuyomi."

"¡NO!", gritó Kakashi, pero entonces quedó quieto. Muy quieto.

Itachi seguía andando hacia nosotros, una de sus manos asomando por el pecho de su túnica. Dio un paso, dos, tres, al cuarto Kakashi se derrumbó de espaldas, inconsciente, apenas respirando. Cinco pasos, seis pasos. Aquel extraño sharingan buscó mis ojos, y yo cerré los míos como acto reflejo. Entonces noté una brisa, y una presencia. Itachi apareció a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo, y hundió un kunai en mi estómago, hasta la empuñadura. El dolor me hizo abrir los ojos, y al hacerlo, allí estaban los suyos. Fijos en los míos, como si quisieran derretirlos.

El mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

Era un cuarto de baño. Pequeño, angustioso. Familiar. Las paredes eran de azulejos que algún día habrían sido blancos. El techo tenía la pintura deshecha y manchas de humedad; el suelo estaba cubierto de charcos. A la derecha había un espejo sobre un lavabo, y ambos estaban repetidos tres veces, iguales hasta en las manchas de sangre. De cada grifo caía una gota, a la vez, cada pocos segundos.

A la izquierda estaba Itachi Uchiha.

"Levanta", dijo. Yo estaba desnudo, acostado boca arriba en aquel suelo húmedo. Las luces palpitaban, temblaban, como si agonizaran. Cada poco tiempo, el cuarto de baño se quedaba sin luz por un breve instante, y cuando eso pasaba, lo único que podía ver eran los brillantes sharingan de Itachi.

Apoyé una mano en el suelo, y me vi reflejado en él. Tenía los ojos azules de nuevo, y las marcas de mis mejillas se habían cerrado. Para cuando terminé de levantarme, se escucharon dos portazos que sonaron a la vez. Naruto Uzumaki entró en el baño y se apoyó en la puerta, de espaldas a nosotros. Gimió, balbuceó, y al arrodillarse, se dividió en dos. Uno estaba de pie, y el otro arrodillado. Compartían espacio como si estuvieran hechos de luz y no de carne. El que estaba de pie arañaba la madera con uñas alargadas y gruesas. Se movían de una manera extraña. Los movimientos se cortaban, como si vieras una serie de dibujos muy rápidamente, de manera que fingieran moverse.

"¿Cómo...?", dije, aunque me hacía una buena idea de qué estaba pasando. "Sal de mi maldita cabeza."

Itachi no me respondió, sino que observó a los dos Narutos.

Ambos andaron entre nosotros como si no nos vieran; uno fue al váter, y vomitó largamente. El otro se apoyó en una pared, gimoteando como un perro herido. Poco después se apoyó en el lavabo del medio, abrió el grifo, y metió la cabeza debajo. Cuando el primero dejó de vomitar, ocupó el lavabo del fondo, abrió el grifo, lo cerró, lo abrió, lo cerró, y siguió repitiendo este movimiento...

"Suficiente", dijo Itachi, levantando su dedo índice. Los Narutos quedaron congelados en el sitio, la luz dejó de parpadear, el agua del grifo quedó inmóvil en el espacio y el tiempo. "De modo que este es el jinchūriki de la Hoja. Lamentable."

Me sorprendí sintiendo rabia.

"No sabes nada de él."

"¿_Él_?", preguntó Itachi, acercándose a mí. Incluso en aquel mundo imaginado, podía sentir el gran poder que aquel shinobi ocultaba. "¿Y quién eres tú, entonces...?"

"¿Quién eres tú?", dijo una voz.

"¿Quién soy yo?", dijo una voz igual.

Eran las copias, las visiones de Naruto. Movían la boca pero no el resto del cuerpo, como autómatas, como marionetas. Sus frases brotaban sin control, se atropellaban entre ellas, llenaban el baño entero:

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki"

"Encantado de conocerte"

"¡El Equipo 7 es el más fuerte!"

"¡Una de ramen, por favor!"

"Encantado de conocerte"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"¡Me convertiré en Hokage, de veras!"

"¡Ero-sennin!"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"¡Jamás me echo atrás, es mi camino del ninja!"

Y entonces:

"¡SASUKE!"

El último grito salió de la boca del Naruto más lejano. Su cuerpo se movió, se estremeció, se dividió en dos, tres, seis torsos que se sacudían alrededor de la misma cintura, que se superponían, que vibraban, que se angustiaban... Al final, volvieron a unirse. Naruto jadeaba. Se quedó quieto unos momentos, y entonces, en un arrebato repentino, sus ojos se encendieron con una potente luz roja que cubrió todo el espejo frente a él.

"¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKE!"

La frente de ese Naruto se estrelló contra el espejo y se quedó allí.

"¿Qué significa esto?", murmuró Itachi. Tenía el asco escrito en la cara.

Los ojos del otro Naruto se encendieron del mismo rojo.

"¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO!"

La frente del segundo Naruto se estrelló contra el segundo espejo, y se quedó allí.

Entonces, muy, muy lentamente, las pupilas de ambos giraron hasta donde nosotros estábamos, y gritaron, GRITARON, con bocas de hondo y espeso negro, donde no había dientes, ni lengua, sólo vacío, sólo hambre, sólo _nada_. La puerta que teníamos detrás se abrió de golpe, y una fuerza incomprensible nos empujó hacia ella, a mí, a los dos Narutos, e incluso a Itachi, y de repente el baño estaba boca abajo, y desde la puerta caímos despacio, como trozos de papel en un vaso de agua, hasta el corazón del Valle del Fin.

* * *

Itachi se posó suavemente sobre la superficie del lago. Los demás chocamos contra el agua, y nos hundimos varios metros antes de volver a la superficie. Concentré el chakra en mis manos y pies, y me incorporé. Los Narutos desaparecieron en las profundidades, en silencio, y despacio.

"Esto es el Valle del Fin", dijo Itachi para sí mismo. "Y ahí está la jaula del Zorro."

Estaba justo debajo de la cascada, partiendo el agua con sus barrotes de dura piedra. Caminamos hacia ella juntos, sin hacer mucho caso el uno del otro. ¿Qué demonios era lo que buscaba? ¿No quería saber el destino de su hermano? A esas alturas, si me lo preguntase, se lo diría, de lo harto que estaba de todo aquello. Aunque quizá lo sabía ya. ¿Lo sabría? Entonces, ¿qué hacíamos allí? Lo miré con disimulo. Itachi tenía los ojos fijos en la jaula... Caminar al lado de aquel hombre se me hacía realmente extraño. Pero supuse que atacarle no serviría de nada, pues nada de aquello era real.

"¿No me vas a preguntar?", le acabé diciendo. "Por Sasuke."

Cerró los ojos por un momento.

"Ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber."

"Sabes cómo murió."

"Cada detalle."

"No pareces tan furioso como antes."

Se paró un segundo. Su sharingan giró hasta encontrarse con mis ojos.

"Naruto Uzumaki", dijo. "No he olvidado lo que hiciste. Jamás lo voy a hacer."

Entonces volvió a andar hacia la jaula, no sin antes añadir:

"Cuando esto acabe, te mataré."

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. No dije nada, simplemente le seguí.

La cascada caía justo en frente de nosotros. Nos salpicaba con gotas pequeñas, cálidas. Aquel era un lugar verdaderamente extraño. Si mirabas hacia arriba, no había cielo, sino el techo de un baño, con sus lámparas, su humedad, y su pintura en mal estado. Era como si todo el valle estuviese dentro de aquel baño. A ambos lados de la cascada había dos figuras: la de la izquierda representaba a Sasuke, vestido con una armadura de batalla roja. La de la derecha no tenía rostro, ni detalles, sólo un cuerpo toscamente tallado.

Itachi observó la escultura de su hermano durante largo rato, pero no dijo nada.

Nos acercamos a la jaula. Él avanzó hasta tocar los barrotes, yo me quedé atrás. Había algo en ese lugar... En esa maldita jaula. Mirarla me daba ganas de vomitar. No quería acercarme más. No quería ni mirarla. ¡No quería que existiera...!

"Pierdes el tiempo", le dije. "Esa jaula está vacía."

Pero una luz se encendió dentro de ella. Era una luz pequeña y roja. Parecía estar lejos, pero aún así, emitía un gran brillo. Estaba a la altura de mi cintura; se movió un poco de un lado al otro, y ascendió hasta quedar más o menos a la de mis ojos.

Una segunda luz se encendió al lado de la primera.

Estábamos mirando el brillo de unos ojos.

¿Los ojos...de Kyūbi?

"¡NO!", grité, pero la voz salió ahogada. "¡No puedes ser el Zorro! ¡_Yo_ soy el Zorro!"

Itachi guardó un breve silencio antes de hablar.

"Zorro de las Nueve Colas", dijo, endureciendo la voz. "He venido a llevarte conmigo."

* * *

"Qué es lo que has dicho."

Las palabras se escaparon de mis labios por sí solas, cortantes como el mejor de los cuchillos.

Pero Itachi Uchiha no hizo caso de mis palabras. No me consideraba importante. No me tenía en cuenta. Para él, yo sólo era Naruto Uzumaki, un jinchūriki maltratado, desquiciado, y roto. Para él, yo sólo era el asesino de su hermano.

"¡QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS DICHO!", grité, agarrando la túnica de aquel hombre y tirando de él hacia mí, obligándole a mirarme a la cara. Sus pupilas descendieron hasta las mías, llenas de un infinito desprecio.

"Hoy morirás, Naruto Uzumaki", dijo. "Y la Hoja perderá a su última bestia."

"Pretendes capturarme."

"El Zorro se vendrá conmigo. Tú morirás."

"¿Pero no lo entiendes, imbécil?", le grité, sacudiéndolo por la ropa. "¡YO soy el Zorro!"

Una mano abierta me golpeó en el pecho, tirándome de espaldas.

"Me das lástima, Naruto Uzumaki. Lástima y asco. La aldea te ha usado hasta romperte, como hizo con mi hermano. Pero hoy", dijo, dándome la espalda. "Hoy se acaba tu triste historia."

Itachi apoyó la mano en uno de los barrotes. "Ahora, sal, Zorro de las Nueve Colas. Sal y enfréntate a mí."

Hubo un silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el rumor de la cascada, el agua infinita rompiéndose contra el lago, contra la piedra, contra todo.

El silencio se mantuvo. Pero entonces...

...una risa. Una risa suave, casi lejana, y aguda. Una risa joven.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja."

"Ahí viene", murmuró Itachi.

Los pasos resonaban por el interior de la jaula. Se acercaban. Eran ligeros y regulares; los pasos de un cuerpo pequeño. Aquellos dos puntos rojos avanzaban con ellos en la perfecta oscuridad. Y conforme avanzaba, aquella presencia reía:

"Ja, ja, ja, ja"

Con una voz que no era ni la mía, ni la de Naruto Uzumaki.

"No puede ser", dije. "Ese... no soy yo."

Cada vez estaba más cerca. En algún momento, la risa se apagó. Los dos puntos rojos se acercaron, y se acercaron, hasta detenerse justo detrás de los barrotes. Eran dos ojos carmesíes. Observaron primero a Itachi, que quedó lívido, inmóvil en su larga túnica.

"Qué...no...", balbuceó. Era la primera vez que le veía dudar.

Entonces los ojos me miraron a mí. Y yo los miré a ellos. Los miré bien. Miré su intenso color rojo. Su perfecta forma redonda. Las tres aspas que giraban despacio en cada una de ellas.

Una mano pálida atravesó la jaula y agarró la mano de Itachi, quien la retiró, espantado.

"Ja, ja, ja...", volvió a reír el prisionero.

"Tú eres..."

Un rostro cubierto en sombras se asomó a los barrotes. Era pálido, y pequeño. Tenía el pelo negro, corto, de punta, y unos rasgos finos y burlones. Lo reconocí de inmediato. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Acababa de ver su rostro en la piedra.

"Es Sasuke Uchiha", dije, completamente atónito.

Itachi estaba incluso más afectado que yo.

"Sasuke..."

El rostro terminó de salir a la luz. Tenía la boca curvada en una gran sonrisa.

"Hola, Naruto. Hola, hermano. Ha pasado mucho tiempo..."

Y justo cuando aquel rostro menudo empezaba a salir de los barrotes, justo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a colarse entre ellos como una serpiente entre los árboles, Itachi Uchiha levantó las manos, las unió, y todo volvió a teñirse de negro.

* * *

El fuego crepitaba a nuestro alrededor. Desperté tumbado en el suelo, boca arriba, como había aparecido en el baño. Sólo que ahora estaba en medio de una calle medio calcinada, donde olía a quemado, y a muerte, y a sangre, y a todas las cosas terribles en aquel mundo. Intenté moverme, y aunque podía, era difícil. Me sentía herido y cansado. Y sobre todo, confuso. Más confuso de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Sasuke Uchiha...dentro de mí?

Levanté la mirada, y allí estaba Itachi. Parecía tan afectado como yo, o incluso más; estaba pálido, y sudaba, y respiraba de manera irregular... «Parece ser», pensé, «que el hombre de hielo puede derretirse.»

"No...Esto no...", murmuraba, con las pupilas temblorosas, y aquellas ojeras tan negras, tan marcadas, luciendo más oscuras que nunca. Un millón de pensamientos debieron de cruzar su cerebro, y ninguno debía de ser bueno. Le oí tomar aire. Le oí respirar profundamente, y luego perder el aliento. Apretó los ojos, y al abrirlos, el párpado derecho le temblaba.

Los sharingan de Itachi Uchiha me pulverizaron con un odio que no podía medirse. Las aspas cambiaron de formas, se hicieron más anchas, más amenazantes.

"Tú", gruñó; la calma que caracterizaba su voz se desmoronaba por momentos. "Tú, monstruo, ¿qué le has hecho a Sasuke?" Las dos manos del shinobi descendieron me cogieron del cuello, me clavaron las yemas en la carne, la hicieron sangrar. "¿QUÉ HAS HECHO A MI HERMANO?", chilló, escupiéndome saliva en la cara, desquiciado y loco. En su voz había rabia, y tristeza, a partes iguales.

"Yo no le he hecho nada", dije con un hilo de voz. "No sé qué está pasando..."

"¿Que no lo sabes? ¡¿Que no lo sabes?! ¡MIENTES! ¡Responde, maldito! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Sasuke?!

Algo comenzaba a formarse alrededor del Uchiha. Era un chakra extraño, anaranjado, que no se parecía a nada que hubiera hecho hasta ahora.

"¡Dímelo!", gritó. Había perdido por completo los papeles.

«No me cabe ninguna duda», llegué a pensar, en medio de todo aquello. «De que este hombre amaba a su hermano.»

"Si no hablas", dijo, bajando mucho la voz. "Yo haré que hables... ¡Tsukuyomi!"

El dolor fue increíble. Itachi Uchiha me torturó durante lo que se sintió como varios días. Estaba colgado boca abajo, en medio de un campo de hierba interminable. E Itachi, armado con una katana, me perforaba, me cortaba, me desollaba, una y otra vez. Me destrozaba. Me interrogaba. Pero yo no tenía respuestas, ninguna. Y aunque las tuviera, me negué a dárselas. Aguanté el dolor, aguanté la tortura, la humillación, cada maldita incisión que me hacía en la piel. Lo aguanté todo, mientras grababa aquel rostro, aquella figura, aquel nombre en mi memoria.

«Itachi Uchiha», pensé, lleno de amargura. «Todo lo que me estás haciendo, yo te lo devolveré. Te lo devolveré dos veces, tres, cuatro, hasta hacer diez veces diez. Haré que desees haber nacido muerto.»

Y en algún momento, el genjutsu acabó. Me desplomé en el suelo, completamente acabado. En el mundo real, sólo habían pasado unos segundos. Itachi me soltó el cuello y se llevó una mano al ojo izquierdo: tenía ambos inyectados en sangre. Gruñó de dolor, pero se recompuso, y cerró los dedos en un puño que elevó en el aire. "Vas a sufrir, monstruo", dijo, pero cuando el puño quiso descender, no pudo hacerlo.

Una mano gruesa y fuerte lo sostenía por la muñeca.

Su dueño se erguía detrás de Itachi, sacándole varias cabezas. Era corpulento, y tenía una fuerza descomunal: Itachi intentó liberarse, pero la mano no se movió ni un milímetro. El recién llegado extendió su otro brazo, y rodeó el cuello del Uchiha, pegándoselo al pecho. Tenía una larga melena blanca que le caía por la espalda como una cascada; un protector en la frente donde se leía la palabra "Aceite"; un chakra tan poderoso que distorsionaba el aire a su alrededor.

La boca de Jiraiya se contorsionó en una mueca de rabia.

"Has hecho daño a mi chico", dijo con una voz grave, furiosa, que surgía desde el estómago como el crepitar de una hoguera. "Y ahora yo te haré daño a ti."

La mano que aferraba la muñeca de Itachi pasó a agarrar su cabeza. La agarró firmemente, con la fuerza de un hombre que podría doblar el metal. Hizo presión. Luego más. Y entonces, partió el cuello del Uchiha como si se tratase de una ramita en el bosque.

El chasquido se escuchó por toda la calle.

Entonces, una nube de cuervos.


	15. Capítulo 15 (I)

Los cuervos chillaron fuerte. Eran muchos y nos rodeaban desde todos los ángulos. De sus alas se desprendían plumas, y éstas cayeron lentas sobre nosotros. Cayeron sobre las cenizas de los incendios. Sobre los escombros y las ruinas. Sobre el polvo, la sangre, el metal. Sobre mí, tendido en el suelo. Sobre Jiraiya, erguido ante mí.

— Siento haber tardado tanto — dijo con una voz que se iba apagando como una radio sin pilas—. Pero ya estoy aquí, Naruto, estoy aquí contigo. Y ya nadie te hará daño. Todo esto, este caos, esta guerra... todo acaba ahora.

Y al poco de terminar su frase, se elevó una fuerte brisa a su alrededor. Un viento blanquecino ascendió en espiral, levantando el polvo y las piedras más pequeñas, y sacudiendo lo demás. Su fuerza se hacía mayor a medida que Jiraiya iba apretando los puños, los dientes. A medida que su rostro perdía el color, la expresión, y la vida. Estaba pálido de ira. Cada una de sus facciones parecía tallada en el más frío de los mármoles y hasta las venas que se le marcaban en el cuello y en las sienes parecían estar hechas en piedra.

Sólo cruzamos unas pocas palabras antes de que perdiera el sentido:

Yo levanté la vista y él me la sostuvo con sus iris castaños. Abrí los labios, los tenía cortados. Moví la lengua, la tenía seca, muerta, insensible. Intenté hablar y fue como tragar hojas de afeitar. Estaba herido, estaba cansado, pero también estaba verdaderamente furioso. De modo que grité. De rabia, de rencor, de dolor, de frustración. Grité, y mi voz no sonó como una voz, sino como un alarido, un chillido animal que sin embargo formaba palabras. Sonó como la voz de un zorro herido.

— ¡Mátalo!— decía el grito—. ¡Mátalo...! ¡Jiraiya...!

Su respuesta fue lo último que pude oír antes de desmayarme.

Jiraiya abrió los puños y dejó salir el aire en un estrecho hilo.

— No sólo le mataré, Naruto—dijo, con una voz vacía de emociones—. Voy a destrozarlo.

La brisa blanca se tiñó de azul al tiempo que mi mundo lo hacía de negro.

Y ese fue el último de mis recuerdos.


	16. Capítulo 15 (II)

CAPÍTULO 15: PARA VENGARLES

* * *

Naruto se desmayó. Tenía los párpados entreabiertos y si los mirabas, nada brillaba tras ellos. Estaba pálido, estaba herido, y se estaba muriendo. Ahí tirado en medio de los escombros, como si no importase más que ellos. El humo flotaba a su alrededor como niebla en un día de invierno. Jiraiya se acercó a él y lo observó largamente.

— Mi pobre idiota. Mira lo que te han hecho...

Un hondo dolor se alojó en el corazón del Sannin. Su chico estaba destrozado. Al mirarlo, vio golpes, cortes, quemaduras, puñaladas... tortura. Era sobrecogedor. Era horrible. Era _repugnante_. Naruto había venido al mundo y éste había decidido tratarle como a una mierda. Año tras año. Durante toda su vida. Y ahora esto. Cómo podía ser. Cómo podía merecérselo. Como podían haberlo permitido.

Pero él... él no lo haría.

— Nunca más — dijo para sí mismo, mientras observaba cómo los cuervos de Itachi Uchiha volaban a lo lejos, libres, y asquerosamente ilesos.

Dioses, no podía soportarlo.

Los cuervos ya estaban lejos, casi al final de la calle. Volaban rápido sobre uno de los tejados cuando ese tejado también voló, por los aires, en una explosión de fuego y aceite. El jutsu de Jiraiya recortó la enorme distancia en un simple parpadeo. Era un verdadero río de aceite en llamas lo que salió de su boca y calcinó el tejado, buena parte del edificio, y la bandada entera de cuervos. Las plumas carbonizadas cayeron como lo habían hecho antes las otras, sólo que más rápido, y con menor ceremonia. Jiraiya escupió un poco de aceite al suelo, tomó una bocanada de aire quemado, y dijo:

— Ahora.

Y junto a él aparecieron las diez sombras que formaban su escuadrón improvisado. Los había elegido él mismo al estallar aquella guerra. En Konoha, el único shinobi con mayor rango que un Sannin era el propio Hokage: eso convertía a Jiraiya en uno de los hombres de más estatus en todo el mundo ninja, básicamente un general de los ejércitos de la Hoja. En situaciones de excepción podía dar órdenes a cualquier shinobi, y por supuesto, él había escogido a los mejores ANBU que tuvo tiempo a encontrar.

Los enmascarados llevaban las armas desenvainadas y cada uno de ellos emitía unas poderosas ansias de matar.

Todos menos uno, el capitán. Él parecía más tranquilo que los demás, y se acercó a Jiraiya despacio, casi con cautela.

— Señor. Esperamos sus órdenes — dijo.

Jiraiya levantó la mano, indicándole que esperara; entonces se acercó a Naruto y lo cogió en brazos. Los ANBU no quitaban la vista del edificio en llamas, pero él sólo tenía ojos para su ahijado. Lo miró atentamente mientras volvía con su escuadrón.

La conclusión le llegó rápido: «Naruto debería estar muerto.»

Ni siquiera un Uzumaki podía aguantar tanto castigo sin caerse en pedazos, daba igual que llevase una bestia con colas dentro. Pero si su supervivencia no se debía a estos factores, ¿qué otra explicación podría tener? Debía de ser cosa del Zorro y su poder de regeneración. Pero Kyūbi jamás se esforzaría tanto en ayudar a un ser humano, y de todos modos, Naruto no sería capaz de soportar semejante nivel de chakra sin romper el sello.

El sello.

Un sudor frío se deslizó por la espalda de Jiraiya. Era la sombra de una sospecha lo que encogía su corazón, pero a cada segundo se volvía más clara. Recordó los ojos rojos, las garras, las marcas en las mejillas. Estaba transformado, no cabía duda, pero su resistencia ante las heridas, y aquel chakra... Todo eso iba mucho más allá de lo que una forma limitada podía ofrecer. Todos los jinchūrikis seguían las mismas reglas y Jiraiya conocía la mayoría de ellas. También había conocido a Kushina, la había visto transformarse, y aquello no...

Tenía que darse prisa.

— Sacad a los heridos de aquí — dijo. Se acercó a uno de los ANBU y le puso a Naruto en los brazos—. Yo me enfrentaré a Itachi.

— Necesitará apoyo, Jiraiya-sama — respondió el capitán —. La mitad de nosotros basta para evacuar a los heridos.

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza.

— Lo haré solo. Naruto y Kakashi están muy graves. No conozco el estado de Asuma y Kurenai. Necesitan a Tsunade. Llevadlos con ella.

— Pero señor, se trata de Itachi Uchiha— dijo el ANBU con voz cautelosa—. Deje que me quede yo, al menos. Es demasiado peligroso enfrentarlo solo.

Tuvo que dar un paso atrás cuando la mirada de Jiraiya lo fulminó incluso a través de la máscara.

— No te pagan para que cuestiones mis órdenes, Yamato. Te pagan para que las sigas. Atiende a los heridos. Llévalos con Tsunade. Protégelos con tu vida. Haz tu trabajo. ¡AHORA!

Con aquel grito, el chakra de Jiraiya se elevó tanto que erizó la piel de los demás shinobis. Yamato tragó saliva, retrocedió un paso e hizo una breve reverencia. Sus compañeros ya habían tomado a los heridos en brazos y estaban esperando órdenes.

— Sí, señor— dijo Yamato, dirigiéndose luego al resto de su equipo—. Ya le habéis oído, nos vamos.

Los ANBU desparecieron en un abrir de ojos, llevándose a los heridos con ellos. Pero antes de que lo hicieran hubo un destello, y un movimiento de sombras, seguidos del caer de algo pesado contra el suelo.

Poco después, mientras el escuadrón recorría los tejados a una velocidad de vértigo, Yamato echaría la cabeza atrás y se daría cuenta de que faltaban tres de sus compañeros.

Itachi llevaba una katana en la mano, extendida en diagonal hacia abajo. La hoja estaba teñida de la sangre de los tres cadáveres que había a su lado. Sólo había necesitado un segundo para decapitarlos. Unos shinobis expertos, eliminados tan rápido... Ni siquiera fueron conscientes de qué les había matado.

— Ahora es tu turno.

Las palabras venían desde algún lugar tras el alto cuello de su túnica. La túnica negra y con nubes rojas que ya llevaba durante su último encuentro. Aquella vez estaba acompañado de otro criminal: Kisame Hoshigaki, espadachín de la niebla, un tipo desagradable a la par que poderoso. Seguramente estuviera cerca. Él también llevaba aquella túnica. Debía de significar algo. Debía de haber algo detrás de aquel ataque. Los Uchiha eran peligrosos, pero, ¿una guerra contra Konoha? Algo así se les quedaba grande.

De todos modos, eso no importaba ahora. La verdad tendría que esperar. Y si Itachi se la llevaba la tumba, habría merecido la pena, porque lo único que quería Jiraiya en aquellos momentos era hundir su puño en las entrañas de aquel maldito traidor.

La espada se elevó hasta apuntar a Jiraiya con su filo.

Él soltó una risa que no podría ser más amarga.

— Hazlo con cuidado, Itachi-kun. Esa cosa es peligrosa. Y recuerda: el filo tiene que apuntar hacia mí, y no al revés.

Una intensa ira refulgió en los sharingan de Itachi.

Entonces, otro destello. Otro movimiento de sombras.

Y el sonido del metal chocando contra el metal.

Jiraiya chasqueó la lengua varias veces. Tenía el brazo levantado frente a su cara, con el protector hacia afuera. Un profundo corte recorría toda su superficie, allí donde la espada lo había golpeado. La hoja no salió indemne del choque: se partió en dos al chocar contra el protector de Jiraiya.

Las sandalias del Sannin pisaron el trozo roto al darse la vuelta.

— Muy mal, Itachi. ¿No te han dicho que las katanas son muy frágiles? Cómo se te ocurre usarla de esa manera...— Volvió a chasquear la lengua—. Anda, respira un poco e inténtalo otra vez. Oh. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele el estómago?

Estaba a unos diez metros, una mano sujetando la espada, y la otra apretándose contra la tripa, justo en el lugar donde le había alcanzado el puño de Jiraiya. Un contraataque perfecto, invisible hasta para los ojos de un Uchiha.

Itachi se encogió sobre sí mismo, se tambaleó un paso, dos, y durante unos momentos parecía que iba a vomitar. Pero se recompuso antes de que el puño de su oponente le volase la cabeza. Sus pupilas giraron muy rápido mientras observaban la trayectoria del puñetazo, y si bien logró esquivarlo, fue por un margen tan estrecho las pieles de ambos se rozaron. Sin embargo, eso no amedrentó a Itachi. Al contrario: aprovechó la oportunidad para entrar en la guardia de Jiraiya y soltarle una ráfaga de cinco golpes, tan veloces que parecieron uno solo. Uno de los golpes fue una puñalada que entró hasta la empuñadura en el pecho de un clon de barro; Itachi tardó medio segundo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Retrocedió de un salto muy elevado y, girándose en el aire, formó dos jutsus en rápida sucesión: una bola de fuego, y una gran ráfaga de viento que pronto se unió a ella.

Fuego y viento, amplificándose el uno al otro. Los elementos entraron en contacto un momento antes de alcanzar a Jiraiya, y entonces, el jutsu se completó. Las gigantescas llamas volaron a través del viento y formaron un torbellino que atravesó cuatro calles antes de apagarse.

Y en medio del gran surco que la técnica había arrancado al suelo, apareció algo. Al principio sólo era una silueta entre el humo, pero cuando su chakra hizo que éste se disipara, Jiraiya apareció en medio de la devastación, erguido, ileso, y rodeado de llamas.

Los restos de una muralla de piedra de cinco capas se amontonaban ante él. El jutsu de Itachi había acabado con cuatro de ellas: la quinta aguantó el ataque, pero no sobrevivió a él.

Algunas de las llamas brillaban aún sobre la piedra seca. Las sandalias de Jiraiya pisaron una de ellas, aplastando la roca que la sostenía. El Sannin echó a andar a través de los shuriken que le lanzaba Itachi, esquivándolos sin apenas esforzarse. Su melena se había extendido hasta cubrirle los hombros y el cuello y cada mechón era tan duro como el acero de las herramientas que rechazaba, echando chispas, cuando Itachi acertaba.

— ¡_Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni_!

Eran diez, veinte, cincuenta, eran cien los shuriken que volaron hacia Jiraiya. Todos envueltos en terribles llamas. Todos prendidos de un intenso carmesí que recordaba al sharingan de su usuario. Eran rápidos, certeros, mortales. Una armadura de acero no bastaría para contenerlos.

Jiraiya observó la trayectoria de los proyectiles con un gesto casi aburrido.

— Oh. Peligroso.

Siendo sincero, el ataque podría matarlo. Habría que hacer algo al respecto. Quizá detenerse y pensar una solución, una vía de escape. Quizá pensar una estrategia inteligente y mortífera que demostrase no sólo su superior experiencia sino su rango como Sannin de la aldea más importante del continente.

Qué va.

Jiraiya no estaba de humor para eso.

De modo que cerró fuerte los puños («¡Ven a mí, mocoso!», gritó, sus venas marcándose en la garganta...) y reforzó su cuerpo con un chakra con el que otros hombres sólo podrían soñar. Con un chakra que no necesitaba de sangre especial ni de monstruos ocultos para arder azul a su alrededor como un aura. Para hinchar los mismos músculos que había entrenado duro desde su infancia, y volverlos una armadura, un escudo, una bastión mejor que el acero y la piedra. Y el suelo a sus pies se quebró cuando la presión de aquel tremendo poder explotó hacia afuera en forma de una cúpula de aire y chakra, con tal violencia que muchos shuriken salieron repelidos, y el resto...

El resto los rechazó él mismo.

Los shuriken chocaban contra su cabello y los protectores de sus brazos, y entre el metal y el chakra, no había manera de alcanzar la carne que era su objetivo. Jiraiya bloqueó el resto de los shuriken, sin esquivar ni uno solo de ellos. Los apartaba a un lado con una fuerza que era casi excesiva, como quien mata un mosquito de un puñetazo. Los bloqueos eran tan potentes que agrietaban el metal, y en algunos casos lo partían en muchos pedazos. En aquellos momentos, Jiraiya era una fortaleza en forma de ser humano. Tras los proyectiles vino una Gran Bola de Fuego, ardiente, poderosa, y realmente grande.

La bola de fuego se abalanzó a gran velocidad contra Jiraiya. Hubo unos sellos, hubo una palmada, y las llamas se congelaron en una hermosa esfera que quedó inmóvil frente al Sannin.

Jiraiya apoyó la punta de su dedo índice contra el hielo.

— Bum.

Y con un latigazo de su dedo corazón, toda la esfera saltó en pedazos.

Cinco sellos después, esos pedazos se convirtieron en afiladas estacas de hielo. Al sexto sello, todas salieron disparadas hacia Itachi como una descarga de flechas. Al noveno sello, las estacas doblaron su longitud y además quedaron envueltas de chakra.

Pero todas ellas se derritieron en el aire y de él cayó el agua, como si lloviera.

Las gotas se juntaron en un gran dragón de agua que Itachi revistió de rayos. La bestia serpenteó por el aire en dirección a su víctima hasta que una gran estaca de piedra ascendió desde el suelo y le atravesó el cráneo desde abajo, disolviéndola en una descarga de agua y corriente eléctrica. Jiraiya aceleró y saltó, apoyándose en la estaca con un impulso que partió la roca. Las dos mitades cayeron pesadamente al suelo mientras el Sannin volaba veloz a través del aire, con una mano hacia atrás, y una gigantesca esfera azul en ella.

— ¡_Gōketsu Rasengan_!

El intenso azul bañó de luz a Itachi de la misma manera que un rayo ilumina la noche. Ambos hombres se encontraron en el aire y el Uchiha estaba en desventaja. El rasengan se acercaba a él y la muerte estaba escrita en cada centímetro de la esfera. Si eso le alcanzaba, sería su fin. Si intentaba bloquearla, también moriría. Su única opción era un jutsu de sustitución, pero usarlo en el aire y contra semejante técnica sería arriesgado. Si no lo hacía a la perfección, aquella absurda masa de chakra lo convertiría en polvo.

«No me queda otra opción», pensó Itachi. Y cruzó los brazos por delante de su cuerpo.

El rasengan impactó contra él y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba hundiéndose varios metros en el suelo a una velocidad pasmosa, todo era confusión, humo y trozos de roca saltando por todas partes. Esa fue la razón por la cual su jutsu pasó relativamente desapercibido. Cuando su trayectoria se detuvo y las costillas de Susano' se apagaron delante de él, Jiraiya aterrizó en la parte superior del agujero, y dijo:

— Qué demonios ha sido eso.

Jiraiya e Itachi se miraron el uno al otro, el primero desde arriba, y el segundo aún en medio de aquel hoyo.

— No sé qué truco has utilizado, pero si sigues vivo, ha debido de ser bueno — dijo Jiraiya—. He sentido un chakra muy extraño. Pero da igual. Ya que estás ahí enterrado, la mitad de mi trabajo está hecho. Ahora falta la parte en la que te mueres.

Se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca, y mordió.

_— Kuchiyose no jutsu._

Una espesa nube de humo blanco apareció a su alrededor y de entre ella emergió la silueta de un gran sapo naranja, con un collar de cuentas colgando del cuello. Sus grandes ojos amarillos miraron a Jiraiya, luego a Itachi, y de nuevo a Jiraiya. Abrió la boca y dijo:

— Croac.

Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos y miró al sapo de reojo.

— No me fastidies, Gama.

— _Croac_.

— Ya. Pero entiéndeme.

Allá abajo, Itachi se había puesto de pie en medio del agujero, y buscaba la mejor manera de salir de aquel lugar. Sus intenciones no pasaron desapercibidas para sus ahora dos oponentes: los ojos de ambos giraron hasta fijarse en él con una intensidad sobrecogedora.

— Tú no te vas a ninguna parte — dijo Jiraiya, uniendo las manos en un sello—. ¡Vamos, a por él, Gama!

— ¡Croac, croac!

Actuaron a la vez, pues estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo. El sapo escupió un chorro de aceite y Jiraiya añadió fuego a la mezcla. El chorro marrón y el anaranjado se combinaron en una onda destructiva como la que había utilizado para destruir aquel tejado, sólo que esta vez el agujero contuvo las llamas... durante un tiempo.

No tardaron mucho en escaparse por todas partes, como si aquello fuese un volcán en erupción. Todo lo que hubiera dentro de aquel agujero sería ahora, a lo sumo, polvo y cenizas... Todo menos Itachi, en cualquier caso.

Dos manos salieron del suelo y sujetaron los tobillos de Jiraiya.

— _Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu_.

Y de un tirón, se lo llevaron con ellas. El Sannin fue arrastrado hacia abajo y quedó enterrado hasta la barbilla en el suelo.

Itachi emergió a su lado, sin una sola quemadura en las ropas.

— Se acabó, Jira...

Antes de que finalizara su frase, algo chocó contra él. Itachi había levantado el brazo para bloquear el impacto y ahora ese algo estaba enroscado en él. Sus labios se apretaron cuando descubrió lo que era.

Era una lengua. Una lengua larguísima, gorda y viscosa que no podía quitarse de encima por mucho que tirase. Y lo había intentado. Y lo estaba intentando. Y la maldita lengua seguía sujetándole con enorme fuerza por donde el sapo le tenía agarrado.

— Croac — dijo Gama, estrechando sus ojos naranjas.

Itachi miró la lengua con una expresión de asco absoluto. Por un momento, incluso se puso algo pálido. Nunca lo admitiría, pero no soportaba a ese tipo de criaturas. Es más, había algo en ellos que le causaba un intenso repelús. Le pasaba lo mismo con casi todos los anfibios, pero los sapos eran los peores de todos, con sus ojos muertos, sus pieles aceitosas, y sus bocas como sacos…

— Ugh — gruñó, tirando fuerte, pero sin resultado.

Entonces la lengua empezó a subírsele por el brazo, despacio.

Allá donde le tocaba, le estaba empapando con su saliva.

— UGH.

Eso ya era el colmo. Itachi formó sellos con su mano libre y entonces tocó la lengua con ella, enviando una corriente eléctrica que alcanzó de lleno al sapo. La lengua se desenroscó de su brazo y volvió a la boca de la criatura cuando ésta trastabilló, aturdida y chamuscada. Mientras tanto Itachi disimuló un suspiro de alivio y se giró para enfrentar a Jiraiya, pero como suponía, ya no estaba allí. Sólo había un ancho agujero en el suelo y un montón de tierra suelta por todas partes. Había perdido demasiado tiempo con la maldita rana, y ahora...

— Te tengo.

Fue rápido. Jiraiya salió del suelo como lo había hecho su oponente antes que él, y lo inmovilizó desde atrás con un férreo abrazo de oso. Sus grandes brazos envolvieron el torso de Itachi, lo levantaron del suelo, y apretaron.

Apretaron realmente fuerte.

Itachi cerró los ojos de dolor, pero no dejó salir ni una sola queja.

— No eres el único que conoce ese truco, renacuajo — dijo Jiraiya. El esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por pulverizar los huesos de Itachi se notaba en su voz, tensa, y dura—. Pero a decir verdad, prefiero usar métodos más simples...

El súbito chasquido de la columna vertebral de Itachi puso punto y final a sus palabras.

Hasta que se deshizo entre sus brazos. Era barro. Un clon.

— Cabrón escurridizo...

Se sacudió el barro de los brazos y buscó al Uchiha con la mirada. Eso fue un error, pues la mirada de Itachi también estaba buscando la suya.

Para su desgracia, sus miradas se cruzaron durante un fatídico segundo.

Y de inmediato, unas grandes estacas de metal penetraron la carne de Jiraiya hasta tocar el hueso.

— _Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu_ — había dicho Itachi, aunque sólo se escuchó él mismo.

Un genjutsu. Su función: la tortura.

Puede que las estacas fueran una ilusión, pero el dolor que causaban era tan real como la vida misma.

Jiraiya tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar. Intentó mover las manos para formar un sello, pero estaba paralizado: los brazos le temblaban por el esfuerzo, pero sólo logró desplazarlos unos pocos milímetros.

— Ya es suficiente, Jiraiya. No perderé más el tiempo contigo.

Apareció frente a él. Volvía a tener su espada rota en la mano. Itachi levantó la hoja y la apoyó contra el cuello del Sannin. Apretó. La hoja empezó a perforar la piel, manchándose poco a poco de sangre.

Un gruñido se escapó de entre los dientes de Jiraiya, y sus brazos volvieron a temblar y a moverse ligeramente.

— Es inútil resistirse — murmuró Itachi—. Ni siquiera Orochimaru pudo escapar de este jutsu.

Algo se movió en los ojos marrones de Jiraiya. Con gran esfuerzo tensó sus labios en una extraña risita.

— ¿Orochimaru no pudo...? — dijo, doblando el esfuerzo por liberarse. Itachi no respondió, sólo siguió apretando la hoja.

Los brazos de Jiraiya se movieron un centímetro más.

— Hay una cosa que no sabes, Itachi.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos. La espada se detuvo.

Hubo una pausa.

Una corriente de aire sacudió los mechones negros de Itachi.

Abajo, los dedos de la mano izquierda de Jiraiya se habían tensado hasta formar un sello.

Y el sello se activó.

«Liberación.»

Jiraiya apretó su puño libre y lo estrelló contra el pecho de Itachi con tanta fuerza que aquello sonó como si fuera un gong, mezclado con el crujido de los huesos al ceder bajo el impacto.

El mundo se distorsionó a ojos del Uchiha mientras volaba a gran velocidad por toda la calle. Recorrió veinte metros antes de chocar contra el suelo, y al hacerlo, quedó ahí tirado, con los brazos en cruz y la visión borrosa.

El golpe le había hecho perder la conciencia durante un segundo.

Las sandalias de Jiraiya se pararon a ambos lados de sus muslos. El viejo estaba encima de él; el sol brillaba tras su cabeza y le envolvía el rostro en sombras.

Sus manos bajaron y cogieron a Itachi por las ropas, levantándolo en volandas hasta despegarlo del suelo.

— Lo que no sabías — dijo, continuando la frase de antes—. Es que soy el mejor de los tres.

Entonces lo soltó.

Y antes de que cayera al suelo, una poderosa patada frontal disparó a Itachi como una bala a través de un edificio en ruinas.

Jiraiya resopló, tratando de dejar ir el horrible dolor del genjutsu.

— Mala idea, chico — dijo con voz grave—. Debiste degollarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Y como respondiendo a sus palabras, un destello rojo y negro le atravesó como un relámpago. Fue tan rápido que no pudo esquivarlo, sólo moverse lo suficiente como para que el kunai de Itachi le cortase el pecho y no la garganta.

Su sangre salpicó el aire y luego el suelo frente a él.

Sonó una voz. Venía de sus espaldas. Era Itachi.

— Has tenido suerte, Sannin. Pero no habrá una próxima vez.

—_ Shunshin_ — dijo el otro, aún sin darse la vuelta. Se llevó los dedos a la herida, y miró la sangre en sus yemas—. Eso ha sido peligroso.

Jiraiya se giró de repente, a tal velocidad que su cuerpo se distorsionaba a la vista; y aprovechando el impulso descargó un poderoso gancho contra la cabeza de un Itachi que se esperaba el golpe. El puño pasó a través de su cara como si el Uchiha fuese intangible.

— Rápido...

Era el shunshin de nuevo. Lo que había visto no era más que los restos de un movimiento extremadamente veloz. Un kunai se hundió en su omóplato, desde atrás, y otra vez en su costado derecho, donde se partió contra la carne reforzada de Jiraiya. Un jutsu de fuego pasó volando a través del torso de un Itachi que ya no estaba allí, sino a la izquierda, recogiendo la espada que había soltado antes.

De pronto, desapareció, y volvió a reaparecer frente a Jiraiya, tan cerca de él que apenas había espacio para mover la espada. Pero girando el torso y los brazos hacia un lado, pudo lanzar una puñalada que de haber alcanzado a Jiraiya, habría atravesado su cráneo como si fuese de papel.

Gran parte de la razón era el chakra de viento que rodeaba la espada y completaba su filo, como si éste nunca se hubiera roto. La punta había rozado la mejilla del Sannin y ahora descansaba cerca de su oreja.

Itachi usó el shunshin para retroceder unos cuantos metros, y se puso en guardia, con la espada hacia el frente, dividiendo su torso justo por la mitad.

— La técnica de Asuma —dijo Jiraiya. Le sangraba el corte de la mejilla—. Cuánto cinismo.

Había viento alrededor de aquella katana y silbaba muy bajo, casi mudo, con cada uno de sus movimientos. Los sharingan del renegado giraban de nuevo, esta vez más despacio, pero igualmente atentas. Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien hacia abajo y se fundió con la palidez de sus pómulos.

— Una técnica sencilla —dijo, andando de nuevo hacia su oponente—. Suficiente para herirte.

Jiraiya también echó a andar, despacio, frotándose una mano con la otra.

— Oh, dicho como un hombre. Se ve que tus años de criminal te han hecho crecer.

— No sabes nada de mí.

Ya estaban muy cerca, y la espada zumbó en el aire, rápida, poderosa, y directa al cuello. Pero esta vez, Jiraiya se lo esperaba. Levantó el brazo y atrapó la muñeca de Itachi mucho antes de que la espada pudiera tocarle.

— Al contrario, Itachi. Sé demasiado.

El enorme puño de Jiraiya salió disparado hacia la mandíbula del Uchiha. Se escuchó el fuerte sonido de la carne contra la carne cuando los cuatro nudillos, duros como piedras, impactaron contra algo blando y vivo. Pero no era lo que esperaban: Itachi había atrapado el golpe con la palma de su mano libre. Hubo un intercambio de tirones, luego de miradas. Los sharingan buscaron los ojos castaños del viejo pero éste los desvió a tiempo. No caería en otro genjutsu, al menos no fácilmente. Y mucho menos estando en una posición favorecedora. Ahora estaban cerca, muy cerca, y unidos por los brazos. Itachi era un objetivo escurridizo, ágil. Difícil de atrapar.

No perdería esa oportunidad.

El problema fue que ambos shinobis pensaron lo mismo. Los dos buscaron anticiparse a su oponente y por eso actuaron rápido y con contundencia. El chakra de viento abandonó la espada de Itachi y en su lugar apareció una descarga eléctrica tan violenta y tan peligrosa que Jiraiya le soltó el brazo de golpe. La espada quedó libre, y apuntó al corazón, descendiendo como un rayo contra el pecho de Jiraiya. Pero un relámpago era demasiado poco para él. Su poderoso chakra se concentró alrededor de su brazo libre y entonces, con una fuerza que parecía imposible, simplemente apartó la espada. Su antebrazo, protegido por el chakra y el acero de su armadura, chocó contra el arma y la rechazó como un escudo desvía una flecha, enviándola lejos; y en ese momento Itachi le soltó el otro brazo y cerró los mismos dedos alrededor de su garganta.

La muerte brilló en las aspas de su sharingan.

— Arde.

No era un jutsu. Era una orden.

Cuando los poderosos hablan, el mundo se postra y obedece.

Las llamas sabían cuál era su lugar. Obedecieron sin rechistar.

El cuerpo de Jiraiya se prendió fuego.

No tardaría en desaparecer entre la oscuridad de Amaterasu.

* * *

La joven se derrumbó de espaldas, muerta. Sus sharingan se apagaron lentamente a los pies de su asesino, quien le echó un largo vistazo antes de abandonarla en medio de la calle.

— Deshaceos de ella — dijo Danzo Shimura, ajustándose las vendas que le cubrían el ojo derecho—. No quiero basura en mi aldea.

— ¡Sí, señor! — respondieron los ANBU de su escuadrón, todos a una.

Se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato. Para cuando Danzo alcanzó a Tsunade, había decenas de piras ardiendo a sus espaldas.

— Tsunade-hime — dijo el viejo con voz educada—. Hemos acabado. La zona está asegurada.

Ella estaba arrodillada en el suelo, atendiendo a los heridos. Había tantos que tres cuartas partes de los médicos de la aldea estaban al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Casi todos estaban agotados, apenas sin chakra. Así que Tsunade tenía que compensar por ellos. En esos momentos tenía la mano izquierda sobre el pecho de un chūnin, y la derecha sobre el cuello de un ANBU. Ambos estaban muy heridos. Si quería que los dos sobrevivieran, tenía que curarlos a la vez. Y eso hacía.

Si seguía así, ella también se quedaría sin chakra.

— Bien — dijo sin mirarle—. Las zonas 14, 15 y 18 también lo están. Mi equipo está trabajando en la 16 ahora mismo.

La zona 16 correspondía al mercado, una de las áreas mas afectadas por el ataque Uchiha. Había muerto mucha gente allí. Tsunade prefería no pensar en ello.

Danzo asintió con la cabeza, más para sí mismo que para ella, y se alejó unos pasos antes de responder.

— Enviaré a mis hombres como apoyo — dijo.

— Bien — repitió Tsunade. Hubo un momento en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada; ella curaba a los heridos, y Danzo estaba ahí de pie, como esperando algo, quizá una respuesta mayor a la que ella le había dado. Pero como esta no llegó, decidió seguir su camino.

No le había dado tiempo a dar dos pasos cuando lo notó. Había alguien acercándose, un grupo entero de shinobis. Eran rápidos, mucho, y venían directos a su posición. Tsunade levantó la cabeza, y Danzo una mano: su equipo se reunió rápidamente alrededor ambos. Los ANBU formaron un círculo protector y desenvainaron sus armas al unísono. Estaban preparados para lo que fuera, especialmente si ese algo era matar.

— Quietos — murmuró Danzo, con la mano todavía levantada. Sus hombres esperaban el gesto, la orden que les permitiría atacar. Pero Danzo no hacía nada. Los desconocidos estaban cada vez más cerca y la orden seguía sin llegar. Ahora podían verlos en la distancia, eran muchos, y corrían en un perfecto orden militar. Los ANBU reconocieron la formación al instante: era la que se utilizaba para proteger a los heridos mientras se les transportaba. Un shinobi delante, otro en la retaguardia, y el resto muy cerca del objetivo a proteger.

Danzo bajó la mano.

— Calma. Son aliados.

— Es el escuadrón de Jiraiya — dijo Tsunade, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Llevan heridos consigo — dijo uno de los ANBU—. Muchos.

— Dios mío, ¿ese no es Kakashi? — dijo otro.

Lo era. Sus inconfundibles mechones blancos se agitaban con cada uno de los pasos del ANBU que lo llevaba a cuestas. Junto a él, había tres heridos más. Tsunade reconoció el rostro duro de Asuma, y las blancas ropas de Kurenai. Y luego, detrás de ellos, apareció un shinobi más, cargando un cuerpo pequeño, delgado, y cubierto de sangre.

El rostro de Tsunade perdió todo su color.

Aquel chico era Naruto.

La ninja médico descargó una buena cantidad de chakra sobre los heridos y se puso de pie de un salto.

— ¡Que alguien se ocupe de ellos! — gritó, justo antes de echar a correr hacia los ANBU.

Tenía el corazón encogido en un puño, y la sensación de que algo malo, algo horrible, estaba pasando.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, Shikamaru sentía algo parecido. Él y su grupo habían vuelto a la zona 3, que correspondía al hospital y a sus alrededores, en busca de alguien en particular. Alguien a quien había visto morir con sus propios ojos. Hasta donde él sabía, Kankurō había sucumbido a uno de los capullos de arena del Ichibi. Estaba seguro de ello. Pero no podían darle por muerto sin más. Ya le había abandonado una vez. Si lo volvía a hacer, no se perdonaría a sí mismo. Y, lo que era casi más importante: Temari tampoco lo haría.

Ella caminaba con ayuda de Hinata, pasándole el brazo alrededor del hombro. Estaba muy herida, pero había insistido en acompañarles. Necesitaba saber de su hermano, algo, por poco que fuera. Por esa razón ignoraba el fuerte dolor que había estado muy cerca de matarla. Shizune se mantenía muy cerca de ella y la vigilaba muy de cerca, por si acaso.

— Esto es horrible — murmuró Rock Lee. Él también necesitaba ayuda para andar, y para sorpresa de todos, Tayuya se había ofrecido a dársela—. Cómo puede haber sucedido algo así. Tan de repente. Tan fácil. Toda esta gente...

— Corta el rollo — le interrumpió Tayuya—. Hay lugares donde esto pasa a menudo.

— ¿De qué lugares hablas?

— Da igual.

El chico se le quedó mirando, perplejo.

La verdad era que a Tayuya no le gustaba hablar de sus recuerdos. De modo que se centró en ayudar con los cadáveres, es decir, a buscar a Kankurō entre ellos. Era una tarea difícil. Los cuerpos estaban hechos un desastre, y la inmensa mayoría no era más que un amasijo de carne, sangre y arena. Era imposible reconocer a nadie así. Ni siquiera parecían restos humanos. A Tayuya le recordaban más bien a los despojos de una carnicería. Sus sandalias hacían crujir la arena que cubría todo el lugar, y siguieron haciéndolo durante mucho rato, pues el cuerpo de Kankurō no aparecía por ninguna parte, y había muchos cadáveres que examinar.

— Dios mío. Es él.

Habían pasado veinte largos minutos y allí estaba. Entre uno de los amasijos asomaban grandes trozos de tela negra. La misma que formaba las ropas de Kankurō. La arena estaba endurecida alrededor de algo grande. Algo que parecía un cuerpo.

Temari se tapó la boca y ahogó una arcada.

— No. No. Kankurō, no...

Shikamaru apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Ella la apartó de un manotazo, y comenzó a escarbar en la arena, intentando sacar lo que había debajo. Los demás la miraron, consternados, sin saber qué hacer, qué decir, qué pensar. Pronto, las mejillas de Temari se anegaron de gruesas lágrimas. Y mientras hundía los dedos en la arena, se echó a llorar, y cuanto más escarbaba, mejor podía ver a su hermano, y más fuerte lloraba ella.

Rock Lee abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Tayuya se la tapó con la mano libre.

— Mejor déjala, Lee. No hay nada que puedas decirle.

Él no respondió nada. En el fondo, sabía que tenía razón.

— Oh, Kankurō. Oh, hermanito...

El torso del joven asomaba por entre la arena, y ya no quedaba duda de que era él. Incluso vieron el símbolo circular que llevaba al pecho. Aquello era terrible de ver. No era más que trozos de tela hundidos en arena; arena blanda, y arena endurecida, y... trozos de madera.

— ¿Madera? — murmuró Shikamaru.

Temari estiró una mano y cogió uno de los trozos. Lo miró con mucha intensidad, como si fuera a derretirlo con los ojos. Era una madera resistente, oscura, y muy familiar. Demasiado familiar.

Algo encajó dentro de su cabeza, y entonces, entendió. Clavó sus dedos en las ropas de su hermano y las arrancó de un tirón, revelando lo que había debajo. Y lo que allí había no era un ser humano, no era Kankurō, sino algo distinto.

— Karasu — dijo Temari, apoyando la mano sobre el torso de la marioneta—. Eres tú. ¡Joder, eres tú...!

— Es su marioneta — dijo Shizune—. Eso significa...

— ¿Que está vivo? — completó Rock Lee.

— Parece la técnica del cambiazo — dijo Shikamaru, acuclillándose junto a la marioneta—. Pero es extraño. Kankurō no tenía sus marionetas cerca cuando...

— ¡Qué importa eso! — dijo Temari, fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¡Puede que esté vivo!

— Sólo estoy intentando entender...

— ¡No hay nada que entender! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

Shikamaru apretó los labios, los abrió para decir algo, y volvió a apretarlos. Tenía el ceño muy fruncido y una expresión complicada en la cara, pero si tenía algo en mente, prefirió guardárselo. Se puso en pie con un gruñido, y tendió la mano a la chica.

— Vamos — dijo, intentando aparentar una seguridad que no sentía—. No perdamos el tiempo.

Ella le miró su mano durante unos momentos, pero a la hora de levantarse, no se la cogió.

* * *

Tsunade apoyó las palmas sobre el pecho de Naruto y activó su jutsu. Una gran ola de chakra curativo entró en el sistema del chico y lo llenó por completo, actuando al mismo tiempo en todas y cada una de las heridas que sufría. Las más pequeñas se curaron casi al instante, pero quedaban muchas más, y gran parte de ellas no sólo eran graves, sino también mortales. Un gran corte a medio cerrar le cruzaba el cuello y esa era la peor de todas. Daba la impresión de haber sido tratada, pero malamente; había partes casi cicatrizadas, y otras que aún sangraban. La diferencia entre unas y otras era extraña. Tsunade tapó la herida con una mano y decidió concentrarse en ella.

— Esta herida debería de haberle matado — murmuró para sí misma, mientras la examinaba—. Fue un corte largo y profundo. Limpio. Preciso. Hecho por un arma afilada, y una mano experta. Estas marcas... y este patrón. Regeneración. No recibió tratamiento: fue su chakra. Un chakra irregular. Violento. El Zorro.

El Zorro.

Una desagradable sensación se alojó en su garganta y no se fue hasta que agarró la camiseta del chico, y se la levantó hasta el pecho. Entonces la sensación se fue, sí. Sólo para ser reemplazada por algo peor. Por un respingo, por un escalofrío. Por el sonido de los muchos cuchicheos de los ANBU. Por el silencio de un Danzo al cortar una frase de golpe y volverse hacia el chico. El viejo se acercó, los enmascarados se acercaron, y hasta los médicos que atendían a Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai levantaron la cabeza para mirar.

Danzo fue el primero en decir algo. Fue apenas un murmullo, pero todos le oyeron hablar.

— El sello no está — dijo con voz grave—. ¿Qué significa esto...?

Y su rostro gastado se llenó de sombras mientras Tsunade, tan pálida como todos los que allí estaban, recorría la tripa de Naruto con sus dedos manchados de sangre seca. Los ANBU hablaban entre ellos y lo que se oía no era más que nerviosismo, confusión, miedo. Uno de ellos se acercó más de la cuenta, hizo una reverencia tan breve que bien pudo no haberla hecho, y habló.

— Señor — dijo con voz de mujer—. Permiso para opinar.

— Denegado — respondió Danzo, cerrando su ojo visible durante un momento. Luego miró a Tsunade—. ¿Sigue la bestia dentro de él?

Ella se concentró un momento, con la palma abierta sobre el estómago del chico.

— Siento su chakra — dijo, consternada—. Pero hay algo extraño, no puedo... Mierda. ¿Hay algún Hyūga en tu escuadrón?

Danzo asintió, e hizo un gesto con la mano.

Uno de los ANBU se acercó a ellos. Era un hombre delgado, con el pelo negro y largo. Su máscara representaba a un bello cisne blanco.

— Si me permite, Tsunade-sama.

— Rápido.

— Entendido. ¡Byakugan!

El ANBU había formado un sello con una mano y ahora miraba a Naruto con una intensidad sobrecogedora. Y aunque los demás no podían verlo, sabían que bajo su máscara se habrían marcado las gruesas venas de su dōjutsu.

Tardó un momento o dos en hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere que examine, Tsun...?

La frase se cortó en seco:

— ¡Por Dios y Buda, qué es eso! — chilló el ANBU, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

Retrocedió un paso. Retrocedió dos. Y mientras toda su espalda se encogía en un tremendo escalofrío, el ANBU tragó saliva, y volvió a mirar. Los ojos de todos los presentes estaban puestos en él, esperando a saber lo que veían los suyos, y las miradas más intensas eran las de Tsunade y Danzo. Ambos parecían ansiosos; ella estaba, además, asustada. Pero no era su seguridad lo que le preocupaba. Sus dedos se apretaron contra la piel blanca de Naruto. «Qué es lo que te han hecho», pensó. «Naruto...»

Danzo tenía otras cosas en mente.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo con voz dura.

— Es... — murmuró el enmascarado— Señor, ahí...

Él conocía bien a sus hombres. Los escogía y entrenaba él mismo. Sus hombres no eran débiles, ni de cuerpo ni de mente, y mucho menos fácilmente impresionables. No fallaban, no dudaban, y no perdían la compostura. Por eso eran ANBU. Por eso eran Raíz. Y sin embargo, allí estaba aquel Hyūga, balbuceando como un genin en su primer examen. Algo no encajaba. Algo estaba mal. Danzo apretó los dientes, se acercó a su subordinado, y le apretó el hombro con la mano sana.

Sus dedos de hombre mayor hicieron que el ANBU se encogiese de dolor.

— Le he hecho. Una. Pregunta. Soldado.

El ANBU soltó un gruñido de dolor y asintió. Danzo le soltó, pero se quedó muy cerca de él, atravesándolo con la mirada.

— Es el Zorro — dijo con voz temblorosa—. Su chakra está por todo su sistema. Lo llena entero. Dios mío, sus canales... Son como ríos desbordados. Nunca he visto algo así. Ni siquiera parece una red de canales — Volvió a echar un vistazo. Se estremeció—. Esa niebla roja está por todo su cuerpo. No lo entiendo. No es natural. No debería estar vivo.

Tsunade abrió la boca, incapaz de decir nada, y bajó la vista hacia el rostro inconsciente de Naruto.

— Recompónganse — ordenó Danzo—. Y fije su byakugan en el estómago del jinchūriki — El ANBU lo hizo, no sin dudar antes—. Dígame qué ve.

— Veo el núcleo de su chakra —dijo el ANBU—. Está descontrolado. El chakra se escapa de él y sale por todas partes, fuera de los canales... Es rojo, denso. Y es... Malévolo. Señor, es peligroso. Creo que el Zorro se está escapando del chico.

— El sello no está. Si pudiera salir, ya lo habría hecho — reflexionó Danzo—. ¿Ve algo más?

— Hay algo en su núcleo. Una mota azul, pequeña, débil. Parece chakra humano. Debe de ser el suyo, pero...

Danzo le miró intensamente.

— ¿Pero?

— Creo que el chakra rojo está devorando al azul.

Se escuchó un breve jadeo. Tsunade había desactivado su jutsu curativo y ahora formaba sellos a gran velocidad. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y respiraba con más fuerza a medida que su chakra ascendía a una velocidad vertiginosa.

— Tsunade-hime — dijo Danzo calmadamente—. ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?

Ella no le miró, pero si lo hubiera hecho, sus ojos azules se habrían cargado de ácido.

— Salvarle la vida — dijo la kunoichi—. Y vosotros haréis lo mismo.

Hubo muchas miradas, pero ninguna palabra. Ella formó sus últimos tres sellos, esta vez lentamente, y con mucho cuidado: primero el caballo, luego la rata, y finalmente el tigre. Este último lo mantuvo, inmóvil, frente a su rostro claro. Estuvo así durante unos largos cinco segundos, y durante cada uno de ellos, su chakra aumentó, y aumentó, hasta el punto que el suelo bajo sus rodillas crujió bajo la presión de su poder. Su ropa se agitaba como atrapada en medio de una brisa particularmente fuerte, y su coleta también; y cuando su chakra alcanzó su apogeo, las gotas de sudor que habían bajado hasta sus mejillas volvieron a subir por ellas, y por sus sienes, perdiéndose en algún lugar de su cabello. Entonces, su chakra se estabilizó, se encogió, volviéndose tan denso que frente a los byakugan de aquel ANBU asustado, Tsunade desapareció en medio de una enorme aura de color verde.

— Semejante poder... — murmuró el Hyūga— De modo que así es un Sannin...

— Como era de esperar de una Senju — dijo Danzo, para quien ver algo así era incluso nostálgico—. Espléndido.

La niebla se disipó rápidamente, y cuando lo hizo, algo brillaba en la frente de Tsunade. El símbolo que llevaba en ella, normalmente oscuro, ahora era una luz tan intensa que te hacía desviar la mirada. Pero su destello fue fugaz, y pronto se apagó, y mientras lo hacía aquel símbolo se estiró, cayendo en gruesas líneas por el rostro de la mujer. Su blanca piel quedó decorada por gruesas líneas, oscuras como tatuajes, curvadas como lazos, y guardianas de un increíble poder.

Tsunade abrió los ojos, ahora llenos de determinación.

— Danzo-san — dijo—. A partir de ahora, y como Sannin de la Hoja, tomo el mando de su escuadrón, y de usted, por el resto de la misión.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, quedándose clavadas la una a la otra. Algo extraño recorría el ojo visible de Danzo. Sus párpados se estrecharon, cautelosos, mientras el anciano observaba a la kunoichi sin decir ninguna palabra. A su alrededor, los ANBU se miraban entre ellos, mudos y confusos. Sabían que una orden como aquella entraba entre los poderes de un Sannin, pero jamás habrían esperado algo así de Tsunade, ni de nadie, realmente. En Konoha había una regla no escrita, y era muy simple: no vayas en contra de Danzo. Hacerlo significaba acabar mal, o muerto. A veces, incluso peor. Lo cual tenía todo el sentido del mundo desde que sabías que a un nivel práctico, era como un segundo Hokage, y que a diferencia del viejo Sarutobi, no se andaba con medias tintas cuando alguien se ponía en su camino.

Lo que Tsunade acababa de hacer era nada más y nada menos que ignorar todo lo que Danzo _significaba_, y apelar a lo que _era_, al menos oficialmente. Y es que, pese a todo lo que llevaba a sus espaldas, Danzo Shimura seguía siendo un jōnin. Uno poderoso, influyente y cruel, sí, pero un jōnin al fin y al cabo.

Y los ninjas obedecen a sus superiores.

— Muy bien, Tsunade-hime — dijo al cabo de unos segundos—. Mis hombres y yo _colaboraremos_ con usted, por el bien de Konoha.

— Use las palabras que quiera, si le hace sentir mejor. Pero Naruto Uzumaki no morirá hoy. Todos los que estamos aquí nos aseguraremos de ello. Cada uno de nosotros. Incluso usted. Así que escuchadme, y hacedlo bien, _equipo_. La vida de uno de los nuestros depende de ello. ¿Está claro?

— ¡Sí, Tsunade-sama! — dijeron los ANBU, aunque Danzo no dijo nada.

Las manos de Tsunade se apoyaron sobre el vientre de Naruto, y comenzaron a curar. La cantidad de chakra que desprendían había aumentado tanto que el jutsu parecía ahora algo completamente distinto.

— Estas son mis órdenes: los que tengáis mejor control de chakra, acercaos, y descargadlo sobre el núcleo de Naruto. Con mucho cuidado, ¿entendido? No queremos empeorarlo aún más — Los enmascarados asintieron y algunos se arrodillaron junto a ella. Entonces Tsunade se dirigió al Hyūga—. Tú, no despegues tus byakugan de Naruto. Infórmanos de cualquier cambio, sea bueno o malo.

— ¿Y el resto? — preguntó alguien.

— Danzo-san se encargará de sellar el chakra del Zorro — dijo Tsunade, mirando al viejo, quien asintió lentamente—. Los que tengáis conocimientos de sellado, apoyadle, y seguid sus órdenes. ¿Hay algún Yamanaka entre vosotros?

— No, señora — dijo un ANBU.

— Pues ve a buscar uno. Ahora.

El ANBU desapareció en una nubecilla de humo. Los que quedaban ocuparon sus puestos, todos alrededor de Naruto. Un montón de brazos se estiraban hacia el chico y lo tocaban desde todas las direcciones. Daba la impresión de ser un insecto rodeado de decenas de hormigas. El único que se mantuvo en pie fue Danzo. Tenía una sandalia a cada lado de la cabeza del chico, y estaba bien erguido sobre todos los demás, formando sellos con una única mano. Era difícil incluso para él, formar técnicas de alto nivel con sólo cinco dedos. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado, y además, había que mantener a la bestia bajo control. Por eso había aceptado las "órdenes" de Tsunade. Tenían que mantener al Zorro dentro del niño Uzumaki. Eso era crucial para la supervivencia de la Hoja, y ahora más que nunca, también para su futuro.

Danzo acabó sus sellos y apuntó a Naruto con la palma abierta.

El jutsu se activó, y la marca de un sello negro apareció en el estómago de Naruto, justo por debajo de las manos de Tsunade y los demás shinobis. Las líneas del dibujo se extendieron delgadas y largas como hilos de telarañas, cubriendo casi todo el vientre del chico.

— ¡Está funcionando! — exclamó el Hyūga— ¡El chakra del Zorro se desvanece!

Era cierto. La neblina roja estaba comenzando a retroceder por los efectos del sello. Lo hacía muy despacio, pero lo hacía, después de todo, y él podía ver cada detalle gracias a sus ojos blancos. Era casi como ser testigo de un milagro. Pero si algo nos enseña el tiempo es que los milagros no existen en el mundo de los hombres. Que lo que puede torcerse, lo hará en cualquier momento; la mayoría de las veces, más pronto que tarde. Tal es la naturaleza de las cosas. Las heridas de Naruto ya estaban casi curadas cuando se puso a temblar. Su piel, hasta entonces helada, se calentó hasta molestar al tacto. Sus dedos fueron pequeños y suaves hasta que las garras de un animal emergieron de ellos. Las heridas en sus mejillas se abrieron, su mandíbula se apretó fuerte, y un hilillo de saliva, pegajoso y grueso, se le escapó por la comisura de los labios.

Pero lo peor de todo no estaba fuera, sino dentro.

— ¡Se está transformando! ¡Acabad el sello, rápido! — gritó Tsunade, descargando aún más chakra sobre Naruto—. ¡Hyūga! ¡Dime lo que ves!

En lugar de responder, el ANBU se arrodilló junto a ellos tan rápido como pudo hacerlo, y con un golpe seco, incrustó su dedo índice en el pecho de Naruto.

— El chakra se desborda — dijo apresuradamente, mientras golpeaba más puntos en el cuerpo del chico—. Algunos conductos están a punto de estallar. Si no los sello a tiempo...

— ¡Tira todo su sistema abajo! — gritó uno de los ANBU—. ¡No podemos dejar que el Zorro lo utilice!

— ¿Quieres que su cuerpo colapse? — respondió el Hyuga, sin dejar de activar puntos de presión—. Tiene que purgar el chakra de... Dios. No soy lo suficientemente rápido. Danzo-sama, el sello...

Danzo endureció el rostro y con un gruñido, elevó su chakra hasta su máxima capacidad. De inmediato sintió la queja de su viejo y maltratado cuerpo. Notaba la tensión en sus músculos y sus huesos, desgastados por una vida dedicada a la muerte. Ya no era el joven que había sido antaño, cuando utilizar aquel nivel de chakra le resultaba tan natural como levantarse por las mañanas. Pero él no era un hombre dado a las excusas; es más, las despreciaba, de modo que tras escuchar todo lo que su cuerpo tenía que decirle, asintió para sus adentros, y luego lo ignoró. Hizo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad e insufló el sello de tal cantidad de poder que recortó el tiempo de activación a la mitad.

Lo iba a conseguir. Por Konoha.

Los párpados de Naruto se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver dos furiosas esferas carmesíes.

— ¡Está despierto! — gritó Tsunade—. ¡Genjutsu! ¡Ahora!

Uno de los ANBU despegó las manos de Naruto y empezó a formar sus sellos. Y aunque nadie más lo sabía, el ojo oculto de Danzo se posó sobre el chico, y esperó. No quería usarlo si no era necesario, pero lo haría si no le quedaba otra opción.

— ¡Vamos, date prisa! — dijo el Hyūga.

— ¡Ya estoy, joder! — le gritó el ANBU que preparaba el genjutsu, al tiempo que terminaba su último sello—. ¡Vamos, mocoso! ¡A dormir!

Se escuchó un sonido agudo. Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron blancos, y su cabeza cayó inconsciente hacia atrás y luego hacia un lado.

El ANBU resopló de alivio.

— Ha faltado poco — dijo, mientras una sombra se cerraba sobre su máscara blanca.

* * *

Itachi chocó contra el muro de una casa y lo derribó con el impacto. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, rodó por él, y se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba dentro del edificio. Todo estaba lleno de escombros y de un humo tan espeso que, de no ser por su sharingan, no habría llegado a ver lo que había más allá de sus narices. A su lado había un mueble de madera que parecía en buen estado. Se apoyó en él mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Un penetrante dolor le recorría la sien por el lado derecho de la cabeza. Se la tocó con la mano, sangraba. Luego bajó los dedos a su oreja. Estaba húmeda y le pitaba tan alto que no podía oír otra cosa por ella. Algo le había golpeado con fuerza mientras se recuperaba de su técnica. Utilizar a Amaterasu le volvía vulnerable, y alguien lo había aprovechado.

Unos pasos se acercaron a través del agujero en la pared. Iban despacio y sonaban a algo pesado. Hacían crujir las piedrecillas que había repartidas por todas partes, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por disimular el ruido.

Los pasos iban directos hacia él. Itachi se apartó el pelo de la frente y sacó un kunai de su túnica. Entonces aguzó la vista. Sus sharingan giraron rápidamente mientras escrutaban a través del humo y el polvo en suspensión. Al principio no pudo ver nada, sólo humo gris. Pero entonces apareció la silueta de un hombre. Alguien robusto, alto, con una gran melena a sus espaldas.

No esperó más. Itachi formó sus sellos y lanzó una poderosa bola de fuego que arrasó con todo lo que tenía delante. El jutsu terminó de destrozar el muro y todo lo que había sobre él se vino abajo. La casa empezó a temblar y unos segundos después, también se derrumbó. Los dos pisos del edificio se desplomaron sobre los dos shinobis, aunque ninguno de ellos seguía allí.

Los pies de Itachi se apoyaron sobre el tejado de un edificio de pisos, a unos doscientos metros del lugar del derrumbamiento. Desde allí podía ver el resultado del incendio que acababa de provocar. La alta columna de humo que ascendía a lo lejos encajaba muy bien con el nuevo paisaje de Konoha. No era más que otro incendio entre tantos. Eso estaba bien. Pronto toda la aldea quedaría cubierta de ellos. La Hoja entera se convertiría en un gran incendio. Y cuando eso sucediera, quizá le sería menos doloroso recordar a su hermano.

Su puño apretó el mango del kunai. Estaba preparado. Mataría a aquel hombre, y luego a los que hiciera falta. Konoha debía pagar. Y si para ello tenía que alzarse sobre una montaña de cadáveres, que así fuera.

No sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando un borrón rojo y blanco aterrizó sobre el tejado, abriendo largas grietas en su superficie. Itachi ocultó su kunai bajo su manga derecha y avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente con el Sannin de la Hoja, Jiraiya.

— De modo que aún vives — dijo con voz neutra.

Jiraiya sonrió con ojos de hielo.

— Un niñato como tú no basta para matarme, Itachi Uchiha, da igual qué técnicas use.

Los dos hombres se acercaron con cautela, observándose el uno al otro. Los sharingan de Itachi buscaban la mirada del otro ninja, pero Jiraiya la evitaba sin dificultad.

— Vi cómo ardías — dijo Itachi—. Te vi morir.

— Yo me siento bastante vivo, chico.

— Mis ojos jamás se equivocan.

— Todos los shinobis con dōjutsu dicen lo mismo en algún punto de sus vidas. No eres especial.

Itachi estrechó la mirada.

— Como desees. No necesito saber cómo has escapado: me bastará con asegurarme de que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

— Estás hablando mucho hoy. Me gustaba más cuando mantenías la boca cerrada.

— Veamos cuánto te duran las bromas, Jiraiya...

— Bromas— murmuró Jiraiya, soltando una risa amarga—. No estoy para bromas, imbécil. Usa esos ojos tuyos y mírame a la cara. Mírame. Estoy _lívido_. Heriste a mi chico. Le has hecho lo mismo que a Kakashi, ¿verdad? Ese genjutsu.

— Tu _chico_ mató a mi hermano.

El labio de Jiraiya tembló con un breve tic.

— Así que lo hiciste. Vi lo que le pasó a Kakashi la última vez. Estuvo semanas en cama. Y ahora, Naruto... — Jiraiya resopló largamente, dejando salir el aire entre los dientes—. No, no. Debo controlarme. No puedo perder la cabeza aquí. Ven. Atácame. Acabemos con esto rápido. Debo volver con Naruto, y tú con Sasuke.

Algo se agitó en la expresión de Itachi.

— Te atreves a pronunciar su nombre. Después de lo que tu aldea le hizo...

— Mi aldea también es la tuya, Itachi. Y fuiste tú quien le abandonaste en ella.

— Los dos abandonamos a alguien.

Por primera vez en aquel combate, la mirada de Jiraiya subió hasta los sharingan de Itachi.

— Naruto — continuó el Uchiha—. Creció sin familia, como mi hermano. La diferencia es que yo dejé atrás a Sasuke para protegerlo. Por su bien. En cambio... ¿Qué es lo que hacía Jiraiya, el _Sabio_? Acostarse con mujeres y vaciar botellas de sake, mientras su chico se convertía en el monstruo de la aldea. Y aún así me acusas de abandonar a Sasuke, cuando sabes por qué lo hice. Por qué _tuve_ que hacerlo. Eres patético. Siempre lo has sido, Jiraiya, y ambos lo sabemos bien.

El Sannin no respondió. Simplemente se quedó mirando a Itachi con la expresión de un cadáver. Le observó largamente, grabándose su imagen en las retinas. No parpadeaba. Ni siquiera respiraba. Aquel hombre se había vuelto una estatua. El único movimiento en él era el de su cabello al agitarse, primero con la brisa, y después con el movimiento de su chakra.

Itachi se acercó aún más a él. Estaban tan cerca que si alguno de los dos estirase el brazo, llegaría a tocar al otro.

— Eres un fracaso. Como ninja, como hombre, y como padre. Deberías haber muerto en lugar de Mina...

La frase se paró en seco. Itachi retrocedió de un salto y se llevó la mano al cuello, sobresaltado. Un agudo y frío dolor le recorría la garganta en horizontal. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Le había degollado? ¿Cuándo? Se palpó la garganta pero allí no había sangre, no había herida. Y Jiraiya seguía en el mismo lugar de antes, sin moverse un milímetro siquiera, quieto como una gárgola.

Una desagradable sensación se alojó en el estómago del Uchiha. Empezó a sudar frío por la espalda.

«¿Ansias de matar?», pensó, con el corazón latiendo fuerte contra el pecho. «¿Me ha hecho retroceder, sólo con eso?»

Recuperar la compostura le llevó más tiempo del que le habría gustado, y durante ese tiempo fue vulnerable, pero Jiraiya no atacó. En lugar de eso, levantó los brazos lentamente, con la mirada aún fija en el lugar que Itachi había ocupado hasta hacía unos momentos.

«Aquí viene», pensó Itachi. Pero se equivocaba.

Jiraiya no preparó ningún jutsu, sino que se llevó las manos al rostro, y más arriba de él, hasta alcanzar el protector que llevaba a la frente. Lo manipuló con los dedos y se lo quitó. Los mechones blancos le cayeron libres a ambos lados de la cara, enmarcando una expresión donde ya no quedaba nada que fuese bueno.

— Ya hace muchos años desde que hice la promesa — murmuró con voz ronca—, de que llevaría este símbolo con orgullo allá a donde fuera. Aceite. El símbolo del monte Myoboku. Ellos me acogieron cuando no era nada, y me convirtieron en lo que soy.

Sopesó el protector con las manos. Lo miró largamente, y luego lo giró hacia Itachi. La palabra "Aceite" destacaba entre las manos gruesas del Sannin.

Itachi pensó en atacarle, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Su oponente estaba distraído, y completamente abierto, pero aún así nunca le había parecido tan peligroso. Tenía la sensación de que si actuaba ahora, lo pagaría caro. Prefirió esperar, y recuperar sus fuerzas. Su cuerpo no toleraba bien las luchas largas. Estaba cansado, mucho más de lo que debía estar un hombre de su edad y poder. Ya notaba el frío aliento de la enfermedad reptándole por los huesos y el pecho. Tenía que apresurarse, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tenía que crear una oportunidad.

— Como shinobi, he intentado vivir según los principios de Myoboku — siguió Jiraiya, ajeno a Itachi, y a todo lo demás—. Durante tanto tiempo. Les respeto demasiado. No puedo hacer esto en su nombre. No mientras porto su símbolo en la frente.

El Sannin suspiró. Entonces levantó la mirada.

— Atrápalo — dijo, lanzándole el protector de repente.

Itachi lo cogió en el aire por puro reflejo, y bajó la mirada hacia él, buscando una trampa, un pergamino explosivo, algo. Pero no había nada que ver, sólo un protector viejo y gastado.

Entonces, algo se lo llevó por delante.

Algo grande y pesado. Jiraiya cargó contra él y fue como si una decena de toros embistieran contra su pecho. Pero aquello no era la cabeza de un animal, sino la rodilla de un hombre furioso. Jiraiya rugió mientras lo hacía. El golpe levantó a Itachi del suelo pero dos manos enormes se apoyaron en sus hombros, empujaron hacia abajo, y lo devolvieron a donde estaba. Y sin perder un segundo, la frente desnuda de Jiraiya se estrelló contra suya. El mundo se volvió blanco del golpe, y luego rojo cuando la sangre le llenó la cara. Itachi cayó de espaldas, pero el Sannin estiró el brazo, lo cogió por la túnica, y lo levantó de nuevo como si no pesara nada; y mientras un brazo le subía, el otro se echó hacia atrás, muy atrás, apuntándole a la cara.

Jiraiya levantó del suelo a Itachi con una mano, tan alto como le llegaba el brazo. Su mano libre formó un puño, y atacó. Un tremendo puñetazo impactó contra la cara del Uchiha, con tanta fuerza que le hizo dar una vuelta completa en el aire. Entonces cayó al suelo de espaldas, con la cara ensangrentada, confuso y agotado. Jiraiya se alejó de él unos pasos antes de darse la vuelta.

— Esto ya no es un combate entre ninjas, Itachi — Tenía la mandíbula apretada y se le marcaban las venas del cuello al hablar—. Esto es la guerra, justo como querías. Levántate. No hemos terminado. Levántate, maldita sea. ¡LEVÁNTATE!

Con un grito, agarró a Itachi por la cabellera, y lo levantó tirando de ella. De inmediato le hundió la otra mano en el estómago, doblándolo por la mitad. Volvió a tirarle del pelo hasta ponerlo recto, y repitió.

Itachi tosió sangre.

— Aprieta los dientes — gruñó Jiraiya—. ¡Apriétalos!

No le dio tiempo a hacerlo. Le cogió la cara con las manos y le estrelló la rodilla en la mandíbula. Los dientes de Itachi chocaron los unos con los otros y se mancharon de sangre.

La mano de Jiraiya se cerró sobre su cara, y lo tiró de espaldas de un empujón.

— Voy a partirte en dos, desgraciado...

Itachi estaba tumbado en el suelo, con un ojo apretado y el otro abierto, aturdido. Un intenso dolor le palpitaba por casi todo el cuerpo. Había soportado muchos daños, demasiados. Y lo peor de todo, había visto venir cada uno de los golpes. Sus sharingan los habían detectado y analizado claramente. Entonces, ¿por qué no había logrado esquivarlos? Debería de ser capaz de manejar ataques de ese nivel. ¿Acaso su cuerpo estaba ya demasiado cansado como para hacerles frente? ¿O era otra cosa lo que sucedía...?

No había tiempo para pensar. Algo se acumulaba en la mano derecha de Jiraiya: era un rasengan, azul y perfecto. Letal. La cantidad de chakra que había comprimida en aquella esfera era espeluznante. Si algo así le golpeaba, estaba acabado. Pero los últimos golpes le habían dejado débil, confuso. No podría apartarse a tiempo. No podría esquivar ese jutsu, a menos que... Sólo quedaba una opción. Jiraiya le cogió por la túnica de nuevo y le apuntó con el rasengan a la cabeza. Quería matarle de un solo golpe. El rasengan se acercaba rápidamente hacia su cara. Se la haría trizas. Tenía que...

Los sharingan de Itachi cambiaron de forma.

Un dolor insoportable volvió a llenarle los ojos.

— ¡Tsukuyomi! — dijo—. Y el rasengan se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su nariz.

* * *

El ANBU cayó de espaldas entre fuertes gritos de dolor. Cinco grandes surcos le recorrían la máscara y también la cara, pues los dedos de Naruto habían rasgado incluso la carne bajo la piel. La sangre manaba sin control desde su rostro de hombre joven, pero ninguno de los presentes le prestó ninguna atención.

Tsunade gritaba sus órdenes a pleno pulmón.

— ¡Inmovilizadlo! ¡Otro genjutsu! ¡Ahora!

— ¡El genjutsu no funciona! — gritó otro de los ANBU, con las manos unidas en un sello— ¡No reacciona a él...!

— ¡Sedantes! ¡Usad sedantes!

Alguien clavó una aguja en el cuello de Naruto, pero el metal se partió contra la piel del chico.

— ¡Su cuerpo está reforzado con chakra! — gritó, esquivando un nuevo zarpazo por los pelos.

— ¡El chakra rojo! ¡Está saliendo fuera de él!

— ¡Agárralo, maldita sea!

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Mis ojos!

El último grito venía del ANBU con la máscara destrozada. Se revolvía en el suelo como un perro sobre un charco, pero una vez más, todos le ignoraron.

— ¡Prueba con los puntos de presión! — dijo el ANBU de la aguja.

Las garras de Naruto pasaron rozando la máscara del Hyūga cuando éste le golpeó el cuerpo con la punta de sus dedos. Los primeros impactos no hicieron nada. Pero los Hyūga son rápidos, y a cada instante que pasaba, se activaban más y más puntos de presión. Pronto, Naruto dejó de revolverse con tanta fuerza, e incluso cesaron los ataques. Pero sus ojos rojos siguieron bien abiertos, yendo de un ANBU a otro, mientras el chico jadeaba como lo habría hecho un zorro.

— Lo he paralizado. No sé por cuánto tiempo — dijo el Hyūga—. Si no acabamos rápido...

A Tsunade se le cayó una gota de sudor por la punta de la nariz.

— ¡Danzo! ¿Qué hay del sello?

— Mantenedlo a raya — dijo el viejo—. Necesito un minuto más.

— ¡No sé si eso será posible, señor! — dijo el Hyūga—. ¡Su chakra vuelve a activarse...!

— ¡Pues vuelve a bloquearlo! — gritó otro.

— ¡Ya he golpeado sus puntos! Si lo hago de nuevo, podría dejarle secuelas...

— ¡Y qué más dan las secuelas...!

— ¡Silencio! ¡Todos! — gritó Tsunade, y su voz vino acompañada de una fuerte corriente de chakra. Los ANBU guardaron silencio de inmediato—. No le haremos más daño del necesario. Mantengamos la calma.

— Sí, señora.

— Entendido, Tsunade-sama.

— Está aturdido. Usad la aguja de nuevo.

La aguja entró entera en el cuello. Salió y dejó detrás una cantidad de somnífero suficiente para tumbar de espaldas a tres hombres adultos.

Naruto ni siquiera se inmutó.

Siguió mirándoles a todos con aquellos ojos rojos.

— ¿No le afecta? — dijo, asustado, uno de los ANBU—. ¿Cómo puede ser que no le afecte? ¡El efecto es instantáneo!

— ¡No tengo ni ide...!

El ANBU que acababa de hablar se llevó las manos a la garganta. Los dedos de Naruto se habían cerrado sobre ella y estaban apretándole con suficiente fuerza como para matarle.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Vuelve a moverse! — gritó uno de los ANBU.

«No me jodas», pensó el que estaba siendo ahogado. Intentó quitarse la mano de Naruto de encima pero aquel chico tenía la fuerza de un animal salvaje y no le soltaba, sólo le apretaba más, y como siguiera así... Como siguiera así...

Los instintos de supervivencia del ANBU se activaron. Empezó a emitir unas enormes ansias de matar.

Estaba a punto de atacar cuando las pupilas de Tsunade subieron y se clavaron en su máscara.

Había un mensaje implícito en aquella mirada. Decía: _inténtalo_.

El ANBU decidió no hacerlo. Sus ansias asesinas se disiparon, y entonces, Tsunade volvió a mirar hacia abajo, donde Naruto gruñía, rabioso y descontrolado.

Los dedos de la kunoichi se posaron suavemente sobre la cara del chico.

Y un segundo después, apretaron.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Ya está BIEN!

Tsunade levantó la cabeza de Naruto unos buenos treinta centímetros antes de estrellarla contra el suelo con una violencia que sobresaltó incluso a Danzo.

Una nubecita de polvo se elevaba desde donde el cráneo había encontrado a la roca. Tsunade apartó la mano de la cara de Naruto, y todos le miraron como si esperaran verle muerto. Pero sólo estaba inconsciente. Tenía los ojos en blanco y la boca entreabierta, como en shock.

La Sannin soltó un largo suspiro de frustración.

— Ya está inmovilizado — dijo al cabo de unos momentos—. Terminemos nuestro trabajo.

Hubo un cruce de miradas entre los ANBU. Al final nadie dijo nada, y se centraron en la tarea entre manos.

No mucho después, Tsunade terminó de cerrar la última de las heridas, y se secó el sudor de la cara con ambas manos. Estaba más cansada de lo que había estado en décadas, pero al final lo había conseguido. Naruto no moriría aquel día. La vida del pequeño Uzumaki estaba salvada, y su regeneración natural haría el resto. Sobre su estómago se extendían las negras líneas de un nuevo sello, uno que con suerte, impediría que el Zorro de Nueve Colas saliese y acabase con lo que quedase de Konoha. Si es que quedaba algo de ella.


	17. Capítulo 16

CAPÍTULO 16: TSUKUYOMI

* * *

Minato Namikaze se cambió la caña de pescar de mano y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Estaba sentado a la orilla del lago, a la sombra de uno de los muchos cerezos que había junto a las aguas. Hacía buen tiempo, los peces picaban a menudo, y el pequeño Naruto correteaba de un lado al otro, tratando de atrapar a uno de los sapos que había aprendido a invocar.

— ¡Frena un poco, Gamakichi! ¡No es justo!

— ¡La vida no es justa! ¡Corre más rápido!

A Kushina se le curvaron los labios en una sonrisa. Ella estaba tumbada al sol, con una copia de _Icha Icha_ abierta sobre la cara y los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Su larguísimo cabello, del color de la lava ardiente, brillaba bajo el agradable calor de mediodía. Minato la observaba de vez en cuando y trataba de fingir que no se le caía la baba al hacerlo. Una de las veces, ella le pilló de lleno. Se había levantado un poco el libro y lo miraba con un ojo cerrado y otro abierto. Ella sonrió. Él se puso colorado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Kushina le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

— Eso siempre.

Ambos sonrieron. Minato estiró la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de Kushina; eran finos, suaves, y le encantaba tocarlos. Ella abrió la boca para decirle algo, quizá alguno de sus comentarios ingeniosos, pero entonces una piedrecita vino volando y rebotó en las cabezas de ambos, primero en una, y luego en otra.

— Eh, vosotros dos. Buscaos una habitación — dijo Jiraiya, levantando la cabeza de su pergamino—. Lo que hay que aguantar. Así no hay quien escriba.

Estaba sentado contra el tronco de un cerezo, no muy lejos de la pareja.

— Cualquiera diría que lleváis dos días saliendo — rezongó. Entonces metió la punta del pincel en el tintero y siguió escribiendo su novela.

— Lo que pasa es que estás celoso — le dijo Minato, tirándole otra piedrecita que Jiraiya bloqueó con el pincel—. Si quieres voy y te doy un abrazo, _abuelo_.

— Si quieres voy y te pongo cabeza abajo, _alumno_. Todavía puedo partirte la cara si me lo planteo.

— ¿Tú y cuántos más? — bromeó Minato.

Jiraiya levantó el brazo libre y lo dobló, marcando músculos.

— Yo y este compañero — le dijo, antes de seguir escribiendo.

— Comportaos, chicos — Kushina se incorporó y cerró el libro sobre su regazo—. Jiraiya, ¿cómo vas con la secuela? Me queda poco para acabarlo.

— Todo a su debido tiempo — dijo él, aunque secretamente, se sentía halagado.

— ¿Estará para mi cumpleaños? Queda un mes.

— Depende de cuántas veces me invites a almorzar.

— Eres un tacaño para ser tan rico.

— Soy rico _porque_ soy un tacaño.

— Lo que tú digas. Ya sabes cuál será mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Él protestó por lo bajo, pero no le hicieron demasiado caso: alguien se acercaba caminando por la orilla del lago. Eran dos personas, una mujer y un chico de unos quince o dieciséis años. Ella era rubia y atractiva; él tenía un cuerpo fuerte, y el cabello del color de las nubes. Venían charlando entre ellos, mirándose de vez en cuando con ojos de idéntico azul.

— ¡Mira quién viene! — dijo Kushina con una sonrisa—. ¿Les has invitado tú?

— No — respondió Jiraiya, guardando su pincel y enrollando el pergamino—. Pero siempre sabe cómo encontrarme. Empiezo a pensar que me espía.

Minato soltó una risita, y tiró de la caña. Un pez enorme salió del agua, colgando del anzuelo.

— Si estuviera casado contigo, yo también te espiaría — dijo mientras recogía el sedal—. Eh, he pillado uno grande.

— No es para tanto — dijo Kushina, mirando el pez de reojo.

— Para una Uzumaki. Yo soy normal.

— Estás flaco. ¡Deberías comer más! Así nunca vas a ser Hokage.

— Que se ponga a la cola — dijo Tsunade, plantándose frente a ella con una sonrisa—. Algunos tenemos prioridad. ¿Verdad, Jiraiya?

— Yo estoy bien con mis novelas.

— Tú estás bien con lo que yo te diga. ¿Os importa que nos sentemos?

— Claro que no.

Les hicieron hueco. Tsunade se sentó cerca de Jiraiya, y el chico del cabello blanco, no muy lejos de ella. Minato sacó una botella de agua de la mini-nevera y se la tiró. El otro la atrapó sin dificultad.

— Así que ya eres jōnin, ¿eh? ¡Felicidades! — dijo Minato, con una sonrisa.

— Gracias. La verdad es que no ha sido fácil — respondió el chico.

Jiraiya resopló y negó con la cabeza.

— Mientes fatal.

El chico amagó una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. La mano de Tsunade apareció de la nada y le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

— ¿Cómo le va a Naruto en la Academia? — preguntó.

— Acaba de empezar, pero ya tiene algunos amigos. Le irá bien — dijo Minato.

— Eso es genial. Me preocupaba que hubiera problemas con...

Kushina negó con la cabeza.

— Será el hijo de una jinchūriki, pero también es un buen niño. Estoy con Minato: le irá bien. Y si no...

Una sombra roja se encendió en su mirada durante un instante. Kushina sonrió, cogió su botella de agua, y le dio un largo trago.

— Quiero decir que si hay un problema, lo solucionaré como buena madre que soy.

— Por favor, no mates a ningún crío... — murmuró Minato, mientras una gotita de sudor se le deslizaba por la sien.

— Si es por ti, haré el esfuerzo — dijo ella, estirándose como un gato—. Probablemente.

Él volvió a lanzar el anzuelo al agua, con una cara a medio camino entre la sonrisa y la preocupación.

— De todos modos —comentó al cabo de un rato— Orochimaru-san dijo que cuidaría de él.

— ¿Eso dijo? — Tsunade alzó las cejas— Me sorprende. Se pasa más tiempo en su laboratorio que con sus alumnos.

— Está trabajado en nosequé técnica — dijo Jiraiya—. Me lo explicó, pero perdí el hilo a la quinta palabra.

— Suena complicado.

— Más bien aburrido. En cualquier caso, si te dijo que cuidaría de Naruto, lo hará. Orochimaru será un rarito, pero cumple su palabra.

— Supongo que sí — dijo Tsunade—. Últimamente no le vemos mucho. Va de la Academia a su laboratorio, y del laboratorio a la oficina del Hokage. Ni siquiera pisa su casa más que para dormir. Tanto trabajo le acabará matando.

— Eso no va a pasar, Tsunade — dijo Jiraiya—. Para matarte a trabajar necesitas tener una vida, y él no tiene de eso.

Minato tiró de la caña, recogió el sedal, y metió otro pez en el cubo.

— Eres cruel con tus amigos, sensei.

— No te creas — dijo el chico del pelo blanco—. Tiene una foto con Orochimaru-san en la mesa de noche. Mamá se puso tan celosa cuando la vio que...

El pincel de Jiraiya le golpeó en la frente.

— Mejor no sigas, no necesitas morir tan joven — dijo, señalando a Tsunade con la cabeza.

Ella ya estaba levantando la mano para soltarle una colleja al chico. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ocurrió algo extraño. Hubo un destello blanco, como el flash de una cámara, y todo se detuvo. Tsunade se quedó congelada, con el brazo estirado hacia adelante; sus dedos rozaban la piel del chico. Él encogía su nuca en anticipación al golpe. Minato tiraba de su caña, y un pez plateado asomaba la cabeza por la superficie del río, salpicándolo todo con gotas que ahora flotaban, inmóviles, en el aire. En la orilla, Naruto había atrapado por fin a Gamakichi, y el sapo trataba de librarse de los brazos del niño, empujándole la cara con las patas. También ellos estaban paralizados por completo. El mundo entero lo estaba: el agua, el viento, incluso los rayos del sol. Todo estaba tan quieto como el paisaje en una fotografía.

Todo, excepto una cosa.

Los ojos de Jiraiya aún podían moverse. Y lo hacían, de un lado al otro, desesperadamente. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Los círculos marrones iban de un lado a otro, de una persona a otra, buscando una explicación a todo aquello. Pero no obtuvo ninguna, y pasó largo rato antes de que algo se moviera en aquel mundo helado.

— De modo que es esto. Lo que más anhelas.

Era la voz de un hombre, y venía de sus espaldas. Jiraiya se sobresaltó e intentó girarse, hacerle frente... Su cuerpo no escuchaba. Movió los ojos de un lado al otro, pero estaba justo detrás de él, y no podía verle. Intentó hablar, llamarle, preguntarle quién era y qué quería. No pudo hacerlo. Sólo tenía control sobre sus ojos.

— Paz, amor, tranquilidad. Una familia — continuó el desconocido—. Son sueños razonables para un hombre. Pero extraños para un shinobi.

Entonces avanzó hasta quedar a su lado. La hierba crujió un par de veces bajo sus pasos. Una larga túnica negra entró en el campo de visión de Jiraiya, y él la miró de reojo conforme ésta avanzaba. Había nubes rojas bordadas en la prenda, dándole un aspecto peculiar. Se preguntó si significarían algo, pues era la primera vez que veía una prenda así.

— Aún así, no puedo decir que no te entienda, Jiraiya. Yo solía desear algo parecido. Antes de todo esto.

«De qué demonios está hablando», pensó el Sannin, mientras hacía todo lo posible por recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Fue inútil. Su fuerza no servía de nada si no podía utilizarla. Tampoco podía mover los labios, ni los dedos, de modo que el ninjutsu no era una opción. Estaba totalmente indefenso. Y lo que era peor: su familia también lo estaba.

Las piernas del desconocido caminaron hasta alejarse unos metros de él. Entonces se dio la vuelta, y los dos hombres quedaron por fin cara a cara.

Jiraiya reconoció su rostro.

«Itachi Uchiha. ¿Qué hace aquí?», pensó. Había coincidido algunas veces con el hijo de Fugaku; por lo que sabía, ahora estaba con los ANBU. El capitán más joven en los últimos diez o veinte años. A Jiraiya le parecía el típico Uchiha estirado, pero había que reconocerlo: el chaval era leal a la Hoja. O al menos eso había creído hasta ahora. El símbolo en el protector de Itachi estaba tachado por un corte en horizontal, justo como hacían los traidores que no se avergonzaban de serlo.

— Dime, Jiraiya. ¿Sientes apego por esta vida?

El sol brillaba en el metal plateado de su protector, resaltando el símbolo de Konoha, y la línea a través de ella.

— Cuando piensas en ella, ¿te parece real?

Itachi se acercó a Tsunade y pasó los dedos por su cabello rubio. Lo peinó despacio mientras ella, y todos los demás, seguían inmóviles como estatuas. Las pupilas de Jiraiya siguieron cada movimiento, y dentro de él, la frustración empezaba a ser reemplazada por una intensa rabia.

«Hazle daño», pensó, «y te sacaré las entrañas».

— ¿Crees que la amas, Jiraiya? — dijo Itachi, sin mirarle—. ¿Sientes miedo por ella? ¿Por lo que le pueda suceder...?

Algo recorrió el rostro del Uchiha. Su párpado tembló. Su mano también lo hizo.

— Deberías — murmuró, al cabo de unos momentos.

Y de pronto, Tsunade fue devorada por una descarga de llamas negras.

«¡NO!»

Intentó gritar. Intentó moverse, liberarse, correr hasta a ella y salvarla; o al menos, alcanzar a Itachi y hacerlo pedazos. Nada de eso fue posible. Jiraiya seguía sentado en el suelo en una posición casual, como si no estuviera pasando nada. Como si su esposa no estuviese siendo consumida por un incendio que sólo la afectaba a ella.

«¡Tsunade! ¡No! ¡TSUNADE!»

Las llamas ardieron durante muy poco tiempo. No tardaron en consumir el cuerpo de Tsunade, y una vez lo hicieron, se disiparon en nubecillas de humo negro. De la mujer sólo quedaron algunos trocitos de ceniza que flotaban donde ella había estado. Pero pronto se deshicieron en el aire, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Itachi bajó la mano y se acercó al chico del cabello blanco.

— Realmente se parece a su padre — dijo. Y le tomó la cara con una mano.

Un segundo estallido de llamas lo consumió como había sucedido con Tsunade.

Sus cenizas cayeron al suelo y formaron un montoncito antes de disolverse.

El corazón de Jiraiya dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que le dolía. La rabia que sentía había dado paso a un odio tan profundo que nunca podría desaparecer. Su familia se había ido. No quedaba nada de ellos, ni siquiera las cenizas... ¿Y por qué razón? ¿Por qué Itachi haría algo así? ¿Y cómo había logrado detener el tiempo de aquella manera? Eso no podía ser real. No podía ser...

«¿Un genjutsu?»

Un ruido sordo. La cabeza de Minato cayó rodando por el suelo, y luego tanto ella como el resto de su cuerpo se prendieron fuego. Las llamas oscuras también consumieron a Kushina. La pareja desapareció en dos nubecillas de ceniza.

— Uno tras otro — dijo Itachi—. Tan fácil.

Los dientes de Jiraiya se apretaban tan fuerte que dolía.

— Ahora sólo falta el chico.

«Naruto... ¡CORRE!»

Era una petición absurda, y lo sabía. Él no podía hablar y el niño no podía oírle.

Seguía abrazando a Gamakichi con aquella expresión de deleite en la cara. Ni siquiera se había enterado de la muerte de sus padres.

Itachi Uchiha echó a andar hacia él, despacio.

— Ahora no lo recuerdas, pero estás aquí por su culpa — dijo—. Agradéceselo, o cúlpale: eso queda a tu elección.

Un fogonazo acabó con el niño. Los restos de Naruto se disiparon entre las aguas del río.

Fue en ese momento cuando Jiraiya, el Sabio, se quedó solo.

Solo con la muerte y la furia. Con los rayos helados y el viento incapaz de moverse. Solo con Itachi Uchiha.

Se acercó despacio, con las manos ocultas por sus mangas.

— Quizá ahora entiendas cómo se siente un hombre al perderlo todo.

_Voy a matarte, cabrón._

— No importa si no lo has entendido. Tendrás ocasión de hacerlo.

_Si sólo pudiera cerrar mis dedos sobre tu garganta._

— Tenerlo todo, y ver cómo se desvanece ante ti. Ese será tu castigo, Jiraiya. Y sólo acaba de empezar.

Itachi Uchiha levantó un dedo, y la conciencia de Jiraiya se apagó.

Durante un tiempo, el mundo fue oscuridad.

Pero entonces, Minato Namikaze se cambió la caña de pescar de mano y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Estaba sentado a la orilla del lago, a la sombra de uno de los muchos cerezos que había junto a las aguas. Hacía buen tiempo, los peces picaban a menudo, y el pequeño Naruto correteaba de un lado al otro, tratando de atrapar a uno de los sapos que había aprendido a invocar.

Jiraiya no estaba muy lejos de él. Tenía un pergamino sobre las piernas y el pincel en las manos. Se sentía tranquilo y feliz. En su cabeza (pues no tenía razón para pensar lo contrario) todo iba bien. Su vida era perfecta y el mañana prometía serlo, también.

* * *

Mientras el rasengan se apagaba justo frente a sus narices, Itachi pensó en su hermano, y en lo cerca que había estado de ir a visitarlo. El chakra azul giraba ahora más despacio, pero seguía levantando una brisa que él sentía en la cara manchada de sangre. La brisa y la sangre estaban calientes. El resto de su cuerpo se sentía frío. Frío y débil.

No podía más. Itachi se dejó caer de espaldas, soltando un gruñido de dolor. Jiraiya, en cambio, se quedó de pie, aún atrapado en el mundo ilusorio del Tsukuyomi. Seguiría estándolo durante algún tiempo más. En el mundo real serían treinta o cuarenta segundos, pero en su cabeza pasarían días enteros, cada uno de ellos repleto de una intensa agonía.

Cuarenta segundos no eran muchos. Pero bastarían para acabar con él.

O al menos, eso pensaba Itachi. Pero los primeros diez se le fueron en un suspiro cuando Tsukuyomi se cobró su precio: un ardiente dolor surgió desde sus cuencas oculares y rápidamente invadió todo su cráneo, latiéndole por todas partes, y haciendo imposible que pudiera moverse.

A los quince, separó las palmas de sus mejillas y las vio manchadas de rojo y negro.

Itachi Uchiha se puso en pie, apoyándose en el suelo, luego en sus rodillas, luego tambaleándose... Habían pasado veinte segundos. Aún tenía tiempo. Metió una mano en su túnica. Pero su bolsa de herramientas estaba vacía.

Apretó los dientes. Tanto daba. Aún podía hacerlo.

Juntó las manos. Lo hizo rápido.

Buey. Liebre. Mono. Dragón. Rata. Pájaro. Buey. Serpiente. Perro. Tigre. Mono.

— Esto es por Sasuke.

Hubo un resplandor de puro azul, y entonces:

— _Chidori_.

La poderosa electricidad que envolvía su mano derecha chilló como un millar de pájaros...

Itachi volvió a pensar en su hermano mientras hundía el brazo en el pecho de Jiraiya.

No.

No había hundido su brazo en nada.

— Croac.

Una gruesa y musculosa lengua envolvía el pecho de Jiraiya como una armadura de carne. Lo había apartado del peligro de un rapidísimo tirón hacia atrás.

Ya habían pasado treinta segundos.

El chidori se apagó mientras la lengua volvía a la boca de su dueño: un sapo naranja y enorme. Jiraiya le había llamado Gama.

Itachi le había dado por muerto.

Craso error.

El sapo voló hacia él y lo derribó de un contundente placaje. Itachi quedó debajo del animal y forcejeó con él, dándole golpes, empujándole, todo para nada. Era fuerte y era pesado. Y él estaba cansado. Herido. Enfermo. En otras palabras:

— CROAC.

La pata del sapo era enorme y dolía sentirla contra su ya maltrecho pecho. Itachi tosió sangre, la cabeza le daba vueltas, el mundo estaba borroso. Demasiadas heridas. Demasiado castigo.

Hacía años que no se sentía tan débil.

— ¡Apártate de mí, criatura!

Pero el sapo no se apartó. Al contrario: apretó su pata con toda la fuerza que le permitía su pesado cuerpo; y cuanto más apretaba, menos aliento le quedaba a Itachi.

— Maldita... rana...

En circunstancias normales se la habría podido quitar de encima con sólo un gesto de su brazo. Claro que en _circunstancias normales_ nunca habría acabado en esa situación en un primer lugar. Ninguna sucia rana podría haberle tumbado de aquella manera. Pero allí estaba: Itachi Uchiha, el prodigio de su clan, inmovilizado bajo la pata de un anfibio.

— ¡Croac, croac!

El sapo tenía la piel chamuscada y un ojo a medio cerrar. La descarga eléctrica de antes le había dejado herido, pero aún se mantenía en pie. Apretaba su pata contra Itachi con toda la fuerza que podía reunir, mientras a sus espaldas, Jiraiya comenzaba a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. El Sannin estaba pálido, sudaba, jadeaba, pero ya se movía. Cuarenta segundos. Cuarenta y dos.

Jiraiya recuperó la conciencia.

Y de inmediato, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Itachi coló su pierna en el estómago del sapo, y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas, levantándolo lo suficiente como para escabullirse por debajo; y sin perder un segundo esprintó hacia Jiraiya. Quería matarle, acabar con él lo más rápido posible. El Sannin estaba todavía desorientado, medio consciente, vulnerable. Una presa fácil.

Un chorro de aceite golpeó la espalda de Itachi y lo tiró al suelo. Se levantó sin perder tiempo y volvió a cargar contra Jiraiya; entonces el sapo chocó de nuevo contra él. La criatura lo arrastró varios metros hacia atrás como si se tratase de un luchador de sumo, pero a mitad de camino Itachi se deshizo en una pequeña bandada de cuervos. El sapo, confuso, trató de seguirlo con la mirada y después corriendo, pero los cuervos eran tan rápidos...

— ¡Croac!

Gama plantó las patas bien firmes en el suelo y escupió seis balas de aceite, grandes y a altísima temperatura. Las tres primeras arrasaron con casi todos los cuervos. Las otras tres fallaron al alcanzar el último. Era el más grande y el que peor aspecto tenía. También era el que graznaba más fuerte. Era Itachi. El graznido se convirtió en un grito cuando recuperó su forma original a medio vuelo, saliendo de entre las plumas negras como una aparición, sus ojos tan abiertos y enrojecidos, una mano extendida al frente, y algo en ella: una pluma, envuelta en chakra de viento. Cogida hacia abajo como un puñal. No tenía nada mejor. No necesitaba algo mejor, sólo su filo de viento, más mortal que cualquier acero.

— ¡Se acabó! — gritó con voz ronca— ¡Jiraiya!

La puñalada fue directa a la base del cuello, en el centro, buscando matar de un solo golpe. Y conectó. La hoja alcanzó su objetivo. Entró en él. El chakra de viento se hizo paso a través de la carne como si ésta fuese mantequilla. La sangre salpicó la túnica de Itachi cuando cayó sobre el viejo, derribándolo de espaldas, con la hoja de viento aún clavada muy dentro de él. El choque los arrastró por el suelo en un caos de piedras sueltas y polvo en suspensión, y entonces se separaron, cada uno rodando en una dirección distinta.

Gama chilló, y echó a correr hacia ellos, sus cuatro patas retumbando en el suelo. El sapo croó y croó hasta alcanzar a Jiraiya. Su maestro estaba tumbado boca abajo, medio oculto por su melena blanca, ahora despeinada y libre. Estiró una pata para tocarlo. No se movía. De su pecho se escapaba algo húmedo y rojo. La pata empujó a Jiraiya hasta dejarlo boca arriba. Tenía todo el pecho empapado de sangre, así como parte de su cabello. Algunas gotas le salpicaban el rostro, también, cerca de unos ojos que mantenía abiertos. Unos ojos que aún vivían.

Jiraiya formó una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Te he preocupado... verdad? — dijo con voz débil.

El sapo croó en respuesta. Algo se movió detrás de ella: Itachi se ponía en pie, despacio, y mirándolos fijamente.

— Está bien, está bien. Gama. Escucha.

Los pasos de Itachi fueron amortiguados por el grave croar del sapo.

— Tienes que irte.

— Croac.

— Ya has hecho suficiente... De verdad. Vete. Estaré bien.

Gama volvió a protestar, pero más débilmente.

— Estaré bien. Te lo prometo.

Hubo un momento de duda. Pero entonces el sapo asintió despacio, y desapareció en una nube de humo blanco.

El brazo de Itachi perforó la nube un momento después de que Gama desapareciera.

Los sharingan aparecieron entre el humo al mismo tiempo que la expresión calmada de Jiraiya se disolvía por completo.

— Siento decírtelo — Una tos áspera interrumpió su frase—. Pero has fallado.

Itachi bajó la mirada hasta su cuello.

No había ninguna herida en él.

En cambio, la marca de una ancha y grave puñalada se le abría como un agujero cerca del hombro izquierdo. Jiraiya se la señaló con el pulgar.

— Esa esa tu gran oportunidad — dijo, apoyándose en los codos para incorporarse—. Y la has perdido. Ahora estás jodido.

Tosió fuerte. Luego tosió sangre.

— Jodido de verdad, chico... — murmuró, antes de caer de lado al suelo.

Jiraiya dejó salir un largo hilo de aire antes de cerrar los ojos, lentamente, como si sus párpados le traicionaran.

No tardó mucho en quedarse completamente quieto.

— De modo que este es tu final, Sannin.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero se sentía aliviado. Ya apenas le quedaban fuerzas. Estaba al límite de lo que su cuerpo y su sharingan podían aguantar. Ese era el precio a pagar por enfrentarse a Jiraiya. Había estado preparado para ello desde que decidió atacar la aldea, pero aún así... Una cosa era imaginar que sería difícil, y otra muy distinta, encajar los golpes de un shinobi de su talla. Itachi se había enfrentado a muchos ninjas poderosos, pero nunca había tenido que darlo _todo_ en una pelea. Al menos no desde que se enfrentó a su padre, Fugaku, en aquella maldita noche, años atrás.

No era momento para recuerdos. Tenía que acabar su trabajo. Se agachó junto a Jiraiya y lo puso boca arriba, luego metió la mano en sus ropas hasta encontrar la bolsa de herramientas del viejo. Sacó un kunai de ella, lo agarró bien, y apoyó el filo sobre su garganta. Luego cortó. Rápido y profundo, como si degollase a un cerdo. Una muerte rápida y segura. La sangre brotó, abundante y roja, empapándolo todo. Pintándole las manos de rojo. Estaba hecho. Después de tanto luchar, después de aquella pesadilla... Jiraiya, el Sabio, por fin estaba muerto.

Itachi dejó salir un largo suspiro, y soltó el kunai sobre el cadáver.

El acero comenzó a hundirse en su pecho, despacio, como si lo hubiese soltado en un lago...

Los párpados de Jiraiya se abrieron de golpe, revelando dos ojos turbios y sin brillo.

— No pensabas que sería tan fácil, ¿verdad?

Hablaba sin mover los labios. La voz venía de muchos lugares y ninguno en concreto; Itachi se sobresaltó y retrocedió rápidamente. Puso unos metros entre Jiraiya y él de un salto.

Al aterrizar, se hundió en el suelo, igual que su kunai se había hundido antes.

La roca se convirtió en agua y él descendió hacia sus profundidades, cayendo lentamente hacia un lugar que cada vez era más oscuro. La voz de Jiraiya seguía hablando mientras Itachi caía.

— Tsukuyomi. Un jutsu despreciable. No me sorprende que sea tuyo.

Itachi formó un sello.

— ¡Disolver! — dijo, pero nada sucedió.

El genjutsu siguió activo, y él siguió cayendo a través de aquella negrura.

Se escuchó una risa grave, amarga.

— ¿Estás asustado, pequeño Uchiha?

— ¡Disolver!

No funcionaba. Itachi apretó los dientes y trató de concentrarse. Le era difícil. Sus pensamientos iban y venían, desorientados. Le llevó unos segundos entender lo que estaba pasando. Aquello no era un genjutsu normal, sino uno auditivo, y de alto nivel. No podría disolverlo así como así, no mientras siguiera sonando. Tenía que identificar su sonido y aislarlo antes de poder librarse del jutsu. Y para cuando lo hiciera, quizá sería demasiado tarde.

— Lo que me has hecho... vas a pagarlo caro, Itachi. Y vas a pagarlo ahora.

Fue entonces cuando la caída se detuvo. La espalda de Itachi golpeó algo duro y seco y la oscuridad comenzó a tomar forma a su alrededor. Estaba en el salón de una casa tradicional. Todo estaba oscuro excepto el centro, donde un rayo de luna iluminaba a dos personas arrodilladas.

Habían pasado años, pero Itachi les reconoció enseguida.

Los rostros de su padre y su madre seguían iguales, después de tanto tiempo.

Quiso gritar, pero sus labios quedaron sellados por unas grandes manos. Jiraiya estaba detrás de él y le apretaba los dedos contra la cara, llenándosela casi, e impidiéndole hablar.

— Tú me mostraste lo que podía haber sido — dijo con voz grave—. Yo te mostraré lo que _eres_.

Y ambos miraron cómo alguien aparecía tras la pareja. Era una figura oscura, con una espada desenvainada en la mano. Al acercarse a ellos, la luna iluminó parte de la armadura ANBU de un Itachi más joven.

La mujer levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Cómo has podido. Itachi...

El hombre, en cambio, tenía el semblante sereno como el de una estatua.

— No me mancharé las manos con la sangre de mi hijo — dijo Fugaku, cerrando los ojos—. Acaba rápido.

La katana atravesó el pecho de la mujer, asomando muy roja por el otro lado. Luego salió por donde había venido, y ella cayó al suelo. Fugaku negó con la cabeza mientras su hijo le apoyaba la hoja empapada en el cuello.

— Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Tomarás mis ojos cuando acabes conmigo?

Itachi no respondió. Apretó la espada y la levantó, apuntándole cuidadosamente al cuello. Pero antes de que pudiese bajarla, alguien irrumpió por la puerta de la entrada.

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá...!

Por aquel entonces, Sasuke era aún un niño, y como tal estaba aterrorizado. Entró corriendo, con la cara enrojecida y llena de lágrimas, y se detuvo de golpe cuando vio la escena que tenía delante: su padre arrodillado, su madre muerta... y su hermano mayor detrás de ellos, con la espada levantada y dos sharingan que ardían como el fuego.

— ¿Qué... está pasando? — ¡Sasuke! — gritó Fugaku, de pronto perdiendo la calma— ¡Sal de aquí, ahora!

Pero el chico no le hizo caso. En lugar de eso, corrió hacia ellos, mientras un centenar de sentimientos contradictorios hacían hervir su corazón de niño. Sasuke apretó los puños mientras corría hacia su familia, más enfadado que asustado, más confuso que decidido, y entonces, a media carrera, los sharingan de Itachi le atraparon. El genjutsu le hizo caer de rodillas, paralizado, pero aún consciente de lo que sucedía.

— ¡No! — Fugaku gritó al ver caer a su hijo pequeño—. ¡Sasuke!

Intentó correr hacia él, pero la espada ya estaba bajando hacia su cuello, rápida y mortal...

El metal se incrustó en la carne.

En la carne de la mano de Fugaku. Agarró la hoja con su puño izquierdo y la apretó hasta agrietarla.

— Te atreves a hacerle daño — dijo con voz áspera—. Incluso a él, que no es culpable de nada, excepto de compartir esta sangre...

La espada se quebró. Itachi atacó con la hoja rota, pero el contraataque de su padre llegó antes, y le hizo retroceder una amplia distancia.

Fugaku se levantó lentamente.

Sus sharingan se activaron como linternas rojas en la oscuridad.

— No quiero matar a mi propio hijo.

Se giró para plantar cara a Itachi. Cruzaron miradas.

Los sonidos de decenas de combates se escuchaban amortiguados en la distancia, allá donde los Uchihas se devoraban a ellos mismos, como ya había ocurrido antes.

— De modo que a partir de ahora, deja de pensar en mí como tu padre.

Entonces, atacó. Y la habitación no tardó en llenarse con los sonidos y los destellos de un combate que nada tenía que envidiar a una lucha entre dos kages...

Toda la escena se deshizo en una espiral de sombras y oscuros colores.

Jiraiya apareció a su lado, maltrecho y tambaleante. Habían vuelto. A Konoha, al presente, al mundo real. La ilusión había sido breve, pero suficiente para girar las tornas de la pelea: ahora era Itachi quien estaba tumbado en el suelo, a la merced del otro hombre. Y si eso no le había costado la vida era porque Jiraiya apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Daba la impresión de que fuera a caerse en cualquier momento, pero de alguna manera, lo evitaba.

— Esa noche —dijo— el clan Uchiha perdió a su líder. Konoha perdió a un Hokage. Y tú perdiste a tu padre. A tu familia. Y también tu dignidad.

— Vosotros me hicisteis hacerlo.

— Danzo lo hizo. Y tú decidiste escucharle.

No hubo respuesta. Jiraiya le tomó por la túnica, levantándolo hasta dejarle de rodillas.

— Y mira a dónde hemos llegado, Itachi. Todo porque seguiste las órdenes de quien no debías. Todo porque no quisiste pararte a _pensar_. Ya no te queda familia, ni tampoco aldea. ¿Y tu clan? ¿Qué crees que sucederá cuando esto acabe? Usa la cabeza. Konoha no lo dejará pasar. _Yo_ no lo dejaré pasar.

— ¿Mi clan?

Itachi le agarró la muñeca con los dedos, con una fuerza que parecía imposible para alguien tan herido. Mientras lo hacía, echó a reír por lo bajo.

— Mi clan puede irse al infierno — dijo, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Y tú les vas a acompañar.

Antes de que el otro pudiera responder, estiró el otro brazo, agarró las ropas de Jiraiya, y tiró de él con ambas manos hasta acercárselo. Las caras de los dos shinobis quedaron bien pegadas, la una a la otra. Estaban forcejeando con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, cuando los sharingan de Itachi volvieron a cambiar.

— ¡AMATERASU! — gritó.

Y todo lo que había en su visión se pintó de llamas negras.

Jiraiya y él las observaron juntos durante unos momentos, el primero agarrando el cabello del segundo.

Cuando el jutsu llegó, él estaba preparado. Con un rápido movimiento, se había colocado a un lado de Itachi, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo, y el cabello con la otra mano. Le bastó un tirón para dirigir la mirada del Uchiha hacia un lugar donde no había nada vivo que quemar.

El fuego negro comenzó a alzarse frente a ellos, desprendiendo un calor insoportable.

— Mala suerte, chico — dijo Jiraiya—. Adiós.

Su brazo apretó, con suficiente fuerza como para convertir cualquier hueso en polvo. Pero no hubo ningún chasquido: Itachi había colado una de sus manos entre su cuello y el brazo de Jiraiya, y con la otra le aferró el cabello. Tiró de él, estrellándole la mandíbula contra la parte superior de su cabeza. A Jiraiya se le escapó sangre por la boca. Aflojó el agarre. Un error mortal: Itachi le soltó un codazo en el costado, y entonces volvió a tirar de su cabello para lanzarlo contra las llamas negras. Pero el cabello se volvió como espinas y le hirió en la mano, ambos gritaron, Jiraiya evitó ser lanzado, y giró por el suelo, muy cerca del fuego, pero aún a salvo... Hasta que Itachi cargó contra él, arrastrándolo hacia atrás, hacia su muerte.

Las sandalias de Jiraiya se clavaron en el suelo, y dejaron de moverse. El esfuerzo le marcaba las venas del cuello y los brazos mientras resistía el empuje de Itachi. El fuego ardía a sus espaldas, tan cerca que amenazaba con prenderle el cabello. Hubo otro forcejeo y el puño del Uchiha le golpeó justo en la herida del hombro. Soltó un grito de dolor, tropezó. Itachi volvió a empujar, entonces recibió un poderoso gancho en el estómago. Se dobló por la mitad. Jiraiya estiró un brazo, le agarró la túnica por la parte de atrás, y lo lanzó al fuego. Esta vez no hubo resistencia. No hubo contraataque. Itachi cayó dentro del fuego negro, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Y Amaterasu estaba lista para recibir a su dueño.

Quizá fue el destino lo que quiso que Itachi sucumbiera a su propia técnica. O puede que simplemente se lo buscase él mismo al continuar el mismo ciclo del dolor que había atormentado a su clan durante toda su historia. Al permitir que la rueda siguiese girando. Puede que hubiese sido mejor dejarla estar, que se detuviese por sí misma...

Claro que, si pudiéramos preguntarle a él, quizá nos diría algo como: «¿Detenerla? ¿Para que otro la ponga en marcha, otra vez?»

Aunque esas cosas no estén claras, sí hay algo que podemos saber: aquella fue la última batalla de Itachi. Las llamas de Amaterasu ardieron a su alrededor, tan negras como el destino de un clan maldito. Negras como el odio al que quizá debían su color. Lo envolvieron entero. Haciéndole desaparecer. Sólo por unos momentos.

— Susano'o.

No había acabado. Itachi estaba tirado en el suelo, a cuatro patas, débil, extenuado, pero a su alrededor había un dios que le protegía de las llamas. Se necesita de un dios para enfrentar a otro, y aquel chakra naranja resistía la mordedura del fuego negro. Ambos colores luchaban el uno contra el otro y se mezclaban en algunas partes... Daba escalofríos verlo. ¿Cómo era posible que un moribundo pudiera desatar semejante cantidad de poder? ¿Acaso era normal que un solo hombre poseyera tales técnicas? Se decía que Amaterasu lo consumía todo. Ese "todo" no debía de incluir, entonces, a Itachi Uchiha. Pues logró sobrevivir a las llamas. Logró levantarse y encarar a su oponente, ambos sharingan llorando sangre, su cuerpo a punto de quebrarse... Era imposible que siguiese vivo. Era una pesadilla. Jiraiya jadeaba, con las manos en las rodillas, viéndole acercarse. Lentamente, un paso tras otro. Sin hablar, sin parpadear, apenas consciente, pero emitiendo unas ansias de matar, de luchar, de sobrevivir, que abrumaban incluso al fuego que pisaba. Itachi siguió avanzando, erguido como el espadachín que le envolvía, y estaba muy cerca de salir de las llamas cuando sucedió la traición. La peor y la última de todas. Su cuerpo cedió. Su espíritu se quebró. Susano'o, que era su escudo, le abandonó; Amaterasu, que era su espada, le devoró.

Itachi Uchiha se mantuvo de pie mientras el fuego le consumía.

Sus sharingan ardieron con infinito odio hasta que la negrura los envolvió por completo.

— Se acabó para ti, Itachi. No te echarán de menos.

Jiraiya se sacó un sello de papel de las ropas.

— Quién ibas a imaginar que guardabas algo como eso bajo la manga — dijo, sacando un pincel y escribiendo sobre el sello—. Joder. Susano'o, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi. Nombres de dioses. Maldito crío, ¿cómo de arrogante puede llegar a ser alguien?

Terminó de escribir sobre el sello y lo observó un momento, comprobando si había algún error en él. Tenía la vista ligeramente borrosa.

— Mira para lo que sirve tanta grandilocuencia — dijo con voz cansada—. Derrotado por un silbido y algunos golpes. Te lo mereces. Ni siquiera quisiste usar tu Susano'o hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Me habrías puesto las cosas un poco más difíciles...

Lanzó el pergamino con un gesto de la mano. Al caer sobre las llamas, éstas empezaron a entrar en él, poco a poco.

— Pero al final el resultado habría sido el mismo. Me pregunto si lo sabías. Si fuiste capaz de verlo.

Y al cabo de unos segundos, Amaterasu desapareció por completo, atrapada para siempre en un trozo de papel.

Jiraiya recogió el sello.

— Pero ahora que lo pienso — dijo, dándose la vuelta—. La verdad es que me da igual.

Las sandalias de madera volvieron a sonar, cada vez más lejos, y al cabo de un rato, la calle quedó en silencio.

* * *

El silencio duró poco. Un hombre salió volando desde alguna parte y se estrelló contra aquella misma calle. La caída le arrastró por casi toda ella, levantando una enorme polvareda por el camino. Para cuando pudo detenerse, se las había arreglado para ponerse de pie.

Kisame Hoshigaki no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse: su oponente ya estaba surcando los cielos en su dirección, a tal velocidad que cuando el golpe llegó, apenas pudo bloquearlo. Samehada gruñó al interponerse en el camino de un durísimo bastón. Las armas chocaron una y otra vez. Cada vez que lo hacían, sonaban unos ruidos terribles, como si un gigante estuviese golpeando una montaña. Durante unos momentos, el intercambio fue relativamente igualado. Los ataques, los bloqueos y las contras se mezclaban los unos con los otros como si fuesen la misma cosa. Pero cuanto más peleaban, más ventaja iba sacándole el bastón a la espada, y llegó un momento en el que Samehada cedió, soltó un grito, y salió despedida de las manos de su usuario. Así que Kisame tuvo que usar los puños. Pese a lo que pudiera parecer, el espadachín también era peligroso con las manos desnudas. Su taijutsu era rudo y poco flexible, pero lo que le faltaba de agilidad lo compensaba con precisión y poderío físico. Era capaz de bloquear el bastón y contrarrestar con golpes que noquearían a un hombre adulto con apenas rozarlo. El problema era que ninguno de sus contraataques alcanzaban a su oponente. Los esquivaba todos. Ni siquiera se molestaba en bloquearle: con apenas un balanceo de su cuerpo, Hiruzen Sarutobi se colaba entre los golpes como el viento que rodea a los árboles.

Uno de los bastonazos alcanzó a Kisame en las costillas y lo lanzó en la dirección opuesta a donde estaba su espada.

— Me dijeron que Orochimaru te había dejado medio muerto — dijo, limpiándose la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano—. La gente abre la boca muy fácilmente, ¿verdad, Hokage-san?

No se molestó en responderle. Hiruzen le lanzó el bastón como si fuese una lanza, y cuando Kisame lo atrapó a medio vuelo, el viejo apareció de pie sobre su propia arma, y le pateó en la cara con fuerza. Logró aguantar el dolor, pero no esquivar el siguiente golpe. Hiruzen enlazaba un ataque con otro sin perder un solo segundo: apoyó una mano en el hombro del espadachín, y lo usó para impulsarse hacia arriba. Saltó, con el bastón pegado al chakra de su pie, y estando en el aire se lo cambió a las manos. Lo agarró con ambas. Había pasado un segundo desde que patease la cara de Kisame. Ahora estaba detrás de él, volando un metro por encima, y apuntándole a la nuca con un bastón que era duro como el diamante.

Acertó. Justo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Kisame cayó de bruces contra el suelo, rodó, esquivó un bastonazo que le habría dejado fuera de combate, y estando tumbado boca arriba, contraatacó. De su boca salió un dragón de agua, rugiente y azul. Un ninja normal habría necesitado más de cuarenta sellos para invocarlo. A él le bastaban tres.

—_ ¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!_

Estuvo a punto de alcanzarle. Hiruzen clavó el bastón en el suelo y con el mismo movimiento saltó hacia atrás, muy alto, y el dragón le seguía desde muy cerca, con sus ojos amarillos fijos en él. Pero nunca llegaría a alcanzarle. En un momento estaba surcando los cielos con las fauces abiertas, y en el siguiente, una boca mucho más grande que la suya le envolvió la cabeza y después su cuerpo, tragándoselo entero, como si fuese una simple culebra.

Esa boca pertenecía a otro dragón. Era igual que el anterior, sólo que de fuego, y tres veces más grande. Kisame nunca tuvo una oportunidad. El dragón se lo llevó por delante, a él, y a la prisión de agua en la que se envolvió para protegerse. Si salió con vida fue gracias a un clon de agua perfectamente sincronizado; aprovechó la oportunidad para recuperar el aliento, la compostura, y de paso a Samehada. Gracias a ella pudo bloquear el siguiente golpe. Hiruzen había aterrizado suavemente junto a su bastón. Apoyó la mano en su superficie, lento, casi que con calma. Entonces, bam. El bastón se extendió y se incrustó contra Samehada. Fue tan rápido que dio la impresión de suceder instantáneamente. De no ser por los afilados reflejos de Kisame, aquel bastón le habría convertido el esternón en serrín. Pero bloquearlo no fue suficiente. Aquella cosa siguió extendiéndose y extendiéndose como si no tuviera fin. Su velocidad y su fuerza hacían imposible que te apartaras una vez habías bloqueado el golpe. Sólo quedaba aguantar. Ver cómo el bastón te arrastraba de espaldas hasta estrellarte con algo. En este caso, fue una casa. Kisame chocó contra ella, y la pared se le cayó encima.

Se quedó tirado bajo los escombros mientras Hiruzen se acercaba. Aquello no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia. Ya desde un principio, todo aquel asunto del ataque a Konoha le parecía un plan destinado al fracaso. ¿Atacar a la mayor potencia del mundo ninja? Mala idea. ¿Hacerlo apoyados por un hatajo de Uchihas rencorosos? Eso ya era una locura, incluso para _él. _Si había accedido a venir era por Itachi, punto, igual que la otra vez. Y ahora Itachi no estaba. Ni siquiera había podido ayudarle. El Hokage se había asegurado de ello.

Lo cierto es que se habría largado de ahí tan tranquilo, si no fuera porque estaba realmente _cabreado_. Él se consideraba un tipo práctico pero, mierda, su amigo estaba muerto. Y no es que tuviera otro. Itachi había sido el único que...

La punta de Samehada salió de los escombros, hacia arriba, como la aleta de un tiburón. Entonces, un corte en arco. La piedra quedó pulverizada y Kisame salió disparado de ella, con su espada firmemente cogida entre las manos.

Frente a él tenía al Tercer Hokage. Una leyenda viva. Para muchos, el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Kisame soltó una risa amarga. Puede que esta vez tuviera que esforzarse un poco.


End file.
